Total Pokemon Redux!
by Dark Amphithere
Summary: Mew and Mewtwo return yet again for an all new season- returning to the original Island that started it all, 32 Pokemon, new and old, compete once again for the chance to win a million dollars and endless Poffins. Who will win? Find out in Total Pokemon Redux!
1. New and Old! Meet the Campers!

Welcome friends to the third and definitely final installment of the Total Pokemon Series! There are going to be differences in this series that I think you'll all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Total Drama, or anything like that. I own the character personalities and the story. That's it.**

Some things to look forward to:

Mew and Mewtwo will still be hosts. Celebi will make appearances and such.

No aftermaths, there's really no purpose for it in the direction I'm going.

New elimination styles, new game mechanics.

More of the alliance nonsense. New relationships. New stuff.

**FAIR WARNING: If I am unable to finish this season, it will be unfinished. Unlike Total Pokemon World Tour, I make no promises this time.**

Be prepared and get ready for this next season!

**000**

"Welcome, one and all!" shouted the normal pink host, a devious gleam in his eye as he floated in the air. "I am your host, Mew! Legendary Pokemon and a legendary host as well! And here we are bringing you Total Pokemon Redux! The return and newest season of a great series that has also been hosted by me! With help from my co-host, Mewtwo! Say hi to our fans, Mewtwo!"

"I can't believe I'm still working for you," growled Mewtwo, pulling up on the dock besides Mew. Mew gave him a scowl before brightening up once more.

"Before all of our lovely contestants arrive, we'll be giving you a tour of this season's location!"

The camera panned out to a large and familiar Island that was looking as strange and terrifying as ever. "This is Total Pokemon Island! A place that has not been seen for a whole season! Luckily, we've been holding the whole place together, and filling it with even more insane creations to keep our victims- I mean, PLAYERS guessing!" explained Mew.

He held up a large briefcase. "And we also have a BRAND NEW prize of one million dollars! The contents of this case have only been won before by two top players!"

Mew teleported to the center of the camp where there were two large stone statues. One of them resembled an elegant, beautiful dancer, and the other was a short, squat flower.

"Vileplume and Gardevoir have both survived every challenge, trial, and curveball I've thrown at them to make it through the game! And they have the spoils of war to prove it! Take it from these guys- the challenge, while hard, is worth it in the end!" shouted Mew.

"I thought you'd have a statue of yourself," said Mewtwo, arching a brow.

Mew pointed up to one of the mountains, where a face had been carved. It resembled the manipulative little host immensely, especially the stone smirk carved into the rock. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"We'll explain the rest of the new stuff later, but first, it's time for everyone's favorite part- MEETING THE CAMPERS!" shouted Mew.

"Joy."

"Mewtwo, come on, be a little more-!"

"Get on with it. I have plans tonight."

"ANYWAYS," grumbled Mew. He and Mewtwo teleported back to the dock. "Let's introduce our returning campers before we get started! Go on, Mewtwo, get the plane!"

Mewtwo teleported away, before a loud noise was heard. He floated back to the dock with the S.S. Kyogre floating in the air behind him. He gently lowered it in the water, letting it float, almost resembling the certain legendary Pokemon it was designed after. It was confusing for a moment, before loud shouting was heard inside the plan.

"Get me out of here!" shouted one voice.

"Whoever's hand is on my ass better take it off before I remove it for you!"

"That's my foot, and it's not my fault, I've got someone's butt in my face!"

"Why is their smoke? Charmeleon, get your tail away from that!"

"Crap."

"Well this is awesome, thanks guys."

Mew smiled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ah yes...just as I remember them. It hasn't even been a full year yet, but I've missed these guys so much! So, without further ado, let's show everyone who's come back for anther round! Our first returning contestant is...Diglett!"

Mewtwo opened one of the hatches to the plane, before pulling out a large red wheelbarrow and setting it down on the dock. Diglett whirled around wildly, panicking slightly to see that he was back where he didn't want to be- in Mew and Mewtwo's clutches once more.

"Oh great, we're back here again!" moaned the mole, shaking his head. "No way, I want no part of it!"

"You're free to walk away, but I mean, I don't know if you can without feet," said Mew, snickering.

"But I have feet!" protested Diglett.

A small blue body burst from the wheelbarrow. Pink antenna were popping out of this Pokemon's head, and his eyes were wide with amazement.

"YOU have FEET?"

"Wooper, our runner up from last season, is also back!" announced Mew, clapping his hands.

"Yes, Wooper, I have feet, but you never let me explain how it-!"

"Nevermind, dude, it's not important!" said Wooper, nodding sagely. "We're still best friends for life, even with your problems."

"How has the dynamic duo been doing?" asked Mewtwo curiously.

"We actually share an apartment now!" said Wooper, nodding happily. "Well, us and Trapinch anyway!"

"Really, and what money do you have to pay for it?" asked Mew.

"Diglett makes a bunch of money by digging."

"It's not necessarily...difficult," said Diglett sheepishly.

"And our next returning player is..."

Mewtwo yanked another player out. This time, the Pokemon was big and made of stone. Large sickles adorned his hands, and his lean body was rippling with muscle. But that wasn't the only thing- this familiar face hadn't been seen since Season 1.

"Kabutops!" shouted Diglett.

Kabutops dusted himself off as best as he could. "That's right, kid, I'm back again!"

"It's been forever dude!" said Wooper, grinning. Kabutops smirked.

"Yeah, well, point is I'm back in town and this time, I've got a million to win!"

"Not if I can help it!" shouted a loud voice. Kabutops turned to see a red and black Pokemon gliding towards him in the air. She had large claws, a spiked head, and dark eyes. Kabutops gave her a roguish grin.

"Scizor, babe, you made it!"

"Hi hon," said Scizor sweetly. Kabutops returned her kind smile. Wooper and Diglett exchanged a confused glance. Didn't they always compete with each other...?

"READY FOR ME TO BEAT YOUR ASS ON NATIONAL TELEVISION AGAIN?" said Scizor, grinning maniacally.

"AGAIN IMPLIES IT HAPPENED TO BEGIN WITH, RED."

"Aren't you two dating?" asked Mew, creeped out.

"Well yeah," said Kabutops.

"It's healthy competition," explained Scizor. "Just because we want to beat each other doesn't mean we don't love each other- that'd be stupid."

"Sorry, we're used to Charmeleon and Gabite," admitted Wooper.

"Don't compare me to spitfire," grumbled Kabutops. Scizor shuddered.

"Alright, alright, you'll have time to catch up with each other later!" snapped Mew. "Next returning player is..."

Mewtwo yanked another player out, but he managed to snag two, as one was stuck to the other. One Pokemon fell in the water, while another hit the dock. As she got up, everyone could see a few sparkles as she moved. The Pokemon was icy white, with a pink bow adorning her figure, which resembled a kimono almost.

"It's been quite some time everyone," said Froslass, bowing her head. Diglett gave her a happy nod.

"Good to see you again Froslass!" said Diglett.

Wooper was staring at her, drooling a little.

"Wooper?" asked Froslass, concerned.

"Uh, hi there!" said Wooper nervously. Diglett sighed under his breath.

"Don't stare at her like that."

"But she's so PRETTY!"

"And our...uh...next player-" said Mew.

"AHEM!"

A sopping wet arm appeared from the water, long claws attached to it. They dug into the wood as a dark blue Pokemon pulled herself out of the water. She had red parts on top of her head and a nasty gleam in her eye as she shook out her fur.

"Ah...our resident retired evil villainess- Weavile!"

"Can we put that behind us already?" snapped Weavile. "There's more to me than just being a bitch!"

"Enlighten us," said Kabutops, striking a mock thoughtful pose.

"I bake! I skate! I actually do more than just plot!" growled Weavile, folding her arms.

"Calm yourself, Weavile."

Weavile turned at the familiar smooth, sophisticated voice. Floating from the airplane was a golden Pokemon with brown arm. He had long ears and a longer mustache, with two spoons twirling around him as he gracefully landed on the dock. He cocked a brow as he landed beside the rest. Scizor looked annoyed, and Kabutops swore.

"Alakazam has also decided to come back!" said Mew, laughing.

Alakazam folded his arms. "Yes, I have. And I can tell that everyone's happy to see me."

"Yeah, I'd be happier if you weren't going to be such a tricky bastard," muttered Kabutops.

"I'M happy to see you," said Weavile, smiling a bit shyly. Alakazam returned the smile.

"I'm glad to see you're out of that pit of depression. It was very unfortunate."

Mew let the campers chat before turning to the plane. "And our next returning camper is-"

"GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" roared a voice. Charmeleon crawled out of the plane, landing on one of the wings, legs wobbling. He looked down at the water frantically, his tail swishing back and forth, before he saw the dock. "Mewtwo! Come on, get me off this thing!"

Mewtwo shrugged, before carelessly tossing Charmeleon on the dock. Charmeleon groaned and got to his feet.

"Couldn't be a bit gentle, could ya?" snarled the fire lizard. "And I dropped my cigs on the plane."

"You smoke now?" asked Alakazam, stunned.

"I'm a Fire Pokemon- it's not too different," said Charmeleon, shrugging.

"You COULD be a Fire/Flying Pokemon," said a powerful voice behind him.

"Oh god, Gabite," moaned Diglett, terrified.

"Not this again," muttered Charmeleon.

"Ah...not exactly," said Mewtwo, smirking.

A large fin appeared in the water, before a powerful dark blue body burst from it. However, it was not the body of Gabite they remembered. Instead, she was taller, more sleek, with longer finned arms and more powerful legs. Her head had changed from its original shark-like shape to resemble more of a hammerhead. A star was present on her snout.

"Gabite? You mean GARCHOMP!" corrected the shark angrily. "And THIS LOSER could be a Charizard if-!"

"I don't WANT to evolve!" snapped Charmeleon. "Charizard look all fat and stupid and with dumb wings and crap!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shitty star on my forehead, we can't win them all!" hissed Garchomp.

"And you compared US to them?" asked Scizor to Wooper in undertone.

"I apologize," said the mudfish.

The next one to show up was a purple ghost, a large hat on her head as she floated to the others. A red set of gems could be seen on her torso. She gave them all a confident nod.

"Hey guys."

"Mismagius makes her magical comeback!" shouted Mew.

"I'll be making my million as well," said Mismagius.

Two more ghosts emerged from the plane. The first one was also purple, with a wide grin and red eyes. Gengar's spiky, shadowy body was a familiar sight. He flashed everyone peace signs as he landed on the dock, letting out a loud cry.

"Gengar is back again, baby!" he shouted.

The grey puppet ghost landed beside him, and Banette gave a big grin. "Ghosts are back in town, dude!"

"Gengar and Banette have also ret- holy cow, we have a lot of ghost competitors," said Mew, staring.

"You're noticing that NOW?" asked Scizor.

Gengar high fived Scizor and Kabutops before walking over and hugging Froslass, who giggled. Banette, on the other hand, grinned and waved at everyone before he saw Mismagius. He looked away awkwardly, which Mismagius did as well. Banette huffed and kept walking before he saw Weavile.

"Uh...hi!" said Banette, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah uh...hey there...guy," said Weavile, giving a weak smile.

Kabutops and Alakazam exchanged a look of confusion before Banette moved to stand next to him.

"What's with you and-?" asked Kabutops.

"Nothing," said Banette quickly.

A loud, raucous squawk announced the arrival of the next contestant. A massive black bird that seemed to have a hat on its head flew over the waves and landed on the dock. A cigar was placed in her mouth, and her red eyes pierced everyone, sizing everyone up. Everyone took a step back.

"Good ta see you all are still among the living," said Honchkrow, smirking at them. She blew a ring off of her cigar before turning over to the plane.

"Crobat! How long you gonna nap back there?"

A large purple bat flew out of the plane as well, even faster than Honchkrow. He moved and fluttered beside her, giving her a smirk.

"Ladies first," he said.

Honchkrow groaned. "You don't hafta treat me like I'm some flighty dame."

"I know," admitted Crobat. "But you like when I do."

Honchkrow tilted her hat down, hiding her flush as she stomped past the rest of the campers. Gengar stared, dumbfounded.

"Dude...Crobat got...confident?" he whispered to Froslass.

Froslass seemed to be in a trance.

"Froslass?"

"He's actually...kinda hot now," said Froslass, gaping.

"WHAT?" asked Gengar.

Froslass shook her head quickly. "I mean- he has a very attractive form, model wise!"

Gengar folded his arms. "Just uh...remember my attractive qualities...okay?"

"Will do."

Wooper banged his head on Diglett's wheelbarrow. "She notices CROBAT but not me."

"Wooper, you're denting my wheelbarrow, please stop-"

There was a loud bark, and everyone turned to see two Pokemon arriving, one carrying the other. The first one was a massive creature that seemed to be a mix between a tiger and a dog, while the other looked like some weird mix of a bat and a scorpion. Gliscor dropped Arcanine onto the dock before landing on his tail, grinning at the other campers.

"Guess who's back for another go!" said Arcanine, flexing his muscles. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So...you've been hitting the gym still," commented Charmeleon.

"Of course! Gotta look good, right? Need to impress ladies," said Arcanine. His face shifted to a concerned look. "Uh...is Ninetales gonna be here?"

"Nope," said Mew. "She and Houndoom aren't coming back."

"Oh thank Arceus," said Arcanine in relief.

"Wait, Houndoom isn't coming?" asked Gengar, looking upset.

"Nope. He threatened to burn down the island if I forced him. He's a grumpy pup, so we let him go. Ninetales obviously opted out as well."

"Who else isn't coming back?" asked Banette. "Out of curiosity."

"We're only bringing twenty of you back, so we got rid of people with a low fan base like Lapras and Rhydon. While some others, who will not be named, got away because of loopholes."

Kabutops leaned and whispered to Banette. "Cacturne, right?"

"Yep."

Weavile, on the other hand, nodded to Gliscor. "Good to see you're back on your wings. You gonna get sick again?"

"Uh...no" said Gliscor, giving her a clever smirk. Unlike most contestants, he didn't have a real feud with Weavile except her being a colossal jerk. Most of her plans were never aimed at him.

There was a loud shout from the plane.

"Come on, honey, I'm stuck, help me out!"

"MAYBE I WILL, MAYBE I WON'T! WHO CAN DECIDE? WE'LL LEAVE IT TO FATE, LIKE A TEDDIURSA LEAVING ITS HONEY IN ITS CAVE!"

The plane shook and a massive, furry shape popped out, splashing into the water. A tidal wave rippled forward, nearing the contestants, but Alakazam stopped it with his mind and sent it away. Everyone stared as a massive brown Pokemon emerged from the water. It had a blue mask around its eyes, large feet, and a bright pink nose. Gargantuan tusks seemed to sprout from its furry face.

"Is that...?" said Garchomp, looking almost impressed.

"Dang," said Gliscor.

"He turned into a Mamoswine," observed Scizor.

Mamoswine let out a happy shout. "Hey guys! I'm back again! How're you all doing?"

"I feel so much smaller than I used to," said Diglett.

"Ditto."

"Wooper, no."

"How much did you eat to et that big?" asked Arcanine.

"Uh...not too much, I think! I actually started jogging and lost weight...well...before I gained it all back!" said Mamoswine sheepishly.

"YOU ABSORBED THE WEIGHT INTO YOU WITH YOUR ULTRAPOWERED GRAVIATION!"

Everyone froze.

"That's not...her...right?" asked Froslass.

Luxray appeared behind Froslass. "Who?"

"ACK!" Froslass floated over the water, while Luxray grinned. Her body was larger and far more muscular, but she still had her zany expression.

"Shinx was hyperactive, Luxio was off kilter...," mused Alakazam. "By that logic, Luxray should be in an asylum."

"I was! For a while! But I overloaded the machines so they had to let me go!" said Luxray proudly. "NO ONE WILL STOP MY REIGN!"

Everyone stared at Luxray for a long time. Mew coughed.

"And our last contestant is..."

No one emerged from the plan. Mew growled under his breath and yanked hard with his telekinesis. A large turquoise bell was pulled from the plane, hitting the dock and clanging loudly.

"Can you not?" asked Bronzong, sneering.

"Tough luck, bell boy, you're back for another season!"

"How many tricky, scheming jerks is he gonna bring back?" muttered Mismagius. Then she counted.

"Wait...that's the last? You only brought back nineteen!"

Mew frowned, He looked over every contestant again before cocking his head to one side. "That's strange- I thought...well, guess I counted wrong!"

"That's really professional," drawled Bronzong. Mew growled at him.

"Can we get started already? I have a prize to win," said Charmeleon, folding his arms.

"Ha! You wish!" said Gliscor, smirking.

"Just a minute- I never said you were the ONLY ones competing," said Mew, giving a sinister smile.

"What? More newbies I assume?" asked Gabite, rolling her eyes. "Probably gonna be easy. You only brought five last time, and the only one who was an issue was Hypno."

"Even though Honchkrow and I outlasted you," pointed out Froslass quietly.

"I'm not bringing five this time, though," said Mew, laughing. "I'm bringing thirteen!"

"What!?" exclaimed Banette. "That's a ton!"

"Well with all of the campers who managed NOT to return, I figured I'd get some new blood from some of the regions we haven't hit yet!" said Mew, chuckling. "So then...without further ado!"

Mewtwo came along, piloting a boat. No one had noticed the co-host slipping away. The boat pulled up to the dock and a walkway extended from it, landing at the edge of the dock. The first Pokemon soon emerged.

They were small and round, and resembled a mouse. With blue skin and a white belly, they had a very cute appearance. Lugging along a battered suitcase, they hopped on down. They waved hello to everyone.

"Hi guys! The name's Marill!" shouted the small Pokemon. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Marill here is our first new contestant! So, think you can compete with these veterans?" asked Mew.

"I can walk the dock AND talk the talk!" shouted Marill. Then she snorted and started laughing hysterically. "Get it? Because I'm on a dock? Hahahaha!"

Mew groaned, but most of the campers cracked amused smirks. Marill hopped over and stood next to Scizor.

"Hi there!"

Scizor gave a smile. "Hello."

The next Pokemon was a large grey bird- well, minus its head, which was a vivid pink. Long tendrils were flowing from his head and he had a crafty smirk on his face.

"Well look at all these losers! Couldn't get anymore people for me to wreck?" he asked arrogantly.

"Unfezant is our second arrival!" said Mew, grinning.

"And probably the first departure," whispered Alakazam to Weavile.

"Well, all I can say is, good luck because you'll need it!" said Unfezant, strutting past them with his nose in the air.

Honchkrow growled and started to stomp over, before Crobat held her back.

The next Pokemon emerged from the boat soon after. It was also a male this time, but he looked nothing like the first two. He had red armor, with silver blades emerging from his body. He walked with grace, but also with purpose, while his eyes scanned over the contestants.

"This is Bisharp," said Mew.

"Charmed," said Bisharp, in a tone that showed he had no time for nonsense. "I'm not one for introductions, so let's just get to know each other during the game."

He walked over to stand next to Kabutops, offering a handshake, which Kabutops hesitantly accepted.

"What do you think of him?" asked Arcanine to Gliscor.

"Seems like an okay dude, but way too serious."

The fourth Pokemon was nothing like the one before him. He hopped off of the boat and slid down the railing. He landed on the dock with ease and grinned at his competitors. He resembled some strange sort of blue frog, with an orange throat and yellow eyes.

"Name's Toxicroak! Cool to be here!"

"Are you the kind of guy that "TOX" a lot?" asked Marill, smirking. Nearby, Charmeleon groaned.

Toxicroak stared for a moment, before he leaned back and let out a loud, cackling laugh.

"Oh man! Priceless. Oh Arceus, my sides!"

"Which one's worse?" groaned Garchomp.

Toxicroak high fived all of his competitors before standing beside Bisharp. Everyone was shocked by the next newcomer- not because of who they were, but because they had all seen her before.

She looked as if she was in a large dress of gothic fashion, with bows adorning her figure. Her face was a deep purple, though her red lips glowed brightly. She walked with the balance and poise of a professional model. Everyone glanced from her, before their eyes turned to Alakazam. He seemed to be totally stunned as well.

"Since we lost Gardevoir, and with Froslass as only one model...I decided to bring in this lovely lady, Gothitelle!" said Mew, laughing.

Alakazam walked forward, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. "This is an unexpected pleasure. I didn't know you had entered!"

"Oui, I wanted eet to be a surprise for you," said Gothitelle, in what seemed to be a Kalos accent. "Now we can both compete in zis show together."

Alakazam smiled. "I'm sure it will be delightful."

"It sure will," groaned Weavile.

Everyone was so entranced with Gothitelle that they didn't see the next player show up. He was a large rock with what appeared to be an orange nose, under which was an enormous hairy mustache. Probopass silently floated down from the ship, settling down near Gabite.

"This is Probopass!" said Mew.

Probopass said nothing.

"Not a very...talkative guy, is he?" asked Banette, eyeing the rock warily. Probopass turned to face him. Banette stepped back.

"Not really," admitted Mew. "But hey, whatever, we decided to take him!"

Banette stared, confused. There was something weird about some silent rock. Banette turned to Alakazam, wondering if he should ask the Psychic, but Alakazam was talking to Gothitelle.

There was a loud screech as another Pokemon burst from the ship. This Pokemon was dark black, but with many different colored parts. She was a strange creature- she looked like some weird cross between a dragon and a bat. She flew in circles in the air before landing on the dock, all of her stuff clattering to the dock.

"Wazzup guys!?" she asked, clapping her hands. "Name's Noivern! Here to rock out, party it up, and play the game! Let's all wreck this stuff, y'know?"

"You're...very loud," said Diglett, quietly.

"Hell yeah I'm loud!" said Noivern. She reached into her luggage. "Wait...wait...hold up, my guitar's in here somewhere-!"

"Not again," growled a voice. A dark canine creature was shuffling down the dock. They had grey and black fur, with some black markings around the eye. Her expression was completely miserable. Noivern turned and pouted.

"Mightyena, come on, just one more song-!"

"You played over fifty songs on the ride here and none of them sounded like actual music," muttered Mightyena, slipping over to the edge of the dock and sitting.

"She seems nice," whispered Kabutops to Scizor, snickering. She giggled in response.

The door on the boat slammed open and another Pokemon strode out. This one was a glowing with a dark aura, and resembled a tree. But unlike a normal tree, this Pokemon had large wooden arms and a single glowing red eye. He strode down the pathway and folded his arms. The veterans noticed some carvings in the wood- perhaps they were his form of tattoos.

"Trevenant. That's all you need to know," he growled. His single eye flickered from contestant to contestant, eyeing them and sizing them up. This guy looked mean. Really mean.

He moved along past, with Mismagius peering at him curiously. Banette followed her gaze, and frowned. He didn't like that guy either.

In his wake, emerged a tiny Pokemon. Roserade hopped down from the boat gracefully, before landing in front of everyone. Most campers smiled. This one seemed normal.

Roserade grinned. "So, who wants to smoke a joint with me?"

Everyone stared.

"What," said Arcanine.

Roserade laughed and pulled out a tiny little joint, putting it into her mouth. "Aw yeah, that's the good stuff. Anyways, the name is Roserade. Let's just...y'know...be mellow, you dig?"

"She's stoned," whispered Diglett. "I've never met a stoner before."

"Relax, stoners are people too," said Mamoswine. "There as much of people as actual stones are!"

Diglett rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but rocks don't have brains or anything."

Probopass turned to look at Diglett silently. Diglett gulped and burrowed into the dirt in his wheelbarrow.

The next guy emerged from the boat, and he let out a loud shout. "Woo hoo! I am here and ready to play!"

He was large and blue, resembling some sort of amphibious creature. He had dark fins on his head, with orange eyes and cheeks. A large gray fin was his tail. Puffing out his chest, he walked down to the other contestants and started doing push ups.

"Swampert's my name, fitness is my game! Let's work together, work out, and work as hard as we can as a team!"

"Look at this guy," muttered Charmeleon to Garchomp. "He's a total nut."

"At least he evolved," scoffed Garchomp, causing Charmeleon to growl.

As Swampert was doing his push ups, another Pokemon walked over and kicked him in the gut. He looked tall, lean, and mean. This Pokemon was a red crocodile with dark eyes that almost seemed to resemble sunglasses. His belly was white, and he had black spikes jutting out from his back. His tail lashed as he looked down at Swampert.

"My mistake...didn't see you there," he said in a clever voice, lifting up Swampert and dusting him off. He looked to his competitors and cracked a smirk. "Krookodile. And may the best Pokemon win."

He strode past, with Gengar and Arcanine eyeing him warily. They then both looked at each other and shrugged. Swampert on the other hand, moved and stood next to Roserade, flexing his muscles all the while.

"And our final player is...," said Mew, smiling as she came out from the boat. Hopping down the dock, she landed in front of everyone in a battle pose. She had a thin, tan body, but her legs were very round. She resembled a mix between a fighter and a yoga artist.

"My name is Medicham. It is an honor to make your acquaintance," she said, bowing before them.

"You're...shiny," said Froslass, surprised.

"Yes...I notice you are as well, though yours is a bit more subtle than mine," said Medicham, nodding to Froslass's bow. She turned to the rest of her competition.

"I hope you all decide to play honorably. I would like to test my skills against those who play with integrity, rather than those who try to cheat or exploit loopholes."

Charmeleon snorted, before being punched by Garchomp.

"Integrity, eh? That's an idea," commented Krookodile quietly in the back.

Kabutops glanced at him, but couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not, before shrugging it off.

"Alright! That's everyone!" said Mew. "If you will all follow me to a familiar location- the campfire pit!"

**000**

"Since you haven't been here in a while, and the rules of the game have changed a bit, I figure it's only fair that I go over the rules for both veterans and newcomers!" said Mew. "The rules are simple. Be the last camper on the island, and you win the prize of one million dollars AND a lifetime supply of Poffins! However, it's not going to be EASY."

"First, we'll split you into two teams. The two teams will compete in challenges with one another. The team that wins is either automatically safe, or gets some sort of other advantage in the game. The team that loses must vote a camper out! The camper who leaves will be sent home and lose their chance for the prize. Eventually, the teams will become small, and so we'll merge them. After that point, it's every man and woman for themselves. As I said, last camper standing wins."

"Yeah, yeah, we know- get to the new stuff," said Mismagius impatiently.

Mew scowled. "For starters, singing is not required this season. We've dispelled that rule. On another note, there are a few changes regarding eliminations!"

"Such...as?" asked Diglett, confused.

"No more handing out free immunities for seemingly menial tasks. No more tricking people into automatic eliminations. And absolutely NO messing with the votes. If you mess with the official votes, you are AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

Charmeleon grinned at Weavile, who rolled her eyes.

"Secondly, there's gonna be a new system during the elimination ceremony. Mewtwo and I have added something INSANE to this season!"

Mew grabbed all of the contestants and teleported them to a beach on the far side of the island. Mew pointed out in the distance, and everyone stared. There was a small, lonely dark island in the distance. No one could tell what was on it, though. From the looks of it, it was filled with dense foliage, brambles, and large rocks. It looks like some night forest or something.

"What is that?" asked Wooper, curious.

"That, my friend, is a new addition called the Nightmare Isle!" said Mew, grinning. "The Winning Team and Losing Team both get an advantage from this, and it's a doozy! After each elimination, the winners and losers get to pick a member of each opposing team and send them to the Nightmare Isle! There is no shack, no food, no hospitality! It's a downright horrifying place!"

"How bad could it be?" asked Gengar, rolling his eyes.

"I got help designing it," said Mew, grinning. "As a permanent settlement in freeing him from my contract forever, Cacturne helped me design it."

Gengar gulped.

"However, the ones on the island shouldn't fear. Because on this Nightmare Isle is an advantage like no other. There is a small stone sculpture of me. I call it the Im-MEW-nity Statue. You get the Im-MEW-nity Statue, then at an elimination ceremony where you are the one being sent home, you will instead cash in the idol to stay in the game! But be warned- getting sent to the island isn't easy, and you may be a liability in challenges later on."

"And what if the first person sent finds the idol?" asked Bronzong, eyes gleaming.

"We keep doing it until the merge regardless. Even if the relic has been found and used, you can STILL pick a person on each team to send to the island. Think of the competition, and who you want to cripple- but remember, they have a chance to get an extra life if you send the right person."

"Clever," growled Garchomp. "That's a clever little thing you put together. Jerk."

"Thank you very much," said Mew, snickering. "Now, we have some other rules. This new rule applies to all of you that can Mega-Evolve."

Garchomp looked surprised, while Banette and Gengar exchanged a glance. Scizor folded her arms, while Swampert clapped his hands.

"If you can Mega Evolve, we do ALLOW Mega Evolutions...but only once. You can only Mega Evolve once during this competition."

"Drat," growled Garchomp.

"It's totally unfair to those who CAN'T Mega Evolve. So, if you want to turn the tables during a challenge, you can, but remember- don't do it again. Only once. For ratings. But, better not waste it and always remember- if you activate YOUR Mega Stone, someone on the enemy team can activate their own!"

"Perfect," grumbled Charmeleon.

"This is why YOU should evolve!" snapped Garchomp.

"SHUT UP!" roared Charmeleon.

"Any other new rules to watch out for?" queried Mismagius, folding her arms.

"No, but any new rule that pops up will be explained in time!" said Mew. "Also, I have some more news- the challenges this time won't only be designed by me."

"What does THAT mean?" asked Bisharp, cocking a brow.

"A good portion of these challenges will be old ones, renovated by me, and made into completely new, crazier challenges," explained Mew. "But another good portion will be created by your very own ex-competitors!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Gliscor. "But half of them hate some of us!"

"Yeah, Gliscor- be careful when Pidgeot hosts," said Mew, snickering. "So...let's divide these guys up into teams! So...on our first team, the Graceful Gardevoirs...we'll have...Banette, Gliscor, Wooper, Diglett, Luxray, Alakazam, Garchomp, Weavile, Bronzong, Unfezant, Noivern, Krookodile, Mightyena, Gohitelle, Marill, and Swampert."

"Graceful Gardevoirs?" asked Weavile, looking sickened. "Gardevoir is fine. But Graceful?"

"I agree- you belong on a Gruesome Garbador team," said Unfezant, snickering.

Weavile sharpened her claws and stomped towards him, causing the bird to flap away nervously.

Alakazam smiled at Gothitelle. "Same team. Perfect."

"Remaining players...which would be Gengar, Froslass, Arcanine, Mamoswine, Mismagius, Scizor, Charmeleon, Kabutops, Crobat, Honchkrow, Bisharp, Toxicroak, Trevenant, Roserade, Probopass, and Medicham...you'll be the Victorious Vileplumes!"

"Victorious, eh?" said Crobat, grinning. "Not bad at all!"

"Tch. Stupid name," grumbled Trevenant, folding his arms.

Roserade grinned, blowing a smoke ring. "Far out..."

"Now get ready, because this season is gonna be the craziest one yet! So- hop into your confessionals and make your first speeches so that we can start- because the first challenge takes place in ONE HOUR!"

"An hour?" asked Mamoswine, incredulous. "Holy Miltank, that's soon!"

"All the more reason to get in the confessional! Now move!"

**000**

**"Well, we're back again," said Diglett, sighing. "Not much to say I guess, but I think we should expect some crazy hell challenge like we always do. Hopefully the ex campers shouldn't be bad- how nasty could Vileplume and Lileep be when making a challenge? Then again...there is Rhydon...and Hitmonlee...and Primeape...oh gosh."**

**000**

**"Another season? Another chance," said Scizor. "Other than Kabutops, I don't really plan on allying with anyone. I'll just play like I did last time- be useful, don't make friends, and don't make any enemies I can't beat. Hopefully I don't get completely cheated last tie. No offense Banette, but you're not screwing me over this time."**

**000**

**"I can't wait!" said Mamoswine. "So much food to eat! So many things to see! This'll be great! Mewtwo better rev up those fryers, because I'm ready to chow down!"**

**Mamoswine frowned. "But...I'm on a separate team from Luxray and the others. Ugh. What a bummer."**

**000**

**"I plan on playin' da same way I always do- my best," said Honchkrow. "And with a more confident bat at my side, I'd be pretty surprised if someone knocked me outta dis thing early. Get ready, boys and gals- Honchkrow is playin' hardball this season!"**

**000**

**"Smash apart the competition, win the million, and convince my idiot boyfriend to evolve," grumbled Garchomp. "That's what's gonna happen this season. Any losers on my team are gonna get cut."**

**000**

**Weavile sighed. "This time, I'll try and actually, y'know, ENJOY this game. No schemes, no alliances...no tricks. I brought my skateboard and some other stuff to do while I'm here. Keep my mind occupied- maybe I won't get a huge target on my back."**

**Weavile gave a nervous look. "But Banette is here, and Alakazam and his girlfriend are here, and I don't...I don't know what I'm thinking...no! Don't let your heart distract your head! I won't forget what that yellow bastard did to me last season. Thank goodness he's not here."**

**000**

**Gliscor grinned. "I ain't getting sick this time! Gonna enjoy this competition to the fullest. And who knows? We've got some cuties that have come to the island. I might score a babe!"**

**000**

**"The doctors say the electricity in my head has made me unstable!" shouted Luxray, grinning. "AHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S CRAZY TALK! I'm not unstable at all! I'm perfectly normal for me!"**

**Luxray felt a jolt go through her body. "One could say that my chronic condition affects my personality and mood. It seems to change periodically when I get zapped."**

**Luxray was zapped again and grinned evilly. "MAYBE I'LL BLOW UP MEW'S PLANE AGAIN!"**

**000**

**Mismagius groaned. "Banette's here, again. I'm still really uncomfortable around him...and I still have feelings, and...ugh."**

**She perked up. "But we've got new cute girls and guys on this island! Roserade and Medicham are both cute. Bisharp isn't bad. And TREVENANT. Holy cow, he's a looker. Bad boys really get me going. Maybe someone new will get Banette off my mind. Of course, don't let that fool you- that million is the top priority."**

**000**

**Alakazam gave a charismatic smile. "With my brilliant brain on one side and my lovely girlfriend on another, what is there to lose this season? An all new chance to test my brain against these new players. As much as it makes me seem nasty, I almost hope there's another player like Hypno this game. I doubt I'd enjoy trumping them as much, but ah, well it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"**

**000**

**Kabutops grinned, sharpening his scythes. "New season, new ass kickings! I was in juvie last time for causing some trouble on the streets, which is why I didn't return for World Tour- Scizor was a sweetheart, she didn't go in without me. Not like I enjoy causing trouble, it just happens! Either way, this show should be fun- though I AM gonna miss the old crew."**

**000**

**Charmeleon scoffed. "Garchomp needs to lay off. Anyways, this season looks interesting. A lot less girls are around, but that's probably because Mew's a creepy jerk who needs to lay off. Seriously- I'm surprised Gardevoir never sued him."**

**He lit up a cigarette. "I don't need to evolve to win this season. No automatic elimination is gonna crush my ass this time. And if Garchomp wants me to evolve, she can suck it. I'm doing what I want this season."**

**000**

**Froslass looked a bit nervous. "The first season was rather intense- I'm wondering if Mew is going to be even more insane this time. But...well, at least I have Gengar with me again. For a whole season, no less! And I have so many good friends on this show now. Although...Wooper keeps staring at me."**

**Froslass glanced left to right, before giggling. "And if all else fails...I brought some chocolate."**

**000**

**Wooper gave a grin. "Froslass is here! Diglett is here! Luxray is here! Mamoswine is here! And I'm here! Now all I need is the million and I can win! I was runner up last season, so who knows- maybe this time I'll actually WIN!"**

**000**

**"Ready to party, and ready to rock and roll!" shouted Gengar. "This season is MY season!"**

**000**

**Banette groaned. "Mismagius AND Weavile are here? Oh man, what're the odds. At least Gengar and some other old friends are around...maybe that'll distract me. I still care about Mismagius and all, but then Weavile and I...well...ugh. Great, I've got myself in a pickle now. Either way, no crazy eliminations this time. That's a plus!"**

**Banette frowned, before sighing. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna get to the final ten and then get screwed over by a Legendary. First it was Mewtwo, then Giratina, what now? Arceus descending from above just to flip me off and kick me into another world?"**

**000**

**Bronzong sneered. "I'm going to do what I always do. Play the game. Play it by my rules. Yeah, I may have gotten a bit better at, y'know, not caring about anything, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna toss a million bucks aside. I'm gonna scheme, I'm gonna manipulate, and I'm gonna knock anyone who's convenient enough for me to knock out of this competition."**

**000**

**Crobat smiled. "This season could be my lucky time to play! Honchkrow and I have learned some new tricks and moves together. One thing's for sure- Zubat couldn't do it, Golbat couldn't do it, but Crobat definitely has one hell of a shot!"**

**000**

**Arcanine grinned. "No ladies getting in my way this time...well, I hope! Whatever, anyway, the point is, I'm playing this season and I'm gonna go all the way. Be a great teammate, and then shine on my own post merge. That's gonna be the Arcanine strategy!"**

**Arcanine cocked his head. "Still, I hope I can get along with the newbies. Who knows? Maybe they'll like us."**

**000**

**"I immediately hate everyone," growled Trevenant. He folded his wooden arms. "But still- some people look like they'll actually be good players, and some of the girls are cute. Mainly that ice ghost, the witch, and the stoner. But they're not worth my time until they prove it. Money first. That shit comes later."**

**He cracked his knuckles. "My plan? Beat everyone out of my path. Maybe even literally."**

**000**

**Marill grinned. "First I went out of my house to come here, and now I'm in an OUTHOUSE! AHAHAHA!"**

**She wiped a tear from her eye. "In all honesty, I'd like to meet some folks and make some friends! Spread the humor and laughter around. Money is money, but I really want to make this competition less...well...competition-y. Money's worth a bit, but a smile can be priceless!"**

**000**

**Unfezant snorted. "Losers, all of them. I'm the smartest, best looking, and you know what else? The future winner. I don't care what they think. You can't vote off your best player too soon, and when it's too late...well...it's too late!"**

**000**

**Toxicroak grinned at the camera. "This is looking to be one HELL of a shindig! I may be a punk, but I hope these guys enjoy me being here! A plan to win? Not needed, I'm just hoping to have one crazy bash! YOW!"**

**000**

**Roserade had a bowl with her, before she grinned lazily at the camera. "Man...this is gonna be...so radical. So many cute girls and boys...and like...everyone seems so chill. That's my plan...be chill...never lose my cool...and smoothly sail to the top. Well...is that even a plan?"**

**000**

**Probopass silently stared at the camera.**

**000**

**"Zis will be a pleasure!" said Gothitelle, smiling politely at the camera. "Zis will bring my magazine ze publicity eet deserves! And ze best part? My beloved at my side. Our relationship 'as been quite quiet for a long time, but I am not ashamed of ze man I love, even if his past is a bit questionable. Good luck, everyone. May ze contest be fun for us all!"**

**000**

**Bisharp folded his arms. "This entire game is chess. You need to know what moves to make. Your moves must be disguised- not too strong, not too weak. Not so bold to alert the enemy, but not so quiet so you miss your opportunity. You must know who is a king, who is a knight...and who is a pawn."**

**Bisharp clapped his hands. "My plan is simple. Amass an alliance. Numbers are the key factor in controlling this game. Using my comrades, I will control the vote for my team, allowing me to pick off threats and weaknesses. Once we get to the merge, we'll continue to dominate until we make it to the finals. I'm here for the competition and money, not friendship."**

**Bisharp gave a grim, determined smile. "And I WILL have it."**

**000**

**Swampert flexed his muscles, grinning. "Alight, it's time to pump it and it's time to show off my spirit as a player in this show! I'm gonna be strong, work hard, and help my team do that too! I hope they all like me and like fitness, because we're a package deal! Either way, this'll be fun, yeah?"**

**000**

**Mightyena sighed. "I shouldn't have come. What's the point? I'm not even a serious player in this show. They probably all think I'm some weirdo shut in goth."**

**She sighed again. "Well, then again, I am."**

**000**

**Krookodile smirked, picking his tooth with his claws. "Seriously? THIS is my competition? This is just SAD. These guys are a bunch of idiots- well, they will be when I'm done with them anyway."**

**Krookodile tapped his skull. "The key to being a winner is laying low, but still causing mischief. I plan on being a useful asset to my team, but not overly so. What I want to do is mess up my own teammates to take out the threats as quickly as I can. If the other team is losing, I'll just slip a target on their backs! Sabotage and blackmail are great!"**

**Krookodile laughed. "After all, it's not cheating until you get caught! And I NEVER get caught!"**

**000**

**Noivern gave a loud shout. "AW YEAH! ROCK ON! I am so PUMPED for this thing! So many people, so many things to do, so many things to see, this is gonna be AWESOME! Plus, now that I'm on an island, I get to rock and jam out! Normally I get in trouble in my apartment because I'm so loud, but that's just because they don't appreciate the ROCK!"**

**Noivern took a deep breath and let out a loud screech. Shouting was soon heard outside.**

**"Oops."**

**000**

**Medicham rubbed her head. "Oh my. Anyways, the competition seems to be rather difficult. This is perfect. I have been waiting a long time to test my skills and apply all of my training to events in the real world. I will be very happy to try and climb to the top. And while I do not believe that everyone will play fair, I will reach the end through hard work alone!"**

**Medicham folded her arms and nodded. "Good luck to all. May the best Pokemon win!"**

**000**

And that's the first episode of the new season!

The challenges will be devised by the past contestants. All of them. Although some of them, Mew will just rehash from old challenges. It'll be pretty great, I hope.

19 old campers, 13 new comers, adds up to 32 campers to go through. Who will make it and who won't? We'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, the profiles for the new campers are below:

Marill- The Punny Comedian  
Gothitelle- The Foreign Model  
Bisharp- The Chess Master  
Toxicroak- The Cackling Punk  
Roserade- The Lazy Stoner  
Trevenant- The Nasty Brute  
Krookodile- The Devious Saboteur  
Swampert- Mr. Fit  
Mightyena- The Depressed Goth  
Noivern- The Party Girl Rocker  
Unfezant- The Obnoxious Blabbermouth  
Probopass- The Silent Watcher  
Medicham- The Honorable Fighter

Make your predictions! Pick your players! And get ready for a brand new season!

Next Episode: The campers are given a challenge from high flying bug that hasn't been seen in a while. The challenge is a homage to the original challenges of long ago. Campers learn who the real players are, and who are the useless jerks. And as always, someone is sent packing!

Mew: Get ready to review!


	2. Venomoth's Vertical Target Drop!

And here is Chapter 2!

Note: For all errors in Chapter 1, they will be fixed after this is uploaded- in order to fix Chapter 1, I'd have to delete and reupload the whole story.

The most jarring error is Roserade being on both teams- she's only on the Victorious Vileplumes, while Swampert is on the Graceful Gardevoirs.

Anyways, first challenge is here!

**000**

The campers slowly made their way up a large cliff, with Mew in the lead. The air was full of awkwardness and anticipation. Some contestants, such as Luxray and Mamoswine, were chatting avidly, while others, like Charmeleon and Trevenant, glared at the competition fiercely. Scizor rolled her eyes and elbowed Gengar, who was talking to Froslass.

"Drama's been started already," she muttered. "I feel like I never left this place."

Gengar sighed. "I know, right? Total bummer- I'm wondering if any of the newcomers are going to be total jerks like Hypno. I mean...Alakazam and Weavile seem to be somewhat decent now."

"Weavile, sure, but I'll never trust Alakazam," commented Scizor.

"Really?"

"Clever and cowardly. That's not a combo I get along with."

Alakazam, who was nearby, rolled his eyes and didn't respond. He never clicked well with Scizor, but he wasn't here to please everyone anyway.

Toxicroak glanced to Bisharp. "So...uh...you shocked you got picked?"

Bisharp looked back, giving the frog a quizzical look. "Why should I be shocked?"

"I dunno, I feel like a lotta newbies entered, and well...we're in the lucky thirteen. Or unlucky thirteen?"

"It's only unlucky if you don't have a shot of winning," said Bisharp. "If you're here to be a player, then it's no waste. If you're not, you're just cannon fodder."

Toxicroak cocked his head to one side. "Hm."

**000**

**"Most of the newcomers are okay, but some are weird," stated Toxicroak. "Bisharp seems pretty chill to me, but the guy is WAY too serious. He should relax. Live a little."**

**000**

"Another cliff challenge?" muttered Banette. "He's really chucking a throwback at us. I wonder what the hell we're gonna do."

"He SAID it'd be old challenges with new twists, being designed by ex-competitors," said Kabutops, tapping his chin with a scythe. "I mean, it had to be someone who enjoyed being on the show and decided to go first, and make a callback to the first challenge. I mean, who would do that?"

"...probably Vileplume or Venonat, or someone chipper like that," guessed Banette. "I would've guessed Wooper, but he's competing so..."

"Still...that's gonna be weird- a challenge made by Dragonite...or Lapras...or Gardevoir," commented Kabutops.

Charmeleon gave a groan. "That's nothing. Think of the shit Hypno or Primeape will come up with."

"To be fair, at least those two aren't here," said Gliscor, floating above.

"That's true," admitted Charmeleon.

The campers slowly arrived at the top of the cliff, where Mew and Mewtwo were waiting with a third Pokemon. Everyone cocked a brow. The Pokemon was a Bug-type, with a lavender colored body. Powerful, yet delicate, wings kept them held in the air, as their bright blue eyes stared down the rest of the competitors.

"Our first challenge will be made by...Venomoth, formerly Venonat!" announced Mew, smiling at the competitors.

"Hi guys!" said Venomoth, beating her wings excitedly.

Charmeleon made a retching noise, with Gliscor stifling a snort.

**000**

**"I remember the first challenge, all right," said Gliscor, grinning at the camera. "Venonat was the first to arrive on the island, but you know what she didn't do? Jump in the first challenge. And now, I'm betting we're jumping off a cliff again. Kind of ironic, that she's hosting this one."**

**000**

**"What's the worse SHE could come up with?" asked Weavile, shaking her head. "Venomoth or Venonat, she wasn't a star competitor. The most damage she did was turning everyone against Houndoom in the first season, and she STILL got eliminated before him."**

**Weavile grimaced. "Of course, I did too but...damnit."**

**000**

**Gengar stroked his chin. "She was never the strongest of the pack. I don't think this challenge will be so hard. We're obviously jumping, but it's the OTHER gimmick that worries me."**

**000**

"So, I'm gonna explain the first challenge for you!" announced Venomoth, fluttering over to the edge of the cliff. "Take a look over the edge!"

All of the campers gathered on the other side, looking over and down below. At the bottom of the cliff was a massive pool, filled to the brim with water. It was the size of a small lake. But there wasn't just water in the pool. There were floating rings in the water, which grew smaller and smaller the closer they were to the center of the pool. The pool was also color coded, and in each ring of color was a number.

"It's a target," stated Alakazam, clapping his hands.

"That's right!" said Venomoth. "As you can see, each section represents points. The outer one is worth one, the second is worth two...keep adding a number until you get to the center, which is worth five points! You all have to jump into the water, but rather than simply jumping..."

"We have to land in the sections to win our team points," finished Bisharp. "And the team with the most points wins."

"That's it!" agreed Venomoth.

"That seems easy," commented Froslass.

"Too bad that I hate things that are easy!" said Mew, smirking. "See, I thought the same thing at first, so let me explain more. If you decide NOT to jump, or you don't land in the pool, then you don't give your team ANY points- not a good contribution, considering that you could eliminated if your team loses. But there's more- rather than jumping one at a time, each team will have a member jump at the same time. One Vileplume and one Gardevoir will take the plunge!"

"What's the point of that?" snapped Trevenant.

"Well...consider this...you might jump and be content to land in the pool," said Mew, smiling. "But...what about your competitor? They might want to...hit you in mid air to to knock you off course. Wouldn't THAT be unfortunate?"

"You're having two Pokemon jump, and you're leaving the option of sabotage open to make things interesting," said Alakazam.

"Well, yeah. If you can push someone out of the way to prevent points, why not do it?" asked Mew.

Venomoth piped up. "By the way, no flying allowed. Or telekinesis."

"What if we glide on our own?" asked Gliscor, cocking his head to one side.

"I mean, moving slower is something we can't really stop," admitted Venomoth.

"But moving slow makes you an easy target," said Mew, grinning.

Venomoth looked everyone over. "And before we start, remember the strengths and weaknesses of each team! You might want to send certain Pokemon against certain others!"

**000**

**"Easy enough challenge," grumbled Trevenant. "I jump, and if anyone gets two close, I'll hit them hard enough to send them THROUGH the pool."**

**000**

**"Water, water, why the damn WATER!" groaned Charmeleon.**

**000**

"So, who's jumping first?"

Each team glanced to each other, before each team sent someone forward- Wooper from the Gardevoirs, and Scizor from the Vileplumes. They both exchanged a glance.

"He'll probably be fair," muttered Scizor to herself.

Alakazam nudged Gothitelle. "No Fire type wants to go first. Scizor has a free reign. That's a free 5 points for the Vileplumes."

Both Pokemon ran forward and leaped from the edge. Wooper let out a happy whoop of excitement, while Scizor flared her wings, floating down. Wooper hurtled downwards, spinning wildly and landed on 4, while Scizor's slower speed allowed her to hit the bull's eye, scoring 5 points.

"And our first two jumpers don't disappoint!" said Mew, laughing. "Wooper scores a solid 4, but Scizor has the edge with a 5! Who's next?"

Marill ran forward, while Trevenant crawled forward for the Vileplumes. They both got close to the edge, with Marill diving first. But the small mouse was very light and did not fall fast. Trevenant's red eye focused on her as he jumped, his greater weight allowing him to pick up speed. As the distance closed, he raise a wooden fist.

"What is he...?" muttered Gengar, eyes widening.

BAM! Trevenant's fist slammed into Marill, sending the Pokemon shooting off course. Trevenant landed down in the pool, scoring 3 points, while Marill barely made it in, only scoring 1 point for her team.

"That was dirty!" snarled Garchomp.

"No rule against it, though," pointed out Charmeleon, smirking.

"With a harsh punch from Trevenant, Marill only scores a single point, while Trevenant manages to hold the lead with 3 points! It's 8 to 5 with the Vileplumes winning!"

Marill crawled out of the pool, dazed. "I guess you could say I got the PUNCHLINE..."

She slumped over on the ground, moaning.

"I'll even the score," growled Garchomp, stepping forward. On the other team, they paused.

Bisharp glanced at Charmeleon. "You're not going to jump, correct?"

Charmeleon looked over. "Huh?"

"If you're not going to jump, let's send you forward now so Garchomp can't attack anyone on our team when they jump. Basically, if you're not going to jump, make them waste a powerful player."

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" roared Garchomp.

Charmeleon glanced over at her and smirked. "Mew, I'll take my turn now. But I'm not jumping."

"Fine!" said Mew cheerfully. "Alright Garchomp, you're free to go!"

Garchomp snarled in fury, lashing her tail before she jumped. Her rage made her a bit reckless, so she only landed 3 points. But she kept to her word- the scores were now even at 8.

"And with a clever move by Charmeleon, Garchomp doesn't get to mess anyone up. However, the score is now tied!"

**000**

**"Who need to evolve now?" laughed Charmeleon, lighting up a cigarette. "Not me, that's who!"**

**000**

**"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" screamed Garchomp.**

**000**

"Alright, campers...just WHO is going next?" asked Mew.

Luxray bounded forward, cackling madly. Everyone eyed her nervously.

"...who wants to risk it?" muttered Gengar quietly.

Mismagius floated back, while Kabutops coughed loudly.

"Send Mamoswine," said Bisharp. "No electricity will hurt him, and I doubt she'd try to mess him up.

"Good thinking," agreed Arcanine.

**000**

**"We have to play this carefully," said Bisharp. "We have two Fire types, who are terrified of jumping in the water. The worst that'll happen to a rock is that they'll sink, which is no worry in a pool. We need to ensure that we don't let our Fire-types lose the game for us."**

**000**

Mamoswine tottered forward next to Luxray. They shared a smile.

"I'm gonna blow up the moon!" shouted Luxray, backflipping off the edge.

Mamoswine stared at his girlfriend for a short time compared to everyone else before he bounded off the edge. Luxray shot down and landed in the third zone. She popped out of the water, laughing wildly.

"That was so fun, can we go again?"

Mamoswine plunged into the water next to her. Everyone stared as an enormous splash flew into the air. Gothitelle and Gengar both looked down at the water to see that Mamoswine had landed in the 4th section, making the Vileplumes ahead again at 12, with the Gardevoirs at 11.

Luxray's hindquarters were visible from a tree. Froslass called down.

"Luxray, are you alright?"

"THE PSYDUCK FLIES AT MIDNIGHT!"

"She's fine, moving on!" said Mew. "A quarter of your team has gone. The score is 12 to 11, Vileplumes. Next jumpers?"

Alakazam frowned, looking over at the other team. Bisharp was calling out their moves, but it was getting difficult to play the game.

"We need to wait for zem to make ze first move," said Gothitelle quietly.

Alakazam smiled at her. "Exactly what I was thinking. This is enjoyable. Far more than a simple challenge."

Crobat fluttered forward, smiling confidently.

Alakazam smirked, nodding to Gothitelle. "You should go."

Gothitelle stepped up, giving Crobat a determined smile. Crobat looked a bit surprised that such a prissy looking girl was ready to jump. They both leaped at the same time, with Crobat using his wings to slow himself down. But Gothitelle was ready for him. As she floated past him, she pushed him hard with her Psychic powers, sending Crobat hurtling through the air, far away from the massive pool. But due to her focus on removing Crobat, Gothitelle only managed to get 2 points.

"Gardevoirs are in the lead thanks to a clever play by Gothitelle!"

"Not bad," admitted Bisharp, staring at their team. "But I won't let THAT happen again."

Honchkrow stepped forward, angrily muttering about what happened to Crobat. "No one gets away with smackin' my man around like a volleyball!"

"She used her psychic powers, no one smacked him, idiot," said Unfezant with a sneer.

Honchkrow gave him a nasty look. "You tryin' to start somethin' with me?"

Unfezant stepped forward, grinning meanly. "Why don't we prove it in the challenge. Which bird is best?"

They both stepped up to the edge and dove off, each one spreading their wings and fluttering down in the breeze gently. They were neck and neck, before Unfezant grinned, a nasty gleam in his eye. He lashed out with a talon, trying to kick Honchkrow.

But the gangster, who had been around plenty of sneaky people before, was ready for him. She easily avoid the kick before flashing her wing out, smacking Unfezant right in the beak. He squawked loudly as Honchkrow followed up with a kick to his chest, sending the other bird flying back into the cliff wall. Unfezant slammed into the cold rock before tumbling out of the sky and hitting the ground with a loud yelp. Honckrow gracefully pulled out of her attack and managed to score four points.

"And the lead is taken back by Honchkrow. The Vileplumes have 16, the Gardevoirs have 13. So...just WHO is next?"

Diglett was pushed forward by Wooper, while Bisharp eyed them carefully. He tapped Medicham on the shoulder.

"You should jump and kick Diglett aside. It'll be easy and we'll extend the lead."

Medicham frowned, folding her arms. "I do not wish to do that. It's not right to kick someone who cannot kick back."

Bisharp narrowed his eyes. "It's a challenge. There are no rules against it. It's not dishonorable in anyway."

"He can't fight back. I won't do it."

"Then we'll have someone else jump," growled Bisharp.

Medicham stepped forward. "I'm jumping. It isn't honorable to do this to him."

"Well, I'll give you some honor," said Bisharp quietly. "If we lose, you'll definitely have to worry about being sent packing. I'll DEFINITELY honor that threat."

Medicham gave him a cool look before diving down into the water. Luxio and Wooper put a large cover over Diglett's wheelbarrow.

"What...is THAT?" asked Mew, gaping.

"It's to keep his dirt in the wheelbarrow!" explained Luxray. "Or else you'll have a pool of mud! And only a Rapidash would want that!"

"Besides, have you SEEN him out of the wheelbarrow?" asked Mamoswine.

Wooper stopped and got a look on his face. "_No one can see what I saw._"

Mew gave them all an odd look, before shrugging. "Mmkay. It'll take less time to clean the pool. Go for it."

Diglett was shoved off of the cliff, but he couldn't control himself in the air, and only scored a single point. Medicham, on the other hand, scored a perfect 5.

"21 to 14, things are NOT looking good for the Gardevoirs!" said Venomoth.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't count them out yet," said Mewtwo, eyeing Banette, Alakazam, and Bronzong with interest. "They've got some skilled veterans."

"Round 8!" said Mew. "Who's going next?"

Mismagius floated forward, while Krookodile stepped up, lashing his tail. Mismagius gave him a mean glare, while Krookodile grinned. They both jumped, with Mismagius going first. Krookodile soon followed her, smirking. As his greater weight brought him closer, he clenched his fists together. He slammed his arms down and smacked Mismagius square in the back, sending her hurtling down.

But his hit was miscalculated. Mismagius instead flew into the 4 zone, while Krookodile himself landed in the 3 zone. The score was now 25 to 17.

"Unlucky hit," said Alakazam, tutting impatiently.

"At least he got close," pointed out Banette.

"True," said Alakazam, stroking his mustache.

**000**

**"Me? I'm just happy I didn't have to jump next to Mismagius," admitted Banette, sighing in relief.**

**000**

**"I totally hit her into a higher number on purpose!" said Krookodile. "My goal? Try and knock out one of the big time players on my team, like Alakazam or Garchomp, early! We lose, but I think my effort looked real enough to keep me safe! And besides, did you see that hit? Never saw it coming! BAMMO!"**

**He punched the side of the confessional, before swearing loudly and shaking his hand. "GAH!"**

**000**

**"That jerk," grumbled Mismagius, rubbing her back. "Still, I should thank him, he hit me into a good spot. Still a jerk, though."**

**000**

"Round Number 9!" said Mew, smiling brightly. "We're halfway done! Who's gonna take the plunge?"

Noivern dashed forward, while Toxicroak followed. They both leaped at the same time, but Noivern went far faster. She zipped past Toxicroak, who moved backwards in the air to avoid her, and she landed right near the center, scoring 4 points. Toxicroak, on the other hand, only managed 2.

"27 to 21, but now the Gardevoirs are catching up!" said Mew.

Bisharp folded his arms. Arcanine was athletic, but a waste. He glanced over. The canine was looking down at the water with a terrified expression. Great. Dead weight right there. Bisharp looked over. Alakazam still hadn't jumped. Bisharp was waiting to go against him.

Round 9. Banette stepped forward from the Gardevoirs, and Gengar from the Vileplumes. High fiving each other, they both leaped down- Banette landing in the 5 section, and Gengar in the 4."

"31 to 26!" said Mew, smiling. "Now we're in the double digits. Who's jumping in Round 11?"

Alakazam stepped forward, a clever smile on his face. Bisharp took a step forward to meet him, giving the Psychic a firm nod. Alakazam sighed in annoyance. He couldn't use any Psychic tricks on this fool.

They both jumped regardless. Bisharp almost immediately turned and tried to slash Alakazam, but Alakazam pushed himself backwards out of the way. Alakazam dodged another swipe. Bisharp cursed- the clever Psi Pokemon had seen it coming. But Alakazam had achieved his goal. Bisharp was so busy focusing on swiping, that he didn't see Alakazam land in section 4, while he himself landed in 3."

"34 for Vileplumes, 30 for the Gardevoirs!"

**000**

**"A good strategy," admitted Alakazam. "Send a Dark type to jump against a Psychic. Unfortunately, I saw it coming. And for that reason, Bronzong can have a free jump with no Dark interference, while I still managed to get a solid amount of points."**

**000**

Only six campers from eat side remained. Gliscor, Swampert, Bronzong, Weavile, and Mightyena were the only Gardevoirs that remained. The Vileplumes that still had to take the jump were Froslass, Probopass, Arcanine, Kabutops, and Roserade.

Bronzong floated forward, sighing. "Let's just get this over with."

Roserade stepped, still using her bong. Bisharp rolled his eyes. Might as well send her now- like Arcanine, she was basically a waste.

They both jumped, although Roserade seemed toe tumble over the edge. Bronzong gave a sly smirk and used his Psychic powers to send her slapping against the cliff wall, slamming her twice before letting the stunned stoner fall down. Bronzong hit the 4 point section with a splash, while Roserade landed in section 1."

"34 for the Gardevoirs, and 35 for the Vileplumes! Looks like the Gardevoirs are coming back! Vileplumes are in trouble now!"

Gliscor crawled forward on his claws, grinning as he looked over the edge. Bisharp sighed. Who would be a good person to send forward?

"I'll go," said Kabutops, sharpening his scythes. He and Gliscor shared a grin before they went over the edge. They both netted 5 points.

"40 for the Vileplumes, 39 for the Gardevoirs!"

"Good job, Gliscor!" shouted Weavile. Gliscor pumped his claw in the air before crawling out of the pool.

Froslass floated forward next, while Weavile stepped up. Weavile glared at her, while Froslass floated over the edge and fell. Weavile jumped after her, and tried to hit Froslass with a wicked slash. Froslass managed to dodge it, but she had drifted into the 2 zone, while Weavile landed in the 4 zone."

"43 for the Gardevoirs, while the Vileplumes have fallen to 2nd place with 42 points! Is it a comeback?" shouted Venomoth.

"With only 2 players left, it won't be easy," observed Mewtwo, watching with interest.

Swampert marched forward, flexing his muscles, while Probopass silently drifted forward. Swampert did a beautiful swan dive over the edge, while Probopass just seemed to fall off the cliff. They both travelled downward, with Probopass landing in the 5 section perfectly, and Swampert in the 4 section. The Vileplumes and the Gardevoirs were both at 47 points.

Mew peered down below. Probopass had sunk so fast he made a dent in the pool. "Uh...can someone get him out of there?"

But Probopass lifted himself out and slowly drifted away, not a word to be said.

**000**

**"Something creeps me out about that guy," said Gliscor, shuddering. "Can't put my claw on it, though."  
**

**000**

**"He's pretty strong for a rock," said Scizor, looking vaguely interested. "It's weird how he doesn't talk, though."**

**000**

"Final round- Mightyena vs. Arcanine!" shouted Mew. Arcanine gulped, while Mightyena sighed and bounded over the edge. Despite her efforts, her jump was rather weak, and she only netted 2 points.

"And the Gardevoirs have 49 points total! In order for them to win, our friend Arcanine here has to score at least 3 points!" said Mew, looking at the terrified fire dog. Arcanine let out a low moan. "But I don't know if he can do it."

Bisharp grit his teeth, while Trevenant cracked his knuckles.

"You HAVE to jump, Arcanine!" pleaded Froslass. "Or else we lose!"

"Ch-charmeleon didn't have to, and that jump...that...that water...that could KILL me!" screeched Arcanine.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go last," muttered Bisharp.

"What a way to lose," growled Trevenant. "Oh well. This WON'T happen again."

Arcanine peered over at them, glancing from them, to the pool. What could he do? Not jump and get eliminated? Or jump and drown? This was the ultimate lose lose situation. Lose the chance at the money or your life? What the hell kind of show was this?

**000**

**"I was looking at this dude, and I thought that it WASN'T happening," said Toxicroak, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah- we lose. No questions asked."**

**000**

**"Poor guy is terrified of water and he has to jump to win," commented Weavile. "Lucky break for us, huh? Sorry Arcanine, you handed us the victory."**

**000**

Noivern and Swampert were about to bump fists, when they heard a noise.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Arcanine, rushing past the Gardevoirs, his teammates, and the hosts of the challenge. He ran close to the edge, and to everyone's shock, he jumped.

He screamed all the way down, flailing his legs in the air before he hit the water with a loud splash. Everyone looked down, waiting for him to surface- but the water was rippling in the 3rd ring- he had managed to score 3 points, putting the Vileplumes one point ahead.

"And in a stunning turn of events, Arcanine actually takes the jump and wins his team enough points!" shouted Mew. "Which means...the Victorious Vileplumes win the challenge!"

The Vileplumes cheered loudly, with Toxicroak punching the air, Scizor and Kabutops smacking their claws and scythes together, and Bisharp nodding in approval. However, Gengar was peering over the edge, looking a bit worried.

"Guys? He uh...he hasn't come up yet."

Weavile looked down, before immediately diving off the edge, swift as an arrow. She landed in the pool with a loud splash. Everyone watched as nothing seemed to happen, but soon, Weavile emerged with Arcanine in her clutches. The dog was splashing and panting for air wildly, his head darting around.

"GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT!"

"I am!" hissed Weavile. Eventually, they made their way to the edge of the pool, and when they both got out, they slumped to the ground.

"LAND...SWEET...LAND!" choked out Arcanine. "Ugh...thanks Weavile."

"I owed you one...from last season," gasped Weavile.

Arcanine frowned. "Why are you so tired?"

"You're...freaking...HEAVY."

Mew made sure they were okay, before moving to stand by Venomoth. "Well, that's our first challenge! Thank you Venomoth for coming up with such an entertaining and fun first idea for a game! The Victorious Vileplumes are safe and they win, in a nod to the first season- a HOT TUB!"

The Vileplumes shouted again, although Charmeleon just groaned.

"Gardevoirs- close but no cigar. You're going to have to vote someone off. Think carefully about who you want to cut loose and send home. I'll see you at the campfire later tonight."

**000**

**"Well, now we've gotta do the voting nonsense," muttered Banette.**

**000**

While the Vileplumes enjoyed their hot tub party, the Gardevoirs were eating in the mess hall. Thankfully, Mewtwo was providing far better eating conditions than he had before in the first season. Gliscor grabbed a tray and a bunch of food, before moving back towards the rest of the campers, who were sitting at one of the tables.

"So...now what do we do?" asked Marill, nervous.

"We've gotta pick SOMEONE to vote off...of course, it's pretty hard to get a unanimous vote," said Banette, sighing.

"Well, it should be the team members who dropped the ball," growled Garchomp.

"And your opinion on those would be...?" asked Alakazam.

"Unfezant got beaten by Honchkrow, while Diglett and Marill both only got one point."

"Uh, HELLO? Are you an idiot?" snapped Unfezant. "Point or not, I'm way more useful than some comedian or a guy who can't even move outside of a wagon."

"It's a wheelbarrow!" protested Diglett.

"Whatever, point is, I'm a far better choice for staying on the team," said Unfezant.

"So your only argument is that you're better than Diglett and Marill?" asked Swampert, returning to the table with his third plate of food piled on high.

"You got enough to eat there?" asked Weavile. She and Mightyena were both staring with awe.

"I need to eat to keep up my strength for working out!"

"Yeah, that's my argument," said Unfezant smoothly. "After all, I'm better than a lot of you here. Only reason I lost is because that stupid broad caught me off guard. Didn't think she'd have the strength to hit me that hard."

"So, you say we should keep you on the team because of your overpowering strength?" queried Alakazam. He gave Unfezant a small smile. "Would you say that you are our strongest player?"

"Uh? Hello. Damn right I would-!"

"Wanna bet?" snarled Garchomp. Alakazam raised a hand.

"Very well. I've received my answer. Quite interesting."

The Psi Pokemon stood up, humming to himself as he headed for the door. "Well, I'll see you all at the ceremony. I have my vote prepared."

"Already?" asked Weavile, gaping.

"Indeed. See you there."

**000**

**"I'm voting Diglett, of course!" said Unfezant.**

**000**

**"That birdbrain has GOT to go, Unfezant's my pick," snapped Garchomp.**

**000**

"First elimination ceremony!" announced Mew, tossing a box of Pokeblocks in his hand. "So...let me give a brief explanation on how this thing is going to work. I call off names- if your name is called, you get a block. You get a block, you're safe for the night. The last camper, AKA, the one who does NOT have a block, loses and is eliminated from the game."

Mew smiled at the Gardevoirs sitting in front of him, before pointing. "How do you like the new decoration?"

Banette glanced back to where a large seating area was now resting. The Victorious Vileplumes were currently occupying it, looking down on the team they had defeated. Banette sighed. These ceremonies were stressful enough, but now the other team got to watch? Unbelievable.

"After we do the elimination, we'll take care of the Nightmare Isle! You have to come to a decision on who you want to send to the Nightmare Isle. Remember, Gardevoirs get to pick a Vileplume, and vice versa. You can't offer to go yourself. So mull that one over while I get this elimination done."

"So...let's start calling out those names! Banette, you're safe!"

Banette grinned, striding forward to take the first Pokeblock. However, since he couldn't eat it, he instead flicked it back at Mew.

"Hey!" said Mew.

"What? I can't eat it anyway," complained Banette.

"I'm sorry, would you rather me NOT give you a Pokeblock?"

"I'd rather you not give me a headache," said Banette slyly.

**000**

**Banette grinned. "I cut a deal with Mewtwo and Giratina- move on from Mewtwo, but make MEW suffer!"**

**000**

**Bronzong frowned. "Picking on our unqualified quantum jerk of a host is MY thing. Not that I care. But I did it first."**

**000**

"Bronzong, Alakazam, Gothitelle, and Wooper are also safe!"

Bronzong drifted forward lazily, Wooper scampering behind him, while Alakazam and Gothitelle moved forward to take their blocks together. Weavile watched them jealously, but looked up when Mew called her name.

"Weavile, Gliscor, Noivern, Krookodile, and Swampert! You're all safe too!"

Weavile and Gliscor both took their blocks, while Noivern ate hers on the spot. Krookodile gave her an annoyed glance as he sat down with his block, while Swampert poked his with a finger.

"Uh...is this...healthy?"

"No one cares, Swampert," said Mew impatiently. "Anyways, ten people have been marked as safe. That leaves six players without Pokeblocks!"

Mightyena frowned, while Garchomp huffed angrily. Diglett and Marill exchanged a nervous glance.

"Luxray and Mightyena, you can come on up."

Mightyena shrugged and stepped forward, helping herself to a block, while Luxray grinned and opened her mouth. Mew was confused, but the block zipped into Luxray's mouth from his hand.

"...how?" asked Charmeleon in the stands, looking to Kabutops, who shook his head.

"Which leaves us with four! Unfezant, Marill, and Diglett all tanked on the diving, only scoring a few or no points. As for Garchomp, I suppose your anger gets the better of you!"

Garchomp spat in fury. "SHUT IT AND GIVE ME MY BLOCK!"

Mew smiled for a moment, before sighing. "Fine."

He tossed Garchomp her block, which she munched down quickly.

"Marill, you're safe too."

Marill clapped her hands and ran up. Diglett looked scared, while Unfezant smirked and leaned back. Him or Diglett?

"Hope you didn't unpack your bags," said Unfezant with a sneer. Diglett scowled.

"And the final Pokeblock of the first elimination ceremony goes to..."

Wooper was shaking. Honchkrow and Crobat were staring daggers into Unfezant's back. Bronzong let out a loud yawn.

"...Diglett," said Mew, smiling. He tossed the block into Diglett's wheelbarrow.

Unfezant's eyes shot open as he let out a squawk. "You picked HIM over ME? Are you all idiots?"

"Of course we did," said Alakazam, smiling faintly. "You kept going on about how you were such a strong player. I was so frightened of facing you later, I decided to vote for you now. I think the rest of us followed suit."

"I-I WAS KIDDING!" shouted Unfezant desperately. "I'M ACTUALLY WEAK- REALLY WEAK. HA HA.."

"Oh...well, then I suppose that works too," said Alakazam shrugging.

"Ugh," growled Unfezant stomping his feet. "Where's the Wailord and dock?"

"About that!" said Mew, grinning. "We sort of ditched the whole Wailord thing, since the Wailords got angry when we didn't bring them back for Total Pokemon World Tour. So, instead, I decided to improvise!"

**000**

**"Improvise?" asked Unfezant. "Well, whatever! None of these losers deserve to win! I was the best!"**

**000**

**"Easy pickings," said Weavile, smirking.**

**000**

"Well, Unfezant? Do you like your accommodations?" ask Mew, smirking at the bird.

Unfezant was in a cannon, with a forcefield in front of it so he couldn't escape. He let out a loud squawk of horror.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, THIS CAN'T BE LEGAL!"

"Sorry pal, it is!" said Mew. "Anyways- the elimination ceremony is going to be a lot more interesting! Each time I do an elimination, I'll use a different method to send you all off the island!"

"...eh...this is actually pretty cool," admitted Kabutops, snickering.

"And without further ado...goodbye, Unfezant!" yelled Mew. He lit the cannon.

Unfezant was fired after a moment and soared through the sky, screeching all the way. His loud screams drowned out the campers' laughter.

"I won't miss him," said Weavile.

"Agreed," said Gothitelle, nodding to Weavile. Weavile gave a low grunt in response.

"Well...now that THAT business has been taken care of...let's reveal who's being sent to the Nightmare Isle!" said Mew, holding up two pieces of paper.

"For the Graceful Gardevoirs, the one going to the island is...Swampert!"

Swampert blanched. "But...what do I do for food? I need my protein shakes and-"

"Too bad!" said Mew, talking over him. "And the one who's going for the Vileplumes is...Crobat!"

Honchkrow looked up. "WHAT?"

"Easy, babe, it's fine," said Crobat. "I've handled worse than an island with a bad temper."

"Mewtwo will take you over in a boat!" said Mew, smiling. "Enjoy your stay! As for the rest of you, take a break! We'll have another challenge in a day or two, so you guys can rest...for now. Anyways, we'll have start having some real fun in the next challenges. Better get ready!"

**000**

**"Swampert was the one to send," stated Bisharp, eyeing his Pokeblock. "He seems to be lacking in the intelligent department. I'll use him to test the Nightmare Isle's dangers before I decide to set foot there myself."**

**000**

**"I sent Crobat because he'll probably let us know about what kind of terrors he's suffered there," admitted Alakazam. "After all, he's a resilient fellow- he should be fine. Of course, the one thing I do NOT want to do is send someone smart there so soon. While it weakens a competitor, they DO get a chance to find that idol."**

**000**

**"Looks like this game is just getting started," said Krookodile with a smirk. "This is gonna be fun."**

**000**

First episode is done! Hope you enjoyed it!

A callback to the original first episode, so you could probably expect not much to be going on. Venomoth appears and seems to have evolved.

And, as many predicted, Unfezant went first. Not surprising- he has that sort of vibe, doesn't he?

Fun Fact: Unfezant was going to be a Talonflame originally, but I decided that Unfezant was a perfect pun for the character.

A lot of things. Bisharp's strategies. Arcanine braving the water. Krookodile's sneaky sabotage. Yeah, this season is gonna be really fun!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Next episode should be out soon!

Next Episode: Things are only getting started! Two competitors are still fighting over an issue, while another starts trying to gather allies. One contestant breaks out a secret weapon, but it turns out not to work as expected. In the end, a surprising choice is made for elimination.

Unfezant: Review for me! I'm the BEST!


	3. Mawile's Wild Hunt for Keys!

It's time for Episode 3! This'll be a fun time! Hope you enjoy!

And in case you were worried about a season with no Cacturne or Gardevoir, they'll be in the new section hosted by Celebi, known as Nightmare Isle Nightly!

On with the show!

**000**

A green Pokemon appeared on the screen, smiling politely towards the viewers. Her body was small and graceful in appearance, and it almost looked as if she was made out of plants. Her eyes were large and blue with black around them, and she had two antennas coming out of her head.

"Greetings, viewers! My name is Celebi and I will be your host of this brief little segment- Nightmare Isle Nightly!" announced Celebi. "Here, we watch and analyze the camper's progress when they are placed on the Nightmare Isle! Joining me is my crew of Gardevoir and Cacturne!"

Gardevoir gave a smile and wave while Cacturne tilted his hat.

"So...this is our first episode!" said Celebi. "Since requires explanation, it'll be longer than most of our segments! So...Gardevoir, Cacturne, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing fabulously!" said Gardevoir, smiling sweetly. "Aren't we Cacturne?"

"Perfectly well," agreed Cacturne quietly. "We've been still riding on the success of our first album 'World', so we've been able to relax for a while. Of course, my work with Mew has given us more funds to work with."

"Any new music albums on the horizon from you two?" asked Celebi with interest.

"Well, we based 'World' off our experiences from World Tour, and just life experience in general," explained Gardevoir. "But we're going to be looking to do music of all kinds...well, minus country because Cacturne hates it. Our next plan is a far more elemental theme."

"Fire, Water, Ice, you name it," said Cacturne. "Title in the works is 'Super Effective'."

"We're going for a more pop-techno feel with this one," said Gardevoir, nodding.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to purchase it. But unfortunately, we have to talk about the Nightmare Isle on this show, so we'll save that talk for after show. So, Cacturne...you helped Mew design the Nightmare Isle. Why do you think he asked you?"

Cacturne shrugged. "Probably because he's on bad terms with many Legendaries. Most of the ghosts from the show are competitors, so he couldn't ask them. But I didn't do it alone. I collaborated with Darkrai- he took things that were generally frightening, while I used things that would scare the campers, who I know specifically."

"And for the new competitors? You aren't aware of their fears, correct?" asked Celebi.

Cacturne gave a calm smile. "The beauty of it is that it can always be remodeled. I'm guessing Mew will hurl some sort of fear challenge early in the competition. He enjoys knowing what makes us squirm."

"Well...that's enough of that...it's time to see what's happening on Nightmare Isle!" shouted Celebi.

**000**

Swampert was running through the forest, panting for breath. The gnarled trees were spooky enough, but he could've sworn he had seen eyes staring at him. But no matter how strong and fit the Pokemon was, he wasn't tough enough to beat things he couldn't hit with his fists.

"Man...I can't even THINK about the statue right now, this place is nuts!" yelled Swampert.

He burst off into a run, but tripped on a tree root. "OW!"

Crobat, on the other hand, was high in a tree, looking down. It was hard to see in the gloomy blackness below. Crobat shuddered. He had decided to check for the statue from above in the sky, but there was no sign of it- Mew must've not hidden it up high.

"That'd be way too easy for a flying guy like me," admitted Crobat. "At least I avoid the creepiness up here."

Crobat's branch snapped and he plummeted down below, screeching loudly. He hit the ground, groaning. He rolled around before flapping back into the air, looking around in a dazed state.

He saw a stone fist in front of him. Crobat let out a wild shout and took off in the air. The Primeape statue, while utterly motionless, had served to terrify the bat.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" screamed Swampert. "GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

**000**

"Swampert gets his workout, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying it too much," said Celebi, eyeing the cameras with interest. "Muscles can save you from a lot of things, but an island of nightmares just doesn't seem to be one of them! Such a shame!"

"Crobat, doesn't seem to be fair much better," observed Gardevoir. "Although, he's avoided far more trouble than Swampert by staying up high. Unfortunately, I don't think Mew placed the statue high up because that would be too easy for any Flying-types."

"You're correct," admitted Cacturne. "He hid it down lower. It could be in the dense foliage, the bottom of a lake, anywhere. But putting it high would be much less fun for Mew."

"Well...we'll have more to discuss next time!" said Celebi. "Let's get back to Total Pokemon Redux!"

**000**

"Look, all I'm asking is that they DON'T stick us with another water challenge!" protested Arcanine.

He, Banette, Gliscor, Noivern, and Kabutops were all hanging around together. Mightyena was slouching over nearby, while Honchkrow was perched above them, preening her feathers.

"You seemed to handle the last one fine...for a Fire type," said Kabutops, smirking.

"It shouldn't be another water challenge so quickly," crowed Honchkrow from above.

"He did two in a row in Season One- don't count on it," warned Banette.

"So like, you guys are all these rockin' veterans, you know?" said Noivern. "Was wondering if you could give this new girl some tips!"

"...you're acknowledging we're better than you, and asking us for advice," said Banette, confused.

"Well, yeah, duh! If I wanna win, I need all the help I can get, you dig?"

"...we're not really used to the newbies asking for help," admitted Gliscor, shrugging.

Noivern flew up to him, grinning. "Well, I watched Season Two, and you're not really used to being asked- you got told to do by your ex!"

Gliscor blushed horribly, while Banette and Kabutops roared with laughter.

Gliscor glanced down. "SHUT UP!"

"She's got a point- you might not be the best candidate for advice!" laughed Banette, slapping a knee.

"You should just...not screw up too much...don't mess up in challenges...don't EVER get sick," mumbled Gliscor awkwardly.

"And don't kiss another girl," said Kabutops with a snicker. Gliscor shot him a look.

"In all seriousness, romance DOES screw you over," admitted Arcanine. "Try and avoid it."

"Isn't that the truth?" muttered Mightyena from afar. Arcanine looked over.

"You say something?"

"No."

"Mightyena, c'mon, hang out with us!" yelled Noivern.

"I'm fine over here by myself."

Gliscor frowned in her direction, but turned to Noivern again. "In all seriousness, romance can be tough- it could be the nail in your coffin if your'e not careful. Hell, I don't want shit to do with it now."

"Oh...you're not looking for anyone?" asked Noivern. She shrugged. "That's a pity."

She flapped over to talk to Mightyena, with Gliscor staring at her.

"...she was FLIRTING with you," said Banette, stunned.

"I don't think I have the best reputation for that," muttered Gliscor crossly.

**000**

**"Noivern is a loud rocker chick, and well, I mean...okay, yeah, she's cute," admitted Gliscor. "Okay, more than cute- hot as HELL."**

**000**

**"I wonder why Mightyena was just moping near us," said Arcanine, cocking his head to one side. "I mean, we don't bite."**

**000**

Later on, the campers were gathered in the mess hall. Roserade was smoking and chatting with Charmeleon, who was next to her, while Toxicroak was glancing at the motionless Probopass beside him nervously. Mamoswine was devouring his plate of food, with Mismagius using her plate as a shield. Trevenant, on the other hand, was not so lucky, and got hit with some mash in his eye.

"Watch it, pal," he warned, growling.

"Sorry," apologized Mamoswine. "It's so good though!"

Trevenant scoffed and went back to eating his food. Mismagius glanced at him.

"So...what do you think of the competition so far?" asked Mismagius.

Trevenant shrugged. "Decent. I hate most Pokemon here already. You're not included- other ghosts are always comforting."

Mismagus smiled. "I'd be happy to give you comfort anytime."

Trevenant snorted but she thought she caught a small smile on his face. Roserade glanced up from her current joint and grinned at Trevenant.

"Hey...tree guy...y'know...you're...super hot...y'know?"

Trevenant smirked at the high Pokemon, while Mismagius glowered at her. "Can't you go hit on someone else?"

Roserade looked over. "Like you?"

Mismagius, who hadn't been prepared for that, had no response. Trevenant just chuckled, before another bit of mash landed on his cheek.

**000**

**"Hey, boys or girls, hot is hot," said Roserade. "And high is high. Man, I am so blazed right now!"**

**000**

**"Girls like bad boys, and girls are fine by me- but the moment they get in my way, I'm not dealing with it," grumbled Trevenant, scowling.**

**000**

Gothitelle picked at her plate with a fork, before glancing to Weavile, who was beside her. "So...you are a veteran, correct? What do you zink ze next challenge will be?"

Weavile glowered at her plate when Gothitelle talked to her, before turning. "I have no idea. It's either gonna be another past competitor or some crazy concoction that Mew came up with."

"I believe he said zat each challenge will be based on old challenges of ze past," remarked Gothitelle, tapping her chin lightly. "In zat case, will he try to find zings that make it more difficult for us?"

"That is probably what Mew is going to try and do," admitted Wooper, who was drinking a cup of milk at the table. "But, in all honesty, it's not so bad!"

"Try as you might to find it, Mew DOES have a strategy for things," explained Gliscor, tapping a claw on the table. "He's not gonna send crazy difficult challenges our way- that jump challenge wasn't that bad, right?"

"Correct," agreed Gothitelle.

"Well, that's on purpose- Mew wants the challenges to get harder and harder for us- my guess is he's going to come up with something that's easy in theory, but difficult in practice," said Gliscor, shrugging.

"Such as?" asked Diglett.

"Remember the eating challenge?" asked Gliscor. "Easy idea- eat as much as you can. But that gets hard the moment you start."

"But Mamoswine is competing, and who else would make us do something that simple?" pointed out Weavile. "Maybe Lopunny to try and make us fat, but Rhydon and Primeape would rather make us feel real pain. Whereas Cacturne and Lapras would like testing our wits."

"My personal guess is that he'll do more luck stuff," said Diglett. "Remember the Rock, Paper, Scissors from last season? And the randomized King of the Hill? Bellsprout had to face RHYDON by chance. And Garchomp had to face Gengar-"

"We don't talk about that," hissed Garchomp.

"Point is, he'll do something like that, just to start weeding out anyone- no one in particular," argued Diglett.

"I personally believe he'll do a blend of both," said Alakazam, sitting beside Gothitelle.

"Both?" asked Banette.

"Mew wants ratings- skill is good for ratings, but luck is what causes drama. He needs challenges that let us show our skills, but with enough luck to give an unpredictable twist. All it takes is one bit of a bad luck, and a frontrunner can be sent packing."

"Like Hypno fighting Banette last season," said Weavile.

"Exactly- someone who none of his skills would work against," agreed Alakazam. "But, alas, only time will tell."

"And that time is now, Alakazam!" said Mew, floating into the mess hall. "Morning, campers! Did you enjoy your time off?"

"It was like a day or two," complained Charmeleon. "Not even WORTH it."

"Well, that's too bad, Charmeleon, because our next challenge will be starting soon!" said Mew happily. "But first, we need to bring back our poor friends from the Nightmare Isle! So...Swampert and Crobat, come on in!"

Swampert crawled in, panting hard, while Crobat tiredly fluttered over to the rest of his teammates, flopping on a chair. Honchkrow glided over, sitting beside him.

"As you can see, the Nightmare Isle is NOT fun!" said Mew, grinning.

"HORRIBLE!" gasped Swampert. "I...I saw creepy stuff...in the water...in caves...I didn't even know what was real or fake...it was...TOO REAL!"

"Crobat! Crobat, count to five!" barked Honchkrow.

"I'm fine, babe, just tired," grunted Crobat. He sat up, wobbling on his stool. "But...I didn't find the statue."

"And from the looks of it, neither did Swampert," said Bisharp, eyeing the exhausted Water-type.

Crobat leaned on Honchkrow, before whispering. "It's not up high- I checked the top of nearly every tree, and I'll bet you anything Mew didn't put it at the top because he knew we'd just be able to snatch it."

"Da statue ain't high up, eh?" muttered Honchkrow. "Good work, Crobat. Get some rest."

**000**

**"Dat's my man, alright!" boasted Honchkrow proudly. "He didn't find no statue, but we got valuable intel on the island. I'll ask him for more details later, but we're a step ahead of da game!"**

**000**

**"So the Nightmare Isle is truly monstrous," said Bisharp, quietly. "In that case, I'm not too interested in the idol. I don't plan on going there myself. The risk is too great."**

**000**

"Fortunately, even though they got destroyed and YOU didn't, I have a challenge to fix that!" said Mew. "And to help me out, we have our next host...Mawile!"

Wooper looked up immediately, before slumping down. Diglett patted him on the back.

Mawile stepped inside, waving to everyone. "Hey guys. I'm hosting the challenge today, so get up and follow me."

Everyone glanced to each other before getting up and following the Deceiver Pokemon outside.

**000**

**"Mawile was always low-key," said Scizor. "She never really made friends or enemies- no one really bothered trying to take her out. The challenge probably won't be too bad- simple and not too flashy, just like her."**

**000**

Mawile and Mew led the way, but the challenge was clearly visible the moment the teams stepped outside. Awaiting the teams were two massive chests that were almost larger than the cabins. Mawile leaned against one lazily before turning to the campers, who were all staring at the chests in apprehension.

"So, as you can see, there's some big chests right here," said Mawile, rolling her eyes at how obvious she was being.

"I like a big chest," muttered Banette, causing Gengar, Gliscor, and Noivern to all crack grins.

"Naturally, a chest needs a key. The key is located somewhere on the island, and you have to find it to unlock the chest."

"...it can't be that simple," said Weavile.

"Well, of course it isn't- inside the chest is another chest. And you'll need another key to get that one. There are fifteen chests for each team- one for each member of the Graceful Gardevoirs."

"So? This doesn't seem that bad," said Kabutops, cocking a brow. "We find a key, we open a chest, take out another one."

"That WOULD be simple, but who says you find the right key first?" queried Mew.

Kabutops gave him a dumbfounded look. "What?"

"You mean each lock and key is DIFFERENT? What if we don't find the right key for the first chest until LAST!" demanded Garchomp.

"Sounds like a case of bad luck!" said Mew cheerfully. "Hope that doesn't happen to you! You have to find the right key for the right lock FIFTEEN TIMES! The keys are all over the island, so you guys will get to explore the whole place! Gardevoir keys are white, Vileplume keys are green! Isn't that fun?"

Everyone glared at him.

"Once you unlock the last chest, you'll find a ball inside," said Mawile. "First one to bring the ball to Mew is the winner. Losing team loses a player. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's get this challenge started!" shouted Mew. "GO!"

Everyone got together in a huddle. Alakazam motioned everyone over in a circle on his team, while Bisharp did the same for the Vileplumes.

"We need a simple and sweet plan- we have fifteen keys to get. I recommend one of the Psychics stay behind," said Alakazam.

"Why one of you?" snapped Garchomp.

"Because we can levitate the keys into the locks, and then pull the chests out," explained Alakazam. "I highly doubt any of us can lift that physically. They're made of iron. Also, we can't just leave the keys that don't work on the first chest lying around- the enemy team could snatch them up and toss them in the lake."

"...fine...so who do you want to stay behind?" snapped Garchomp. "Yourself?"

"Hardly. I'm fairly fast on my feet."

"What about Bronzong?" asked Banette. "He's not necessarily the fastest one around."

Bronzong glanced up. "What? Are you offering me a chance to sit down and sort keys rather than roam around the island?"

"Do you WANT to go hunting instead?" asked Gliscor, smirking.

Bronzong sighed. "Fine. I'll stay. But one of you has to get two keys."

"No problem," said Arcanine. "I'll be super fast! It'll be awesome!"

"Alright then," said Banette. "BREAK!"

**000**

**"Rather than messing up my team, I'm gonna try and get the other team's attention," said Krookodile. "That way, they'll send ME to the Nightmare Isle! That idol is gonna be MINE!"**

**000**

"We need someone to stay here and guard our keys, as well as sort through them," said Bisharp. "Any volunteers?"

Everyone glanced from side to side. Bisharp groaned, before pointing to Crobat. "Crobat, you stay."

"Who made you leader?" asked Mismagius.

"It's a good plan, relax," said Trevenant, folding his arms. Bisharp gave him an appreciative smile.

"Crobat's tired from the Nightmare Isle, I assume," explained the dark knight. "Therefore, he can fly up and unlock the locks with his keys. He can sort through them and stay out of trouble."

"That...would work, but how am I supposed to pull out the massive chests?" asked Crobat. "It's gonna be hard opening every chest INSIDE of the other one."

Bisharp paused, touching his chin. "I hadn't thought of that. We need someone who can lift them, then."

There was a silence. Then, everyone stared as Probopass moved forward, setting himself down in front of the chest.

"...er...Probopass is doing it, then?" asked Toxicroak.

"How about both?" suggested Arcanine. "The Gardevoirs only have fourteen people out there. We can have Crobat and Probopass stay here."

"That's squandering our advantage," argued Charmeleon. "Have them both say, and Crobat can search around nearby so he doesn't have to fly far."

"THAT works for me," agreed Bisharp. "Now let's find those keys."

**000**

**"It's a good plan, but that rock creeps me out," said Crobat, shuddering.**

**000**

**Froslass looked from side to side. "We need to be fast. It's time."**

**She pulled a small piece of a chocolate from behind her bow.**

**000**

**Probopass sat silently in the confessional.**

**000**

Everyone ran and flew in different directions, while Bronzong and Probopass remained. Bronzong glanced over at Probopass, but Probopass didn't even seem to acknowledge the bell. Bronzong frowned to himself. That rock was a strange fellow. Maybe attempting to poke at his mind would reveal some answers...

But when he tried, he got nothing. No read- it was as if a wall had been put up. Bronzong was confused. Sheesh- that guy had one hell of a poker face.

Meanwhile, Team Vent was traveling together, looking for keys.

"Where the heck are they supposed to be?" asked Diglett, groaning. Luxray tried to respond before she shocked herself.

"YAR, LADDY, THE TREASURE WON'T BE EASY TO FIND! A TRUE BUCCANEER HAS TO SAIL THE SEVEN SEAS AND BE HUNTED LIKE A DOG BEFORE HE CAN CLAIM THE BOOTY!"

"...why are you a pirate?" asked Diglett, gaping.

"AVAST, YA SCURVY LANDLUBBERS! WE'VE GOT TO GO HUNTING FOR TREASURE! YAR HAR HAR!"

"She's nuts, Wooper," said Diglett, hitting his head against the pile of dirt. "Absolutely NUTS!"

"Eh...I like it!" exclaimed Wooper. "It makes me feel better about my own personality quirks."

Diglett sighed. "I hate being the straight man."

**000**

Crobat fluttered back, a key in his fangs, flying up to try and test it. It didn't work. Letting out a groan of exasperation, he dropped they key by Probopass. Bronzong eyed it, but Probopass slowly turned to face him. Bronzong scoffed and turned away.

A few more minutes passed, before a soaked Toxicroak and lumbering Mamoswine made their appearance, with Mamoswine covered in ice cream. He held a key in his mouth proudly. Toxicroak tossed his key to Probopass, who rose up in the air and tested the key. It didn't open.

"How about mine?" asked Mamoswine.

A loud click was heard when they key entered the lock, and the chest opened right up. Toxicroak grinned, while Mamoswine stomped his feet in celebration. Bronzong glared.

"The first key for the Vileplumes has been used! Fourteen left! Come on, Gardevoirs, do you think you can handle losing again?"

**000**

**"I couldn't care less if we win or lose," scoffed Bronzong. "I'm safe- they put me on key sorting duty."**

**000**

Bronzong was staring at the forest, cursing under his breath, before doing a double take. Gothitelle was moving forward with not one, but TWO keys in her hand.

"Alakazam and I stumbled upon zese keys- per'aps they are ze ones we need!" panted the gothic model. Bronzong shrugged. The first one didn't work, and neither did the second.

"Tough break, but at least we have two keys," muttered Bronzong.

"YOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked a loud voice from above. Bronzong and Gothitelle looked up to see Noivern shooting down, a key grasped firmly in her claws.

"Yo, bells, test this one out!"

"Bells?" remarked Bronzong scathingly, before testing Noivern's key. A soft click and the chest opened. Bronzong lifted a smaller chest out of the larger one, nodding.

"Well I'll be...we got one...now let me test Gothitelle's again."

The first key tested opened another chest. Bronzong smirked. Two chests down- they were in the lead now. The remaining key didn't work, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was winning the challenge.

"Nice work," said Bronzong. "Now go find more."

**000**

Krookodile moved along in the swamp, looking in the hole of every tree. He muttered and cursed under his breath as he peered in a hole. He took a step forward and then tripped, falling over a root. Snarling, he got to his feet.

"Stupid, freaking- oh, HELLO!" Krookodile's anger turned to glee as he picked up a key, snickering. Then he frowned.

"Wait...green? DRAT, it's a Vileplume key," growled Krookodile. Then he smirked. "Hrmmmm. Maybe I ought to...hold onto this."

Nearby, on the outskirts of the swamp, Froslass glanced around. No one was in sight. It was time.

She unwrapped the chocolate and took a huge bite.

**000**

**"Mew never SAID that we couldn't hang onto the enemy's keys," said Krookodile, shrugging his shoulders. "What's integrity?"**

**000**

Charmeleon growled as he tried to climb a tree in a forest area, carefully angling his tail away from the branches. One false move and the entire trunk would light up. He needed that small key dangling from a branch near the top. He continued his struggle until he heard a voice beneath him.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" asked Garchomp, folding her arms.

"Getting a key- don't you have your own challenge to perform in?" snapped Charmeleon.

"I just dropped one off- found it tied to a rock on the beach," said Garchomp. She cocked a brow. "Couldn't you let Honchkrow or Crobat handle that one?"

"They're not nearby," grumbled Charmeleon. "This would be ten times easier for them."

"Ten times easier if you evolved."

Charmeleon snarled, glancing down at her. "Can you note? Can I get ONE DAMN DAY without you bringing that up?"

"Fine...I'll go...by the way, I know you like smoking, but that's a bit excessive," said Garchomp, pointing.

Charmeleon swore as he looked down, where his tail had ignited a long branch. The fire was spreading rapidly. "You distracted me!"

"Just playing the game! Good luck, Charmeleon! Hope you don't burn down the whole forest!"

Charmeleon growled as he jumped down. He was about to walk away before he stopped. What the hell? He could've just burned the tree down in the first place. Once it burned, they key HAD to fall down. He growled and sat down.

Evolution? HA. As long as he had a brain, Garchomp could eat it.

Garchomp grumbled to herself as she walked back away from the forest. She headed towards the center of the island to see the progress. Gliscor had found a key to the third chest in a mountain cave that had been hanging from a stalactite, while Gothitelle's second key had unlocked the fourth. Bronzong also had two keys with him, though neither of them unlocked Chest #5.

The Vileplumes, on the other hand, had hit Chest #4- Arcanine had found a key by sniffing around a new area with rocky, hard terrain at the base of the mountain, while Medicham had scaled an icy mountain to locate another key. Garchomp frowned. Maybe she should check up there.

But there was no need- Weavile soon made her appearance, a new key in her hand. "Found it on the snowy peaks. Does it work?"

Bronzong tested it and frowned. "Nope. Keep hunting."

**000**

Arcanine was bounding through a jungle area, eyes darting as he passed various strange bushes, flowers, and other mysterious fauna. According to Banette, who had split off and headed towards the desert nearby, this was a new area, so Mew HAD to have hidden something here. Arcanine kept up the speed, but skidded to a halt when he found a small pond ahead. It was beautiful, despite his fear of water- gorgeous flowers and smooth rocks littered the area. Arcanine let out a sigh of amazement.

"I'll give the pink jerk some credit- this island is pretty amazing," admitted the tiger-dog.

He sniffed around, before catching a noise. Ears perking up, he listened. That was...crying? What? Who was crying? Quietly making his way through the undergrowth, Arcanine padded through some bushes, before seeing the source for himself.

Mightyena was curled up in the shadows of a large trunk, sniffling to herself. Arcanine stared in confusion, as the intimidating looking canine before him lay on the ground, tears sprinkling the earth. He tried to see if she was injured, looking at her legs and- wait, what was that? She had a key! Too bad she was on the opposite team.

Arcanine tried to back away before hitting a bush. It rustled loudly, with Arcanine swearing afterwards. Mightyena shot to her feet in moments.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

Arcanine stood frozen, before sighing. He stood up, pushing through the grass in front of him. Mightyena narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah...uh...I heard you...crying," said Arcanine awkwardly. "Uh...are you uh...okay?"

Mightyena's hackles rose and she stepped forward, her fangs. "Listen to me. You breathe a word about this to anyone and I'll drown you in that pool from challenge one. I'm fine, and I don't need help from stupid jock like you!"

She pushed past him, grabbing her key before she did so, with Arcanine looking confused.

**000**

**"Stupid jock?" asked Arcanine. "I'm not stupid! And hey, at least I'm not some dreary goth chick! What was her deal?"**

**000**

Bronzong groaned as the Vileplumes unlocked their seventh chest. Trevenant and Bisharp, who had brought in the last two keys, high fived. The Vileplumes were on Chest #8, and they had a pile of 3 keys to spare. Bronzong huffed in annoyance.

"They're ahead," he growled. He glanced down at his meager pile. He had 3 keys, and none of them worked. He was still on Chest #6.

"We need a plan," snapped Bronzong to himself. "Fast. This is taking too long!"

**000**

Diglett sighed, glancing down at his wheelbarrow. They were in the middle of a large meadow, and Diglett had a total of three keys in his wheelbarrow. "Guys, we need to go back to camp- Mew said the Vileplumes are on Chest #8, and we're only on #5."

"Actually, that's changed!" announced Mew over an intercom. "Mismagius just got Chest #8 unlocked, and one of the keys in Probopass's collection unlocked #9. They're on Chest #10! Better get moving!"

"We're probably the ones holding up our team!" protested Diglett. "We need to get back."

"We're really far out though," protested Wooper. "How will we get back that quick?"

"Help me think of something!"

"Luxray, any ideas?" asked Wooper, turning to their leader.

"RAISE THE MAINSAIL!"

"Nevermind."

Diglett perked up. "Wait...I know how I can get there in time!" shouted Diglett. His eyes narrowed in determination. "Wooper- unload the wheelbarrow."

"Magic word?"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Wooper, be serious."

"FIIIIIINE." Wooper dumped the wheelbarrow's dirt onto the ground, with Diglett popping out a moment later.

"Refill that up for me!" asked Diglett. He took the keys and balanced them on his head. "I've got a tunnel to dig."

**000**

Gengar jogged forward to the chest area, with Crobat and Roserade glancing at him as he arrived.

"You don't have anything?" asked Crobat.

"Great, first Roserade and now you," growled Bisharp, arriving on the scene. "We have a pile of two keys- that means three are left out there."

"Yeah, and Froslass has two," explained Gengar.

"WHAT?" asked Bisharp. "Then get her over here."

"It's uh...not that simple...she's on a sugar rush," said Gengar, gulping.

"Sugar...rush?" asked Bisharp. "So she's slightly hyper- surely she can't be-"

There was distant noise- a yell that was rapidly growing louder. "What the-"

Froslass burst from some trees, keys in her hand. Her eyes were wide open and she was grinning happily.

"THEEEE KEEEEEY TO HAPPINESS IS SUUUUUUUGAR AND SWEEEEEETS!" she sang. "SOOOO HAPPY I'LL LAY DOWN SOME SICK BEATS!"

"What in Giratina's name?" asked Trevenant, dashing onto the scene. Froslass was swing her keys around as if they were swords.

"SURRENDER ALL OF YOUR CHOCOLATE!"

"Someone grab her!" ordered Bisharp. Trevenant leaped in the air, but Froslass dashed out of his way.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" said Froslass happily, blowing a raspberry before dashing off.

Bisharp sighed, glancing to Roserade, who was humming to herself against the chest. "Can't you even help?"

"What...but...why? Don't harsh...the mellow," moaned Roserade.

"Harsh your mellow? You haven't gotten a key! You just wandered around the island sniffing the flowers and getting high!" snapped Trevenant as he made to scamper after Froslass.

Bisharp smacked his forehead. Great. This strategy was not working well. But one thing was certain- the candidates for going home were extremely obvious.

Bronzong was absolutely livid when Banette showed up with another key that didn't work.

"Oh come ON!" complained Banette. "This challenge is so rigged."

"How is this possible?" asked Bronzong. "Out of the four keys I've got here, NONE of them work."

Banette smacked his forehead and turned away. "I'll go look for more- eh?"

In the distance, there was a small brown pile of dirt steadily moving closer. Dust flew out behind them. Bronzong floated forward to get a better look.

"What the hell is that?"

Banette's eyes narrowed. "Is that...Diglett?"

Bronzong stared. "Yeah and uh...he's not slowing down...we should...PROBABLY MOVE."

Bronzong and Banette dove out of the way as the high speed Diglett crashed into the chest underground. He soon emerged, a bit dazed and confused, but with three keys on his head. Bronzong immediately started testing them, and grinned with the chest was unlocked. "Yes! Finally!"

He continued testing the keys, unlocking Chests #7-12 with the keys he had. They were ahead now on Chest #13!

"We have on key left in the pile," commented Bronzong. "So we're looking for two more. Hurry!"

Bisharp looked over in horror, before looking up to see Froslass twirling around in the air. "Can ANYBODY get her?"

"On it!" shouted Mismagius, floating forward. Froslass turned and smiled before Mismagius tackled her to the ground. The keys clattered to soft dirt, while Crobat picked them up. They managed to unlock Chest #11 and Chest #12, but Chest #13 was still locked. They only had one key missing.

"We need the 13th key- if we get it, we win!" said Medicham.

"Where da hell could it be, I search all over dis island!" complained Honchkrow.

Alakazam emerged from the forest nearby, a smile on his face as he floated forward, handing Bronzong a key. Bronzong smirked as he unlocked the thirteenth chest, and the fourteenth after. He pulled a small chest out- they were on the last one!

"They've managed to pass us!" shouted Charmeleon.

"Find the last key!" ordered Bisharp. "It has to be around here somewhere!"

**000**

**Krookodile whistled innocently, twirling the Vileplumes' last key around his claw.**

**000**

Marill soon appeared on the horizon, rolling forward before running towards the remaining campers. She looked as if she was chilled to bone and soaked by water, but she had a happy smile on her face. She held up a little paw, revealing a key. Bisharp swore, while Banette grinned and punched the air. Marill scampered up and tossed the key to Bronzong, who plugged it in the final lock, pulling out the ball. He floated over to Mew, who took the ball and smiled.

"And in a stunning turnaround, the Gardevoirs come back and win the challenge! As a reward, you guys are safe from elimination AND I'll throw in a hot tub for you. Now both teams can have them!" shouted Mew.

Banette and Gliscor high fived, while Noivern did a back flip and let out a loud rock and roll screech. Alakazam folded his arms with a clever smile, nodding to himself. That was a comeback. He was proud of his team.

Marill grinned. "I guess you can say I held the KEY to our victory! Although we all did our CHEST to win!"

Almost all of the Gardevoirs groaned, although Wooper and Luxray cracked up, cackling loudly at the joke.

"And now the bad news- unfortunately, Victorious Vileplumes, you lost and so you have to pick a person to go home!" announced Mew. "Meet me at the campfire ceremony in two hours! And don't forget about the Nightmare Isle!"

Far away in the island...

A kiss covered Kabutops left one of the caves, peering out. "Oh right...we were doing a challenge...shit."

Scizor blanched. "Uh...our team lost. Should we be worried?"

"...we'll be fine. I gave Froslass my key."

**000**

**"Step one- scout players," explained Bisharp. "Step two- alliance."**

**000**

Bisharp walked into the cabin to find Toxicroak lazily lying on his bed. "Toxicroak."

The frog turned, looking a bit surprised to see the knight there. "Oh...hey Bisharp...what're you up to?"

"I have something to discuss with you," explained Bisharp. "Follow me."

Toxicroak followed behind, looking a bit confused when Bisharp led him into the woods. What was the guy planning? To try and eliminate him...no, he had done good in the challenge, there was no need for that. But Toxicroak's optimistic thoughts soon changed when he found Trevenant leaning on a tree, waiting for them. The phantom tree gave a snort, shaking his head.

"Toxicroak? I expected Charmeleon or Mismagius, but TOXICROAK?"

"Quiet," said Bisharp. "Toxicroak, I'm forming an alliance for us to advance further. Trevenant has already agreed to it. Do you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, an ALLIANCE?" asked Toxicroak, cocking his head to one side. "Why?"

"They have a bad rap, but it's really the most efficient way for us to reach the top," explained Bisharp. "Think about it- practically everyone on this island is in an alliance in some way- Kabutops and Scizor won't vote each other off, for example. Crobat and Honchkrow as well. Banette wouldn't target Gengar because they're close friends. We, on the other hand, have the disadvantage. We're new- we haven't befriended too many people yet. The veterans will hardly feel bad about eliminating us."

"...so the goal of this alliance is what, exactly?" asked Toxicroak.

"To change the vote if necessary," explained Bisharp. "We all have methods- I'm a diplomat, you're friends with everyone, and Trevenant provides intimidation when necessary. We change the votes, we can control the eliminations of our team. And if we control THAT, we control the game."

Trevenant smiled cruelly. "I'd love to beat down some people into voting for who I want."

"I said intimidation, not violence," corrected Bisharp. "If we do anything overboard, the whole game is ruined for us. We have to play this smart."

Trevenant frowned. "Fine. So if this is our first alliance meeting, who do we vote for?"

Bisharp hummed. "Several possibilities. Roserade did absolutely nothing in the challenge, so I feel that's awful. I didn't catch Kabutops or Scizor once helping, so we COULD vote off a power player."

"I saw them," said Trevenant. "Kabutops gave Froslass a key before she was wigged out on sugar. We can't get him."

"We COULD get Scizor," pointed out Toxicroak.

"Too risky," admitted Bisharp. "They, as far as we know, did nothing wrong. That leaves Froslass and Crobat."

"Froslass went sugar nuts, but we still got two keys from her," claimed Toxicroak.

"You're thinking too literally. This may be the only chance we get to eliminated Froslass early. She's a dangerous player. The trick is not to eliminate who did worst. You eliminate who gives you the best chance of winning later."

"So you're saying that while Roserade stunk this challenge, eliminating Scizor, Froslass, or Crobat would be better for us in the long run," said Trevenant.

"Exactly," said Bisharp. "Unfortunately, I don't think Crobat's going to be easy- he was in the Nightmare Isle, and everyone will sympathize with the fact that he was the first one to go. He also was very helpful in the challenge. Moreso than Swampert- if only we had won...I'd kill to know where that last key was."

Toxicroak shrugged. "It's over now. Let's just pick someone and control the vote."

"So...you're in?" quered Bisharp.

"Uh? Yeah? This alliance is my best bet of winning. I'm in."

"Same," growled Trevenant.

"Our name will be Team Night," said Bisharp. "Simply because each night, WE'LL decide who's going home."

Bisharp smiled as Trevenant let out a nasty laugh, unaware that nearby, a pair of eyes was fixed on them. In the bushes, someone watched a dangerous alliance being formed. But rather than doing something about it, they instead chose to do nothing.

Probopass stared a moment longer, before silently floating away.

**000**

**Probopass was motionless, but a quiet laugh could be heard. Probopass didn't move, so it was unknown where the laugh was coming from.**

**000**

Krookodile walked over to the beach, glancing back and forth. With a sneer, he flicked the key into the water, turning around and walking away, whistling. Unknown to him, Medicham had witnessed the event.

"Krookodile!"

Krookodile cursed and glanced over at Medicham. "Whatever do you want?"

"Don't play the fool with me, I saw you- you had our key the whole time during the challenge!" accused Medicham, pointing at the water.

Krookodile folded his arms. "Uh...no I didn't? Can you PROVE I had the key the whole time?"

Medicham clenched her fists. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Allow me to explain oh so clearly, Miss Medicham," snapped Krookodile. "I was walking along the beach, watching the water and- well wouldn't you know it? I found the key in the sand, half buried. I picked it up and looked at it and- well, would you look at that, it was a key from the challenge."

"The one we needed!" said Medicham.

"But you don't need it now, so I chucked it in the water," said Krookodile. "Satisfied? Now if you don't mind, I have to go get some food, and YOU have to go and elimination ceremony."

**000**

**"I discussed my vote with Toxicroak earlier," explained Medicham. "But I wish I could vote for that crocodile. He may be telling the truth, but I don't trust him. One thing's for certain- I want him on the Nightmare Isle tonight."**

**000**

**"And away I go!" said Krookodile, cackling loudly.**

**000**

**"Trevenant told me me to vote someone off to save myself, and I'm just gonna do what he says!" said Roserade, looking a bit worried. "I don't wanna get sent home just for enjoying my life, man."**

**000**

**"My head aches," groaned Froslass. "Too much sugar."**

**000**

"Well, Vileplumes, you managed to fight but you still lost the challenge...a certain key managed to evade all of you for the most vital point in the game. I just wonder what happened to it," said Mew, grinning.

Krookodile's eyes darted from side to side, while Medicham turned and gave him a hard look.

"Medicham!" shouted Mew. The fighter turned, startled. "You're safe. Take your block."

She got to her feet, smiling, and stepped forward, taking the Pokeblock in her hands.

"Bisharp...Gengar...Trevenant...Honchkrow...Toxicroak."

The five campers called moved forward, Bisharp with a confident smile on his face. Trevenant and Toxicroak pounded fists, while Gengar gave a grin and flashed a thumb's up at Kabutops.

"Kabutops and Arcanine, you're both in the clear as well. And uh...Probopass is too."

The three respective Pokemon moved forward to take their blocks. Nine names had been called so far.

"Mamoswine!"

Mamoswine pounded forward and ate his block right out of Mew's hand. Mew stared at the drool on his hand with disgust, wiping it off his podium before continuing. By this time, the six remaining campers were eyeing each other nervously. Charmeleon scratched his head, while Scizor and Froslass exchanged a worried look between each other.

"...Charmeleon, you're fine. Scizor, you're in the clear as well. Mismagius, you're also safe."

Charmeleon grinned and grabbed his block, roasting it with his throat before he popped it in his mouth. Scizor and Mismagius simply took their blocks and left to stand with the other safe campers. The three remaining campers all looked scared. Crobat beat his wings frantically in the air, glancing from side to side. Froslass rubbed her head, confused. Roserade gulped loudly.

"So we're down to three- Crobat, you weren't the most useful member of the team due to a night on the Nightmare Isle!"

"Oy, he was tired!" snapped Honchkrow.

"ROSERADE!" shouted Mew over Honchkrow's protests. "You didn't do anything, but that could be better than Froslass, who actually made her team restrain her before she gave them the keys. That chocolate power- what a double edged sword, eh?"

Froslass threw up her hands. "I was trying to be useful!"

"Well, one thing's for sure- I sympathize with Crobat, and so does the rest of the team. Alright, batty, come get your block."

Crobat sighed in relief, flapping forward and grabbing his poke block. Roserade and Froslass exchanged a look, with Roserade lighting up a joint to try and relax.

"And the final Pokeblock of the evening goes to...," said Mew, smirking.

Froslass trembled, while Roserade frantically smoked for a moment.

"...Roserade."

"What?" exclaimed Froslass, eyes widening. Roserade grinned and slouched to Mew.

"Yeah, sorry Froslass, but you're not getting to the merge this time!" said Mew cheerfully.

"What!?" asked Gengar. "But...wait...why? Why'd you vote for her?"

"Yeah, I don't think she's the one that should be leaving!" protested Mismagius.

Bisharp glanced to Trevenant and gave a nod.

**000**

**"My vote, Bisharp's, and Toxicroak's were easy," explained Trevenant. "I intimidated Roserade into voting for Froslass too. Medicham went along with it after Toxicroak spoke to her. We also managed to get Crobat and Honchkrow on our side, Bisharp mentioned that Crobat was in danger due to his shoddy performance- Honchkrow took the bait perfectly. Charmeleon got on our side as well- he sort of owed Bisharp one. I don't know who else voted for her though."**

**000**

**"I had no issue voting for Froslass- she's a threat," said Scizor, shrugging. "I feel bad for Gengar, but I'm not putting his relationship over winning."**

**000**

**"Froslass was just unlucky- that sugar wasn't helping her so much as hurting us," said Charmeleon, smirking. "I also know that Probopass voted her as well- saw his vote. That's one major threat down the drain."**

**000**

**Froslass gaped at the screen. "Second one eliminated? Are you kidding me? I was a frontrunner last season, but thanks to my addiction, I was voted out this early!"**

**She sighed. "Maybe I should be careful with that sugary power I have. Regardless, Mismagius and Gengar should be the ones to win the competition- and Banette...sorry we didn't get to spend much time together. I'll be cheering for you three from the sidelines!"**

**000**

Froslass sighed and gave Mismagius and Gengar a hug. She turned to Mew. "So, I assume the cannon is ready?"

Mew smirked. "Not quite- remember when I said we'd have a new elimination style for each contestant?"

Mew led Froslass to the dock where a boat was waiting for her. Froslass floated on the boat in confusion and sat down on a seat. Ropes immediately came out to bind her.

"What the-!?"

"Relax!" said Mew. "It's just to ensure you don't try and sneak back on the island!"

"True...and it is just a boat ride."

"Not quite," corrected Mew. "See, since you like going so fast during your sugar highs, I had Mewtwo make some adjustments. Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo grinned and turned on the boat. It started up for a moment before it sped away at well over a hundred miles an hour. Froslass screamed loudly as the boat jetted across the water and out of sight. Mew sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Breathtaking! Now then, we still have business to settle- who is going to the Nightmare Isle tonight?"

Medicham and Scizor exchanged a glance, nodding.

"Well, for the Graceful Gardevoirs...the chosen player is...Krookodile!"

"What!?" snapped Krookodile. Swampert let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you! I get my protein shakes again! No more nightmares!"

"That's a load of shit!" seethed Krookodile. "The hell did I do?"

**000**

**"I just secured myself a grand victory, that's what I did!" yelled Krookodile, cackling happily. "Statue, here I come!"  
**

**000**

"And the Vileplumes have decided to vote for...Crobat!"

Crobat's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

"Yes. I am. Nah, the real one they sent over is Arcanine."

"Aw, man...," muttered Arcanine. "Why?"

Mightyena scowled at him.

**000**

**"He better not squeal- the shorter his stay on this island the better," spat Mightyena.**

**000**

Arcanine and Krookodile were escorted away by Mewtwo, with the remaining campers leaving the dock shortly after. Bisharp called together his alliance, smiling.

"Good work...we've already taken out a strong contender over a weaker one thanks to our array of skills," said Bisharp. "Now we wait for the next challenge and see what we can do from there."

"I'm liking this already," commented Trevenant with a grin.

"I can't complain either!" agreed Toxicroak.

"Team Night will be a name that goes down in this competition's history," said Bisharp. "So...let's break for the night- we'll discuss more when the challenges roll back around.

**000**

Banette was out for a walk when he bumped into someone. "Ouch!"

"Watch it!" snapped Mismagius, before stopping. "Oh...it's you."

"Uh...yeah," said Banette awkwardly. "Uh...how are the Vileplumes?"

"They're alright...," said Mismagius, thinking of Trevenant. "Some more than others. Are you happy on the team of...Gardevoirs?"

Banette shrugged, though he felt a brief stab at his conscience- that Gardevoir comment was loaded with hidden meaning. "Team is a team. Not really my concern as long as we're winning and I'm not getting kicked off. Uh...well...uh..."

"...I should go," muttered Mismagius.

"Uh...yeah...me too," said Banette. "Uh...good luck...next challenge."

"You too," returned Mismagius, floating off. Banette looked after her and sighed.

Mewtwo walked up, having just returned from taking Arcanine and Krookodile to the island. "Girl trouble, eh?"

Banette sighed. "Yeah. I can't tell if she wants to be friends or...well...you know."

"Want some advice?"

"Relationship advice? From you?" asked Banette, smirking. "If I wanted to commit suicide, I'd open my zipper."

"Yeah, but considering I'm the one in a relationship right now and you're not, you don't have much to be saying," said Mewtwo, grinning back at him.

"Yeah, well, pity always works well for you, doesn't it?"

"Better than your jackass self."

"It's good seeing you again, you big purple jerk."

"You too, puppet boy."

**000**

**"It's weird being friends with Mewtwo- it's like if Arcanine just suddenly decided to be an Olympic swimmer," explained Banette. "But he is right about one thing- I am having some girl problems. On one hand, Mismagius, but on the other..."**

**000**

Weavile was watching the stars on the beach, relaxing to herself. Despite being more accepted by her former enemies, she still preferred solitude.

"May I join you?"

Weavile turned to see one of the last people she wanted to see right now- Gothitelle. "Depends. What do you want?"

"To talk...zat eez all," responded Gothitelle, moving to sit beside her. She gave Weavile a knowing look, while Weavile scowled at her.

"Talk? About what?"

"Alakazam."

"What about him?" muttered Weavile, skipping a rock. "We're good friends- you don't have to be worried."

"I know- I do not zink you would attempt to steal 'im from me, despite your feelings, and 'e would not go along wiz it- 'e is a good man."

"You don't need to throw it in my face and- wait, feelings for him? I don't have anything for him!" growled Weavile in a tone that was far too obvious.

"I am no fool, Weavile- neither eez Alakazam, but he eez not very knowledgable in matters of ze 'eart," said Gothitelle sympathetically. "I made most of ze first moves on 'im. He eez unaware you have any fondness for 'im."

"Because I don't!" spat Weavile. "It wouldn't even matter if I did, because he has you, and you're right- I wouldn't break you up with him, and he wouldn't break up with you to get with me! So that's that! Be happy with him!"

"...Weavile, I am very 'appy wiz 'im, but I would also like to be your friend," said Gothitelle, eyeing the stars quietly. "If not zat, at least we can be civil wiz one another, no?"

"...I just...after what Hypno did to me," said Weavile quietly. "I don't know...I felt like there could've been something between Alakazam and I...but there was you and him, not me...and then Banette and I...well...that's ancient history. I don't know."

"Banette?" asked Gothitelle, surprised.

"Don't ever spread that anywhere!" growled Weavile angrily.

"Your secret eez safe wiz me," promised Gothitelle. "But do you know what I am zinking, Weavile?"

"What," growled the Sharp Claw Pokemon.

"On 'ow much you and Alakazam 'ave changed. Two seasons ago, on zis very island, you two strategized by breaking apart ze couples on zis island. And now, both of you 'ave changed for ze better."

Weavile stared at the ground. "Maybe, but I still feel awful."

"I know, but zat will come to pass. Now, would you like to be friends and teammates, and try to continue our winning streak?"

Weavile pondered for a moment, before holding out her hand. "Acquaintances right now, but...I'd like to try and be friends later."

Gothitelle smiled. "Oh, and also- even if Alakazam was not ze right choice for you, if Banette 'as an interest, you might be a bit better zan you zink you are, no?"

Weavile gave a small smile in her hands. "True...very true."

"I am going to retire for ze night. Would you care to get lunch tomorrow wiz Alakazam and moi?"

"...sure. Sounds good."

**000**

The End of Chapter Two!

Mawile returns and delivers a chest and key challenge, similar to the one from the first season, and also the Hoenn Ocean challenge from World Tour. And in a shocking turn of events, Diglett wrecks the Vileplumes, while Krookodile screws them over. And so, Froslass is eliminated from the competition, much earlier than I think the fans hoped. Froslass has been developed enough, in my opinion, and besides, she doesn't really need the money- she's a rich girl anyway.

Fun Fact: Froslass never joined the competition for the money. Her mother entered her in World Tour, and she came back with Gengar to compete for fun this season.

And we have some interesting developments. Roserade flirting with Mismagius and Trevenant? Krookodile being watched by Medicham. Mightyena crying? Noivern arguably flirting with Gliscor? Interesting stuff.

Team Night has formed, and Bisharp with Trevenant and Toxicroak is proving to be quite a strategist.

And then Banette and Mismagius are still awkward. Gothitelle, on the other hand, becomes good with Weavile. Let's hope it lasts- I hope this shows everyone that Gothitelle is not just "Alakazam's gorgeous love interest"- she's an actual kind, genuine person. And a model. Woo.

Anyways, next episode will be up when it's up. Hope you liked the chapter.

Next Episode: A much disliked player is hosting the challenge this time, and Mew is especially peeved. One competitor finally breaks after another pushes them over the edge. The challenge is absolutely ridiculous, courtesy of the returning contestant. And when a secret behind a mysterious player is revealed, almost everyone is in shock over a scheme so crafty, even the hosts are caught off guard.

Froslass: Kindly review. Reviews help me overcome my chocolate addiction.


	4. Hitmonlee's Ridiculous Relay!

And here we have Chapter 4 of Total Pokemon Redux. Let's get rolling!

**000**

"Hey everyone, it's Celebi, with Nightmare Isle Nightly!" said Celebi, smiling. "Once again, I have a special guest. Say hello to Darkrai!"

The Pitch Black Pokemon gave a wave and nodded to the camera. "Pleased to be here."

"So, last week, we spoke with Cacturne, who helped you build the Nightmare Isle, correct?" asked Celebi. "How was it? Was it fun working with Cacturne?"

"I don't know if fun was the word I'd use...well...certainly enjoyable...Cacturne and I have many things in common with one another, so getting the job done was easy," explained Darkrai. "Mew and Cacturne both have intel on the campers, and with my nightmarish powers, we were able to craft a horrifying island from their worst fears."

"Any hints on what's on there?"

Darkrai smiled. "Well, I can give some secrets- there are things lurking in the water, some grim statues...and plenty of areas where I set illusions and mirages to confuse and frighten the campers."

"Shall we take a look at your work and see how Krookodile and Arcanine are holding up?" queried Celebi, holding up a remote.

"Be my guest- I'd love to see my work in action."

**000**

Arcanine was crouching on a branch, quivering in fear, eyeing the ground warily. He had seen eyes peering at him through the dirt. Anytime he passed water, it bubbled ominously. And when he rounded a corner and almost walked into a Rhydon statue, Arcanine was thoroughly spooked. This place was fresh out of his nightmares, alright. Mew had outdone himself this time.

Fortunately, the tree wasn't too bad. It hadn't tried to kill him, which was comforting.

Unfortunately, Arcanine hadn't caught any sign of the immunity idol, and he hunted for Mew's scent with his nose, but the clever host must've wiped the idol clean of it. Arcanine had checked a few bushes, but he was nowhere near enough to go in a cave or look in the water. He was scared. He felt utterly alone. It was as if Krookodile wasn't on the island with him.

"I wonder if he's okay," muttered Arcanine.

On a different section of the island, Krookodile panted, wandering through the underground, a sharp rock gripped tight in his hand. He hacked another weed out of his way, panting with effort.

"No sign of the statue...how the heck am I supposed to secure invincibility without the damn thing?" grunted Krookodile. He looked under a rock. Nothing was there. Or was it? A white smoke emerged and slowly formed in the shape of a Ninetales. Krookodile gulped. The ghost shrieked and Krookodile bolted, screaming loudly.

"This is madness!" spat Krookodile, running for his life. "How am I supposed to get the statue? Someone else could find it! And then what do I do?"

Krookodile looked over his shoulder. Nothing was chasing him. He slowed his steps down, breathing heavily.

"I need to find the statue...and find a way to buy enough time until I find it...but how do I get them to not find it?"

Krookodile thought for a moment, before grinning. "Oh...I've got an idea."

**000**

"Arcanine doesn't seem to be doing so well," commented Celebi sympathetically.

"He's a Fire-type who already had to leap in some water this season- he's not gonna get near water again if he doesn't have to," pointed out Darkrai.

"True...what set him off?"

"The ominous bubbles in the water- nothing too hardcore. Now if he had stayed to watch, THEN he would've gotten a REAL TASTE of the action."

"Krookodile seemed to handle himself too well, although that ghost spooked him."

"According to Mew, he freaked out quite a few times, but nowhere near as many times as Arcanine- he's got guts...and a mean streak," said Darkrai. "But at least he went in a cave to check it out. He wants that statue."

"I see. And what did he get when he went in the cave?"

"A horde of Zubats."

Celebi smiled. "You devil."

"I try."

"Well, that wraps up Nightmare Isle Nightly! We'll get back to you next week!"

**000**

**"I wonder if Arcanine is surviving right now," said Gengar. He drooped over. "I'm lonely without Froslass...but...wait, what am I saying? I need to get an alliance! Banette and I aren't on the same team, but...well...actually, Banette's not on really ANY Team Storm member's team...I guess he's in trouble."**

**000**

**Banette gave the camera a tired look. "Cacturne and Gardevoir are gone, Froslass has been eliminated, and the rest of the Team Storm members are on the other team- and I doubt Mismagius is ready to ally with me. On top of that, I've had good results each time I played this damn game. I probably have a huge target on my back."**

**"I need a plan. Fast."**

**000**

Gliscor was out a morning flight around the island. As he passed the beach, he glanced over at the Nightmare Isle. Normally, Arcanine would be here with him, jogging alongside him, but the dog was still on the Nightmare Isle. Gliscor sighed.

"Hope the dude is okay," he muttered. "But...then again...better him than me."

He continued floating along until he heard music. He paused. "Music? In the middle of the wilderness...weird."

He floated along before landing on the ground, moving carefully before he looked in a clearing. And there was Noivern, playing her guitar, humming quietly. She looked up when she heard a rustling, and smiled at Gliscor.

"Yo, wings, what's up?"

"Uh...you're...playing guitar, I see," said Gliscor, not sure what to say. "I was just flying around and I heard you."

"Yeah, dude! I can't play in the dorms, because Garchomp and Mightyena get annoyed, so I came out here, right? But I can't plug in my amp out here so I had to go acoustic."

"Oh...that's cool," said Gliscor.

"Wanna sit down? Take a break from your flight thing?"

"...okay, sure."

The Fang Scorp moved over and sat beside Noivern, listening her to play, the soft music being the only thing that filled the air. Noivern looked at him, grinning.

"You play an instrument?"

"Only back when I was a Gligar. I tried saxophone and drums, after that I gave up."

"Aw, bummer. I've been playing since I was way young...used to only do acoustic, but then I leveled up to full time extreme rock, catch my drift?"

"I can tell, you play really well," said Gliscor, smiling.

"Hell yeah I do!" agreed Noivern. "Everyone says I should start a band, but I don't know, that feels like a lot of work...and I don't wanna make my favorite thing to do into something not fun! You know? Like I joined this competition to just party out and have fun, if I start caring about the money, this whole things gonna be a rained out parade, y'know what I'm saying?"

Gliscor paused, thinking for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah. I kind of get it."

"Why do we have to care about the money so much? We don't have a high chance of winning. So, if we probably aren't gonna win, let's just have fun while we're here. That's my policy."

"It's a good policy," agreed Gliscor. He glanced up. "I should get back to my flying."

"Wanna hang again later, after the challenge maybe? Or tomorrow morning?" asked Noivern, looking almost hopeful.

Gliscor thought again, wondering if he knew what he was doing. On one hand, this girl was sweet and could be a great friend. On the other, competition. Finally deciding to take a leaf out of Noivern's book, he nodded.

"Sure."

**000**

Garchomp yawned and stepped outside. It was still fairly early, but some campers were awake. Swampert was already working out and doing push ups outside, while Bisharp was sipping a coffee on the steps of his dorm. Charmeleon was talking with Roserade, smoking with her nearby. Garchomp growled and stomped over.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"Having a smoke, princess, relax," said Charmeleon.

"Y'want one?" asked Roserade, kindly holding up a joint the wrong way.

"No," spat Garchomp. She glared at Charmeleon. "You don't have better things to do? When are you going to realize that evolving is going to save your ass in this competition."

"When are YOU going to realize that I don't WANT to evolve!" snarled Charmeleon.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you," growled Garchomp, walking away angrily.

"Tch, stupid shark," muttered Charmeleon.

**000**

**"I don't want to be a Charizard!" groaned Charmeleon. He slapped his face with his hand. "Why can't she stop pressuring me?"**

**000**

Crobat, Honchkrow, Kabutops, Gengar, and Scizor all sat at the table, eating breakfast.

"Who do you think's gonna come back to host this time?" asked Scizor curiously.

"I wish it was Froslass," muttered Gengar sadly.

"Cheer up, dude- win for her," said Kabutops kindly.

"Yeah...I guess...uh...I don't know...who HASN'T hosted yet?" asked Gengar.

"Maybe Electrode," theorized Crobat.

"I'm placing bets on Primeape or Rhydon ta mix tings up," countered Honchkrow.

"Well, whoever it is, let's try and win the challenge again," said Scizor. "I don't like the chopping block. It's a bad place to be."

"What's da worst that could happen?" asked Honchkrow. "Electrode or Lopunny are nimrods who couldn't make a hard challenge ta save their skins."

"Eating challenges- sound easy, suck like hell," reminded Scizor, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, they ain't that bad!" crowed Honchkrow.

"Until your stomach gets weak," commented Crobat, smirking. Honchkrow gave him a look.

Gengar stared in shock. "Wow, Honchkrow, I feel like if anyone else said that you'd clobber them."

Honchkrow lit a cigar and looked away, blushing. "He's...he's a special exception...and I can't get mad at a fellow member of my-"

"Group of friends," interjected Crobat quickly.

"Nice save," whispered Honchkrow.

"No problem."

"...I'm gonna ignore that," said Gengar quietly.

**000**

**"Yeah, yeah, Crobat's in my gan- group! I'm actually da leader of it now!" said Honchkrow proudly, preening her feathers. "How do ya like that? Crobat may be my man, but I'm his BOSS!"**

**Honchkrow then flushed again. "Well...only when we're at work...why'd he have ta get so confident, anyway?"**

**000**

**Crobat shrugged. "Evolving, getting a girlfriend, it's all made me look up in life. Oh, my curse is still present, but it's only minor stuff now. Like losing a bet or missing a good movie on TV. Not too much to worry about. So Honchkrow and I just work together- she's an amazing boss, and an even more amazing woman."**

**Crobat grinned. "She's cute when she blushes, too."**

**000**

Weavile rode her skateboard back into the clearing and hopped off, kicking it into her hands. Kabutops noticed from nearby, and gave her a nod.

"Smooth dismount."

"I try," admitted Weavile, walking up to the cafeteria. Kabutops leaned on the railing, peeling an apple meticulously with his scythes. Weavile frowned. This was a bit awkward- she had been directly responsible for his elimination in Season One."

"So...uh..."

"Yeah?" asked Kabutops, frowning.

"...are...uh...Gothitelle and Alakazam in there? I'm meeting them for lunch again today."

"Relax, I don't hold grudges too long," said Kabutops gruffly. "You and I can be civil. They're inside the cafeteria."

Weavile gave a small smile. "Thanks."

But as she stepped inside, a loud horn blew off. Kabutops put far too much pressure on his apple and busted it into pieces. "Ah! DAMNIT!"

"CAMPERS!" shouted the loud voice of Mewtwo. "WE HAVE A CHALLENGE READY! YOU MAGGOTS NEED TO GET DOWN TO THE BEACH!"

Roserade burst out of the bathroom, a bunch of airy smoke following her. "Nothing beats a nice bit of smoke in the morning."

The contestants made their way to the beach slowly, and one by one, everyone appeared. Mewtwo was waiting for them, but there was something wrong with their normally energetic host. Mew was quiet, looking down at the water, sighing deeply.

"...what's wrong with him?" queried Medicham.

"It is a sad day on Total Pokemon Island," whispered Mew. "For this challenge...for on this day...he returns. The moron. The tool."

"...Palkia?" asked Banette, shrugging. Everyone gasped. Mewtwo flinched. Mew whirled around.

"Palkia?" whispered Wooper.

"Palkia," agreed Diglett.

"PALKIA!?" roared Mewtwo.

"Palkia?" asked Roserade.

"Palkia," responded Medicham shrugging.

Probopass wriggled violently.

"WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT PALKIA! I SAID IT WAS A SAD DAY, NOT THE END OF THE WORLD!" screamed Mew.

"Sorry...just...made a guess?"replied Banette, snickering under his breath.

"Whatever...can we...just get this over with? Bring back Arcanine and Krookodile," muttered Mew.

From out of the sky, two screams were heard. Arcanine landed in a soft pillow of sand, while Krookodile splashed into the water. Arcanine groaned and padded towards his team, who were all eyeing him up.

"You look as if you've seen better days," said Bisharp.

"That island...is no picnic," panted Arcanine.

Krookodile stomped out of the water, pulling a shell off of his tail and chucking it back in the water, growling loudly. "I do NOT want to be sent there again. No way. Not a chance, got it?"

"Understood," said Diglett, eyeing him warily. Krookodile just folded his arms, but when no one was looking, he smirked.

"Anyways...the host of our...challenge of...yeah...it's-," mumbled Mew quietly.

"ME!" shrieked a loud, and somewhat familiar, voice. Plummeting out of the sky was a tan Pokemon with bendy legs, who had black marks around his eyes. He landed on his feet and struck a powerful pose with one leg in the air.

"Hitmonlee...," groaned Mew, shaking his head. Mewtwo patted him on the back.

Weavile cursed under her breath.

"All yours," muttered Gliscor, backing away from her.

Hitmonlee sauntered over, batting his eyes at the Sharp Claw Pokemon. "Ah, my lovely Weavile, it's been soooooo long!"

"Yeah...it has been," grunted Weavile, trying not to scream in aggravation.

**000**

**"It's official- first thing I buy when I win? A restraining order on this sweaty, kicking stalker," growled Weavile.**

**000**

** "The guy's a nut job," said Toxicroak, slapping his face and cackling loudly. "Oh man, I have GOT to see what challenge this guy comes up with! AHAHAHAHA!"**

**000**

"Alas, love must be put on hold for one moment," said Hitmonlee, walking over to Mew. Mew hissed under his breath.

"Today's challenge is a classic team building exercise- a relay!" shouted Hitmonlee. Everyone glanced from side to side. "Similar to the crazy race from the original season, we're going to do something that's almost the same- the catch? Instead of all racing alone, each person will do a different part of the race! Fortunately, we've already got them preselected!"

Hitmonlee walked over to where Mewtwo was painting a starting line. "You start here! The first two campers from each team have to race across the beach to touch their team members on the other side. Diglett will start here for the Gardevoirs, and Honchkrow for the Vileplumes."

"Dat's such a waste for me!" complained Honchkrow. "I can just fly over any obstacle!"

"Too bad! Your spots in the race were chosen at random. For the second part, you have to swim along a path of buoys. The one for that part will be Wooper and Kabutops."

"They can both swim- this was chosen at random?" asked Banette suspiciously. "Either you suck at lying or Mew is being stupid."

"Don't put me on his level," snarled Mew.

"ANYWAYS! The swimming campers will swim from the buoys to a river. Along the river's edge, they'll tag Gothitelle and Crobat, who have to navigate through the woods. They'll have a compass to guide them out. Once they get out, they'll be near the swamp. We've put fog in the swamp, so Krookodile and Roserade will have trouble seeing through it. Once they're through the swamp, it's a sprint through the desert section! Garchomp for the Gardevoirs, and Arcanine for the Vileplumes. You still following along?"

Everyone nodded. Garchomp glared over at Arcanine, who gulped.

"After the desert, there's a large lake. We've put some rocky platforms on it, similar to the Water Race from Season One! Luxray and Medicham have to do that part. The seventh obstacle is a long line of monkey bars over a large goopy pit of mud. That part will be Banette vs. Scizor! After the bars will be a section filled with dodgeball cannons that Noivern and Mismagius will have to fly through. Once they get through the cannon field, there's a maze! Marill and Mamoswine will have to get through that part, and at the end of the maze will be a cave. Bronzong and Bisharp have to get through there."

Bronzong rolled his eyes, while Bisharp nodded. Simple enough.

"Get through the cave, and you get to a mountain. Swampert and Charmeleon have to go up the side. At the top, Gliscor and Probopass will be waiting with sleds. They have to sled down the mountain, avoiding rocks and traps that we've set up to keep things interesting! The next portion of the challenge is a river with rafts on it, which Alakazam and Trevenant will have to ride down the river. They'll tag off Mightyena and Toxicroak, who will need to go through a...surprise underground tunnel?"

"Surprise underground tunnel?" asked Mightyena. "That sounds suspicious."

"You'll find out exactly what it is!" said Hitmonlee eagerly.

"Tch. Who even cares?" muttered the Dark-type.

"After getting out of the underground tunnel, the last members of each team, Weavile and Gengar, will sprint back down to the beach and cross the starting line, which will become the finish line!" finished Hitmonlee, putting his hands on his hips. "Any questions?"

"Is THAT really it?" asked Marill. "That seems pretty easy breezy, and while the challenge is long, we only have to do one part."

"Well, yes and no," admitted Hitmonlee. He held up a baton. It was white and green, like a Gardevoir. In his other hand was a blue and red one. "You have to hand this off to each other!"

Some contestants looked as if they weren't worried, while others frowned.

**000**

**"Oh yeah, that doesn't SEEM hard, but hello? I have no hands," grumbled Kabutops. "And I have to SWIM. I have to grip a baton and swim fast enough to beat Wooper. Why couldn't I have gotten the final sprint?"**

**He paused. "Granted, the guy has no arms."**

**000**

**"The baton isn't so much a problem as a nuisance," admitted Alakazam. "Of course, if a teammate loses the baton, they've borderline death sentenced their team."**

**000**

**Marill smiled. "This challenge is easy, at least for me! We're gonna win! Bet on it...or should I say...BATON it?"**

**She snorted and started laughing loudly.**

**000**

**Toxicroak cackled loudly, having been told Marill's joke.**

**000**

"Any more questions?" asked Hitmonlee, smiling.

"For specifically the forest and swamp parts- how do you expect us to know the right way to go with just a COMPASS?" asked Crobat.

"Well...we did put in some signs that will point you the right way," said Hitmonlee. "That way, you guys can get through by using the signs and the compass, just in case your compass breaks."

"Zat eez fair enough, I suppose," said Gothitelle. "One hand for ze compass, and one for ze baton. It eez facile."

Everyone stared at her. Alakazam sighed.

"Easy. She said it's easy."

"Merci," said Gothitelle, giggling.

"Anymore questions or can we get this over with?" grumbled Mew.

"Attacks allowed?" asked Trevenant, cracking his wooden knuckles.

"Nope, no attacking the competition this time!" said Hitmonlee, wagging a finger. "We're playing this sportsmanlike- fair, understood?"

Everyone shook their heads. Medicham was pleased with the rules, although Bisharp seemed less approving.

"You have a half hour to get to the points. Each spot will be marked with a large screen where you can see the process of your competitors! Good luck!" shouted Hitmonlee.

**000**

**Bisharp touched his chin. "The only hard parts will be the Pokemon who got unlucky- Roserade has to navigate a swamp full of fog- I may have to knock her off the team if she makes us lose. Charmeleon has to climb a wall against that fitness maniac- it'd be so much easier if he were evolved. And then we have the raft part, and that secret underground tunnel. Trevenant and Toxicroak may be in trouble."**

**000**

Honchkrow flapped her wings a few times, while Diglett drilled himself in a circle to warm up. They were both waiting for the race to begin. Diglett stretched, while Honchkrow gave him a nasty glare. Eventually, Hitmonlee came over with a checkered flag. The two starters moved to the starting line, ready to get moving. Diglett put the baton in front of him, while Honchkrow kept it clutched in her talon.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" shouted Hitmonlee, waving the flag past them.

Diglett immediately shot off the starting line, burrowing through the sand at an extremely high speed, while Honchkrow ran for a moment before taking to the air. She glided after the mole, but she already knew that she was in trouble. Diglett had the baton and he wasn't slowing down, while Honchkrow was moving very fast, but wasn't catching up. She just had to hope that Kabutops would pick up the slack.

Wooper hopped up in down as Diglett approached quickly, while Kabutops tapped his foot, using his scythe to block the sun from his eyes. He saw a large shadow in the air far away. Honchkrow was lagging behind Diglett. Diglett pushed up to Wooper almost immediately and passed off the baton, which Wooper caught in his mouth. Wooper leaped backwards and into the water, pushing off quickly. The Gardevoirs cheered as they got in the lead. Kabutops grumbled to himself.

Eventually, Honchkrow pulled up and dropped the baton, which Kabutops managed to snag in his scythes. Growling, he leaped into the water in a perfect dive and shot forward, pulling up behind Wooper quickly.

"That's how we do it, Kabutops!" shouted Scizor, watching the screen.

"Move Wooper, move!" screamed Luxray.

Wooper bounced in and out of the water, baton clutched tightly in his mouth, but Kabutops was trailing right behind him. Despite not being able to use his powerful arms, the Shellfish Pokemon had managed to use a weaving motion to keep up with the other Water type. Wooper spun his tail like a propeller to rocket forward, but Kabutops slipped behind him, smirking.

"He's in Wooper's slipstream," deduced Alakazam, eyes narrowed. "He'll be able to keep up with him for sure now."

Wooper continued to try and move, but he couldn't shake Kabutops off of his tail. They eventually found the mouth of the river, with Gothitelle and Crobat waiting nearby. Wooper made it first and tried to hand Gothitelle the baton, but he crashed into the bridge. Kabutops, on the other hand, tossed it up to Crobat, who snatched it with his fangs. Wooper burst out of the river again, but with no baton. Gasping, he dove back in, took the baton in his mouth, and gave it to Gothitelle, who looked on ahead- Crobat had already disappeared from view into the forest. Gothitelle cursed in French under her breath and started to run, moving quickly to try and catch up.

**000**

**"Zis challenge was not as simple as I originally anticipated," admitted Gothitelle. "But I made a valiant effort."**

**000**

Crobat fluttered through the trees, gripping the tiny compass in his hand. He was tempted to fly up through the dark green canopy and just find the way from there, but most likely, Hitmonlee would bust him for cheating and set them back. Fair would have to be fair. Flying and dashing through trees, the bat looked for the signs to helping lead him.

Gothitelle, on the other hand, had found the first sign, and was moving on ahead. Her teammates watched her carefully.

"She's not doing bad...we may keep the lead yet," admitted Bronzong.

"You go, Gothitelle!" cheered Swampert.

**000**

**"This is a pretty good way to gauge my teammates," admitted Bronzong. "The newcomers are the ones I watching- is Gothitelle gonna be a problem? Is Krookodile expendable? Swampert should be interesting, for a fitness nut he hasn't done much. All I know is that we have to keep those who are useful."**

**"And we can't forget the Mega-Evolution rule. I feel as if I'm the only one who remembered."**

**000**

After about ten minutes, Crobat emerged from the dense pack of trees, looking around before flapping over and handing his baton to Roserade. Roserade gave a peaceful smile and wandered away into the foggy swamp, while Krookodile snapped his jaws impatiently.

"I'm worried about Roserade," muttered Bisharp. "She's by far our weakest teammate- if she loses the baton or gets lost, it's over."

Gothitelle burst from the trees not a minute later, rushing forward to give Krookodile the baton.

"About damn time!" snapped Krookodile, running off in the direction of the masked plant. Krookodile grinned to himself. Sabotage wasn't allowed, but this was still easy! Roserade was a moron! Catching up to her would be a piece of cake.

"This isn't good," hissed Trevenant. "That stoner is going to screw us!"

Krookodile grinned and wandered into the mist. Some may have found it spooky, but the crocodile didn't mind, his dark eyes protecting his vision from being obscured TOO badly. Granted, the mist was a bit annoying, but not threatening. Krookodile grinned and took a step forward, before he slammed into a tree, wincing.

"GAH! How the hell didn't I see that?" Krookodile asked, rubbing his snout. He kicked the tree in annoyance before he clutched his foot, which was now throbbing. The baton clattered to the ground. Groaning, he picked it up.

"Whatever- if I'M doing this bad, Roserade's screwed."

But unknown to Krookodile, Roserade had already reached the edge of the boggy swamp, smiling dazedly. She dragged the baton behind her, thinking about how cute some of the players were. Banette was definitely a looker...Mismagius was hot too...and that Trevenant! She was a sucker for the bad boys. Sighing quietly, Roserade moved along before she emerged from the trees. Everyone looked stunned to see her, with Garchomp's jaw dropping and Arcanine looking confused.

"What the hell?" asked Trevenant. "How did that stoned little rose find her way through so quickly?"

**000**

**Roserade grinned. "Looking through smoke isn't easy- it's hard to see through it...y'know man? But after all these years, I've like...honed my sense, and I can see through it. Some foggy little clouds aren't hard at all, dude."**

**000**

Roserade passed the baton to Arcanine before sitting down. Arcanine let out a happy bark and grabbed it in his teeth, sprinting across the desert sands.

"The Vileplumes maintain their solid lead!" announced Mew. "Roserade surprised us all by being a professional at navigating through smoke!"

"That was blind luck!" snapped Garchomp. "Are we really going to let that slide? That's so unbelievable!"

"Uh...hello?" asked Mew, rolling his eyes in his announcing studio. "I love blind luck. It keeps stuff interesting! Do you know how boring this game would get without villains and luck and random chance?"

"He...has a point," admitted Gengar.

Krookodile burst out of the trees, covered in bumps and bruises. He was also soaking wet. He slouched over to Garchomp and handed her the baton, which she snatched out of his hand. Krookodile growled and flopped down onto the sand next to Roserade, gasping.

"What like...happened to you?" asked the plant.

"Hit like five trees and I sank in a puddle," groaned Krookodile.

"Ouch."

Arcanine was bounding across the sand, grinning despite the energy he was using to maintain his lead. This felt great! Finally, a physical challenge that wouldn't completely screw him up because of water. He had gotten placed in the DESERT- the land of no water. Arcanine grinned and lowered his body to the ground, sprinting all the faster. He checked over his shoulder- Garchomp couldn't possibly catch up.

Well...that was wrong. On the horizon, and fast approaching, was the landshark. Arcanine's eyes bugged out. Garchomp's eyes were seeing red and she snarled loud enough for Arcanine to here. Arcanine let out a yelp of fright and sped up, trying to keep the lead. He eventually crossed out of the sand and arrived at the lake section, where Medicham and Luxray were waiting. He skidded to a halt and almost fell in the lake, before bolting away from it.

"Arcanine, I need that baton!" yelled Medicham.

Arcanine screeched to another stop before turning back around and handing her the baton. Moments later, Garchomp arrived and chucked it at Luxray, who caught it with her tail. Medicham started making acrobatic leaps across the platforms, while Luxray began to walk...on the water.

"What the...hell?" growled Garchomp. "This whole GAME doesn't even make sense anymore. I give up."

Arcanine smirked at her. "Should've given up sooner- I knew you wouldn't catch up to me."

Garchomp scowled before kicking him into the lake, causing Arcanine to yell loudly.

Meanwhile, Medicham was continuing her jumps and leaps on the platforms, only to stop and stare for a moment as Luxray casually strolled past her, singing merrily. Medicham stopped to stare at her for a long time.

"MEDICHAM!" snapped Bisharp. "Don't let her faze you!"

"Right!" shouted Medicham, heading forward to leap over the last few remaining platforms. Luxray had already tossed her baton to Banette, who was studying the monkey bars carefully. Scizor caught the baton when Medicham passed it to her, but then she too wondered how to get across the monkey bars.

Scizor growled, before tucking the baton between her legs, jumping up to grab the monkey bars. She started to move at an extremely quick pace, traversing them quickly. Banette frowned as he fell behind.

"That's my girl!" shouted Kabutops. "Keep up the good work, Scizor!"

Scizor smirked back at Banette, before her eyes widened- Banette had crawled on TOP of the monkey bars to run across them.

"Hey!" shouted Hitmonlee. "You're doing it wrong!"

"You never made a rule against it!" interrupted Mew. "And as the host with the most, I declare Banette's play to be perfectly legal! Continue the competition!"

Banette grinned as he jumped over Scizor's claws, while she seethed at him. Banette hopped off of the monkey bars and tossed his baton to Noivern, who flew forward into the field and immediately got hit down by a dodgeball cannon.

"Ooooh!" Banette winced, while Mismagius gulped.

"That's...gotta hurt," said Mismagius.

"Reminds us of the good old days, eh?" asked Banette, grinning.

Mismagius smiled back, before she frowned. "I...uh...yeah."

**000**

**Banette sighed. "So close."**

**000**

**Noivern rubbed her head. "Ouch...killer headache..."**

**000**

Scizor arrived on the scene, handing the baton to Mismagius, who floated off in a hurry. Scizor then frowned and punched Banette. Banette gasped and rubbed his shoulder, shooting her a scowl.

"What'd I do?"

"You know EXACTLY what you did."

Noivern was flying ahead of Mismagius, dodging another ball and grinning. "Nice try, Mew, you need to be a lot faster to catch me off guard!"

The ball she just dodged bounced off of the ground, then a tree, and flew back towards her. Noivern was hit in the back, and with a grunt of pain, she tumbled to the ground, skidding in the dirt. Mismagius floated overhead, dodging two balls before taking the lead. Noivern groaned and got to her feet before she flew after her. Mismagius arrived at the front of the maze and shoved the baton into Mamoswine's mouth. Mamoswine moved along and began to go through the maze. Marill opened her arms to catch Noivern's baton. Grabbing it, she padded after Mamoswine.

The maze section was definitely the slowest section. The cameras weren't placed in the section to prevent the campers from helping each other. But eventually, Mamoswine emerged first, and about twenty seconds afterwards, Marill followed. Mamoswine dropped his baton in Bisharp's hand, who made a face at the saliva on the object. Bronzong, on the other hand, snatched the baton from Marill via telekinesis and entered the cave, moving at a far slower pace than Bisharp.

The cave was dark, but there was occasional lights in the wall. Bisharp stopped to examine one of the sections, before he backed away as steam rushed in his face. He moved backwards, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder- there, right behind him, was a pool of...

"Molten lava," gasped Bisharp.

Bronzong entered the room, a noise of annoyance escaping him. "It's magma."

**000**

**"How many times do I have to SAY IT?" snapped Bronzong.**

**000**

Bisharp successfully navigated the cave with little to no trouble, dodging past stalactites and geysers. He emerged into the sunny day, blocking his eyes from the sun's rays for a moment, before he moved over to the snowy mountainside. He handed his baton to Charmeleon, who began to climb the rocky wall. Charmeleon's heat, however, melted some ice and snow at his touch and he slipped to the bottom. Bisharp sighed, while Swampert looked a bit sympathetic.

Bronzong finally emerged from the cave when Charmeleon was only about a quarter of the way up. He tossed the baton to Swampert.

"Alright, buff boy, let's see what you can do," growled Bronzong. Swampert grinned and flexed, before he clenched a fist.

Bisharp rolled his eyes. What a show off.

Swampert punched the rock wall so hard that he left a dent in the mountainside. He did it with his other hand, before he started to alternate his fists- punching holes in the wall that he eventually started using as handholds. Swampert didn't even use his feet to hold his grip- he just climbed with his two arms, catching up to Charmeleon in less than a minute.

"Go Swampert!" yelled Weavile.

"Way to make a comeback!" said Diglett.

Charmeleon, on the other hand, slumped on a low cliff, watching the amphibian go higher and higher.

"Charmeleon, you're dropping our lead!" snapped Bisharp.

"What do you want me to do?" gasped Charmeleon. "I melt the snow and it falls on me, it's hard!"

"Not if you could fly!" shouted Garchomp, laughing meanly.

"As rude as she is, she has a point!" agreed Bisharp. "If your lack of evolution is going to be a liability for us, then I know what's going to happen after this challenge."

Medicham, who had wandered to the stone wall, along with Luxray, Mamoswine, and Marill, gaped at Bisharp. "Bisharp, you shouldn't let his personal choices interfere with your strategy."

"If his personal choice makes us lose, he can live without evolution and the money," growled Bisharp. "I don't need dead weight on this team."

Charmeleon glared downwards below before he let out a powerful jet of fire. "FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS...I JUST...I JUST...!"

He began to glow with a harsh light. Everyone stared in shock- Medicham in sorrow, Bisharp in triumph, and Garchomp in utter amazement. Charmeleon's neck grew longer, his tail extending further and his entire form becoming larger. His single horn became two, and two powerful wings spurted out from his back. The light died, and his skin was a far more orange color. Letting out a roar, Charizard emerged.

"He evolved!" gasped Mismagius.

"FINALLY!" snarled Garchomp.

"Now fly on up and win!" shouted Bisharp.

Charizard snarled and leaped into the air, flapping his wings, before he started to fall. He grasped onto the mountainside, skidding down it. Swampert looked down, somewhat worried.

"Oh man...he evolved?" said Swampert. Then he squinted. "But...what's wrong with him?"

Charizard tried again, before the same thing happened. Clinging to the wall tightly, he looked down in fear. He slowly began to climb again, a lot more carefully.

"What...why isn't he flying?" asked Bisharp, shaking his head in disgust.

Medicham folded her arms. "He's never flown before- he only just evolved- you've never flown a day in your life either, Bisharp. Did you believe that he'd evolve just knowing how to fly immediately? He's not used to it yet- he has greater weight and he doesn't know how to use his wings! The only thing you made him do was sacrifice everything he believed in!"

Garchomp watched him climb, before she frowned to herself. Medicham looked over her shoulder to see the landshark looking extremely solemn. Medicham marched over and glared her down.

"Are you satisfied? You just made your boyfriend evolve not for his sake, but for the sake of what YOU wanted and for his team. You just changed his entire life to better suit YOUR desires."

Garchomp looked away. "I thought...it was best for him..."

"Best for YOU doesn't mean best for HIM!" shouted Medicham.

"I...I...I have to go!" shouted Garchomp, walking away. She didn't think he'd actually do it. And now that she was watching him, fresh out of evolution without a clue how his new body worked, she felt that it wasn't important anyway...she had made him do it. Something he didn't want to do.

Swampert reached the top first and tagged Gliscor, who hopped on his sled and glided down. Five minutes later, Charizard got the top. Gasping for air, he chucked the baton at Probopass, who started rolling down the mountain hard, leaving the sled behind. Everyone switched their gazes from the exhausted Charizard to Probopass.

Probopass slid down the mountain after Gliscor, but while the flying scorpion was on a sled and able to avoid the rocks, Probopass was not so lucky. The Compass Pokemon hit a rock and was sent soaring into the air. Everyone winced, but then Kabutops saw something confusing.

"Wait...he got dented! shouted Kabutops, pointing to the screen. Wooper and Honchkrow pushed forward and, sure enough, there was a dent in the Pokemon's stone body.

"Isn't he a rock...how da hell did he get dented?" asked Honchkrow, confused.

Probopass continued crashing into the mountainside, getting more and more damaged in appearance, eventually falling past Gliscor. Gliscor stared in confusion, while far below, Alakazam and Trevenant were just as perplexed.

"He shouldn't be that easily pained...what's going on here?" asked Alakazam.

Probopass tumbled down the mountain, but he soon landed on an extremely solid, bumpy rock. The silent Pokemon's body shuddered and jerked as if he was having an allergic reaction. And yet, the Pokemon still did not make a sound. His body began to emit steam and smoke before it shined brightly. Everyone watching shielded their eyes as the rock exploded- a large shadow flew into the air.

High in the sky, the smoke billowed, but it didn't last long in the windy air. Soon the smoke was dissipated, and remaining was a Pokemon's body...a very familiar one at that. He was a golden yellow in color, with a humanoid shape. His head had two pointed ears and a long nose. There was a white collar of fur around his neck and his eyes gleamed as he emerged.

Hypno smirked at the screen before he gave a wink.

Mew stared in astonishment, before exchanging a glance with Mewtwo. "What? Hypno? He slipped back through?"

"THAT'S the twentieth original contestant!" pointed out Mewtwo.

But their reactions were nothing compared to the others. Gliscor stared in shock as Hypno descended from the sky. Charizard let out a flaming breath of disbelief.

"WHAT!?" screeched Weavile.

Alakazam was stunned. "I don't believe it."

**000**

**Hypno smiled, preening his fur. "I had a clever disguise so I could make it past the first few challenges. After all, if any of those twits saw me arriving, I'd be guaranteed to be sent home first. So...hypnotize a guy that applied for the show, replace him with myself to confuse Mew as well as the campers, and then show up."**

**"Thankfully, I'm not on a team with Alakazam or Weavile- if I can appeal to the newcomers, I can easily make it to the merge."**

**000**

**"This. Is. Not. HAPPENING!" screamed Weavile. "HE CAN'T BE BACK! HE CAN'T BE!"**

**000**

**Alakazam looked a bit shaken, but a smile was on his face. "I'm disgusted, enraged, and absolutely ecstatic. That piece of scum has crawled out of the cracks he's hidden in for a chance to beat me again. This is absolutely wonderful! Finally- I'll be able to defeat that cretin without resorting to revealing his secrets. Now we can do battle once again, my team versus his...I'm going to have a lot more fun this game than I imagined."**

**000**

Hypno landed near the bottom of the mountain, a pile of snow breaking his fall. He strode over to Trevenant, handing the tree his baton. The ghoulish ghost started his raft, flowing down the river.

"Greetings, Alakazam, my old comrade," said Hypno, smiling sickeningly.

"Hypno, my slippery friend, it's been far too long...you look different," said Alakazam. "Something about your face. New makeup?"

"Surgery," answered Hypno. "I underwent surgery to treat my old...problem. And now, I'm as good as new. Not a bit of makeup on my face."

Alakazam arched a brow, but Gliscor showed up, handing him the baton. Alakazam smirked, using his Psychic powers to push down the river, his raft gliding easily through the water. He easily caught up to Trevenant and pushed past him, the waves caused by his movements to knock Trevenant off course. Trevenant snarled, crashing into the side of the river, while he fought to catch up. Alakazam soon arrived near Mightyena and Toxicroak, who were both standing behind a manhole. Alakazam gave a look of disgust, before handing Mightyena the baton. She looked down in the sewer and sighed.

"In the garbage where I belong."

Without another word, she hopped in. Toxicroak looked up the bank, frowning. Where was Trevenant?

Mightyena navigated through the dank sewer quickly, her eyes being used to the dark. She quickly found a ladder with an arrow next to it. She climbed up and out of the sewer, handing her baton to Weavile at the top. Gengar gave a look of shock.

"Where's Toxicroak?"

Trevenant, meanwhile, chucked the baton angrily at Toxicroak, knocking the frog backwards into the manhole, the baton falling down with him. Weavile, on the other hand, made a break for it, running as fast she could towards the starting line.

"I'm not gonna let him win!" snapped Weavile to herself. "He'll be eliminated RIGHT NOW! I'm NOT going to tolerate him in this competition. NOT. AGAIN!"

Weavile crossed the finish line, just as Toxicroak emerged from the sewer. Gengar groaned, while Weavile and her team cheered.

"AND MY LOVELY WEAVILE CROSSES THE FINISH LINE, WINNING FOR THE GRACEFUL GARDEVOIRS!" shouted Hitmonlee. "That means the Vileplumes will have to vote someone off! I'm glad you enjoyed my relay and-"

Mew picked up Hitmonlee with his telekinesis. "Sounds great, now do me a favor and GET OFF OF MY ISLAND!"

With all of his might, Mew hurled Hitmonlee high into the sky. The Pokemon screamed, his cries slowly fading away.

"Weeeeeaaaaavile myyyyyy looooooove...!"

Weavile groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Thank GOD that's over with," grumbled Mew. He brightened back up almost instantly. "Anyways, the Victorious Vileplumes are the losers and will have to eliminate someone tonight! So, we have to determine just who is going to be the unlucky loser! Meet me at the campfire ceremony later tonight and we'll figure out who's going to be going home!"

**000**

**Trevenant growled. "So many candidates. I'd better not be one of them."**

**000**

**"I don't think Hypno's gonna be the first one to go over there," admitted Diglett. "He's a slippery guy, he probably has some sort of scheme to get out of the trouble he's in right now. But that makes me wonder...who IS going to go home?"**

**000**

Trevenant was walking along alone by himself through the woods. Bisharp had called a meeting, and he was pretty sure the knight wanted to discuss who to eliminate tonight. Trevenant was about to take a shortcut, when he heard a voice behind him.

"So...who're you voting for?"

Trevenant turned to see Mismagius floating up, looking as if she was concentrating. Trevenant shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. Whoever dropped the ball the most, obviously. I don't think it'll be me though."

"Of course not, who'd vote for you?" asked Mismagius, rolling her eyes. "I certainly wouldn't."

Trevenant gave her a grim nod. "We'll find out. I say just pick one of the Pokemon who sucked tonight."

"What about Hypno?" asked Mismagius, eyes narrowed. "He's a liar, a manipulator, he caused Banette and I to break up!"

Trevenant gave her a cool look. "But it was your doubts that he preyed on- I think the breakup was already in motion, and Hypno just gave it a little push."

Mismagius cocked her head to one side. That was true, but...

"He's still a sneaky one though."

"I agree, he needs watching. I'll ask some others what we should do about it," growled Trevenant. He turned away.

Mismagius looked a bit crestfallen as he walked away, but then he stopped and glanced back. He gave her an approving nod.

"Hey. Good job this challenge. Girls that are strong with a bit of a brain are hot. So don't screw up next time either."

Mismagius watched him continue walking with a light blush on her face.

**000**

**"Yes!" Mismagius shouted. "Hell yeah I'm hot! He's at least INTERESTED in me! Well...now I just need to get that Roserade out of the picture and...well...I'll have to break it to Banette, too."**

**Mismagius folded her arms. "Just because he's still nice doesn't mean I'm going to go back into his arms."**

**000**

**Banette grinned. "Maybe I can catch Mismagius at a good time...although...I probably shouldn't tell her what happened with me and...Weavile...yeah...that'd be bad."**

**000**

"What are our options?" asked Trevenant, folding his arms and looking up at Bisharp, who was sitting on a rock. Toxicroak sat on a stump nearby, giggling quietly. Trevenant shot him a glare.

"What are you cackling about?"

"You totally got blindsided by Alakazam!" said Toxicroak, slapping his face and leaning backwards, laughing all the louder.

"Why you little-!"

"Enough. Trevenant, calm down, and Toxicroak, be quiet...we don't want to attract attention," warned Bisharp. "Our order of business is deciding who's going to be easy to eliminate. Honchkrow immediately got us off on a bad start..."

"Wasn't really her fault though...Diglett is a menace," said Trevenant.

"Roserade did pretty good," admitted Toxicroak. "I think she's not available as an option for a scapegoat."

"That doesn't leave a lot of players...although there is ONE Pokemon that I'm sure no one would fault us for getting rid of," said Bisharp thoughtfully.

A voice rang out behind them.

"That wouldn't be me, would it?" asked Hypno, smiling as he entered the clearing. Toxicroak gulped, while Trevenant started to advance on the Psychic, who held up his hands as he backed away from the angry tree.

"Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble...let's just call it...leverage," said Hypno, chuckling.

Bisharp's eyes narrowed. "Let him speak."

"Eliminating me just because it's easy? That's not smart at all, especially now that I have this information. Let me tell you this- if you all vote for me, I will be sure to announce your little alliance to the entire camp," said Hypno, his eyes gleaming. "So, I suggest you pick a new target. But if you just give me what I want, I promise I won't reveal your secret- it would be counterproductive to us both if I did."

"And what IS it that you want?" asked Bisharp curiously.

"I want in on this alliance," said Hypno simply. Bisharp folded his arms.

"Why would I do that? From what I've gathered, you enjoy working alone."

"And it didn't help me in the past, did it?" responded Hypno. "I realize now that I have to play the game with others, not by myself, to have any shot of winning this. For that reason, I want to ally with you. Safety in numbers."

"...fine...you're in," said Bisharp. Trevenant and Toxicroak whirled to face him.

"That easily?" asked Toxicroak, stunned.

"I can't really say no, and he could be a very valuable ally," said Bisharp.

"I am," agreed Hypno. "I can not only give you advice on who to target, but I can tell you the weaknesses- we can set someone else up to fall-"

"No, I'm not going to sabotage my own teammates," declared Bisharp, eyeing Hypno carefully. "I'm fine with tipping the scales against the Gardevoirs, but not my own team. Tell me weaknesses, but no using dirty tricks."

Hypno looked annoyed, but eventually gave in. "Fine. Your best bet this round would be to knock out a competitor that held you back."

"Held us back from winning, you mean," answered Trevenant.

"That's right- for example, Trevenant got passed by Alakazam. Kabutops couldn't catch up to Wooper. And let's not forget the star of the evening- Charizard didn't do anything useful even when he was evolved. You have plenty of targets to take down tonight. All you have to do is ensure that I stay on the island."

Bisharp frowned. "Alright. Fair enough. Welcome to the team, Hypno."

**000**

Charizard wandered through the woulds, angrily burning everything out of his way. This new form was disgusting. He had gained so much weight, he was a strange shade of orange, and those wings- they might look cool, but in his mind, he looked ridiculous. Charizard wandered over to peer into a lake, sighing deeply at how his appearance had changed...and he couldn't take it back.

"Hey."

Charizard growled and turned to see Garchomp nearby.

"The hell do you want?" snarled Charizard. "Satisfied? I did it. I finally did it."

"I...I'm sorry," said Garchomp, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have pressured you that far."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have!" roared Charizard. "I DIDN'T WANT THIS! YOU THOUGHT MY MIND WOULD CHANGE WHEN I EVOLVED? I NEVER WANTED THIS!"

He swung his tail around, snapping and snarling furiously. Garchomp looked at him miserably.

"Well?" asked Charizard, glaring her down.

"I...I don't know what to say," said Garchomp, shaking her head.

"Yeah? Well I do," hissed Charizard, lumbering past her. "You and I are done."

**000**

**"I saw Garchomp in the woods, and let me tell you, I have never seen her look so upset," said Gengar, eyes wide.**

**000**

The elimination ceremony was extremely tense. The Gardevoirs watched nervously as the Vileplumes filed in. Weavile glared daggers into Hypno's back, before Alakazam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Banette was nudging Gilscor and pointing to certain competitors, while Luxray was doing handstands. Mew eventually floated in, juggling some poke blocks with his powers.

"Alright, campers...the votes were actually...pretty startling tonight...in all honesty, this elimination should be fun! The following Pokemon are safe..."

"Toxicroak...Crobat...Roserade."

The three went forward, with Roserade looking relieved that she wasn't in the bottom two again. Crobat looked at Honchkrow worriedly.

"Scizor...Kabutops...Mamoswine."

Scizor and Kabutops pumped their hands, while Mamoswine went over to gobble up his block.

"Gengar...Medicham...Arcanine."

Bisharp frowned, looking at Trevenant and Hypno. Charizard glared crossly as he lit up a cigarette, while Honchkrow tried to look cool, although her ruffled feathers gave it away."

"...Mismagius...Bisharp...and Trevenant."

The bottom three exchanged glances as Bisharp and Trevenant walked away, smirking. Mismagius floated up quickly beside Trevenant, chatting with him animatedly, which Banette noticed. He frowned to himself.

"The bottom three are Honchkrow, Charizard, and Hypno!" announced Mew. "Honchkrow, you got your team off on the wrong foot! You couldn't beat wheelbarrow boy, and if you start bad, it's not good. But fortunately for you, it's not how you start, it's how you finish...so take your poke block."

Honchkrow sighed in relief, flapping forward to grab her Poke Block. Crobat glided over and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Hypno and Charizard. Charizard, you may have evolved, but you still held your team up MAJORLY on the relay, and Hypno? I don't even need to explain all of the horrible things you've done. But, despite your many faults, only one of you has to leave...so the one who gets the final Poke Block is..."

Hypno gave a calm stare to Mew, while Charizard looked confused.

"...Hypno."

"Wait...you all asked for me to evolve...and then you VOTE ME OFF?" snarled Charizard.

"No hard feelings, dude...but you like...weren't that helpful," said Toxicroak, shrugging.

"You seriously dropped the ball," agreed Roserade.

Medicham frowned and folded her arms.

**000**

**Bisharp rolled his eyes. "Charmeleon was a threat, but Charizard doesn't even get how to fly? Honestly, not even worth keeping him. Besides, even if he has a Mega Evolution, I highly doubt he'd be able to use it before the merge. As of right now, any dead weight on my team is going to be walking down that dock."**

**000**

**"I disagree with the team's decision tonight," said Medicham. "Charizard was forced to do something he did not want to do for us, and after he did, we tossed him aside for not being as useful as he could've been? This game can be very cruel."**

**000**

**"Garchomp, I hate you. My team, I hate all of you even more!" shouted Charizard. "I hope the Gardevoirs win. I hope ANYONE wins that isn't on your damn team! You all acted so angry and made me feel like UTTER SHIT, before tossing me aside once I gave you what you wanted. Well you know what? Fine! Listen up- you may have voted me off, but you're all gonna be heading off the dock soon enough! If I could plant a curse on you assholes, I would! Get me out of here!"**

**000**

"And the style of Charizard's elimination is...a Wailord ride!" shouted Mew.

Charizard cocked a brow as a Wailord pulled up. Scoffing, he walked on, folding his arms and scowling at Mew.

"Really? This was the best you could do? I can't fly, but I can ride this jerk all the way home."

"Oh, I'm sure," said Mew, grinning. "But he might not be too happy while you're burning him."

Charizard looked perplexed, before glancing at his tail, which was resting on a quivering Wailord's back. Letting out a loud bellow of pain, the Wailord shuddered and shook before breaking off to swim, a yelling Charizard being carried away. Garchomp opened her mouth to shout something before drooping down.

"And so...we have to decide the ones going to the Nightmare Isle!" announced Mew, pleasantly grinning at his victims. "So...your decisions were almost borderline unanimous on each side. For the losing team of the Victorious Vileplumes, the one going to the Nightmare Isle is...Hypno!"

Hypno frowned, before shrugging. "Fine. I might as well find that idol."

"I highly doubt that," whispered Alakazam to Gothitelle.

**000**

**"I don't think Hypno will be the one to find the statue...I actually voted to send Trevenant there instead," said Alakazam, shrugging. "But majority rules, and everyone wants Hypno gone. I have to admit, they have a point- Hypno won't be the one to find the immunity symbol. The reason? He doesn't like doing his own dirty work."**

**000**

"And for the Graceful Gardevoirs the victim is...oh man," said Mew, shaking his head with a grin. "Really? That's cold blooded. Anyway, it's Weavile."

"WHAT!?" snarled Weavile.

"It appears we'll be sharing an island together...alone," said Hypno, smiling.

"If you get any ideas, I'll rip your nose off and shove it in your ear!" spat Weavile with as much venom as she could muster.

**000**

**"Basic strategy," said Bisharp. "I predicted them to go for Hypno out of sheer hatred...and they did. So I decided to target Weavile...this will certainly cripple her in time for the next challenge."**

**000**

Luxray was shuffling around, skating across the grass with electricity sparking from her feet. "Why do you look so down, Diglett? Did the invisible Steelix get you?"

Diglett closed his eyes before he could look at Luxray for a really long time, before he breathed out. "No, I'm fine. I just...we need plans. A bunch of newcomers have come along, and of the three eliminations, two of them were veterans. This is bad, guys."

"Not really bad," admitted Mamoswine. "What are you proposing we do, though...eat more?"

"No, not eat more," complained Diglett. "Alliance. We need an alliance."

"Okay," agreed Luxray.

"Sure!" said Wooper.

"I'm in!" announced Mamoswine.

Diglett gaped. "Wait...are...are you guys serious? Just like that?"

"Diglett, we're friends who don't want to vote each other off, we're almost always KIND OF in an alliance," said Luxray, pushing up her glasses to make her look intelligent.

Wooper grinned. "Neat glasses! Where'd you get them?"

"Yeah, those appeared out of nowhere, hon," said Mamoswine, confused.

Luxray leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "The Void at the End of the Galaxy, thank you for asking."

Mamoswine and Wooper nodded, while Diglett groaned.

"Okay but...maybe we should scout for a new alliance member- four Pokemon is a lot...but five is a better number!"

"True...alright...then we'll look...tomorrow!" said Wooper.

"START YOUR ENGINES!" shouted Luxray.

"Luxray, you don't even have a car right now!"

"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE, DIGLETT."

**000**

**Mamoswine smiled. "Luxray is a great girlfriend. I never have to worry about anyone trying to steal her from me because she's totally and utterly unique. And I love that about her."**

**000**

"So she was like...talking with Trevenant...like...a lot!" explained Banette.

Gliscor rolled over on his bed, huffing. "She might like him, but I also saw Trevenant flirting with Roserade...I think."

"So he could be flirting with both!" said Banette. "I get it now! He's a player. Not like a game show player, but a lady player who's out to seduce and leave them afterwards-"

"Banette, stop," moaned Gliscor.

"And maybe he has some nefarious plot like Hypno to lure them in and then knock them down, admittedly Hypno only did that to Weavile, who I also-"

"BANETTE, NOT ALL OF US HAVE INSOMNIA, LET ME SLEEP!" roared Gliscor.

**000**

And so we end another chapter. I think this one was pretty exciting!

So after being pressured and beaten around, Charmeleon evolves into a Charizard- and sinks his team, getting him eliminated. I have to say, it feels pretty strange- Charizard has always been a powerful player and to see him go so early is interesting to me. Garchomp is also finally calmed down and seen as sad. And uh-oh, looks like they didn't last, but I can't really blame Charizard for that.

Fun Fact: Charmeleon didn't want to be a Charizard for several reasons. One, he didn't like the way they looked. Two, he's afraid of heights and flying over the ocean (and he'd look stupid if he didn't fly). Garchomp's needling is what caused him to start smoking in the first place.

And the return of Hypno has occurred. Many of you guessed it in private messages, and I did try to be subtle and hint towards it. So Hypno's back and he's already making plays, scheming his schemes. But Alakazam seems pretty happy about it.

Some couples are blossoming, for better or for worse. We'll see what happens between them.

Next Episode: Rage is burning in a challenge of strength, endurance, and power. Tensions get higher between two teammates, while another contestant starts putting ideas into some others' brains. Another fallout between two campers occurs, but in the end, a completely different camper is sent packing.

Charizard: Review. But not for any of my damned teammates.


	5. Primeape's Muscle Measuring Match!

Alright guys, here's the next episode of this crazy fic. After the drama of last chapter, let's unwind with some more drama.

Also, to the lovely reviewer who gave me advice on Gothitelle's wonderful French accent, thank you!

**000**

"Hello again, everyone!" said Celebi. "Celebi here with another premiere of Nightmare Isle Nightly! Tonight, I have another special guest, who is also a former host of a show himself. The flower with power, the sprout who it's all about, I give you...Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout nervously scuttled in, waving to the crowd before sitting beside Celebi.

"T-thanks for inviting me!"

"Not a problem, Bellsprout- so...the Aftermaths have been discontinued for now, correct?" asked Celebi.

"Yeah, but I've g-gotten some new gigs on shows and such, so things are still just fine!" answered the plant.

"So...from one sideshow host to another...how do you think I'm doing?" asked Celebi with curiosity.

"You haven't gone mad with power yet!" said Bellsprout, shrugging. "So that's always a good sign."

Celebi smiled to the crowd. "You've heard it here, folks. I'm not crazy yet!"

The crowd laughed loudly, with Celebi and Bellsprout joining in. Bellsprout turned to her.

"So things with Mew seem to be going well, right?"

Celebi blushed lightly. "Well, yes, he helped me get this show, and just last month we had a lovely evening when...well, I won't go into details, as this show isn't about my personal life, but to cut it short, we're doing okay. But can we say the same of our current two contestants on the Nightmare Isle?"

"Who knows?" said Bellsprout, shrugging.

"Well, we can find out!" said Celebi, pointing to a large screen above her. "Alright everyone, it's time for us to check up on our players!"

"Hypno and Weavile were the ones chosen...and I feel for Weavile," admitted Bellsprout. "On an island with the guy that tore her heart to pieces- that was a coldblooded move by the Victorious Vileplumes. Vileplume would be sad."

"But it WAS a good strategy," commented Celebi.

"True enough," agreed Bellsprout. "Let's find out what they've been up to!"

**000**

Weavile hacked and slashed through the vines in her path, panting with effort. The challenges were one thing. The stress caused by her personal problems was another thing. But this island definitely came in second on the lists of things she didn't want to deal with right now. Hissing, Weavile crawled through the vines and into a clearing. She glanced around- the last time she had entered a clearing, loud laughter erupted all around her and she had bolted like crazy...but this time, all the voices she had heard before were silent.

"This place really is hell...they weren't kidding," admitted Weavile.

She took a few steps, before a voice rang out to her.

"I highly doubt this is truly hell...an angel such as yourself wouldn't be here if it was."

Weavile stiffened, her eyes smoldering with anger and pain as she turned to see Hypno leaning against a tree. He gave her a smile and examined his fingers.

"How have you been faring?" asked Hypno.

"Don't play kind with me," spat Weavile. "You don't care about my wellbeing. What is it you really want?"

Hypno made a face as if he was hurt by the accusation. "Weavile, really...that hurts...I was playing the game last season...you were just an unfortunate casualty, and I realize that you were right...and I was wrong to take advantage of you."

"Oh really?" asked Weavile sardonically. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the immunity, would it? Admit it- you're only checking to make sure I don't have the idol. Well, I don't, so you can wander back to the crack you slept in last night."

"The idol is of no real value to me," lied Hypno, shaking his head. "After all, it seems everyone has their crosshairs pointing at me...however...perhaps there is a way for me to avoid the dock."

"Stop dancing around the topic and spit it out," snarled Weavile. Hypno smiled and stepped forward.

"What say this? You give me another chance- after all, I have absolutely no way of betraying you- we are on different teams and Mew has gone out of his way to say that the votes cannot be sabotaged."

"Not through normal means," snapped Weavile. "I highly doubt your hypnosis would qualify as actual sabotage. No matter what state of mind they're in, THEY still submit the vote."

"My point still stands- I can't even hope to do anything to you until the merge," said Hypno.

"Which is far too soon- this whole surprise appearance on the show was WAY TOO SOON! I know what you did, and I remember it well! I hate you and despise you now, so BACK OFF!"

"Weavile...are you trying to convince yourself or me? Do you truly...hate me?" asked Hypno, his voice soft as he stepped closer. He leaned in, and Weavile froze up.

SLASH!

Hypno stepped back, howling in pain at the cut on his cheek. Weavile examined her claw with an air of disdain before turning to Hypno and scoffing.

"You got too close. And stop whining, I only used one claw. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an immunity statue to find. And as for you, I don't care what schemes you try to pull- you keep away from me."

Weavile snarled under her breath and disappeared into the dark shadows of the woods. Hypno reached up and felt his cheek, before examining a bit of blood on his hands. Glaring at it with silent fury, he clenched a fist before turning and stalking in the other direction.

**000**

"Well, HE didn't seem too happy," commented Celebi worriedly. "It appears that Hypno and Weavile both handled the fear well, but I don't know if Weavile is more scared of the island or Hypno."

"But that slash across the face? Really satisfying to see, I'm not going to lie," said Bellsprout, rubbing his leaves together.

"Well, neither of them seem to have the idol...," said Celebi, frowning. "I've received word from Mew that neither of them have found it. It's interesting, isn't it?"

"Indeed," agreed Bellsprout, nodding his head.

"Well, that about wraps up tonight's viewing!" said Celebi. "I'm your host Celebi, and I'll see you all next week!"

**000**

Trevenant was walking in the woods with Mismagius beside him. He glanced at several trees with varying interest as Mismagius talked...he wasn't really paying attention, until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey? Hello, you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just zoned out a bit," grunted Trevenant.

"I asked what YOU do, I just told you a bunch of stories about me dancing and doing magic tricks, you have to have SOME hobby!" exclaimed Mismagius.

Trevenant frowned. "Pool."

"...pool?" asked Weavile.

"Pool and checkers. Board games. They didn't give us a lot of video games in the clink."

"You were in JAIL?" asked Mismagius incredulously.

"Well...juvy, but yeah- I got in a fight that left some chump who started it in a bad way. Took down his buddies and the guys who tried to stop me too. Eventually got subdued and put in for half a year. It wasn't majorly serious, they just wanted to curb my aggression."

Trevenant smirked. "Not that it worked." He pounded his fists together.

Mismagius frowned, folding her arms. "Aren't you worried that you're TOO aggressive?"

"Uh? No?" responded Trevenant, almost scathingly. "If people were more straight up and aggressive, the world would be far easier to understand. For example, the way Banette wants to get you back in a relationship so he can get further in the game."

"What?" asked Mismagius, stunned. "How do you know that?"

"You learn to read faces when you're locked up," explained Trevenant, carving some designs in a tree. "Think about it- a bunch of his friends are gone, and all of the others are over here on the Victorious Vileplumes. He's gotta get allies, right? So what does he do? He allies with you and all of his friends, sweet talks you into dating so he can get further. It's basic strategy."

Mismagius gaped at him. "I...I don't know...that doesn't seem Banette's style-"

"New season, new strategies. That's what I'd guess he's doing, but you know him better, right?" asked Trevenant, hiding a small smirk.

Mismagius cocked her head to one side. "Well...if that IS what he's doing then uh...what do I do?"

"Reject his advances, don't let him fool you," grumbled Trevenant. "I need the outhouse."

**000**

**Mismagius pondered. "Trevenant has a point- if I couldn't trust Banette before...why now?"**

**000**

**Trevenant scoffed. "I don't care if Banette's innocent or not, that's what I would do if I was him. Besides, Mismagius is a valuable teammate and a hot girl- the further she stays away from the enemy, the better chance she'll have of staying on. It's EASY to figure out."**

**000**

Garchomp sighed and sat by the dock, looking at the water wistfully. Banette and Gliscor were watching from afar, before Banette pushed Gliscor forward. Gliscor scowled and floated over, lowering himself near Garchomp.

"It happens to all of us," said Gliscor.

"I thought it would work out!" snapped Garchomp. "But I never thought...I never thought he'd..."

"I think he'll need time to get used to it and not hate his new body," said Gliscor awkwardly. "Took me a day to get used to my new weight as a Gliscor when I evolved- he might be the exact same way."

"Yeah...maybe," muttered Garchomp, sighing and throwing a rock in the water.

Gliscor flew away and landed next to Banette, who had moved to a bush.

"How is she?" asked the puppet.

"I have seen a depressed landshark, and I'm confused," said Gliscor.

Banette frowned. "This isn't good- Garchomp has been knocked down a couple of pegs before, but never THIS badly...it's like...weird...like she's given up..."

"We need someone to talk to her...talk to her about a breakup happening over you know...needs," said Gliscor. "And we need a GIRL."

"Well? What girl are you going to get to talk to her?" asked Banette, folding his arms.

"I have one in mind, but you won't like it," said Gliscor awkwardly.

Banette sighed. "No."

"It's your only chance of cheering grumps up," responded Gliscor coolly.

"I'm not gonna ask Mismagius to trash talk me to cheer up Garchomp!" growled Banette.

"Suit yourself, dude."

**000**

**Banette sighed. "Why the hell do I have to ask Mismagius to cheer up Garchomp? It's not even gonna work, she'll probably feel better about Charizard and then go back to beating us all around like we're a bunch of punching bags."**

**Banette grumbled as he folded his arms. "But I still feel guilty...damn you Gliscor."**

**000**

Arcanine padded out of his cabin, stretching before he almost bumped into...well, look it was. Mightyena.

"Remember what I said?" growled Mightyena.

"Yeah, a few nights doesn't make me forget something so quickly," muttered Arcanine, annoyed.

"Well paint me pink, I've encountered a muscle head with brains. Like I said, spit out any words about that...event, and you'll be sorry."

Arcanine frowned and reared up to his full height, looking down on her. "So uh...out of curiosity, what do you, a girl that's trying to control a "muscle head" like me, think you can do to control me, eh?"

Mightyena scowled, before smirking. "I know about the Ninetales fiasco. I could say you spread rumors about me crying, and spread a nasty rumor about you in return. Who's going to believe the guy that almost home wrecked?"

Arcanine looked mortified. "What the- seriously? That's...that's so not cool!"

"Yeah, well, neither is stalking someone," hissed Mightyena, walking off with her tail in the air. "Given your track record, I think a rumor is enough to send you packing- they have Trevenant and some other powerhouses. They probably don't need you."

"I WASN'T EVEN STALKING YOU!" shouted Arcanine over his shoulder before stomping away. What the hell was wrong with that girl? He didn't do anything wrong and she was BLACKMAILING him over something that had happened by ACCIDENT? Unbelievable. But a threat was a threat.

Arcanine, however, was not about to give her the satisfaction.

"I'm not going to share that secret, but only on my terms, not yours," growled the massive dog, padding away into the trees.

**000**

Kabutops tapped his chin, looking over to Gengar and Scizor. Swampert, Marill, and Crobat were also nearby. "So...you think either of them got the statue?"

Scizor, who was focused on her meal, frowned and tapped her chin. "Certainly possible. I don't know who I'd place bets on, though. Both of them are jerks who have run the competition, both of them know how to keep immunity to themselves."

"At least Weavile's lightened up and gotten better," pointed out Crobat.

"True."

"I'd put bets on Weavile finding it," said Gengar. "She's not afraid to get down and dirty, while Hypno has always had that uppity, rich boy attitude, y'know?"

"I think you're right on Weavile finding it, but on the other hand, I don't think she'll keep it if she does- I bet you anything that Hypno stalked her through the whole island and waited for her to find it," said Kabutops, grinning.

"Why would he waste his time doing that?" asked Gengar, folding his arms.

"So he could steal it from her," theorized Crobat.

"Not bad, right?" asked Kabutops.

"But Weavile would realize it and tell everyone on the island he nabbed it," argued Scizor.

"True...and he can't hypnotize her...the statue totally seems like it'd be Hypno's style to use, but getting it, on the other hand...not so much," admitted Kabutops.

"So uh...care to tell some of us newcomers about Hypno?" asked Swampert nervously.

"What's to tell?" asked Gengar, shrugging. "You watched the old shows, I assume."

"Well, yeah!" admitted Marill. "He was a schemer with a pendulum to make people into dreamers. A nightmare who didn't play fair, and when he got the money, he'd never share. Ha! All of those rhymes!"

Swampert glanced at Marill, before turning to the others, shaking up a protein shake. "I mean, to be fair, it's edited television- Hypno wasn't staged or anything?"

"As a guy who was on the plane with him first hand, let me tell you some tales," said Banette, walking in the mess hall. "Mismagius ain't here, is she?"

"Nope," said Kabutops, shaking his head.

"Damn, I was looking for her. Anyways, Hypno is a scoundrel. Don't believe a word he says, he tries to act like Alakazam but they're completely different."

"Not really- both cowards," said Scizor, shrugging her shoulder.

"Hypno lies," continued Banette. "He schemes, he cheats, he plays off of your emotions and feelings. He makes sure to soak his words in honey, he makes them sound good and kind when he really knows what he's doing. He's a fake- when he tells the truth, it hides his feelings behind it. And the thing with hypnotism is that it doesn't matter how strong you are- if he gets you, he gets you."

"Well...not you, though," pointed out Gengar. "And not Gardevoir."

"He came close on her end," pointed out Banette. "I'm a special case. Avoid Hypno, I'm pretty sure he'll be going home soon."

"Don't tell Alakazam that," warned Marill. "He's been ecstatic."

"He just wants another crack at him," drawled Bronzong, entering the room. "Alakazam just wants to win another battle. Make them fight, let Alakazam win, and get it over with."

BEEP!

Everyone flinched as a loud voice echoed across the camp. But it wasn't Mew's- it was harsh, ragged, and sounded violent. It was also familiar.

"ATTENTION, RUNTS! I WANT YOU ALL TO REPORT TO THE CENTER OF CAMP! THE ONE WHO ARRIVES LAST WILL SUFFER CONSEQUENCES. GOT IT? NOW MOVE!"

The Pokemon at the table were silent. Then they slowly turned to stare at Crobat. The Poison-type was shuddering and shaking, his yellow eyes wide with horror as he quivered in his seat. The once calm and collected bat was now fearing for his life. Honchkrow appeared on the scene and grabbed him, shaking him.

"Crobat, it's okay, it's fine, you're gonna be okay!"

"Uh...what's with him?" asked Swampert, nervous.

"This is bad," commented Banette, scratching his head.

"P-P-P-PRIMEAPE!" screeched Crobat.

**000**

**"Crobat still has his uh...huge fear of da gal...," muttered Honchkrow awkwardly. "We're workin' on it but...y'know, dis ain't helpin'..."**

**000**

**Krookodile grinned. "Boot camp challenge, eh? Easy to sabotage, easy to knock a teammate down, easy to bang out my plan!"**

**000**

**Crobat screamed.**

**000**

In the center of the camp, the teams were slowly lining up. Weavile and Hypno had already been dropped off, with Weavile looking extremely agitated. Hypno had a calm smile on his face, while Alakazam cast him a few glances. Most of the campers were there, with only five missing- Roserade, Krookodile, Bronzong, Mightyena, and Gothitelle, who emerged from a nearby bathroom quickly. The remaining campers waited nervously, the threat of Primeape's wrath filling them with anticipation and curiosity.

Krookodile soon emerged from some trees, cracking his back, with Roserade and Mightyena soon following. Bronzong was the last to show up, yawning as he floated from the lunchroom.

Primeape finally made an appearance, sunglasses over her terrifying gaze, stomping towards the players with an air of respect and intimidation. She turned and looked over all of them before spitting on the ground.

"Alright, brats. My name is Primeape and I'll be running the challenge today! Mew and Mewtwo will be on the sidelines, watching your progress on camera. You are to address me as sir or ma'am, I don't care which, but treat me with respect or else. Got it, maggots?"

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted Diglett, causing everyone to give him a weird look. Primeape, however, nodded at him approvingly. Bronzong rolled his eyes.

"The challenge today is simple- you've gone through Mewtwo's routine, but I'm not here to test endurance. I'm here to test guts and strength of will. I have prepared an intense training regimen to help measure the strength in your puny little bodies! The last camper standing wins it for their team. Understand?"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Diglett, please," muttered Weavile, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Alright...but before we get onto the first part," growled Primeape, cracking her knuckles. "I have business to take care of."

She walked down the line, glaring at every camper and occasionally whacking them hard (Krookodile was a victim of this, as she punched him a few times to improve his posture). Toxicroak was forced to spit out some gum, and Garchomp was told to stop sulking. When Primeape reached the end of the line, she stood before Bronzong.

"I stated before that the last camper to arrive would face consequences," yelled Primeape. "And while I'm not surprised it was your pathetic self, I will not tolerate disrespect. Understood, soldier?"

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to grasp when you're screaming in my face," drawled Bronzong.

"Good!"

Primeape stepped around, winding up a fist before slamming it against Bronzong. Unprepared, the bell soared across the campground and eventually hit a rock. A cloud of dust flew in the air as everyone stared in awe. A dazed Bronzong was seen lying in the dirt. Crobat gulped, Medicham looked impressed, while Krookodile shuddered.

"YOU'RE OUT, SHITHEAD!" roared Primeape. "HOPE YOUR TEAM LOSES, OR THEY MIGHT VOTE YOU OFF FOR BEING A LAZY ASS...AGAIN!"

**000**

**Bronzong groaned. "Ah yes, the steroid monster, my old friend."**

**000**

**Medicham folded her arms. "Discipline and strength of body are something I excel in, so I'm not worried about the challenge. However, I would really like to speak with Primeape about her training regimen. I wonder if I can achieve a punch of that magnitude without Mega Evolution?"**

**000**

"Your first part of this challenge is to hold up a stick," growled Primeape. "This one will be easy- hold up a stick in the air above your head. If you let the stick fall, you're out. We'll go until a member of each team is gone before moving onto the next strength test."

"Easy," said Swampert, hoisting his stick in the air with no effort. Arcanine shrugged and bit his, holding it up high. Other campers were not so lucky. Diglett had to carefully balance his on his head and remain in place, while Kabutops struggled to grip his due to his scythes. Eventually, everyone's hands were up, holding a stick. Primeape nodded in approval before taking a nice spot in the shade with a bottle of water.

"And now we wait," she grunted.

At first, it wasn't bad. It was pretty simple, actually. Some of the Pokemon actually remained normal and pleasant, with Alakazam holding a pleasant conversation with Gothitelle and Noivern. However, time started passing, and after the first half hour, many Pokemon were starting to feel the pain. Kabutops was cursing under his breath as he struggled to keep the stick in his grip. Mightyena groaned into the wood quietly, her neck starting to ache. Roserade panted and gasped with effort. It was starting to get difficult.

Primeape grinned. "Don't drop that stick, now. You don't want to let your team down do you?"

Roserade glanced to Trevenant. "I can't...keep this up...I...it hurts..."

Trevenant gave her a look of sympathy, before turning to Bisharp. "Roserade's tired."

Bisharp sighed. "Well, one of us has to drop it regardless."

Trevenant nodded to Roserade. "You can let go."

Roserade let out a low sigh of relief, putting down the stick and coughing. She gave Trevenant an appreciative hug and walked away, while Mismagius glared at her. Roserade turned and gave Mismagius a friendly smile.

"Good luck!" said Roserade, walking away.

"Oy, maggot!" snarled Primeape. "You don't get to go do whatever you want. You get to sit with Bronzong in the Loser Zone!"

"Loser Zone?" asked Roserade.

**000**

**"Trevenant was really nice...letting me drop out like that," said Roserade, blushing a bit. "I'm glad my team likes me...I thought they'd think I was...you know...a waste."**

**000**

**"Why is SHE going after Trevenant?" snapped Mismagius. "Every time I like a guy, and another Pokemon gets involved. I'm all for being open minded, but I don't want a party of three!"**

**000**

Bronzong and Roserade were sitting in an area surrounded by barbed, electric fence. It was rather small, but certainly big enough to hold two Pokemon. Roserade glanced at Bronzong, confused.

"What's the point of the electric fence? We're not even gonna bump into it."

"Not right now," muttered Bronzong, annoyed. "But when twenty Pokemon are standing in here, we're gonna be cramped."

"Oh..."

Meanwhile, among the remaining campers, Primeape was still waiting for one of the Gardevoirs to fall. Although a few of the Vileplumes looked tired (Mamoswine was panting like a dog), a few glares from Bisharp was enough to keep them in line. Eventually, however, fate struck.

"Oh...oh gosh...in my nose...," muttered Diglett. He trembled for a bit before rearing his head back and sneezing loudly. The stick rolled off of his head and landed in his wheelbarrow. Diglett groaned. "Aw man."

"Aw...," muttered Primeape. She then shook her head. "PRIVATE, YOU HAVE DROPPED YOUR STICK! YOU ARE NOW OUT OF THIS CHALLENGE! GET TO THE LOSER AREA!"

"SIR YES SIR! BUT I REQUIRE A PUSH, SIR!" responded Diglett.

"I WILL PUSH YOU!" roared Primeape, pushing Diglett away. "The rest of you, drop and give me a hundred push ups! If you can't do it, you're out!"

Everyone watched as Primeape pleasantly pushed Diglett along.

**000**

**"Of all of the campers Primeape chose to like, DIGLETT?" asked Gengar, eyes wide. "Like, what are the odds?"**

**000**

**"Diglett seems to be very popular," pondered Gothitelle. "Maybe zere is, ah, more to him than meets ze eye?"**

**000**

Once Diglett was nice and snug in the Loser Zone, Primeape returned. Luxray was already done, and she was currently attempting to eat her tail. When Mightyena asked the reason, Luxray had shouted for "SCIENCE" and hissed at her. Mightyena decided to not push the issue.

Most of the campers got through the pushups- Swampert, Kabutops and Scizor completed the challenge with ease, while Crobat and Honchkrow struggled through it. Primeape swore when Crobat managed his hundredth pushup. But others weren't so lucky. Marill and Wooper both collapsed for the Graceful Gardevoirs, putting the team even further behind. Garchomp barely managed to complete the exercise. Mamoswine let out a low groan and flopped on his side at seventy two push ups. The Gardevoirs had lost four players, while the Vileplumes only lost three. Bisharp nodded in approval- his team was winning.

Toxicroak was the final one to complete the challenge, and he flopped on the ground afterwards, gasping for air. "Sheesh...but...I did it! Ahaha! Nice!"

"Shut it, runt!" snarled Primeape, walking over with a boulder and dropping it on him. Toxicroak let out a loud yelp of pain, while Trevenant and Krookodile laughed at him. But Trevenant stopped laughing when Primeape threw one on him. One by one, Primeape chucked boulders on top of the campers until they were all pinned down (although the Psychics used their powers to lessen the impact of the blow).

"Now that you're sufficiently pinned by that rock, I want you to push it off of you!" bellowed Primeape. "Your next test of strength is to get that rock off of your body. Last one still under there rock is out."

Gothitelle grinned and used telekinesis, lifting the rock and hurling it away. Alakazam beamed and started doing the same before Primeape kicked him.

"Alright, new rule-no telekinesis, jerk."

"That's absurd," hissed Alakazam.

"Be grateful I let your girlfriend get away with it," sneered Primeape. "The rest of you, better get pushing!"

Medicham, Kabutops, Scizor, and Swampert all managed to get the rock off of their backs in less than a minute. Bisharp, Trevenant, and Garchomp took a bit more time. Luxray grinned and teleported on top of the rock. Primeape gaped.

"Okay, no, that's not fair."

"No rule...against it," gasped Alakazam as he tried getting the rock off. Primeape rolled her eyes, but allowed it.

**000**

**"Primeape's history with me isn't good," explained Alakazam, cocking a brow. "I highly doubt her putting rules against me was done to keep 'integrity in the competition'."**

**000**

Banette, Krookodile, Arcanine, Gliscor, and Gengar soon followed in getting the rock off. Noivern and Mismagius struggled together, before pushing the rock off and joining the others. Alakazam eventually succeeded, with Toxicroak and Hypno following soon after. Honchkrow growled and eventually pushed the rock off, slicing it into bits in her anger. Soon, the only Pokemon left under a rock was Mightyena, who groaned in pain. Primeape scowled and walked over, lifting the rock and chucking it away.

"Serves you right," mumbled Arcanine.

"Alright, you pathetic runt, go join the others!" snarled Primeape. "The rest of you have to run around the island until we get to the mountain."

"The mountain AGAIN?" snapped Krookodile. "I thought Charizard melted the whole thing."

"WRONG!" roared Primeape. "LAST ONE THERE IS OUT OF THE CHALLENGE."

Everyone immediately broke off into a run, Kabutops, Scizor, and Swampert leading the way, with the Flying Pokemon above them. Banette took the time to try and talk to Mismagius.

"Okay...so...I know we haven't really...talked too long," said Banette. "And I'm sorry about that. But I was wondering if you could...talk to Garchomp? For me?"

"And why would I do that?" asked Mismagius suspiciously.

"Look, she's depressed and doesn't know how to cope with what happened, you're stronger than that, and it'll get Garchomp off of her pity party and back in the game," explained Banette. "It's weird seeing her all-!"

"Wait, hold on...you're asking me to help Garchomp so she'll be a stronger player?" asked Mismagius incredulously. "I can't believe that! You're just trying to use me!"

"What?" asked Banette. "No, I-!"

Trevenant ran up and knocked Banette out of his way. The puppet was left in the dust, struggling to get up before resuming his run.

**000**

**Mismagius was seething. "I can't believe it- Trevenant was right! Banette wants to make nice, but only for himself! Of all the- to think I dated him!"**

**000  
**

**Banette stared. "What the hell was that about?"**

**000**

Banette was unable to catch up, and was marked out by Primeape. The remaining contestants were looking at a rock wall on the mountainside. However, Primeape seemed to have taken pity on them- there was a small bell halfway up the mountain. Primeape pounded her fists, pointing upwards.

"See that bell? You have to climb up and ring the bell, worms! You fall off the wall, you're out! You're the last one to ringing the bell, you're out! It's time to start cutting out the weak ones and see who's got the guts to survive, understand?"

A loud echo was heard across the island.

"SIR YES SIR!" yelled Diglett from afar.

"That guy has problems," whispered Arcanine to Gengar. Gengar nodded, but he, along with all of the other contestants, was staring at the wall in anticipation. They were expecting some sort of trick or trap to accompany it, but Primeape didn't give them the chance to find it.

"GET CLIMBING!"

Everyone rushed to start climbing. Swampert scaled the wall with ease, while Kabutops was digging in his scythes to keep a good strong grip on the stone. Crobat and Noivern started to fly up, before Primeape leaped and grabbed them both, yanking them down.

"NO FLYING, ONLY CLIMBING!"

Crobat groaned and attempted to climb, but he only managed to get halfway before he fell. And he wasn't the only one- Gothitelle slipped up and fell from the wall, letting out a loud scream. Alakazam looked down in fear, but the Astral Body Pokemon managed to catch herself with her telekinesis, safely lowering herself down.

Krookodile frowned. Two more members were out of the competition. He thought to himself as he glanced down, seeing Honchkrow, Noivern, and Mismagius struggling below him. Did he want to lose this time? Not particularly- if anything, he wanted another crack at the Nightmare Isle. Gliscor climbed past, which cause Krookodile to look up. Weavile, Swampert, and Gliscor were still going strong. But...it wouldn't hurt to thin the ranks. As Noivern crawled on by, Krookodile faked a slip. Sliding down, his tail wagged hard, whacking Mismagius and Honchkrow in the face. Mismagius fell immediately, and while Honchkrow managed to hold her grip for a few moments, she soon dropped from the wall with a loud squawk.

Medicham, who had already rung the bell and was climbing down, stared in shock.

**000**

**"That...that...he hit them on purpose!" said Medicham, shocked.**

**000**

**"We win the challenge, Medicham gets angry and tries to convince them all to send me to the Nightmare Isle AGAIN!" said Krookodile, grinning. "Honor code? Ha! More like cheat code, because I'm playing this girl like a...like a...like a guitar...video game? Ah, whatever, this is going great!"**

**000**

Weavile, Krookodile, Swampert, Gliscor, Garchomp, and Alakazam all rang the bell soon after. Bisharp soon followed, reaching up to ring the bell, joining Scizor, Kabutops, Toxicroak, Trevenant, and Medicham at the bottom. Medicham walked up to him.

"Krookodile hit two of our teammates off of the wall," said the fighter.

Bisharp's eyes narrowed. "What? Did you see it?"

"Yes, as I was coming down the wall...warn the others to stay far away from him," said Medicham.

"What? No, we should obviously get Trevenant or someone to knock him out of the competition," growled Bisharp.

"And stoop to his level?" asked Medicham incredulously. "There's no honor in that."

"There doesn't NEED to be honor, as long as we win!" snapped Bisharp.

Medicham shook her head, glaring at Bisharp. "That mindset makes me feel sorry for you."

**000**

**"That goody goody is going to be a thorn in my side," groaned Bisharp.**

**000**

Gengar rang the bell and jumped down, leaving only Arcanine, Noivern, Luxray, and Hypno on the wall. Arcanine got close enough to grab the bell with his teeth before heading down. Luxray grinned and got closer, but Hypno was ready for her. The yellow hypnotist leaped off of the wall and wrapped his arms around Luxray's waist.

Luxray looked down. "FIRST OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU? SECOND OF ALL, HOW DARE YOU?"

"I dare easily!" snarled Hypno. "I may not get up this wall, but I'll certainly drag someone off with me."

"Is that even fair?" asked Gliscor, looking to Primeape.

"No rule against it," said Primeape with a shrug.

"Oh, NOW there's no rule against it," drawled Alakazam. Primeape chuckled.

Luxray struggled to keep climbing, trying to whack Hypno off with her tail, but his grip was secure.

"HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" screeched Luxray, toppling off of the wall with Hypno in tow. Everyone watched as they both hit the ground in a crumpled heap. leaving Noivern alone on the wall.

"...and technically, Noivern is the last one on the wall, so she's ALSO out!" shouted Primeape. "Yeah, Hypno's a little wuss, but he took out two campers with one move!"

"And THAT'S how you do it," growled Trevenant.

"That is so not radical in every single way!" protested Noivern, gliding off the wall. "I could've totally made it, but you put me far behind when I tried flying! At least give me a freebie or something like that? You totally ruined my groove!"

Primeape stared in confusion, before shaking her head. "OKAY, WHATEVER, YOU DID THE WALL. MORE PUSH UPS. LAST ONE TO FINISH LOSES! DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED."

Everyone rolled their eyes and got to work. In the end, Toxicroak collapsed halfway through, and Alakazam did his push ups the slowest, eliminating the two of them from the challenge.

"Let's check the standings!" roared Primeape. "For the Graceful Gardevoirs we have...Weavile, Krookodile, Gliscor, Swampert, and Garchomp still in. For the Vileplumes we have Trevenant, Bisharp, Medicham, Kabutops, Arcanine, Scizor, and Gengar. Alright, time to continue! Do some jumping jacks. First one to stop is out!"

**000**

Meanwhile, the Loser Zone was getting crowded, as with more and Pokemon getting eliminated, they were forced to try and stick together and not get zapped.

"Get your elbow out of my butt!" exclaimed Marill.

"That's my tail, I don't even have an elbow!" protested Wooper.

"Can one of you NOT be breathing all over me?" asked Crobat, shuddering.

"I will never stop," whispered Luxray, causing Crobat to back away into the fence, getting shocked.

Banette, on the other hand, was trying to get through to Mismagius. "Look, I promise, this is strictly for Garchomp's own good, when have I ever tried to use someone before?"

Mismagius glared. "Just because you never have doesn't mean you never will."

Bronzong stared into space. "I hate this game."

**000**

**Mamoswine grinned. "I couldn't be zapped, since I'm a ground type. It felt pretty nice, knowing that Primeape wouldn't hurt me and the guys on purpose."**

**000**

**"GROUND TYPE RULES!" shouted Wooper, cackling.**

**000**

The jumping jacks continued for a long time, but eventually, Arcanine slipped and fell on his face. He tried to get up and get back to work, but Primeape grabbed him by the shoulder, hoisting him up over her head, and chucked him away.

"SLIPPING UP COUNTS AS STOPPING! YOU'RE OUT, PUPPY BOY!"

Arcanine hit a tree and crumpled to the ground, groaning. He staggered to his feet, dazed, before he wandered away to the Loser Zone...in the wrong direction.

"Alright, maggots...it's time to end this thing," Primeape snapped her fingers. "ALAKAZAM! GET YOUR SPOON LOVING BUTT BACK OVER HERE. I NEED YOUR HELP."

Alakazam, who was poking Arcanine to try and lead him in the right direction, abandoned this effort and strode back over, folding his arms. Primeape pointed over to Mewtwo, who was wheeling in a massive pile of rocks. Mewtwo dropped the handle and walked off, chuckling. Primeape punched her fists together.

"You're gonna help me lift those and put them on the contestants backs. The longer they hold up, the more rocks we put on their backs. You got that, string bean?"

Alakazam folded his arms. "You hate me. Why are you choosing me to help you?"

Primeape grinned. "I don't have to beat you up to get revenge. As of right now, however, you're my bitch."

**000**

**"She thinks a mere stab to my ego can harm me?" asked Alakazam. Then he slumped his shoulders. "Well, she was right. I feel so...vile."**

**000**

Alakazam dropped a single rock on everyone's back. Gengar, who was worn out from all of the other workouts, let out a low grunt of pain before being crushed under the rock. Two rocks were put down, and no one crumpled due to the pain. At the third, almost everyone looked a bit in pain, but it was on the fourth, Krookodile and Weavile both succumbed to the pain. Krookodile grumbled quietly, but noticed Bisharp standing next to him. With a howl of pain, he thrashed about, his tail swinging wildly, hitting Bisharp. Bisharp tried to regain his balance before falling down in the dust.

"Spooky butt, bitch claws, crocodile dumbass, and blade boy, YOU'RE ALL OUT! GET TO THE LOSER SECTION," bellowed Primeape.

Gengar tottered away, while Weavile gnashed her teeth. Krookodile limped away, a hidden smirk on his face, while Bisharp was glaring at the crocodile's back- it hadn't SEEMED deliberate, but...

Scizor and Kabutops were sharing a look with one another, while Medicham shook her head at Bisharp not listening to her. Trevenant was grunting, Garchomp had a low growl echoing in her throat. Gliscor cursed under his breath at the effort, while Swampert seemed to be having a good time.

The fifth rock did nothing to everyone, but at rock six, more Pokemon fell. Gliscor groaned as he finally dropped the rock, while Trevenant staggered and fell on his side. Kabutops and Scizor both fell at the same time, and Garchomp, though she was starting to get her old fire back in her eyes, eventually gave up and chucked the rock aside.

Everyone looked shocked as Garchomp slouched away. Even Primeape. She shook her head and stared at Swampert and Medicham. "And we're down to two! Let's see how many you can do!"

Medicham nodded, while Swampert had a confident smile on his face.

Primeape threw more rocks on, but even when they were holding seven, neither Pokemon fell. Primeape nodded in approval.

"CRAZY EIGHTS- CATCH!" shouted Primeape, throwing the rocks on their back.

There was nothing at first. Then, after a moment, Medicham groaned quietly before falling, all of her rocks landing beside her. Trevenant and Scizor both cursed, while Gliscor grinned.

"AND THE WINNER AT THE END OF THIS CHALLENGE IS...SWAMPERT!" screamed Primeape. "WHICH MEANS THE GRACEFUL GARDEVOIRS WIN AGAIN!"

Swampert grinned and lifted the rocks up and down a moment before throwing them aside. The Graceful Gardevoirs in the distance started cheering, while the Victorious Vileplumes groaned in annoyance at ANOTHER loss.

Mew teleported in, laughing loudly. "Oh my god...oh man...I just...YOUR FACES! The whole time...PRICELESS! Like...when Luxray got grabbed by Hypno and...oh..oh my Arceus, I know what I'LL be using for some advertising photos!"

"You're a jerk," snapped Weavile.

"Oh well...figure out your votes, Vileplumes, and then we'll see who's going home later tonight!" shouted Mew.

**000**

Roserade sighed, walking by Trevenant. "Bummed we lost..."

Trevenant scoffed. "It happens. Regardless, someone has to go home tonight."

"You think it'll be me?" asked Roserade, scared.

Trevenant shrugged. "Who knows?"

"True...hey uh...can I ask you something?" asked Roserade. "You seem like a macho man who's straightforward, y'know?"

Trevenant glanced at her in confusion. "Sure? I guess? Whatever."

"How do you uh...tell someone you like them...but you're not sure if they like you?" asked Roserade.

Trevenant frowned. She was asking HIM for advice on how to woo someone? He was pretty sure that she had a crush on HIM. If she didn't...

"I wouldn't know...I'm not a relationship guy," explained Trevenant gruffly.

"Oh...okay...well...thanks anyway," muttered Roserade, walking off.

**000**

"I'LL FLAY HIM!" ranted Luxray. "I'LL BARBECUE HIM, I'LL SKEWER HIM AND SAW HIM IN TWO!"

"Luxray, please, calm down, we still won!" whispered Diglett frantically.

"I'LL HARVEST HIS ORGANS AT DAWN-!"

"Look, we still need an alliance member!" shouted Diglett.

Luxray and Wooper turned to him. Diglett sighed.

"We need a fourth person on our team, to hold us up until Mamoswine is with us in the merge. Any ideas?"

"Alakazam!" said Wooper.

"Wooper, he'd never ally with us," groaned Diglett.

"Not with THAT attitude," muttered Wooper.

"Luxray...any ideas?" asked Diglett, rolling his eyes.

Luxray was trying to lick her nose with her tongue, tilting her head at all sorts of crazy angles. "No...no...no...wait...YES...YES I GOT IT!"

**000**

"Who do we vote for?" asked Kabutops, carving in the table quietly.

"...Medicham?" asked Gengar. "She sort of failed us at the eleventh hour."

"...but she's a strong player," argued Scizor. "And we all hit the ground before she did."

"Fair point," admitted Kabutops, pondering quietly. "...we always have Hypno has a viable option...he's just cannon fodder at this point."

"We could take the easy route and do that," agreed Scizor.

"Better idea," said Mismagius, folding her arms. "Roserade."

"Roserade?" asked Honchkrow, who was massaging Crobat's shoulders. The bat was still in a state of shock, his eyes wide and his body quivering.

"P-P-Primeape, man, anything but-!"

"Hear me out- four challenges, and she's only done good in one of them," explained Mismagius. "And her being able to see in smoke was a fluke. In any other part of the challenge, she would've sucked!"

"...is that the only reason?" asked Kabutops, a smirk on his face. "Or are you just trying to thin the competition?"

"I honestly expected ya ta try and go for Hypno," admitted Honchkrow. "He did break up you and Banette."

"He just did it before I did," grumbled Mismagius. "Banette's a jerk."

Everyone exchanged shocked glances.

**000**

**"Mismagius is talking sense," admitted Kabutops. Then he raised a scythe. "But seriously? Banette's not a jerk- how did she get that idea from a breakup that SHE made?"**

**000**

"So, what are our options tonight?" asked Bisharp.

"The optimal choice is Medicham, she's the greatest threat by far," said Hypno. "Let's trick our team, spread rumors and-!"

"No...you sabotaging Luxray was enough for one day," said Bisharp. "Medicham senses treachery around every corner. We're not going to be able to sabotage her without her alerting the rest of the team."

Hypno scowled. "Then we need a scapegoat- someone to blame. We may want to vote Medicham out for losing us the challenge, but the rest of the team won't."

"They might target you out of sheer spite!" said Toxicroak, throwing back his head and laughing.

"If you'd let me interrupt for a damn moment," snarled Trevenant. He looked up at Bisharp. "Simple. We toss aside Roserade."

Bisharp frowned. "That changes what you were saying the other day- you wanted to lead both Mismagius and Roserade along until you were sure which one you wanted."

"I want Mismagius," growled Trevenant. "Roserade doesn't seem to be as interested in me as I suspected, so I won't be able to influence her too much. She's awful in challenges and I can't use her? That just makes her dead weight."

Bisharp paused. "Toxicroak, your thoughts?"

"Sounds easy to me," admitted Toxicroak. "But maybe we ought to start targeting stronger players soon. We're kind of gonna get wrecked if we don't."

Hypno sighed. "Waste of an elimination in my opinion, but I'll follow with your vote."

"Then that settles it. Roserade it is," said Bisharp.

**000**

**"I didn't expect that blade knight to be so...goodie two shoes," scoffed Hypno. "He won't even let me do what I do? Sounds like I need to usurp an alliance leader...but how?"**

**000**

**"I don't like competition," growled Mismagius.**

**000**

"Welcome to the Elimination Station, campers!" said Mew, admiring one of his hands, before turning to the campers. "I'm sorry I couldn't share your fitness routine, but I admire your love of physical labor. I had more important things to handle."

"Like WHAT?" asked Scizor, scoffing and folding her arms.

"Uh...hello...have you SEEN my hands?" asked Mew incredulously. "My manicure, pedicure, and spa treatments in general are extremely vital to my host charm. My god, you guys will never understand the woes of being-!"

"Just get on with it," grumbled Mismagius.

Mew scowled. "Fine. Mismagius, Medicham, and Bisharp, come get your Poke Blocks."

The first three Pokemon stepped up, Medicham shooting a scowl towards Bisharp.

"Scizor, Kabutops, Gengar, Trevenant...Toxicroak too...all of you come on up."

Trevenant scuttled forward, with Mismagius floating beside him, causing Banette to sigh. Weavile glanced over at him, frowning. Kabutops and Scizor both ate their blocks triumphantly.

"...Mamoswine, Arcanine, Crobat, Honchkrow," said Mew, tossing them all Pokeblocks. Mamoswine dashed forward and ate Arcanine's as well, causing the dog to stare in astonishment.

"Dude!"

"Sorry," said Mamoswine sheepishly.

"And that leaves the bottom two as Hypno and Roserade," said Mew, grinning at the two. Hypno scoffed, while Roserade shivered. "Hypno, you're a jerk...you sabotage and scheme, although today, you helped your team out."

"I'LL ANNIHILATE HIM WITH A LASER FROM THE SUN!" roared Luxray. Wooper pushed her down, trying to calm her. Hypno looked over his shoulder and gulped.

"As for Roserade...you dropped out first...and at the end, you lost- you certainly didn't help," said Mew.

"I...I asked before I dropped out, man!" protested Roserade. "They said it was okay!"

"Too bad, Roserade!" shouted Mew, laughing. "Hypno gets the last Poke Block, and you get the Losers' Ceremony!"

Hypno caught the Poke Block, smirking at Roserade. "Bad luck, smoker."

Roserade slouched over and sighed, glancing over at Trevenant and Mismagius sadly. "Sorry I failed you guys..."

"It happens," said Trevenant coolly. "So long."

**000**

**"You know, you win some and you lose some," muttered Roserade. She shrugged. "I don't really know who should win, but I really wish I got to talk more with that...person..."**

**"Either way, I hope my team can win more without me on it...at least I can go to the resort now, right? Good luck, Vileplumes...I need a smoke..."**

**000**

**Mismagius smirked. "Hook, line, and sinker."**

**000**

Roserade sighed and looked back at the rest of campers while she stood on the dock. Her eyes rested on one person in particular. Banette caught her gaze before he straightened up.

**000**

**"Damn, I thought Roserade wanted Trevenant, but she actually wanted...wow," said Banette. "Didn't see that coming."  
**

**000**

Mew wheeled in a large cart with a punching bag on top of it. He grinned at Roserade and tapped the machine. "Feeling hungry?"

"No, why?" asked Roserade, confused.

"Too bad, here's your KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" yelled Mew, pressing a button. The glove flew forward and slammed into Roserade, sending her soaring across the sky, coughing and screaming all the way. Krookodile snickered, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Priceless."

"I agree," admitted Mew. "And now onto some more votes! Let's see who's the one to go to the Nightmare Isle tonight! From the Graceful Gardevoirs...well, well, well...we have our first double pick! Krookodile is going again."

Krookodile's smile faded. "WHAT!?"

"That's right," said Bisharp, smirking quietly.

**000**

**"Hit me with your tail again and see what happens," said Bisharp. "Stupid oaf. If he didn't find the statue once, I doubt he'll do it again."**

**000**

**"Idiot!" yelled Krookodile. "Let step one of my awesome plan begin!"**

**000**

"And from the Victorious Vileplumes, the choice of the evening is...Trevenant!"

Trevenant frowned, before cracking his knuckles. "Nothing I can't handle."

"And that's this night's elimination!" said Mew, chuckling. "Catch you all at another challenge, I have some more errands to do."

"Like what, get your hair done?" asked Banette, grinning at Mew's bald head.

Mew scowled before telporting away.

**000**

**Wooper nodded. "Luxray wanted to send Hypno again, but Alakazam said that weakening a strong player was the better choice. So this time we picked Trevenant! Next time will probably be Kabutops or Scizor! Now onto our phase two- ALLIANCE!"**

**000**

Marill stared in astonishment. "Me? Alliance with you?"

"That's right!" said Wooper cheerfully.

"But...aren't alliances...evil?" asked Marill nervously.

"Misconception- sometimes, you just want to stick with your friends in the game as long as possible!" said Diglett, nodding.

Marill frowned. "So we'll just vote together and try to help each other out?"

"YES MA'AM!" shouted Luxray like a soldier.

Marill smiled slowly. "There's no I in team, but there's a me in there! Guess I'm joining in!"

Luxray and Wooper cheered, while Diglett groaned.

**000**

Banette sighed, sitting on the beach. Garchomp was beside him.

"Depressed?" asked the shark.

"Yeah. You too?" responded the puppet.

"I did...a bunch of terrible shit," growled Garchomp, glancing at him. "I thought he'd be fine once he evolved but...still...I shouldn't have made him."

Banette frowned, tapping his chin. "Break up or not, I don't think Charizard would want to see you like this. If anything...you're letting your mistake break you...and I don't think that's something you should do."

"...how aren't you broken by yours?" asked Garchomp quietly.

Banette sighed. "...I don't know if I'm broken or not. If I am, I'm trying to climb out. Because that's all I can do. Try."

Garchomp nodded to herself. Then she got up.

"Well, whatever, get out my way, shithead," she grunted, slouching off. Banette gave her a look of incredulousness.

Garchomp stopped, turned and smiled. "Thanks, asshole."

She walked away. Banette seemed more confused than ever.

**000**

**Banette stared in space. "I cheered up Garchomp WITHOUT Mismagius's help. Damn. Now if only I could fix my problems."**

**000**

Weavile looked out the window, sighing quietly.

"Weavile, what are you even looking out there for, yo?" asked Noivern, eyes wide. Weavile sighed, glancing back at her.

"Nothing..."

**000**

This was a chapter of romance, I won't lie. But more specifically, it was a chapter about FAILED ROMANCE.

Roserade got the boot this time, but I don't think anyone was surprised- she was skating on thin ice this whole time. I love Roserade, and the love junk with her involved was entertaining but...she wasn't a winner. Not by a long shot. Though I wonder WHO she liked, because it wasn't Trevenant. It's obvious to me, but...figure it out.

Fun Fact: Roserade was originally going to be Medicham's proper and honorable character, while there was going to be an Amoonguss who was always getting stoned in her place. I scrapped that character and put Roserade there instead, making Medicham a more fitting honorable warrior.

So, romance- Garchomp is depressed, Mismagius starts disliking Banette because of Trevenant, Roserade is kicked out partially due to Mismagius's crush on him, and in the end, Banette cheers up Garchomp without Mismagius's help (as Kabutops said, he's not a jerk).

And Weavile's thinking of SOMEONE.

Medicham is onto Krookodile and mad at Bisharp. This should be interesting. Hypno planning a mutiny? Cool.

I've slipped a lot of info and subtle things in the cracks in this chapter. Hope you all notice 'em.

Next Episode: No returning camper, but Mew has an age old challenge that never TRULY gets old. Too bad it gets everyone riled up. An alliance is damaged by the end of the night, a camper goes home, and when fears are exposed, certain players become difficult to trust.

Roserade: Mmm...review...that'd be...chill, y'know?


	6. Mew's Camp of Fear!

And now, an old fan favorite challenge returns, and we get some disturbing sights and things! Hope you enjoy!

This chapter is the longest chapter that has ever been written in Total Pokemon history, so I hope you like it.

**However, be warned- some of the moments in this chapter are dark. Certain characters have fears that may be disturbing to you people. While some are humorous, others may scare the viewer. Some topics that may be discussed/seen in this chapter are death, murder, claustrophobia, drowning, and more. You have been warned.**

That being said, no one actually dies. So once again, enjoy!

**000**

"Hello everyone!" said Celebi. "My name is Celebi, and we're back again with another episode of Nightmare Isle Nightly! And tonight, our guest is none other than the man hosting the show. From off of Total Pokemon and onto my humble little night show we have...Mew!"

Mew grinned at the ground, his smile twinkling, before leaning back in his chair confidently. "Great to be here, dear."

Celebi laughed. "Thank you, Mew. So...in your opinion, how is the show going so far?"

"Amazing...I didn't think it'd generate as much interest as it did...and the ratings and tricks and turns seem to be keeping everything interesting," said Mew.

"Now, you create the challenges, correct? What can we expect from the next episode of Total Pokemon Redux?" asked Celebi.

"A return of the old fan favorite...while no contestant is going to return to host, I'll be hosting the Fear Challenge," said Mew, rubbing his hands together.

"The Fear Challenge?" asked Celebi, eyes wide. "That's certainly a challenge that generates a lot of publicity, both positive and negative. But you stated before that all challenges have been edited in some way. What sort of twist will be in this challenge."

Mew smirked. "Okay, so, I'll credit Mewtwo with this one. Remember how Weavile is scared of fire, but Scizor hates being helpless? Well, Mewtwo asked what would happen if we swapped those fears! Like, giving Weavile the quicksand treatment and Scizor the fire treatment. So, this time around, rather than facing your OWN fear, the campers will be facing each other's."

"So Gengar won't have to confront the vacuum, he might have to face...say...Toxicroak's fear?" asked Celebi.

"Yep!" agreed Mew. "It'll give some less fortunate campers a break, and some of the cockier ones thrown for a loop. Should be fun, huh?"

"So, other than challenges, any other interesting things you couldn't have predicted? You set up the challenge, but you have no idea how they'll turn out. Any shockers?"

"Charizard evolving and going home so quick was pretty surprising, he was a front runner in every other season," admitted Mew. "I was honestly expecting him to be in the top ten again. Other than that? No real twists I've seen, but I'm waiting for more, that's half the excitement!"

"Talking of fear challenges, we currently have two contestants on the Nightmare Isle!" said Celebi, smiling at the crowd. "Rough and rumble Trevenant and, for the second time, Krookodile. So, Mew, have you been keeping an eye on the island?"

"Well, Trevenant handled it well, and Krookodile was definitely doing some interesting things while looking for the idol...but I shouldn't spoil it. Why don't we watch?" commented Mew, pointing to the screen.

Celebi grinned. "I can't argue with that logic. Let's see how our two victims are doing tonight!"

**000**

Trevenant growled, shambling on his wooden legs through a thick field of brambles. He hacked and slashed the prickly foliage out of his path, low curses escaping his mouth as he continued traversing through the area.

"Damned...brambles," he grumbled. "I thought for sure Mew would hide it in a difficult place- I checked some caves, in the thorns, even in a tunnel underground filled with eyes...nothing..."

Trevenant stopped before spinning in a wide arc, slashing apart all of the thorns surrounding him. He stood in the center of the shredded plants, before letting out a cry of frustration, stamping his legs into the dark earth beneath him. He glared through the shadows around him, gulping quietly before he kept moving.

"This is ridiculous...I doubt Mew even hid a statue on the island- it's probably just some scheme to keep us from complaining about this hell pit," snarled Trevenant. "Unbelievable."

With a toss of his head he kept moving before he stopped at the edge of the brambles, staring. "The hell is that?"

Up ahead there was a large building. It looked devastated, ruined and smashed beyond repair, yet it was still standing up. Trevenant squinted. It must've been an estate or beautiful summer home at some point, although among the shadows and darkness, it didn't resemble anything near pleasant anymore.

"...maybe it's there."

Trevenant took a few steps forward, before hesitating. He looked at the building in apprehension, then fear, before he turned and walked away.

"Then again...maybe...maybe not."

In a different section of the island, Krookodile crawled out of a pit of mud, snapping his teeth irritably. "Another spot down...come on, Mew, quit holding out on me! My plan is going fine, but I really need that immunity statue!"

He picked some mud off of his body before stomping away, lashing his tail. He stopped, looked back, and saw it trapped in a statue...specifically, Houndoom's jaws. Krookodile flinched, before snorting and stepping forward, shaking his head.

"Yeah, real creepy, what's it going to do, breathe-"

FWOOSH! A jet of flame burst from the statue, singing Krookodile's tail. With a yelp of pain, the crocodile scuttled away, swearing.

"DAMN IT! OW!"

**000**

Mew burst into laughter, slapping his hand on the table. "Did you see his face when it spit fire? How could he NOT see that coming? Ahahaha!"

"Seems like Krookodile's sly tricks can help him in challenges, but not on the island," commented Celebi.

"Eh...I don't know...I've seen the stunts he's pulled during the challenges...I think he's got a lot left to show us," said Mew, grinning.

"Actually, I'm more interested in Trevenant right now," said Celebi. "He was hunting in the thorns to try and find the statue but he...stumbled upon that mansion. Could you tell us about that?"

"That would be spoiling the fun. Let's say that the mansion is like the Illusion Shack's big brother," said Mew, grinning.

"Is that where the statue is?" asked Celebi curiously.

"Maybe, maybe not!" said Mew cheerfully. "All I can say is that there's some good stuff in there. It could have information regarding future challenges! It could have everyone's weaknesses inside. It could have the immunity icon. But there's good stuff in there- if you can work up the nerve to go in."

"I assume Darkrai had a hand in making the building give off an aura of fear?" guessed Celebi.

"Obviously."

"Well, I suppose this interesting revelation sums up Nightmare Isle Nightly!" said Celebi. "We'll see you next week."

"And I'll see YOU tomorrow evening," said Mew, smiling smoothly. Celebi blushed.

**000**

"Alright so...what's our plan?" asked Wooper, sitting beside Marill.

"Who needs a plan?" asked Luxray, giggling as she prodded a flower with a stick.

"Well, Mamoswine is with us when we get to the merge," said Diglett. "He just doesn't want to give his team a reason to vote him off, which is why he's not here."

"Yeah but...what's the plan?" asked Wooper.

"Did we even have a plan during World Tour?" asked Diglett curiously.

"I mean, hiding in vents, storing up food to stake out in the vent, trying to be generally inconspicuous," rattled off Wooper.

"You guys are...interesting veterans," commented Marill, eyes wide.

"We're kind of the worst veterans you've ever seen," admitted Diglett.

"Uh, did you see my bomb last season? I'd be the best veteran," said Luxray, smirking.

**000**

**"I'm glad these swell bunch of guys took me in!" said Marill, smiling. But it soon faded. "Although...Luxray is worrisome. Shouldn't she be in...a nuthouse?"**

**000**

**"PLAN? PLAN? PLANS ARE FOR QUITTERS!" screamed Luxray, before shocking herself.**

**"Anyways, I suggest a pincer movement around the Vileplumes at dawn," said Luxray carefully, carving a design in the wall.**

**000**

**Alakazam stared at the carvings, intrigued. "This is a marvelous strategy in an actual war. I'm curious as to who created this."**

**000**

Kabutops was doing some push ups, Banette and Gengar watching with drinks in their hands. He let out a grunt of effort. "So...you managed to cheer up Garchomp, but Mismagius snapped on you when you tried chatting with her?"

"Exactly!" said Banette, throwing his hands up. "Did she say anything about me?"

"Now that you mention it...," panted Kabutops. "She did mention something about you."

"Yeah, she was calling you a jerk or something," said Gengar, frowning.

Banette looked stunned. "What? Dude, I get it, we broke up, but I haven't done anything to her! I mean, even I went on a date with-!"

"Wait, what?" interrupted Kabutops, leaning on his arm. "You went on a date with someone? Not Gardevoir, right?"

"Are you nuts?" hissed Banette. "No, it was after World Tour and uh...look, the girl doesn't matter, point is I thought she'd at least be CIVIL with me. I haven't said anything mean!"

"...maybe someone put the idea in her head...spreading rumors," suggested Gengar.

"Really? Who?"

"To be fair, she didn't start acting weird until Hypno got back," pointed out Kabutops.

Banette froze. "Shit."

"Look, man...you don't have to hate her, but...I think you need to accept that you guys are over. For good," said the shellfish quietly.

Banette stared in shock, before drooping.

**000**

**"Give up on her?" asked Banette, sighing. "Even as a friend? This bites."**

**000**

"So...have you been talking to Banette recently?" asked Gothitelle over her shoulder.

Weavile froze up. They were alone in the cabin right now, and that was good because Weavile was tempted to scream. "Why are you asking?"

"I am just curious as to whether or not you are planning on wooing him," replied Gothitelle innocently.

"Woo him?" asked Weavile, trying not to gag. "I'm not a flirt- guys tend to pick up ME, not the other way around- I'm the one who chooses to say yes or no."

"No offense, but waiting is not always ze best strategy," said Gothitelle, turning to face her new friend.

"I'm surprised he hasn't said anything," muttered Weavile. "Considering what happened on that one date we went on-"

"Perhaps he eez frightened...or maybe he is planning on reconciling with Mismagius," responded Gothitelle.

Weavile whirled around. "WHAT!?"

"It eez a possibility, no?" asked Gothitelle, shrugging.

"...okay, you just made that point to get a rise out of me," accused Weavile, eyes narrowed.

"Oui. What eez your point?" asked Gothitelle.

"...okay...maybe I'll TRY being flirty with Banette," grumbled Weavile. "But you're going to help me out."

Gothitelle grinned. "Wonderful! All we need eez an intelligent plan!"

**000**

Arcanine was chatting animatedly with Swampert about working out, before excusing himself. "Alright, I gotta run to the outhouse. Tell me more on how you could hold up so many rocks later?"

"Sure, dude, I'll make us some protein shakes!" said Swampert, grinning.

Arcanine nodded before turning and padding away, heading for the confessional before hearing a familiar growl.

"Good to see you're keeping your word."

Arcanine scowled and turned. "You act like it matters."

"I'll get you eliminated if you don't," spat Mightyena. "So it kind of does."

Arcanine thrust his head forward, causing Mightyena to flinch back. "News flash, emo girl, I'm keeping your secret because that's the type of guy I am, not because I'm scared of you. As long as I can make it to the merge, I'll be fine, because if one thing's for certain, it's that you won't beat me in a one on one."

"Goth," grumbled Mightyena.

"...what."

"I'm goth, not emo," explained Mightyena. Arcanine rolled his eyes.

"And I'm not just a lunkhead jock," growled Arcanine. "Just because I'm willing to do what you want right now doesn't mean I'm going to respect you."

"Of course, because jocks only care about themselves and winning their next sport's game," drawled Mightyena.

Arcanine seethed. "Oh really? And how the hell would you know so much about jocks if you're an emo- oh, pardon me, GOTH!?"

"What?" asked Mightyena.

"Let me give you a little tip, Gotharella," snapped Arcanine. "Judge someone by the inside, not the out. You might learn something."

**000**

**Mightyena scoffed. "Who does he think he is? He doesn't know me, he doesn't...understand. It doesn't matter if he made a good point or anything."**

**She turned up her nose, before sighing sadly.**

**000**

"Who should we target this time?" asked Toxicroak, frowning.

Bisharp glanced at him. "What do you mean? We haven't lost yet."

"Yeah but...Hypno is saying how we should sabotage-"

"And I said NO," stated Bisharp firmly. "If anything, sabotage would get the others' attention and mark us as targets...I bet that's what Hypno's goal is- trying to make us look like a bigger threat than him."

"Then you don't trust him?" asked Toxicroak, eyes wide.

"No, I don't," admitted Bisharp. "But I won't knock him out of the ring until he makes a wrong move."

"...okay, well we can't plan who to vote then," said Toxicroak. "What about the Nightmare Isle?"

"...we need to be careful about that...on one hand, I don't want a threatening player over there to get it," explained Bisharp. "Alakazam's probably caught onto that by now, which is why I'll never send him there."

"So...send someone weak or stupid?"

"Pretty much," said Bisharp. "Diglett would be a lovely choice, but I know Medicham would come for my head. Perhaps Wooper...maybe Bronzong, he's a lazy one."

"Lazy, but clever," pointed out Toxicroak.

"Clever alone won't cut it- Hypno didn't snag the idol," argued Bisharp. "Regardless, we'll see how the challenge goes and then we'll figure it out."

BEEEEEEEEEP!

A loud beeping noise was heard over the intercom. "Attention campers! It's time for the challenge! I need you all to go into the brick building that's in the eastern field! It's big and red. You can't miss it!

Bisharp sighed. "There we go. Let's move."

**000**

**"Walking in there, I should've expected something to go wrong," said Crobat, rolling his eyes.**

**000**

**"This challenge SUCKED," moaned Noivern.**

**000**

The contestants entered slowly. The inside of the brick building was plain and simply had a bunch of chairs, enough for every contestant. Everyone nervously sat down and waited. Eventually Mewtwo arrived, dragging Trevenant and Krookodile behind them before tossing them to the ground. Trevenant snarled and got up, stomping to Bisharp and Toxicroak. Bisharp gave him a nod.

"No idol?"

"No, but I might have an idea where it is," growled Trevenant.

Krookodile just slowly slouched over to his seat and slumped over in it. Everyone started waiting...and soon, when nothing happened, people got nervous.

"Is like, anything gonna happen or what?" whispered Noivern.

"I don't like da feel of dis," crowed Honchkrow quietly.

Arcanine perked up, sniffing deeply. "Do you guys smell anything? It smells...like chemicals..."

"Yeah it's...a bit...weird...," muttered Wooper, wobbling his seat.

"You don't even have a nose!" spat Garchomp.

"Everyone...wait...something's wrong...I feel...drowsy," muttered Swampert.

Banette glanced around. "What? I'm fine."

"No...I...feel eet as well...," murmured Gothitelle, drooping over in her seat. All of the contestants were slowly passing out, with Luxray curling up under her chair, Garchomp snoring and cursing in her sleep, and even hyper Noivern was calm. The only ones awake were Hypno and Banette, both confused and awake among the sleeping campers.

"Insomnia aside...what in the blazes is going on?" snarled Hypno.

Mewtwo opened the door again, walking in with a gas mask, before whacking Hypno and Banette over the head. Hypno got knocked out instantly, but Banette just groaned. Mewtwo sighed and hit him a few more times.

"Sorry about that."

**000**

Banette opened his eyes and got to his feet. He groaned and clutches his throbbing head for a moment, staggering and reaching out to grab something for support. That something turned out to be Arcanine, who let out a grunt, shaking his groggy head.

"What...happened?" asked the dog, letting out a quiet bark.

"I...we got knocked out...and...oh shit, where the hell are we?" asked Banette, freezing up.

Everyone soon came to and looked around the room. The room looked like it was something out of a horror video game. Blood splattered across the wall, rust, a few carvings here in there. A broken door hung on its hinges at the front of the room, swaying ominously as though someone had just left. There were also chairs in this room, although rather than the wooden ones seen in the brick building, these were metal and resembled electric chairs. Banette looked around, before he cracked a grin.

"Horror challenge already, Mew? Someone's eager to make everyone else look more like a wuss than himself."

On that note, Mew kicked down the broken door, glaring at Banette. "Okay, wise guy. If you insist, then maybe I'll introduce the challenge."

"It's obviously based on the fear challenge," said Alakazam. "Although, there were a few- the survival horror challenges and the facing your fear challenges. So, which one is it?"

"Well, Alakazam, since you so kindly asked, I'll tell you," said Mew. "This challenge is a call back to the Face Your Fear challenge as WELL as the Horror Challenge. Unlike the previous four challenges, there will be no returning camper to host- instead, I'll be stepping back in to do my job of torturing you on this island in the Fear-Torture Challenge! So don't worry, coward boy, there's no Darkrai to get you. This is NOT the survival challenge."

Alakazam scowled, but on the inside, he was relieved.

"So, as this challenge usually goes, you have to face a fear. I'll take all of you one at a time to meet your fear head on," explained Mew. "I'll give you a button. If you press your button during your fear, that means you can't deal with it, and you're out! On the other hand, if you DON'T press your button, you'll pass your test and earn your team a point. Team with the most points wins! Team with the least points, someone's going home!"

"That's fine- I beat my fear once, I can do it again," bragged Weavile.

"That sounds awesome Weavile," agreed Mew. "Except you won't be facing the burning building this time!"

Weavile froze. "...what?"

"Yeah, something we noticed in the first time we did this challenge is certain campers had...advantages," said Mew. "Poor Wooper had to drop out because of a deadly allergy to Beedrill, while Rhydon just had to hug his Grandma. And when I see a difference like that, it makes me sad. So instead, I got this new idea! Rather than facing your own fear, you get to draw a card from a deck and then face the fear of whoever's on the card! So for example, if Bronzong picks Gengar's card, he'll have to face Gengar's fear!"

"Slay me," groaned Bronzong. "My death at the hands of a cleaning device."

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE, MAN!" shouted Gengar.

"You may have laughed and mocked those who couldn't finish their fears last time, but how will YOU fair in there position?" asked Mew, smirking. "Only one way to find out! Let the Fear Challenge begin!"

There was a loud silence. Then Luxray jumped on her desk and let out a mad cackle of triumph.

"NO CLOWNS! TAKE THAT, ENTEI!"

"Entei?" whispered Marill to Mamoswine, who shrugged.

**000**

**"Well, this challenge is going to be a doozy," said Swampert, smacking his forehead. "My own fear's bad enough, but what if someone has a massive fear of something like...the end of the world? I can't deal with that, man!"**

**000**

"And our first contestant is...," said Mew, pulling a card out of his personal deck, grinning. "Bellsprout. Nah, just kidding, it's Luxray!"

Luxray leaped down from her perch on a desk, running forward and snatching a card from the pile on the front desk. She grinned as she flipped it over.

"You got...Garchomp's fear!" said Mew.

Most of the contestants glanced at Garchomp, who folded her arms and gnashed her teeth quietly. She hadn't played in the fear challenges in any season, so they were all curious to see what made her sweat. Mew grinned and pressed a button, causing a television screen to descend in front of the campers.

"You can watch her complete her fear here...now let's see...Luxray has to ride a roller coaster!" announced Mew. He grabbed Luxray and teleported with her away. Mewtwo stepped inside and adjusted the TV settings. Mew and Luxray appeared on the screen next to a massive coaster with loops, corkscrews, and other crazy scenery.

"One ride and you're good!" said Mew cheerfully. Luxray stared before she let out a loud cackle.

"THIS'LL BE EASIER THAN SKYDIVING INTO A VOLCANO!" shouted Luxray, leaping into the car in front. "BEAM ME UP, MEW!"

Mew stared.

"GO ON, START THE RIDE!"

"Oh, right!"

Mew pressed a button and the roller coaster started up. Luxray was still for a moment before the chain of cars rolled away, the cat screaming with glee all the while. Luxray grinned as she rode on, shouting and whooping with delight every time she hit a loop de loop.

Bronzong smirked, while Alakazam hid a smile with his hand. Gliscor glanced to Garchomp, snickering.

"Roller coasters? Really?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" snarled Garchomp angrily.

Luxray continued her ride, laughing with delight before the ride stopped. The dazed Electric type stumbled off of the ride, her hair sticking in all different directions. She grabbed onto Mew with her tail tiredly. Mew grinned and they teleported back to the room. Luxray staggered to her chair, with everyone staring at her. She gave them all a crazed grin.

"Can I go again?"

"Uh? No," said Mew, snickering. "Okay, that wasn't the terrified reaction I was looking for, but whatever- Luxray wins her team a point!"

The Graceful Gardevoirs cheered, with Swampert punching the air and Gothitelle clapping.

"Okay...our next unlucky player is...Toxicroak!" said Mew, clapping his hands. Toxicroak let out a giggle before getting up, strutting over to the deck of cards and yanking one out. He held it up.

"Swampert's fear, should be fun!" said Toxicroak cheerfully.

Swampert gulped, shivering in his seat.

"Well, we'll certainly find out if you can handle it- unlike most of the fears, we can do this right here!" said Mew, pulling out a large syringe.

Toxicroak's grin slipped from his face as he stared. "What's that?"

"A shot," said Mew matter of factly. "Swampert's fear is needles!"

Everyone turned at the sound of metal dragging across the floor. Swampert's chair had moved as far away from the needle as possible. He was trembling in a corner, his eyes fixed on Mew and Toxicroak. Toxicroak himself was sweating, eyeing the needle- it may not have been HIS fear, but he wasn't a fan of them either. Everyone's gaze travelled from Toxicroak and Swampert, back and forth as they watched the scene unfold.

**000**

**"A big, strong guy like him...afraid of NEEDLES?" asked Weavile. She folded her arms. "Boys are weird. The guy can probably bench press a house, and he runs from a little shot."**

**000**

**"Guess that rules out steroid use," said Bronzong, chuckling at his joke.**

**000**

Toxicroak's eyes bugged out as the needle got closer. It was dripping with some unknown fluid. Toxicroak bit his lip before pressing his button.

Everyone groaned.

Toxicroak gave them an indignant look. "Uh, hello? Look at the damn thing, it's a freakin' NEEDLE! Who knows what's gonna get injected if I take that."

"It was water," revealed Mew with a smug smile on his face. "But, oh well. No points for the Vileplumes!"

Toxicroak slumped over in his seat, but let out a startled gasp when wraps emerged and strapped down in a rigid position.

"As punishment for not facing your fear, THAT happens!" said Mew, laughing.

Kabutops shivered. "Ugh, he looks like a lab experiment...gross. I hate straps."

"Next player to go will be..Gengar!" said Mew cheerfully.

Gengar frowned, glaring at the deck apprehensively. "Look, I've already been stuffed in a vacuum, dropped out of a plane, and turned into a firework across two seasons- do I REALLY have to do this?"

"Yes."

Gengar sighed and took a card. His eyes brightened. "Mamoswine! Uh...wait...I forget what his was-!"

Mew teleported Gengar to a room before he was even done talking. Everyone watched as Gengar appeared in a room full of food. A large table stretched across the fancy room, a luxurious tablecloth draped over it. But the sight of the table was nothing compared to the food- meat, vegetables, bowls of fruit, piles of desserts- everyone was nearly drooling at the sight. Gengar seemed pleased.

"An all you can eat buffet?" asked Gengar incredulously. "Mamoswine, you hooked me up!"

He began eating some ice cream at the end. Everyone looked to Mamoswine in confusion, and they were shocked- the large pig was sniffling into Luxray's comforting embrace. She was murmuring quietly in his ear.

**000**

**"Mamoswine crying aside, I was surprised to see Luxray THAT calm," said Crobat, eyes wide.**

**000**

As Gengar continued stuffing his face, the food began to tremble. Slowly, behind the gluttonous ghost, a giant monster made of food was formed. Chicken bone fingers, red apple eyes, and popsicle teeth- it looked like some gruesome creature that a mad scientist had made in the kitchen. It tapped Gengar on his shoulder. The ghost turned, before looking up and letting out a quiet squeak.

"What the heck is this?" asked Gengar.

The monster roared. Gengar screamed and ran, the monster sloppily pursuing him around the table. Gengar through cakes and silverware at the beast, but it didn't stop- its ice cream covered body absorbed every blow.

Gengar skidded to a halt. Ice cream! That was it!

Gengar dashed to the center of the table, grabbing a lit candle and throwing it at the monster. The monster halted, trying to shield itself from the flames. Gengar ran around and grabbed more candles, hurling them at the beast. Slowly, the ice cream began to melt. As the demented being started turning into a deformed puddle, Mew appeared and teleported Gengar out.

"A point goes to the Vileplumes!"

Gengar sat back down, arms folded in triumph. Trevenant gave him an approving nod. Bisharp smiled. They were on the board now.

"...next up? Weavile!" said Mew.

Weavile shrugged and stepped up, grabbing a card and flipping it over. "Toxicroak."

"Oh boy!" said Mew, teleporting away with Weavile. They appeared in next to a large pile of dirt in the middle of a dusty field. Weavile glanced around. There was nothing significant, other than the pile of dirt and what appeared to be a coffin.

"A coffin? What, is he claustrophobic?" asked Weavile. Mew just nodded and smiled, before pushing Weavile into the coffin.

"Hey!"

Mew wasn't listening to her protests, locking the coffin shut. Weavile whirled around before she noticed a tiny window in the front. She looked out to see Mew push the coffin over. Rather than landing on soft dirt, the ground gave away and Weavile fell into a massive hole. She looked up, but since it was late at night, Mew was hard to make out. The pile of dirt levitating over the hole, however, was totally visible, and it became more so when it was dropped on Weavile.

"Ah...being buried alive," said Hypno. "Interesting."

"I wish you had gotten that challenge- we could've left you there," said Alakazam, smirking. Gothitelle giggled beside him. Hypno sneered.

Weavile struggled, but the weight of the dirt kept her down. She looked around, a bit nervous- being buried was okay, but not six feet under and certainly not alive! She began to wriggle even more before her eyes narrowed to slits.

Mew waited casually, looking at a watch, bored. Weavile hadn't pressed the button. Then, suddenly, he heard a low crunching noise. Mew stared as the dirt started to move, and eventually, a massive claw emerged from the earth. After about another minute, a dirt covered Weavile emerged from the dirt, panting.

"...you just had to stay down there for ten minutes," said Mew, gaping.

"You're not gonna keep me down there," snarled Weavile. "And I didn't press the button. Give me the point."

"That's a loophole, that's unfair," argued Bisharp.

"No rule against it!" announced Mew. "I love loopholes! Weavile scores the Gardevoirs their second point!"

They arrived back on the scene, with everyone cheering for Weavile, Alakazam patting her on the shoulder and Banette giving her a smile.

"Mamoswine! You're up!" said Mew.

Mamoswine lumbered forward, taking a card and hold it up. "I got Diglett."

Diglett groaned.

Mew grabbed Mamoswine and teleported. Everyone watched the screen intently before everyone gasped- Mew had teleported them straight into the sky. Mamoswine flailed his legs wildly as he dropped out of the air. Mew yelled down.

"His fear is falling from high places! Wanna press your button?"

Mamoswine looked through his paws. "WHERE IS MY BUTTON?"

Luxray looked down at his chair, where the button was. "Oops."

Mamoswine flailed wildly, plummeting through small clouds as he flew down. Mismagius and Honchkrow exchanged a worried glance. Marill covered her eyes. Trevenant leaned forward with a menacing grin.

Mamoswine continued his drop of doom until he landed in a gigantic pile of pillows. Everyone held their breath, but the prehistoric pig came through and crawled out of the pillows, letting out a triumphant shout.

"Mamoswine evens the score with another points- both teams have two points!" said Mew. They returned and Mew shuffled his deck, smiling.

"And our next player will be...Bisharp!" said Mew. Bisharp frowned and walked over, selecting a card, before flipping it up.

"I received Wooper."

"Oh, this should be good!" said Mew, grabbing Bisharp and taking him away to his location. Wooper looked down and sighed.

Bisharp stood in a large clearing, folding his arms. "Wait...what did Mew say? Didn't he mention Wooper's fear...Beedrill, right?"

A loud buzzing answered him as a bunch of Beedrill flew out of the trees, their stingers pointed at the knight. Bisharp dropped into a battle stance, ready to fight. He sliced the first bee that tried to sting him, dodging the next two, before punching another. Bisharp moved quickly on his feet, blocking most attacks and retaliating with his own powerful moves. Everyone watched with interest.

**000**

**"He has good form. and his fighting style is a pleasure to watch," said Medicham, smiling. Then she frowned. "If only his tactics weren't so twisted."**

**000**

"Bisharp has succeeded!" said Mew, while Bisharp walked back to his seat. "Of course, Beedrill are no problem if you don't have an allergy."

Garchomp glared at Wooper, who cringed. "I'm sorry, I have a deadly allergy! I can't control it!"

Garchomp growled, before sighing and nodding. "It's understandable."

Banette and Alakazam both gave Garchomp a shocked look. The landshark was being understanding? Charizard's departure had affected her far greater than they had thought.

"Marill, you're next!" said Mew. She hopped up and walked forward, pulling out a card before holding up Alakazam.

"Alakazam, eh?" asked Mew, reaching for Marill and teleporting them away. They arrived in a large graveyard, filled with dense green fog. Marill started to shiver.

"What is this place?"

"A graveyard, dear...you know...where the dead go when they die!" said Mew cheerfully, floating away.

Marill looked around wildly when she heard a snap. Her gaze shifted to a gravestone a few feet away from her. All of a sudden, a large, skeletal hand emerged from the ground. Marill screamed, slamming her hand on the button.

"Zombie apocalypse may be Alakazam's fear, but didn't handle that any better," said Mew, folding his arms. Marill hung her head in shame when she arrived back in the waiting room. Alakazam shook his head in disappointment, while Garchomp and Weavile scowled at her.

"Not even one zombie?" muttered Banette. "Aw, man, I would've KILLED to get that fear."

Wooper glanced to Banette and backed away slowly.

"Well, with that little loss, the Vileplumes are still ahead with three points!" said Mew, snickering at the quiet Marill, who was strapped up in her chair like Toxicroak now. "Let's see who's next!"

"One question- Alakazam, a zombie apocalypse? That just seems...random for you," said Bronzong.

Alakazam looked away.

**000**

**"I watched too many zombie movies as an Abra," explained Alakazam. "And besides, there is no possible way for the dead to reanimate due to rigor mortis. A zombie apocalypse is completely illogical, impossible, and never happening. So if it did, I'd be absolutely terrified."**

**000**

**"I don't handle scary things well, that's all!" protested Marill.**

**000**

"Gothitelle!" shouted Mew. "You're our next player."

The model got up and carefully walked over to the deck of cards at the front and took one, staring apprehensively at it before holding it up. "The card I have received belongs to Crobat."

"Crobat, eh?" said Mew, snickering. "Fair enough. Follow me!"

Gothitelle had no choice, as Mew teleported them. Alakazam gripped the desk hard, while Honchkrow gave Crobat a knowing look.

Gothitelle was in the middle of a beauty parlor. She glanced around as Mew stepped forward. Gothitelle folded her arms. "A bad makeover? I don't expect that to be Crobat's fear."

"Crobat is a unique among us, as he fears two things equally much...so we combined the two!" said Mew, laughing. "You see, he fears makeovers, and Primeape! So we're going to give you both. Primeape is going to give YOU a makeover!"

Primeape smashed down a door, glaring daggers at Gothitelle, her fists covered in different kinds and colors of makeup. Gothitelle stared at her apprehensively.

"With her fists!" finished Mew, cackling loudly. Alakazam groaned, covering his face.

Primeape stomped over while Mew got out of the way. "ARE YOU READY FOR ME TO REARRANGE YOUR FACE?"

Everyone winced and waited for Gothitelle to scream, protest, or press the button. But NO ONE expected her to shout back.

"Do you really zink I cannot handle zis?" asked Gothitelle dangerously. "I am not simply a pretty face. I am a model. I have been wearing lipstick and eyeshadow since I was a young child! I have had my hair pulled, worn heels zat are bigger zan your muscles, and I have certainly worn painful outfits! I do not fear a bit of hard makeup, especially not from a COQUIN like you!"

"Coquin?" asked Gliscor, turning to Alakazam, who was watching the screen dreamily.

"Rogue, rascal, scoundrel," he murmured quietly.

Primeape stared before letting out a roar, swinging her fists forward.

**000**

**"She didn't even fold- she doubled down on Primeape!" said Banette, eyes wide. "No wonder Alakazam likes her."**

**000**

**"Alakazam does not only care about ze looks," said Gothitelle mischievously.**

**000**

**Alakazam sighed dreamily.**

**000**

Gothitelle marched back to her seat with her head held high, her makeup perfectly applied on her face. Gliscor and Arcanine stared at her with their jaws dropped, Garchomp and Weavile were shivering, while Hypno seemed spooked. Gothitelle checked her appearance in a mirror, before shooting a glare at Mew. "Have I acquired a point for my team, correct?"

Mew was also staring at Gothitelle in awe, before shaking his head, snapping out of his daze. "Ah, yes, right...uh...Gothitelle scores a point for her team! Our next competitor will be...Mismagius."

Mismagius cocked a brow and floated forward, grabbing a card. "Gengar?"

Mewtwo walked out of the room for a moment, and returned with a high powered vacuum. Mismagius's skeptical look was replaced with one of terror. "Oh shit."

Mewtwo teleported behind her and sucked her into the vacuum, button and all. Mismagius screamed as she vanished inside of the device, while Gengar screamed and hid behind Banette's chair.

Mismagius was inside of the vacuum, cramped and terrified. She tried to move, but she couldn't budge. The vacuum was so small and tight...it was awful. Mismagius worked up what little strength she had to press the button. Mew gave Mewtwo a nod, and the co-host reversed the flow of the vacuum, spitting a dusty Mismagius out on the floor.

"The vacuum? Really?" asked Scizor, folding her arms.

"It's a tight space!" hissed Mismagius. "I have claustrophobia, remember!?"

"It's also a lack of point," muttered Crobat quietly.

"And it seems that Mismagius couldn't handle her challenge, not giving any points to the Victorious Vileplumes!" said Mew, tutting and shaking his head. "But let's see if our grassy friend Trevenant can change that. Alright stumpy, you're up!"

Trevenant got up and walked forward, reaching down and snatching up a card. "Luxray."

Mew grabbed Trevenant, and the two Pokemon appeared in a clearing on screen. Mew floated away, while Trevenant looked around. He folded his arms.

"A clearing. Great...I'm terrified," said Trevenant sardonically.

"Maybe I can make you laugh instead!" responded a goofy voice. Trevenant slowly turned to see a Mr. Mime dressed as a clown come out of the trees, laughing and dancing goofily.

Most of the campers twitched or winced at the sight of the clown, while Luxray had started screeching before Mamoswine tried calming her down.

"Well, howdy Mr. Tree! I hope you're not scared of me! I only want to make you smile!" said the clown, stepping closer.

Trevenant stared, before he smirked.

**000**

**Bisharp stared. "I remember why I allied with him."**

**000**

**"A Pokemon should not be bent that way!" shouted Diglett.**

**000**

**"Primeape and Rhydon have competition," said Mismagius, eyes wide. "Oh my, my, my."**

**000**

As a medical helicopter containing Chuckles the Clown's body was lifted away, Mew returned Trevenant to the room, muttering under his breath crossly.

"Thank god you didn't kill him," said Mew, shaking his head. "Can you imagine the lawsuits? I can...do you know how much hate I'll get for you harming an innocent clown?"

"He got too close," snarled Trevenant.

"Well...whatever...Trevenant wins a point for his team and just...oh my god, that poor clown," muttered Mew, looking at his hands in horror.

"He deserved it," whispered Luxray.

"Next contestant, next contestant," said Mew, still distracted by Trevenant's way of handling the challenge. "Krookodile, you're up."

The clever crocodile slouched forward, grabbing a card. "Noivern."

Mew teleported Krookodile to a dark room where the lighting was extremely dim. Dark shadows were flickering across the wall. Mew teleported away without a sound, leaving Krookodile in the dark. He frowned, folding his arms and waiting. Nothing happened...the schemer got impatient.

"What's going on?" he snapped- then he froze. He couldn't hear his voice...it was gone! "Hey, what'd you do with my voice!?"

Something flickered on the wall, and Krookodile whirled around, but it was hard for him to see...let alone hear. He kept seeing flickers in the dark, as if someone was moving. Krookodile let out a growl, but he couldn't hear it.

"Hey, Mew...this isn't funny...I can't talk or growl? What the hell!?" asked Krookodile. "How will I know what's coming when I can't hear-!"

Then he saw it. Glowing eyes. Staring at him from the dark. Krookodile swallowed hard before pressing his button. Mew reappeared, before teleporting Krookodile back to the main chamber.

"What the hell was that- why is my voice...what the fuck!?" shouted Krookodile.

"Noivern is afraid of going deaf," explained Mew. "So, I put you in a situation where you were deaf, and while you could see things, you couldn't hear them sneaking around and coming to get you. The point was to make you feel as if you were helpless without your hearing- I didn't take away your voice- I took away your ears."

Krookodile frowned. "That's unfair- I didn't know my fear going in!"

"Hey, I said it when you were in the room," said Mew, glancing to the campers. "You just couldn't hear it."

"It's true," confirmed Medicham. "We heard you the whole time on the television."

Krookodile gnashed his teeth and lashed his tail, and returned to his seat, which strapped him up as he sat down. Noivern gave him an apologetic look.

"Yo, croc, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time, that wasn't tubular at all, dude-!"

"I hope you get my fear, because it's a hell of a lot worse than yours," groaned Krookodile.

"I find this game to be a bit unfair," said Scizor out of nowhere. "Some people are still getting stuff like roller coasters, while others have to deal with trauma like getting buried alive! It's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, well, if it makes you feel better, nearly every other fear is terrifying to a degree," said Mew sheepishly. "You guys have some pretty sick fears."

"That's not comforting," whispered Diglett.

Mew sighed. "Fine. Then let's make it more fair- I won't tell the score anymore!"

"How is THAT fair?" asked Medicham.

"Uh, hello? Now we won't have any losers copping out of the game because they think their team will win!" said Mew, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't make it more fair, you put on more pressure," snapped Garchomp.

Mew frowned. "Thanks for volunteering to go next, Garchomp."

"Why you little-!"

"Easy," muttered Alakazam. Garchomp scowled at him before walking up and swiping a card with her hand. She flipped it over, before holding it up.

"I got Honchkrow."

Mew stepped forward and grabbed her hand, teleporting them away. When the sensation stopped, Garchomp held up her eyes to a white light.

"GET ON THE DAMN GROUND!" roared a voice.

Garchomp's eyes widened as she looked around. She was in a warehouse, some kind of dark, dank room where the light was dim. She looked around wildly before the voice rang out again.

"GET ON THE GROUND BEFORE I SHOOT HIS ASS!"

Garchomp snarled and turned before her eyes widened. Some shadowy figure was holding Charizard by the throat, a gun held in his hand. Garchomp took a step forward, before stopping and getting on the ground.

"That's better. Here's how it works- you kill someone for me, I don't blow his brains out, you understand?" asked the shadow. Charizard gave Garchomp a terrified look. Garchomp quivered in fear. Kill someone else to spare Charizard? How could he even ask that...this...this psycho? What was she supposed to do? How the hell did this even happen.

"I can't...WHAT'S GOING ON!?" yelled Garchomp.

"I'll take that as a no," snarled the voice, adjusting his grip on Charizard. Garchomp freaked out and slammed her hand down on the button.

Mew appeared out of nowhere, and a moment later, Garchomp was back in the waiting room, hands and knees on the cement floor. She looked around wildly, seeing everyone staring at her in shock and apprehension.

"Wh...what happened?" asked Garchomp. "Where's Charizard?"

"It was an illusion," explained Alakazam. "Set up by Mew to reenact Honchkrow's fear."

Honchkrow was quietly smoking a cigar in the corner, Crobat giving her a worried look. Garchomp got up and bared her teeth, stomping over to her threateningly.

"YOU SET ME UP! YOU GAVE ME AN IMPOSSIBLE CHOICE!" she raged.

Crobat flapped in front of her, but Honchkrow tapped him on the shoulder and he stepped aside. The bird got up and walked over before shoving her beak in Garchomp's face.

"Dat wasn't a setup- dat was my fear," Honchkrow said daringly. "Let me give you some intel, chompers. Life on da street, you find yourself with hard choices. You can be in da middle of a deal and then BAM! Sabotage, double-crossing, backstabbing. You may have to make a choice- kill your lover to save your family, kill a friend to save another. It is an impossible choice. But dat's a fear I have...and a fear I've had to face many a time before. And sometimes, there IS no way out."

With those words and a ferocious glare, Honchkrow trotted back to her seat, sitting beside Crobat. Garchomp, stunned, went to go sit in her own where the straps took hold of her.

"Tch- pathetic," muttered Hypno. Honchkrow shot him a scowl.

"Yeah, I know, dat's not a huge problem for a guy who'd sell out his own mother."

Hypno glared at her, eyes burning. "I. HAVE. NO. MOTHER."

"Okay, look, issues are issues!" snapped Mew. "But I've got a challenge to run! Scizor, you're up!"

Scizor stepped forward, gingerly taking a card with her claw. "Bronzong."

Mew teleported Scizor to atop a tree, setting her down. Bronzong watched the screen in anticipation. Scizor folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I can handle being helpless. What could be worse?" she queried.

"Being helpless...in flames," said Mew, lighting the tree ablaze with a match. Scizor looked down wildly, her wings fluttering nervously. The flames rose up the tree unnaturally fast, burning branches in their path. She shut her eyes. She could handle fire, but the burns could seriously hurt her, and that in turn would hurt her chances at winning. Scizor folded her arms, before tapping the button. Mew stared in shock, but shrugged and took her back to the others.

"You gave up awfully quick," said Mewtwo, as Scizor stomped back to her seat. Bisharp and Trevenant shot her a look of interest.

"If I had stayed, I would've most likely gotten burnt- I'm Bug/Steel, I don't enjoy fire," explained Scizor. She opened her eyes, and her gaze was calm. "If you'd rather an injured player get you a point now and be useless and weaker later, then we have a difference of opinion."

Medicham and Kabutops both nodded, causing Bisharp to groan. But still, there was chance that if they lost, Scizor could be eliminated. It would take convincing, however...and only if they actually lost.

"Alakazam, you're the next choice!" said Mew, folding his arms and eyeing the genius with interest. Alakazam got up from his seat and grabbed a card with his mind, holding it to his face.

"Interesting...my choice is Gothitelle," said Alakazam, looking tense. Gothitelle shot him a look of worry. Mew took Alakazam's hand and teleported him away.

Everyone watched the screen. It was white for the longest time, before Alakazam appeared in a hospital bed. The Psychic attempted to move, but his telekinesis was failing...it felt weak, unable to be used. Alakazam looked at his body, and so did everyone else.

"What the hell, he looks like he's a thousand years older!" shouted Banette.

"What the hell is this?" asked Noivern, stunned.

Alakazam looked at his body with interest, the wrinkles covering his form endless. His eyes were drooped and his mustache was streaked with gray. His spoons, his pride and joy, looked old and worn as they lay at his bedside, useless. He shut his eyes. He was tired. So tired.

"You know, don't you?" asked a voice. "That you're dying."

Alakazam's eyes shot open. Everyone stared at the screen, holding their breath.

"Perhaps," whispered Alakazam, his voice cracked and hoarse.

"Are you ready?" asked the voice. "To experience death? Without knowing what lies beyond? There may be paradise, but there's equal chance of there being nothingness. Are you sure that a feeble, dying Pokemon can handle that?"

Alakazam let out a quiet breath, as if he was thinking. What he had to remember is that, real or fake, he had to stay sane. He opened his eyes, but there was nothing but blurs. His hearing was failing, it was getting harder to breath. But he still responded.

"We must be ready for death at all times," he croaked. "I may have become an old man, but I could've just as easily died young. So my answer is no- I do not fear death. Death is logical and explainable. We all have to die sometime."

"Very well. It is time."

Alakazam saw a white light, as he got closer and closer...

And then he was back in the waiting room, where everyone stared at the young Alakazam in awe. Alakazam stared for a moment before he fell to the floor. Gothitelle got up and ran over to him, Weavile doing the same. They both grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

"My petit amour, are you alright?" asked Gothitelle, raising Alakazam's tired face.

"That was...not as easy as it may have appeared," answered Alakazam. "You never told me...you feared death. Aging, yes, but not death."

"I do not simply fear death...I fear losing you to death, I fear myself growing useless wiz age," whispered Gothitelle. "But you...you handled eet just fine."

"I kept my wits," admitted Alakazam. "I wouldn't say I'm fine."

"Come on, let's get him back to his chair," grunted Weavile.

"Oui, let us do zat," agreed Gothitelle, taking Alakazam and guiding him back to the chair. He leaned back, closing his eyes, before taking Gothitelle's hand and squeezing it.

**000**

**"He had to face death itself," said Bronzong. "That man is a force to be reckoned with. This doesn't give me hope for the future tests. Could this game possibly get worse?"**

**000**

**"I can say that I'm not bitter anymore," admitted Weavile, giving a brave smile. "Alakazam and I were just...not meant to be. But I can say that he's lucky- that French girl truly loves him..."**

**000**

"Kabutops, you're next!" said Mew, gesturing to the deck. Kabutops gave a nod and walked, trying to get a card and stabbing through the whole deck. Mew stared before letting out a cry of frustration.

"KABUTOPS! AM I GOING TO BE DEALING WITH THIS ALL SEASON?"

"Oh come on, it was an accident?" snapped Kabutops, trying to shake the cards off.

"Just...ugh...let me do it," grumbled Mew, removing the cards with his psychic powers. He tossed one randomly to Kabutops. "There."

"Marill," answered the Shellfish Pokemon. Mew just cursed under his breath as he teleported Kabutops.

The first thing he realized was that he was underwater. The next thing he realize was that it was cold. Kabutops looked around in the darkness, seeing nothing but an expanse of water. He swam forward, but when he tried to swim up, he bumped his head. Looking up, Kabutops was confronted with a bunch of ice. The Pokemon frowned, glancing at his button, before dropping it. It sunk down deep in the water, soon disappearing from view. But Kabutops didn't care. He charged the ice, attempting to spear through it, but he only made a light mark. Grumbling, he swam around, hunting for a spot, but there were no cracks. He was starting to get scared now, but then his eyes narrowed.

"Getting trapped under ice?" asked Trevenant with a sneer. "Anyone strong enough can beat that- it's a free win for us!"

"Yeah. It is," said Weavile, giving Marill a cold look. The Water Pokemon looked offended.

"I may be a comedian, but as a water type, that fear is no joke!" said Marill. Then she gave a small smile. "It's not very ICE of you to make fun of me!"

Weavile smacked her forehead. "Ugh."

**000**

**"No one likes my ice puns except Toxicroak and Wooper," said Marill sadly. "Pity, because I thought they were pretty COOL! AHAHAHAHA!"**

**She started laughing. "But I guess the others don't, and that's why they're giving me the COLD SHOULDER!"**

**000**

**Wooper was banging his head on the confessional wall, cracking up.**

**000**

Kabutops started hacking away at the ice, and in a matter of minutes, he emerged, raising his scythes in the air victoriously as Mew took him back to the waiting room. He held up an arm to high five Scizor, but she was strapped in and couldn't respond.

"Awkward," said Kabutops sheepishly.

"Next up...Mightyena," said Mew.

Mightyena trotted forward, snatching up a card. She scowled. "Hypno."

Mew grabbed the hyena by the tail and whisked her away. Mightyena was in a small room and all that was in it was a single mirror. Mightyena frowned.

"Is my reflection going to attack me?" she grunted. She rolled her eyes. "That would be so cliche."

She stepped forward, staring into the mirror. Her reflection didn't show anything. Just herself. Her plain old stupid self. The person that...

"You hate," finished her reflection. Mightyena stepped back in shock, as Mirror Mightyena emerged. She had a sad smile on her face, padding around her.

"No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. After all, you're not even worth hurting."

Mightyena froze up.

"Not that anyone would notice if I DID do anything," continued the reflection, circling the real Mightyena, talking all the while. "After all, no one cares about you, no one would notice the disgusting, worthless goth chick being sad in a corner. That's how it's always been. You know why? Because you're worthless. You're unimportant. Superfluous."

Mightyena clenched her eyes shut, letting out a low sniffle. Arcanine's eyes were fixed on the screen, narrowed in thought. Was this what was bugging her?

"Never the favorite sister, never the favorite student, never the girl that any of them wanted- it's no wonder that Absol left you in the dirt for someone prettier," crooned the other Mightyena, chuckling darkly.

"STOP IT!" spat Mightyena, slamming down on the button. She looked away before she realized she was back in the room with everyone else. Most of the campers were gossiping quietly, although Alakazam had his eyes fixed on Hypno, and Arcanine gave her an unreadable look.

"What? No mockery dis time?" asked Honchkrow, scowling at Hypno.

Hypno, on the other hand, seemed a bit solemn, looking away.

**000**

**"Perhaps Hypno's more conflicted than most people think," said Crobat thoughtfully. "Is that what he sees when he looks in the mirror?"**

**000**

"Noivern, you're up!" said Mew. Noivern got out of her chair and flapped forward, snatching a card with her feet.

"Yo, I got Krookodile- oh shit," muttered Noivern, remembering the threat from earlier.

Noivern gave him a sheepish look, while Krookodile grinned from his bindings.

"Oh boy...compared to your little deaf scare, you're gonna PISS YOUR SHIT!"

"Piss your...that's...not how it works?" muttered Crobat, confused.

Noivern grabbed Mew's hand and was whisked away by psychic power. When the sensation and flashing finally ended, Noivern found herself in a chair, looking up at the ceiling. There was a light shining down, and two Chansey nurses gathered around her.

"Now, Noivern, we need you to open your mouth so we can check and clean your teeth."

Everyone stared before Banette and Arcanine both burst into laughter. Toxicroak cackled loudly, and Luxray slammed her head on the table. Krookodile scowled, a blush on his face.

"THE DENTIST?" roared Toxicroak. "THE DENTIST!"

"SH-SHUT UP, I GOT FILLINGS WHEN I WAS YOUNG!" ranted Krookodile.

Noivern seemed a bit confused, but went along with the operation. As the nurses cleaned her teeth, Krookodile twitched and winced at the sight of the screen. After a few more minutes, Mew brought Noivern back, who opened her mouth to show off her teeth, good at new. She flapped forward and sat back in her seat, giving Krookodile a grin.

"Hey, thanks for the free checkup."

"I hope you bite a rock and break them," muttered Krookodile.

Bronzong and Gliscor exchanged a smirk at the exchange, before Bronzong looked up at the sound of his name.

"Hey, Bronzong! It's your turn, so get up here, bell brain."

"Better bell brain than no brain," drawled Bronzong, floating up and grabbing the card. There was no chance of his fire fear, so what did he have to worry about? He flipped the card, before freezing at the sight.

"...I got Banette."

All of the veterans immediately perked up, staring at Bronzong, before glancing to Banette. The puppet had frozen up, his expression solemn and almost fearful in a way. Banette gripped the desk hard, while Mew teleported Bronzong away. The picture slowly appeared on the screen.

**000**

**Banette shuddered. "As I was watching everyone go and go, I knew someone had to get my fear...and to be honest, I hoped he pressed the button. And then I just waited for my turn and..."**

**Banette shook his head. "I need to go."**

**000**

Bronzong opened his eyes. He was in a room. An enormous, colorful room. Bronzong looked around wildly, expecting some nightmare to emerge- he couldn't remember exactly what Banette's fear was, but he knew it was traumatizing enough for Banette to have been messed up afterwards. Bronzong frowned before he looked at a gigantic bed.

Oh! The room wasn't huge...he was just tiny and- WHAT WAS PICKING HIM UP?

It was a boy. Bronzong groaned internally. A boy. Perfect. The boy held him and ran around the room with him before a girl entered and tried to take him. Bronzong frowned. What the hell, Banette? Was this REALLY the fear?

And then he felt it. The sharp shock of pain as both of children grabbed each side and started to pull. Bronzong tried to ignore but he began letting out low grunts of discomfort. But the children couldn't hear, and they certainly didn't care. Bronzong moaned and yelped at the feeling.

But that was nothing compared to the feeling within. The pain. The anger. The vengeful attitude. Bronzong felt an unfamiliar rage burning his body- anger he had never experienced. As he began to rip and tear, all he could ask is why and how? Why they would do this to him...and how he would rip them apart in return. The pain grew worse.

"ARRRRRGH!" yelled Bronzong, screwing up his eyes.

And then it was gone.

Bronzong was floating in the waiting room, before he collapsed on the floor with a loud clang. Everyone stared as the emotionless, apathetic bell sat quivering on the floor. He didn't cry or wail, but he let out a low moan of pain.

"...Br...Bronzong?" asked Medicham, nervously getting up and walking over. "Are you alright?"

"I...I felt...wrong...," whispered Bronzong, confused. He slowly floated back in the air, before looking at Banette.

"...you...how the hell did you live through that?" growled Bronzong, his eyes burning in confusion. "How did you survive and turn out like this without breaking down? I couldn't even handle the illusion of that, let alone the real thing! How are you not a broken Pokemon?"

Banette didn't answer for a long time, before closing his eyes. "Because I am a broken Pokemon, Bronzong. I'm just good at pretending I'm not."

The puppet sighed and looked away. Bronzong was escorted back to his seat by Medicham, who then returned to Bisharp, who gave her a disapproving look. Wooper and Gothitelle both moved closer to Bronzong, checking to make sure he was okay. Mew, on the other hand, continued on.

"Swampert, you're up!"

The master of fitness, who was currently lifting his chair with his legs, kicked his chair off and walked over, grabbing a card from the pile. He looked down, reading it over curiously.

"Bisharp's fear."

Mew snapped his fingers and grabbed Swampert, taking Swampert into a long, dark hallway. The lights were flickering and there was blood on the walls. Swampert immediately gulped and took a step back against the wall. It smelled rank...the building represented a hospital gone wrong. Swampert trembled and looked at Mew.

"W-what is this place?"

"An abandoned asylum," said Mew cheerfully. "Don't be too loud or you'll wake up the crazies!"

"What crazies?" asked Swampert, whispering to try and keep any crazies away.

"The members of the asylum!" answered Mew. "Most of them hate loud noises, so it's a good thing we're quiet, right?"

"Y-yeah," said Swampert.

"Oh wow, poor guy doesn't even see it coming," muttered Mismagius to Scizor, both of them shaking their heads.

"ATTENTION INMATES, TIME TO BREAK OUT!" roared Mew, teleporting away. Swampert's eyes bugged out as screams and shouts filled the air, the thundering of a thousand insane patients making a break for it.

"Oh shit, no, no, no!" yelled Swampert, slamming the button.

Mew teleported Swampert back, giving him a disappointed look. "I saw you bench pressing a tree trunk with one hand earlier, and you can't handle THAT? Sheesh."

Swampert stumbled back to his seat, head hung in same.

"Honchkrow, you're the next one!" shouted Mew, clapping his hands.

Honchkrow got up and flapped towards the deck, grabbing a card and examining it, before letting out a confused grunt.

"Gliscor."

"Oooooh...this'll be good!" said Mew, grabbing Honchkrow and whisking her away. Crobat stared in fear, but Gliscor hung his head, mumbling quietly.

Honchkrow sat down at a desk, before Mew, now dressed in a spiffy buttoned shirt, some nice pants, and wearing some stylish glasses, handed her a paper. Honchkrow looked it over, as Mew handed her a pencil. It seemed to be a multiple choice test.

"You have ten minutes to complete it," said Mew, in a rather official voice.

"TEN MINUTES!?" squawked Honchkrow. "I didn't even get to study...dere are like...fifty questions on here!"

"I suggest you to not waste time then," said Mew, walking away. Honchkrow groaned and tilted her hat down, starting to scribble down some answers. She didn't know any of this? This was...this was stupid!

"Forget dis, I don't hafta do this crap!" snapped Honchkrow, tossing the pencil aside. Mew grabbed the test and looked it over and glared at Honchkrow.

"So. You'd rather be a gangster and do nothing with your life?"

Honchkrow froze. "I'm not in a gang-!"

"Or is the only reason you're a thug because you don't try in school?"

"Hey, wait a minute-!" protested Honchkrow.

"You're flunking every class, you're nothing but a failure. I've notified your parents."

"My PARENTS!?"

Mew tossed Honchkrow a phone, where yelling was heard. "They wish to talk with their disappointment of a daughter."

"DISAPPOINTMENT!?" screeched Honchkrow, gripping the phone. "I AM NOT A DISAPPOINTMENT! I DON'T CARE IF I GOT A DIPLOMA FROM COLLEGE OR IF I WORK IN A DAMN GAS STATION, I'M GONNA LIVE MY LIFE HOW I WANT, AND NO DAMN TEST IS GONNA CHANGE THAT!"

"Good job, Honchkrow, you passed!" said Mew, tossing his outfit off.

"Eh? What? But...what was da fear?"

"Flunking," said Mew sweetly. "Our friend Gliscor cracks under pressure and fears failing."

Krookodile and Trevenant laughed, while Gliscor folded his arms.

**000**

**"Dude, I had really strict parents, okay?" protested Gliscor. "It was so rare to get any form of praise that I just...didn't want to mess up..."**

**000**

When Honchkrow returned to her seat, Mew decided to grab the next person. "Arcanine, you're next."

Arcanine stepped up and took a card, before cursing under his breath. "Mightyena. How fitting."

"Not bad," admitted Mew, taking Arcanine's paw and teleporting. Mightyena scoffed.

"Maybe he'll finally learn how it feels to be unpopular," she grunted.

Arcanine opened his eyes and then he froze. What the hell? He was on the plane! The Total Pokemon World Tour plane! The S.S. Kyogre was high in the air, with clouds rolling past the windows. He glanced around the Losing Class, but it was deserted at the moment. What was going on? Had all of the contestants left already?

A low creaking sound was heard, and the big dog whirled around before stiffening at the sight of a familiar face. Deep red eyes, silky cream fur, and nine long tails that flowed out behind her. Ninetales stepped through the door, staring at Arcanine, but not in the way she had before- it was cold, careless, and with no shine of kindness behind them.

Arcanine knew what was coming. It was the most cliche situation that could've happened. And just as cliche as it was, he knew that it would still hurt to see what was going to happen.

But he didn't press the button.

Banette nudged Gliscor, nodding to Arcanine. Mightyena tried to lean over to hear them, though the bonds made it difficult.

"I don't think he's gonna push the button...think he's gonna do it," muttered Banette.

"He's gonna go through it AGAIN?" asked Gliscor in disbelief. "Poor guy."

Mightyena was confused. What?

"Arcanine," said Ninetales.

Arcanine swallowed noisily. "Ninetales," he rasped.

"...I don't think you need to be told what's going to happen but...whatever you thought was between us, isn't," said Ninetales briskly. "I never loved you, those feelings are for Houndoom, not you."

Arcanine scowled. "I already knew that- I was just an ego booster."

"Ego booster?" asked Ninetales, glaring. "You were just a lonely boy looking for a cute girl to snatch up. Trying to go for a girl in a relationship!"

"A girl who never TOLD ME she was in a relationship," snapped Arcanine. "It wasn't my fault. I can say that much."

The door opened again, and Houndoom strode in, scowling at Arcanine. "He giving you trouble?"

Ninetales sighed. "No, whatever, just forget him."

"Yeah, let's go."

Arcanine stared, watching the two of them go, before he sat, alone in the Losers' Class. He glared at nothing in particular, and though he seemed to be acting calm, everyone could sense a boiling anger under everything- old wounds that still hadn't completely healed.

"Yeah, Mew...great fear," scoffed Arcanine, his friendly demeanor completely evaporated. "Just like old times- I regret everything. Should've known she was just playing me, using me to make her feel good while Houndoom was away. Well, Mew, let me tell you- I'm no afraid, but you're an asshole."

Mew grabbed Arcanine, teleporting him back. The Psychic host shrugged.

"The fear was Heartbreak and Loneliness," said Mew. "I just did what she feared!"

"You WERE kind of a prick," grunted Mewtwo.

Mew shot him a glare. "Don't you have a date with Deoxys-S tonight or something?"

"I rescheduled to help you with the challenge," growled Mewtwo.

"Oh, well thanks-"

"And you're paying for our dinner for making me do that."

Mew scowled. "Fine."

Arcanine sat back in his seat, grunting under his breath. Gengar walked over, frowning and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Yo, dude, you okay?"

"I appreciate the effort, but I need to be alone now, man," muttered Arcanine. Gengar gave a nod of understanding and headed back to his seat, nudging Kabutops and whispering to him.

"Diglett, you're up!" shouted Mew.

Wooper got up and wheeled his friend forward, before nodding to him. "Okay, buddy, grab a card!"

Diglett stared at Wooper for a long time. The Water-type's smile soon faded before he nodded.

"Oh...right...sorry."

Wooper grabbed a card and handed it to Diglett. Diglett eyed it worriedly. "Kabutops."

Mew grinned, grabbing the entire wheelbarrow and taking Diglett into a new fear. Kabutops's eye twitched as he stabbed his scythes into his chair.

Diglett awoke in a lab. He was in a massive tube, filled with mud and dirt so he could barely see out of the glass surrounding him. All he could see were silhouettes of scientists, writing notes, making observations. Wires were sticking out of the mole's tiny little body as the scientists continued to talk to one another.

"He appears to have a high tolerance to pain, we should find where that is."

"The subject needs to have his feeding habits known- I suggest we starve him and then release him in the wild to hunt."

"The feet he possesses are not used...perhaps we should remove them."

Diglett froze up. "WHAT? NO! NOT MY FEET!"

BEEP!

Diglett was back in his wheelbarrow, his nose still touching the button as Mew shook his head, tutting in disappointment. "Diglett, Diglett, Diglett. Losing the feet that we never even saw was enough to make you tap out? For shame- and you were a member of the final four last time!"

Diglett groaned as Wooper pushed him back to the chair.

"You have feet?" whispered Wooper.

Diglett gave a low sigh and didn't answer.

"Gliscor, you're next!"

Gliscor got from his seat and glided over, taking a card gingerly with his claws. He looked at it, before pulling a face. "Trevenant."

"Oooh, that one's good!" said Mew, smirking as he took Gliscor away.

Everyone's eyes were on the screen as Gliscor's figure appeared in a jail cell. Gliscor opened his eyes before he froze, spooked. A cell? What the hell? His head swiveled around wildly, from the sink to the tiny cot. He flew around the room before grabbing the bars, trying to crush them with his powerful claws, but failing miserably. He peered out into the dingy hallway in front of him, noticing a sleepy-looking Conkeldurr, who appeared to be the guard.

"Hey!" shouted Gliscor. "Why am I in here? What did I do? Hey!"

The Conkeldurr growled and opened his eyes, fixing Gliscor with a glare. "You know what you did, you psycho. You honestly didn't think they'd find Pidgeot's body?"

"P...Pidgeot?" gasped Gliscor. "N-n-no way, man, we had our differences, but I never would've-!"

"Save it- I've heard it all before," rumbled Conkeldurr. "And I don't need to hear it again, what with your life sentence and all."

Gliscor stiffened. "L-L-LIFE SENTENCE!?"

"Oh snap," groaned Kabutops, wincing.

Gliscor watched as the guard laughed nastily as he walked away, the light fading from view as he vanished. He fell back on the bed, eyes shut tight, before he looked over to the button beside him. Gliscor frowned to himself before sighing.

"Sorry, guys."

He pressed the button, and arrived back in the waiting section a moment later. Gliscor slowly drifted back to his seat, and while Garchomp looked as if she had something to say, some scowls from Kabutops, Banette, and Noivern shut her up.

"Hypno!"

Hypno grabbed a card. "Medicham."

He was taken away before he awoke on a hospital bed, many Chansey and Blissey surrounding him. A few Audinos were nearby, and Hypno looked around in confusion, trying to understand the situation.

"Doctor...we've tried fixing him...but everything's gone wrong!"

"We'll need to make adjustments."

"He shouldn't be bleeding that much!"

Hypno struggled to come through, but all of the contestants watching the screen recoiled in horror. A couple of them gagged, with Wooper running over to a garbage can and hurling.

"That's...DISGUSTING!" shouted Arcanine, gagging.

"Medicham, what the hell?" asked Toxicroak.

"...surgery gone wrong...that's my fear," said Medicham quietly. "Putting myself in someone's hands is hard enough but...what if they make a mistake?"

Hypno looked down at his body. His hazy eyes widened before he slammed the button. Mew teleported him back, and he immediately rushed to the trash can, punching Wooper out of the way as he vomited, gasping for air. Medicham gave him a sympathetic look.

"...that might've just changed my fear," muttered Garchomp.

"Ew...," muttered Wooper, coughing as he got to his feet. Mew floated over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Barf breath, it's your turn!"

Wooper sighed and scampered up to the small pile of cards, grabbing one with his mouth. He flipped it over and dropped it on the floor to look at it.

"Arcanine!"

"This should be easy for you, Wooper!" said Mew, grabbing Wooper and teleporting him to a large lake. Mewtwo teleported away as well, appearing on the screen with a large anchor and a string attached. Mewtwo fastened the string around Wooper's tail tightly, before Mew lowered him to the water.

"Arcanine's fear its sinking to the bottom of the sea! So...we're gonna have you sink into a big lake!"

"Oh boy...water!" shouted Wooper happily. Then he cocked his head to one side. "Uh...how deep is it?"

"You'll find out!" said Mew, nodding for Mewtwo to drop the anchor. Wooper was yanked under the water in a matter of seconds. Everyone watched with vague interest- Wooper was a Water-type- he could handle this challenge easily. And that's what appeared to be happening. Wooper was blissfully swimming around as the anchor dragged him down, blowing bubbles and enjoying himself. He looked down, wondering what how deep the water was. Mewtwo reappeared in the room.

"How were you going to do that with a Pokemon who couldn't breath underwater?" asked Alakazam curiously.

"We'd have picked a smaller lake," grunted Mewtwo. Alakazam cocked a brow and watched with interest.

Wooper continued to sink, and as he did, the water grew darker. His gentle smile was soon replaced with a look of concern as he continued to go deeper.

"Uh...Mew?" asked Wooper. The water changed from gentle blue to a deeper azure color, and was slowly turning a deep indigo. Wooper started to squirm uncomfortably, the button still in his feet. As the water grew dark and cold, he started to shiver.

"He's not handling it well," said Weavile, eyes wide.

"Wooper aren't known to swim that deep," said Alakazam. "This is probably deeper than he's ever been."

"But where's the bottom- this is a LAKE, not the OCEAN!" yelled Scizor.

Wooper started to panic, fear in his eyes. He tried to press the button, but it slipped from his feet and started to float up. Everyone gasped, but Wooper swam upwards just enough to bite the button with his mouth. Mew grabbed the anchor and hoisted it back up through the water, and teleported the now soaked Pokemon back to the room. Wooper shivered, before making his wet way back to his seat where the straps were waiting.

"S-s-sorry g-g-guys!" he said, still shivering in cold and discomfort.

"It's okay, little guy," said Banette sympathetically. "We can't all do it."

"Medicham, you're up!" said Mew, as Medicham went forward and picked Scizor's card.

Mew teleported the warrior away, while Weavile counted on her claws. "We only have Banette left, while they have Medicham and Crobat...I lost track of the score a while ago, but if we're not ahead, we're not far behind."

"What are ze fears left?" asked Gothitelle.

"Medicham just got Scizor...that's being helpless, mine is burning buildings, and Mismagius is claustrophobia- Banette can handle any of those, so that's a guarantee...we just have to hope that Crobat and Medicham fail, because if they do, we'll definitely win."

Medicham was tied to a train track, struggling against the powerful bonds that held her. A train was rushing towards her in the distance. The only thing she could move was her left foot, and there was a button right under it. Medicham looked around wildly, before closing her eyes, breathing in and out.

"It's only an illusion...I will be fine...fear is the enemy."

The train whistled loudly and grew closer, the wheels turning at a blinding speed. As it hit the home stretch and rushed towards Medicham, Diglett and Honchkrow looked away, while Trevenant leaned forward, grinning.

But the crash never came, as Mew teleported Medicham out before the train could strike her. "Medicham won that game of chicken, getting her a point...the first point in a WHILE! Sheesh!"

Medicham proudly walked back to her seat, sitting down. There were only two campers left, and Banette and Crobat shared a look of anticipation with each other, curious as to who would go first.

"...Banette, you're up!" said Mew. Banette walked up and took Weavile's card.

"I got Weavile," said Banette, arms folded.

"...well, this'll be interesting," said Mew, glancing to Mewtwo, who looked a bit anxious as Mew took Banette and teleported him away.

Hypno's eyes gleamed. "So, he has to face a burning building, correct? That should definitely be something to watch."

Mismagius, who had been looking away, perked up, before looking at the screen wildly. "Wait...Banette...burning building...Mewtwo, he's not going to-!"

"He probably will," grunted the co-host.

"That's not right!" snarled Mismagius. "I may think he's kind of an ass, but Banette doesn't deserve to go through that again!"

"Go through WHAT again?" asked Weavile, curiously. Hypno nodded to the screen.

**000**

Banette groggily got to his feet, and the first thing he noticed was the heat. The dark, dingy basement was hot... probably from the boiler nearby. A few wooden stairs led upstairs, but the puppet didn't need to worry about those right now. Banette frowned. This was all very familiar. Banette looked around a bit more, before shrugging and stepping near the stairs. As he climbed up them, he realized they were a bit sticky, but he didn't freak out until he heard a small puff and turned back. The stairs had caught on fire, and the gasoline had caused the flame to travel up the stairs at an alarming rate. Banette dove out of the basement, landing on a hard wooden floor. He groaned, looking up, before he saw it.

"No...oh no..."

He was in a large foyer of what appeared to be a massive apartment building, with the words Hearthome Heights above the exit. Banette gripped the ground, horrified.

"This is...this is the fire...the one I started."

The campers who were watching the screen exchanged a shocked glance, minus Hypno and Mismagius. "WHAT?"

"Banette started the fire?" asked Medicham, confused. "But that was Weavile's fear! How did he...?"

"It...it has to be a memory...like mine," deduced Arcanine.

Banette looked around wildly as the flames rose higher around him. He knew she was here- he could sense it. The flames were going to burn down the entire building, and her in it. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be! He wasn't like other Banette. Banette screwed up his eyes and grabbed the button, looking down at it, before he tossed it aside.

"No...I...I have the chance to change this," vowed Banette. His eyes burned like the inferno around him. "I'll save her first this time!"

He dashed up the stairs, counting the flights in his head as he rushed. Seventh floor. That was where her apartment was! Banette counted the steps as he ran, feeling the fire hot on his tail. He was almost there...!

And then the stairs cracked. Right as he had passed the sixth floor, the stairs burned up and he was sent tumbling down the in the wreckage, landing on his back. He cursed quietly, before his eyes opened up. Those on the bottom floor had finally realized what was going on- he could hear their cries of fear. Banette shut his eyes.

"I'll help them first...I'll get them out of this mess...this mess that I caused."

Everyone watched as Banette ran through flames and other debris, grabbing senior citizens, children, and other Pokemon, moving them out of the apartment complex before diving back in. He was slowly getting more and more charred, his normal grey cloth turning a dark, dingy black. Soon, nearly everyone was out of the building, but then Banette froze.

He had forgotten his owner! SHIT!

Banette ran back towards the stairs, but they were broken. Flames licked his body, but the Marionette Pokemon wasn't about to give up. Snarling, his hands morphed into powerful claws and he slashed through an elevator door. It was out of order, but instead of trying to fix it, Banette climbed up through the elevator shaft instead, feeling the heat of the flames through the walls.

This was his fault. Petty revenge had gripped him and...he had become the nightmarish Pokemon from the stories parents told their naughty children.

He had become a real Banette.

Banette shut his eyes. No...he hadn't. Not yet. Not while there was a chance.

Five...six...seven! Banette slashed open the door, wincing at the fire around him, before running down the hallway. His owner's room was four doors away...three doors away...one door away. Banette kicked down and ran in...before stopping dead.

Fire had filled the room, and smoke was billowing everywhere. But he could still see. He could still see the motionless figures of a human girl and her Grotle. Banette froze up, before falling to his knees.

He had failed. Again. Banette closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was back in the waiting room, everyone staring at him in awe.

Banette swallowed hard, before looking at Mew. "I had to escape...a burning building...so I still got the point, right?"

"...yes...you did," said Mew, solemn.

"Good. I hate to duck out early but...I need to go," rasped Banette quietly.

"But...Banette, dude-!" said Gengar.

Banette shot him a terrifying glare that would've made Cacturne proud. "LEAVE ME ALONE."

The puppet calmly walked out of the room, shivering, before he broke into a sprint, running away into the night.

"...wow...I still can't...believe," said Crobat, eyes wide.

"I thought I knew him," muttered Kabutops, shaking his head.

Weavile snarled under her breath, before standing up and pointing at Mew. "THAT WAS TOO FAR! All you had to do was make him leave a burning building!"

"I didn't make him stay there, I just took a building from his memory!" protested Mew.

"YOU CHOSE A BURNING BUILDING THAT HE STARTED!" roared Weavile.

"I didn't tell him he had to try and save everyone a second time!" yelled Mew.

"...he has a point," piped up Mewtwo quietly. "It wasn't Mew's fault...that wasn't the direction the challenge was supposed to go. Despite your opinion of him, Mew isn't that cruel."

"Then...I guess it can't be helped," muttered Mismagius.

Weavile shot her a look of disbelief. "You're okay with this? You're okay with just happened? I don't care how bad the breakup was or what Hypno did to you guys, this was your BOYFRIEND!"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore!" fired Mismagius back. "I agree it was too far, but it can't be helped!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" snapped Weavile. "I don't know who is wrong or right in your little falling out, but this was a Pokemon you CARED about! Stand up for him a bit more!"

"Oh, and if you had the opportunity, would you feel sorry for Hypno if he had to go through some trauma?" snarled Mismagius.

Hypno glanced over at Weavile, interested to hear her answer. Weavile swallowed, before clenching a fist.

"Yes...I would," growled Weavile. "Even if he wouldn't show me the same sympathy, I'm not like him."

Mismagius and Hypno were both stunned, before Hypno gave Weavile a smile. "I'm touched, Weavile-"

"Can it, parasite, I'm not talking to you," drawled Weavile, sitting back down. Mismagius huffed and looked away, almost guiltily, before sitting down. Trevenant frowned.

**000**

**"I don't need Weavile and Banette getting in my way to Mismagius," said Trevenant, arms folded. "If only they were on our team."**

**000**

**"I think no one noticed Banette when Cacturne and Gardevoir were around but...damn...if anything, I respect as much if not more than Cacturne," said Kabutops, eyes wide.**

**000**

**"That Pokemon's lived in hell and came out of it still standing," said Bronzong, shuddering. "What kind of strength does he have?"**

**000**

"Our final player is Crobat, who has Mismagius's fear...claustrophobia," said Mew, gesturing to a box. "Okay Crobat, get in."

Crobat flapped forward, looking a bit exasperated. "Easy. How long do I have to do this?"

"Uh...we'll figure it out."

Crobat shrugged and got in. Mew tried all manner of tricks, including sitting on the box, squeezing it, putting it in more boxes, but Crobat didn't press his button. Giving up, Mew released him, sending Crobat back to Honchkrow.

"I've been in full body casts- a box isn't scary at all," said Crobat, Honchkrow nodding proudly.

"Alright...let me tally up everything," said Mew, checking a list and reading it over. "Well then...when we check the score the winners are...the Victorious Vileplumes, with 9 points to the Graceful Gardevoirs' 7."

"Wait...after all of that...we LOST!?" snarled Garchomp.

Mew groaned, before pulling up a board. "For the Gardevoirs, Banette, Alakazam, Weavile, Luxray, Bronzong, Gothitelle, and Noivern faced their fears. Seven. For the Vileplumes, Bisharp, Trevenant, Medicham, Crobat, Honchkrow, Gengar, Arcanine, Mamoswine, and Kabutops faced their fears. That's nine. So yeah, you lost."

"Bummer," mumbled Gliscor. "After all of that...someone still walks."

"Yeah...so...meet me down at the campfire tonight in an hour!" said Mew. "It's already late, so we have to make the vote soon. I need my beauty sleep!"

Alakazam nodded to the rest of the campers on his team. "Here's what I think we should do- the campers who FACED their fears decide who should be on the chopping block."

"How is that fair?" snapped Garchomp.

"It's fair enough," piped up Weavile, folding her arms. "We did it- you guys didn't."

"Some of us got shit that wasn't right, though," countered Gliscor, nodding to Garchomp.

Alakazam paused. "Then how about this- we think it over, and we narrow it down to two Pokemon- the ones who we feel COULD'VE faced their fears, but didn't. Is that more fair?"

"...sure, whatever," said Gliscor. Krookodile gave him an incredulous look.

"We shall let you know if we zink you are safe," said Gothitelle.

"Can't wait," muttered Krookodile.

**000**

**"Putting my name in THEIR hands? Kill me now," snarled Krookodile.**

**000**

**"This is pretty fair," agreed Diglett. "After all, Luxray faced her fear! She can back up Wooper, Marill, and I!"**

**000**

"Discussion time," said Alakazam, sitting at a table in the mess hall, Gothitelle and Weavile on each side of him. Luxray sat across, playing with a nail in the table, while Noivern and Bronzong glanced at each other.

"So, what's the criteria of judging?" asked Bronzong, cocking a brow.

"We look at who was unable to face their fear and why, but also the fears they gave the other campers," explained Alakazam. "For example, if they gave someone an easy fear...like how Mismagius gave Crobat the claustrophobia."

"Zat eez a good method of elimination," agreed Gothitelle.

Bronzong nodded to Weavile. "No Banette, eh?"

"I couldn't find him, and quite frankly, I don't think he wants to be found- he's safe anyway, what's the point?" explained Weavile. Bronzong nodded in understanding.

"So, of our team, the ones who couldn't complete the challenge were Gliscor, Mightyena, Wooper, Diglett, Garchomp, Krookodile, Marill, and Swampert," listed Alakazam. "Any ideas?"

Everyone glanced around, before Weavile rose her hand.

"Swampert should be off the hook- he went to a nuthouse, and Mew deliberately triggered some nut jobs to escape their cells. He also gave Toxicroak the needle fear, which he failed. I don't think we can really fault him there."

"I feel the same!" said Noivern. "Poor guy didn't complete his own, but at least he shut down one of their guys."

"...valid point- we'll let Swampert off the hook," said Alakazam. "Who else?"

"Garchomp got a pretty tough fear, and she gave me a fun one!" said Luxray, happily. "She could've given me rabid Buneary instead, but I had a blast on that coaster. It was just like when I was an egg!"

"...yeah, Garchomp can stay," said Weavile.

"Can't we come up with an excuse, she's so bothersome," mumbled Bronzong.

"We're playing fair tonight, Bronzong," said Gothitelle sternly.

"Fine," groaned Bronzong. "Diglett gave his fear to Mamoswine, who succeeded, and failed Kabutops. Gliscor gave his to a successful Honchkrow, and failed Trevenant's. Mightyena gave hers to a successful Arcanine, and failed Hypno's. Wooper gave his to a successful Bisharp, and failed Arcanine's. Krookodile gave his to Noivern, and failed Noivern's, and Marill gave hers to Kabutops while failing Alakazam's. Thoughts?"

"...Krookodile helped me out, let's excuse him," said Noivern.

"That's fair, since we're excusing Garchomp," agreed Weavile.

"That's three down. I suppose the rest we should judge by how quickly they gave up and how useful they've been."

"...we might have Swampert and Garchomp, but I think we should keep a bit more muscle on our team...let's let Gliscor walk," proposed Weavile.

"Do you zink we will require his muscles?" queried Gothitelle.

"Better safe than sorry- and let's face it, he got a nasty fear from Trevenant."

"Flunking isn't that bad of a fear, though," countered Alakazam.

"Not to a genius or a gang leader," remarked Noivern. "But that would've messed me up bad...I bet that fear would've crushed Mamoswine or Hypno, since he hates being bad at things."

"...alright, Gliscor's off the hook, then."

"...I'm not one to pick on newbies," said Bronzong. "But I think in this case, veterans beat out new recruits."

Gothitelle and Noivern both scowled at him.

"What eez ZAT supposed to mean?"

"Relax, I don't mean you," scoffed Bronzong. "I mean in the case of Diglett, Wooper, Mightyena, and Marill. Look at Wooper and Diglett- Diglett saved our asses in the key challenge, and Wooper was a finalist."

"...you want to put Mightyena and Marill on the chopping block," stated Alakazam.

"B-but why them?" asked Luxray.

"Does it matter?" asked Bronzong. "Your two friends would walk free."

Luxray frowned. Yeah, Wooper and Diglett would be safe, but not Marill. What kind of alliance leader would she be?

"It like, kinda matters," said Noivern.

"Hear me out," said Bronzong. "Wooper and Diglett have both done good, yeah they failed today, but Diglett got the creepy Kabutops crap, and Wooper's fear challenge was set up to be difficult for him. In response? Marill hasn't done anything significant except bring us the last key in the key challenge- she's been mediocre at everything else, and didn't even TRY Alakazam's fear. Mightyena hasn't been stellar either, and her fear? Cliche- easy for anyone who's been dumped. Arcanine's wounds from Ninetales hadn't completely healed yet and he took it like a champ."

"...zat is a very fair judgement," admitted Gothitelle. "But you are using zeir new status against them. Zey have not had a chance to fully experience and learn from ze match."

"You haven't either, and you've still been a lot more useful," challenged Bronzong.

"...I gotta agree with him here- Mightyena and Marill are the weak links," said Weavile.

"So...are those our bottom two?" asked Alakazam.

Everyone nodded, even Luxray hesitantly.

"Good. We'll tell the others who are safe then."

Luxray frowned. She had to go find Marill.

**000**

"Our final two are Marill and Mightyena!"

Everyone stared down as Mightyena and Marill exchanged a scared glance. The reactions were mixed- Wooper and Diglett stared at Luxray in disbelief, and she pawed the ground unhappily. Krookodile and Gliscor seemed relieved. Hypno was watching the elimination curiously, interested to see if it was his fear that would send Mightyena packing. Arcanine was glaring daggers in Mightyena's back, while Bisharp and Trevenant seemed bored.

Medicham glanced at Bisharp. "You don't seem interest."

"The bottom two is made of two campers that are bottom of the barrel," commented Bisharp. "This elimination is just cannon fodder."

Medicham frowned, before folding her arms, watching the events unfold.

"So, Marill. You gave Kabutops an easy ice breaker, while you dropped out of Alakazam's zombie fear. Mightyena, you couldn't handle a mean mirror from Hypno, while Arcanine handled a heart break easily. So...that begs the question. Which of you is going to be hitting the dock?"

Mightyena clawed the ground, while Marill trembled in her seat.

"The final Poke block of the evening..."

Arcanine scowled, while Wooper gulped.

"...belongs to..."

Everyone held their breath.

Mew was silent for a moment longer, before speaking. "...Mightyena."

Mightyena's eyes widened, while Marill slumped over.

"Sorry, joker, but the comedy club's closed!" said Mew. "Dock of shame awaits."

**000**

**"Marill's jokes are annoying, her skills are weak, and Mightyena is slightly more useful," said Weavile. "Sorry, but you've gotta go. We don't need dead weight."**

**000**

**"Better her than me," said Krookodile, shrugging.**

**000**

**Diglett sighed. "Luxray couldn't convince them to keep Marill out of the final two, but I honestly thought Mightyena would be voted out. Guess I was wrong."**

**000**

**Marill sighed. "I guess an alliance isn't enough to save you from an early elimination. I guess I should've fought harder, but I don't blame them for me going home. I hope Wooper, Luxray, and Diglett win, if anyone."**

**"Especially, Wooper! He's cute! He makes me whoop alright!"**

**Marill snorted and started laughing loudly. "Okay, that's enough out of me! Goodnight everyone!"**

**000**

"Well, Marill. It's time for your awesome elimination ceremony!" said Mew, tying the mouse to a massive balloon. Marill trembled, looking up into the starry sky worriedly.

"It's...it's not gonna float up into space, is it?" asked Marill worriedly.

"Well, no...not after we deflate it!" said Mew, rolling his eyes.

Marill sighed and relaxed. Then her eyes widened. "W-wait...deflate it?"

Mew grinned as he took the knot of the balloon and untied it with his mind. He lifted the gigantic balloon into the air, giving Marill a grin.

"Sorry, Marill, but I guess you had an inflated ego when it came to your jokes," said Mew. "I'm here to fix that."

"Inflated...OH, like a balloon! Hahahaha!" laughed Marill, wiping a tear from her eye. "Gosh, Mew, you're actually-!"

Marill didn't get to finish as Mew released the balloon and sent her soaring away, the balloon slowly shrinking as it fired across the sky. Wooper and Diglett stared sadly, while Luxray saluted Marill with her tail. Mamoswine walked up behind them and watched the sky until Marill disappeared.

"Well, that ends a long night of fun, but now we've got to send some chumps to the Nightmare Isle!" shouted Mew. "So...for the Victorious Vileplumes, who finally won a challenge again...we'll be sending SCIZOR!"

Scizor frowned, but folded her arms defiantly. "Big mistake. That idol is mine."

"And for the Graceful Gardevoirs...Bronzong is the unlucky choice!"

Bronzong scowled. "Seriously? Ugh...I don't even..."

"Well, too bad, sleepy steelhead, you've gotta go!"

**000**

**Bronzong sighed. "Play a challenge fairly, this is what I get."**

**Then he froze. "Wait, I played a game fairly? UGH...what's HAPPENING to me?"**

**000**

**Scizor grinned. "That immunity is as good as mine!"**

**000**

The night was quiet, but among the sleeping campers, one was awake. He was always awake, and tonight was no exception. Banette sat on the side of one of the mountainous cliffs, overlooking the water. His eyes were dead, and his gleaming smile was no longer on his face. He seemed dull and worn, and didn't resemble his usually snappy self at all.

He didn't perk up when he heard the footsteps behind him, but he acknowledged them.

"Who is it?"

"Me," said Weavile, walking over and standing behind him.

"How'd you find me?"

"I got Noivern to look overhead for you. She found you and tipped me off."

"That was smart."

"...are you alright?" asked Weavile hesitantly.

Banette laughed humorlessly. "No. No I'm not."

"It wasn't fair...you shouldn't have had to go through something like, it was completely overboard in comparison to everyone else!"

Banette looked down at his hands, the same hands that were covered with charcoal and soot not even a day ago. "But I chose to, Weavile. I thought I had some chance to change the past, and I took it like a fool. I wanted to fix something that I broke, and I couldn't do it."

"It wasn't your fault," said Weavile.

Banette whirled around, his eyes glowing with fury. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT! You think that's gonna make me feel better? It WAS my fault, Weavile. I made the plan. I gathered the materials. I poured the gasoline, I lit it with a Will O' Wisp, and I STARTED THE DAMN FIRE! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT THE FIRE STARTED, THAT THE BUILDING BURNT DOWN...and I...it was my fault I couldn't save her..."

"You tried your best!"

"MY BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" screamed Banette, punching the rock. "I'm a killer, Weavile. The whole world will know."

"Mew said he'd cut out the footage," said Weavile, folding her arms. "You made a mistake and you tried to fix it. You may not have succeeded but-"

"Murder is murder," snarled Banette.

"You are NOT a murderer," hissed Weavile. "You're not a psycho, you're a good Pokemon at heart. If you're a killer, then who was the Pokemon who tried to help another man with a split personality, the Pokemon who helped a femme fatale become the winner of last season, the Pokemon who punched a sadistic hypnotist out, the Pokemon who forgave his ex girlfriend for her mistakes, and the Pokemon who comforted a girl when she was alone outside of the party?"

Banette stiffened. "I...I don't know who I am, Weavile."

"You're a good person," said Weavile, gripping her fists. They still had the matter of that little night they had together, but now wasn't the time.

Banette didn't respond. He was shaking, but Weavile knew that he wasn't cold. She walked over and sat beside him, before glancing away. Sighing quietly, she reached for the puppet, and that was almost like a trigger. The puppet quivered before he finally broke down, tears welling up in his pale red eyes. He immediately threw his arms around Weavile and buried his head into her shoulder. Weavile was shocked, before patting him on the back, whispering soothingly to him.

"It's okay...it's okay..."

**000**

This wasn't exactly the sweetest chapter, so let's get general stuff out of the way.

Marill was eliminated, though it was very close, just like the challenge. Mightyena dodged a bullet, and I don't think Arcanine is happy.

Fun Fact: Marill was originally going to have a far larger roll and was going to make it to the merge. For the sake of necessary plot lines, I had to cut her story out. Granted, she'll still have some development off screen.

So. The fear challenge. This was a challenge that was always a bit dark, but now that we have older contestants, its quite a bit dark. I feel that this chapter must've scared some people, but anyways, I'll list the fears below:

Banette- Being torn apart/submitting to his grudge  
Weavile- Burning buildings/fire  
Bronzong- Fire  
Wooper- Beedrill  
Diglett- Falling from a high place  
Luxray- Clowns  
Mamoswine- Food turning against him  
Marill- Getting trapped under ice  
Mightyena- Heartbreak/Loneliness  
Alakazam- Zombie Apocalypse  
Gothitelle- Death  
Kabutops- Being experimented in a lab (due to being revived as a fossil).  
Scizor- Being helpless  
Crobat- Primeape/Makeovers  
Bisharp- Insane Asylums  
Toxicroak- Being Buried Alive  
Trevenant- Life Sentence in Prison  
Gliscor- Flunking School  
Honchkrow- Hostage Situations/Impossible Choices  
Garchomp- Roller Coasters  
Krookodile- Dentists  
Noivern- Deafness  
Swampert- Needles  
Hypno- Creepy Mirrors/Inner Demons  
Medicham- Surgery gone wrong.  
Arcanine- Sinking to the bottom of the sea  
Mismagius-Claustrophobia  
Gengar- Vaccuum Cleaners

This chapter was especially dark, while some fears were funny (looking at you, Gengar), many were disturbing- Medicham's surgery gone wrong, Gothitelle fearing death itself, Bisharp scared of asylums...this chapter is definitely one of the spookiest. It's also the longest chapter in the whole series so far!

And in the starring role this chapter, we have Banette. I gave Banette a lot of development this chapter, so I'm hoping we can all see and understand him a bit more. While I did hint at these things and mention them in Total Pokemon World Tour, Banette's character is on full display now. But at least he has Weavile. Right?

Anyways, hope you enjoy this crazy chapter. Next one won't be so disturbing, I promise.

Next Episode: Things get rough and rowdy, as a tough contestant puts the others to work. One camper makes a discovery that can change the entire game for them. Another attempts to end a feud. In the end, everyone is shocked when a frontrunner is finally sent packing.

Marill: Every VIEW deserves a REVIEW! Get it? Ha!


	7. Rhydon's Dodgeball Duel in the Dunes!

The next challenge is here! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**000**

"Hello everyone, my name is Celebi and we're back on Nightmare Isle Nightly!" said Celebi to the crowd. "Tonight, we have a special guest- he may be eliminated from the competition, but not from our hearts! Say hello to Charizard!"

Charizard sat beside her, giving a strained smile and wave of a clawed hand, before looking at Celebi. "Good to be here."

"So...not to start off things so personally but...how are you doing?" asked Celebi, her voice sympathetic.

Charizard sighed. "I'm hanging in there. I've gotten used to this new body of mine, and I've learned how to fly, although I can't do it for a long time. But I...I don't know. It's starting to look up a bit, but I don't think I'm gonna forget how I evolved ever."

"It's good to know you're coping- what are your thoughts on the game so far?"

"The Vileplumes are behind, so I'm content," growled Charizard.

"Still holding a grudge?"

"Yeah, I won't deny it. They know what they did to me."

"Not all of them voted you off, though."

"Then the ones who actually felt bad can apologize later," growled Charizard gruffly.

"How about Garchomp? What do you think there- she obviously regrets what she's doe, and she seems genuinely upset about your relationship crashing to a halt. What are you planning to do there?"

"Nothing," said Charizard simply. "If I ever give her a second chance, then it happens, but it ain't happening for a long time."

"I see...," said Celebi. "Well, as you know, the main focus of this show is to interview contestants and talk about the Nightmare Isle. So, any surprises or predictions on who will go far?"

"Hypno coming back and staying in over me was a shock," admitted Charizard. "As for strong players...Banette, Gengar, Gliscor, Scizor, Kabutops, and Honchkrow know what's up. Alakazam and Bronzong are also clever jerks, so they might have some tricks to stay in."

"Any of the newcomers have a good shot, you think?"

"Bisharp, since he's got that alliance controlling the votes- he's an asshole, but he hasn't been as bad as Weavile or Hypno were. That crafty crocodile has also been up to no good."

"True," agreed Celebi. "Anyways, we have two players on the Nightmare Isle- Scizor and Bronzong. Who do you think has a better shot of finding the idol?"

"Scizor has a better chance of finding it, but I think Bronzong might try to swipe it from her," admitted Charizard.

"Well, we'll just have to find out and see!" said Celebi. "Let's open up the cameras!"

**000**

Bronzong groaned, floating along through the dark woods, glaring at every tree and obstacle. While the atmosphere was certainly unnerving, he hadn't lost his grip like other competitors. He had passed a murky swamp and a patch of torn up brambles, but there was no idol to be found.

"This island is a disgusting piece of work...I bet Mew never put an idol on here."

Bronzong huffed and floated higher, looking around, before he squinted. There, on the horizon, was an old mansion. Frowning, Bronzong drifted towards it before he stopped. Something about it was terrifying and scary. Bronzong shook himself. It wasn't even on fire, there was nothing remotely wrong with it and yet...it...frightened him. Bronzong tried to get closer, before he turned away.

"No time to waste on a dumpy old cottage, I've got an idol to track down."

Bronzong moved along, glancing back at the mansion warily.

On the other side of the island...

"This is bullshit!" snarled Scizor, covered in mud as she waded through a dark puddle. "Mew outdid himself with this piece of junk. And Cacturne, I have some choice words for you whenever you host a damn challenge!"

Scizor grabbed a large twig and clipped it from a nearby tree, using the branch as a walking stick to pull herself out. Pushing with all her might, she freed one leg before she slipped, falling over and landing on her face in the mud. Groaning, she grabbed onto a small rock with a claw and pushed herself out.

"Ugh...gross...I'm covered in swamp goo," spat Scizor, pulling herself out. She was about to move, when she looked at the rock in her hand more closely.

It wasn't rock- it was wood. And not just a simple log or trunk- it had been carved into a victory pose of Mew. Scizor's eyes widened as she crawled out of the mud, clutching the statue to her chest, before she stepped on dry land. She turned it over in her hand- Mew was giving her a thumbs up, and she looked on the bottom. Squinting as she cleared the mud away, she saw it written on the bottom.

"Immunity," she whispered. "I found it...I FOUND IT!"

Scizor grinned, dancing around while swinging the immunity idol, tossing it up and catching it. Then she frowned.

"Wait...I have to get this back to the island without it being noticed," said Scizor, folding her arms. "This isn't exactly small...what should I do..."

She thought for a moment, before punching her claws together. "I'll hide it in a log! I'll say I'm planning on building a raft in case I'm sent there again! I can tell Kabutops, and he can back me up! This thing is perfect- with this baby on my side, I've got an extra life! The game is mine to control!"

Scizor laughed, walking off to find a big log.

**000**

Celebi and Charizard gaped at the screen.

"Your guess was on point!" shouted Celebi. "It's only the sixth challenge, and yet we've already had someone find the immunity idol! Congratulations Scizor!"

The crowd cheered, while Charizard clapped hard.

"Of course...that begs the question...what's inside of the mansion?" asked Celebi. "If the immunity icon wasn't in there...what could be found?"

Charizard grinned. "Well, all we know is that Bronzong won't be finding it, eh?"

"True, but we might find out soon!" said Celebi. She gave the audience a dazzling smile. "That about wraps up our show tonight! Once again, congratulations Scizor- I just hope we have more to talk about on the next Nightmare Isle Nightly!"

**000**

"You don't seem very worried," commented Swampert to Kabutops.

The tough Pokemon was striking a wooden tree trunk, while Swampert bench pressed a massive tree nearby. Crobat was currently sitting on it, as Swampert wanted him to be extra weight. Kabutops shrugged and hit the tree in front of him hard, leaving giant slash marks in the wood.

"She's a strong girl, a great rival, and a greater girlfriend," said Kabutops, shrugging. "I don't need to babysit her- I think she'll be fine. It's nice having a girl you don't have to worry about, right Crobat?"

Crobat shrugged. "I worry about Honchkrow regardless- she has responsibilities and they can overwhelm her at times- Honchkrow is really independent though, so she doesn't like me to fret."

Kabutops gave him a look of interest. "Well, she's always been the dominant one."

Crobat shot him a smirk. "Not always."

Kabutops stared, before grinning. "So Miss Big Bad Mafia enjoys being treated like a little lady at times?"

Crobat gave a small chuckle, before staring up at the clouds in the sky. "Y'know, it's funny- I know that she would never wear a dress or anything girly, but she hates it when I see her without makeup- it's cute."

Kabutops snorted. "Scizor isn't like that- gotta treat her strong all the time. No being treated like a lady for her."

"Girls are weird," said Swampert.

Kabutops glanced over at him. "How about you, muscles? You got a girl back home? Eye on someone here."

"Uh...no, actually," said Swampert, putting his log down for a moment. "I'm gay."

Kabutops and Crobat both glanced over. "You're gay?"

"Yup!" said Swampert cheerfully.

Kabutops and Crobat exchanged a shocked look, before shrugging.

"My mistake," said Kabutops, giving Swampert a smile. "You have a boyfriend, then?"

"Nah, broke up with the last one about a month before I signed up for the show," explained Swampert. "Thought it would help keep my mind off of it."

Crobat shrugged. "The pickings are pretty slim here, but hey, wish you luck, dude!"

Swampert gave a hearty laugh. "Thanks! And look on the bright side- there's been no romance issues for me here!"

"There haven't been a lot of romance problems in general this season," admitted Kabutops. "It's nice."

**000**

"Well, what do you suggest now that he's been traumatized?" asked Weavile, glancing at Gothitelle grumpily. "Any bright ideas, Frenchy?"

"I have no advice to give to you- you 'ave done enough," said Gothitelle, carefully applying some lipstick.

"What do you mean enough?"

"You were zere to comfort Banette afterwards, were you not? He will not forget zat so easily. Give him time."

"Time? Last time I gave someone time, they stabbed me in the back," hissed Weavile.

"Weavile, Banette eez not 'ypno," said Gothitelle sternly. "If you show him ze patience that Mismagius never gave him, you'll be fine. Understood?"

Weavile clenched her fists before throwing up her hands. "Whatever. I'm gonna go shred on my skateboard for a while."

**000**

"Next target?" queried Trevenant, glancing over at Bisharp and Hypno.

Bisharp frowned, looking at his blade hands disdainfully. "No one needs to be targeted just yet- but I'd like to try and cause some disarray in the teams- I need powerful players to fall."

Toxicroak emerged from some bushes, looking around. "Hey, sorry I'm late, heheh!"

Hypno sighed and looked at Bisharp. "Then you're going to have to get down and dirty in some romance. You already let Garchomp pull out of her post breakup depression. Too soon- now she's no longer weak."

"Garchomp doesn't worry me- she's a bomb that's easily set off under the right circumstances," argued Bisharp. "There are stronger players on their side. Swampert and Alakazam are the prime of physical and mental strength. Banette is a popular veteran, Weavile is a vicious competitor, and Gothitelle and Bronzong aren't idiots. Luxray's a wild card. Simply crushing them in challenges isn't good enough- we need to start causing problems in their team."

"And what of our own?" asked Hypno, frowning.

"We're the dominate vote force- we control the eliminations over here already. No worries there."

"I can get Banette out of the way like that if you want," said Trevenant, snapping his fingers.

"Perhaps…and what of Mismagius afterwards?" asked Hypno.

"She's mine."

"Do I detect some romantic feelings, Trevenant?" asked Hypno, grinning. Toxicroak snickered, while Trevenant just spat.

"Whatever you're detecting better not escape your mouth, or I'll cram you in the boat along with puppet boy."

Hypno sighed and held up his arms. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say."

**000**

**Hypno stroked his chin. "It's official- I need to betray these people. But how…and with who…perhaps someone from the other team who I can…offer some choice advice to."**

**000**

Wooper leaned against a tree, looking at the sky. "Hey, Diglett."

"Yes, Wooper?"

"Do you think Marill was cute?"

"Wooper, I'm not really big in the dating scene," responded Diglett, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but still."

"I…I guess…why?"

"I just think this whole uber crush on Froslass isn't gonna work," admitted Wooper. "Besides, she and Gengar are happy. I need to dip my toe back into the dating pool!"

"…no offense Wooper, but you picked a bad time to think of you and Marill as an item."

"Well yeah but…maybe if I get voted off! Or well, when I get voted off, I don't really plan to get voted."

"Personally, I think you have a shot," said Diglett, nodding towards the beach. "After all, look at them."

Luxray was making carvings in the ground with lightning bolts, while Mamoswine would shift the earth and add little ice shards. It was as if a diabolical villain had gotten the idea to party in a sandbox.

"LOOK AT MY WORK, MAMOSWINE! WE'LL BE KEEPING THE POKEMON ON THE RANCH SAFE FOR GENERATIONS!"

"Ahahaha…whatever you say, Luxray."

"Wonder how he does it," said Wooper in awe.

"I…I wonder too, honestly," agreed Diglett.

There was a loud noise as Mew's voice appeared on the intercom.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! A new challenge is ready, and today's host is ready to whip you guys into shape! Make your way to the desert area!"

"That's the call!" said Wooper, grinning. "Let's go win another challenge!"

**000**

**"Glad to see Wooper's taste in girls is…getting…better?" asked Diglett. "I mean, not that Froslass and Mawile were bad, but I…well…that is…I give up. Can we get this deleted?"**

**000**

As all of the campers lined up to wait, they wondered who would be the camper returning today. Kabutops kept glancing over his shoulder, as if Scizor was going to drop out of the sky. Gengar kicked at the sand idly, while Weavile kept casting worried glances at Banette.

The puppet wasn't doing well, his eyes dull and his golden zippered grin didn't gleam in the way it normally did. He seemed to be a bit shaky- Gliscor crawled over and put a hand on his back, before whispering to Banette. Banette give a quiet nod. Weavile and Gliscor's eyes met, and Weavile gave him a smile of appreciation. Noivern, on the other hand, beamed at him behind his back.

"Hey everyone!"

Scizor dropped down from the skies, using her wings to slow her descent, before landing next to Kabutops, folding her arms triumphantly.

"That island wasn't bad at all. Send me again sometime, I could use a workout!"

"You find the idol?" asked Trevenant, eye gleaming.

Scizor shrugged. "I looked and looked, but there was no sign of the thing."

Bronzong floated slowly from behind, drifting until he settled at the end of the line quietly. "Mew's done a good job on the place…crazy caves and catacombs, disgusting slimy swamps, and some creepy mansion that's just…spooky."

"Yeah, fuck that thing," grumbled Trevenant.

Scizor stood beside Kabutops, tapping him on the shoulder and pecking him on the cheek.

"Found it," she whispered quietly.

Kabutops perked up and gave her a look of disbelief. Scizor winked. Kabutops grinned.

"Good to have you back."

"Which jerk is hosting the challenge this time?" asked Scizor.

A deep, rumbling voice answered, accompanied with the sound of feet on sand.

"That jerk would be me," snarled a massive rhinoceros that was standing upright on its hind legs. A large drill could be seen on his nose, while his stone body looked rough and chiseled. A pair of large shades covered Rhydon's eyes and he grit his teeth at the sight of his would be victims.

"Rhydon," said Mamoswine, eyes serious. Rhydon looked at Mamoswine, gaping for a second, before sneering in response.

"Well what do you know- second place porker finally grew up," growled Rhydon, a smirk on his face.

"At least he managed to evolve twice," hissed Garchomp.

"Same with your ex-boyfriend- nice job mentally scarring Charizard," shot back Rhydon. Garchomp snarled and stepped forward, before Alakazam psychically restrained her.

**000**

**"Rhydon was always a beast, but never an idiot," admitted Weavile. "Never as clever as me and Charizard, but he's got a nasty streak that could easily come up with some brutal challenge. Still…I don't think it'll be too bad. Physically painful, but not a difficult concept."**

**000**

**Luxray's eyes burned. "This is the guy who broke Wooper and got chewed out by Mamoswine for it! Of course, now that Mamoswine is so big, I'd like to see Rhydon try to push him around."**

**000**

**"The old bully's back in town- what a lunkhead," groaned Gengar.**

**000**

"I honestly expected you to be a Rhyperior by now," said Weavile, cocking a brow.

"I don't feel the need yet," muttered Rhydon gruffly. "I don't need to be fully evolved to host the damn challenge. Now, do you want to know what it is, or do you want me to let you wing it and let the challenge kick your ass."

"We could always call Bellsprout to kick yours," said Bronzong snidely. Rhydon clenched a fist.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, BELLBRAIN."

"The challenge?" asked Hypno, bored. "I have things to do- I don't have all day."

Rhydon stepped forward and grabbed Hypno by the scruff of the neck. Weavile grinned. Hypno flailed around for a moment, but Rhydon kept him in his grip.

"Listen up, yellow belly, and that goes for the rest of you- you can taunt me all you want, but I'll be happy to kick your ass during this challenge," snarled Rhydon. "Now can it- this challenge has two parts. First part, you have to find the metal down beneath the sands."

"Down…beneath the sands?" asked Alakazam.

"Yeah. There's a massive ring in that direction," said Rhydon, pointing to a large black ring in the distance. The treasure is buried somewhere down there. The team that gets the treasure first gets a major advantage in part two of the challenge. Now, what are you waiting for? Get going! You'll find scanners there to tell you how close you are to the object."

**000**

**"Honestly? Not a bad challenge," admitted Crobat. "This isn't too difficult as long as we play it smart."**

**000**

Both teams arrived, grabbing their scanners and huddling together. Alakazam frowned as he glared at the scanner. There was no noise or indication that they were near the treasure at all.

"It's not lighting up or anything…is that…right?" asked Swampert, staring in confusion.

"No, I simply think it means we're not close enough to get a signal," theorized Alakazam.

"How are we not close enough…we're right on top of the ring!" said Diglett.

"…because it's underground," said Alakazam. "I think once we start digging down, the scanner will start to go off."

"So, what eez ze plan?" queried Gothitelle.

"Diglett, you get out of the wheelbarrow and dig down. I want you to try and locate the object WITHOUT the scanner. The rest of us will simply start digging down."

"Alright, it's Diglett's time to shine!" shouted Luxray, as Wooper tipped the wheelbarrow over. Diglett laughed as he burrowed into the dirt at a blinding speed.

Bisharp cursed under his breath before turning to his team. "Alright. They have Diglett on their side, as well as some powerful diggers such as Garchomp and Swampert. We need a plan- FAST."

"…well…we DO also have a Ground type," pointed out Scizor.

Everyones topped, before slowly turning to Mamoswine. He kicked at the dirt awkwardly.

"Mamoswine, look- I know you prefer eating and all, but we need you to help us win this," explained Kabutops.

"I mean…I…well…I'll try but," said Mamoswine nervously.

"Look, punk-!" snapped Trevenant, before Honchkrow flicked up a wing.

"Let me make you an offer you can't refuse," said Honchkrow, flicking a cigar into her beak. "You get us the treasure, and I'll convince Mewtwo to give you an extra meal."

Mamoswine perked up. "Anything?"

"Within reason," cautioned Honchkrow. Mamoswine got to his feet before letting out a mighty stomp. He let out a loud roar, rather ferocious for the gentle glutton, before charging forward and digging into the sand. Everyone stepped out of the way, shielding their eyes from Mamoswine's digging onslaught."

"Honchkrow, stay behind him with the scanner!" shouted Bisharp. "The rest of you- dig close to him to help us get deeper!"

As they got started, both teams moved fairly quickly- while Mamoswine was smashing through the dirt and sand beneath him, the Gardevoirs were struggling to keep up. Weavile grit her teeth, looking down at Swampert and Garchomp. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Trying!" panted Garchomp.

"Anything on the scanner?" muttered Bronzong, who was working beside a quiet Banette.

Alakazam perked up. "Yes, actually- I hear a small beep and- yes, it's below us, and a little to the right."

"Bisharp- I got somethin'…it's to da left!" shouted Honchkrow from Mamoswine's back.

"Alright, we'll move closer over there," answered Bisharp, dashing over and starting to dig, Toxicroak and Medicham on his heels. Both teams were digging hard and fast, but with Mamoswine tearing apart the earth, the Vileplumes certainly had an edge. Alakazam frowned. This wasn't going well.

Krookodile glanced over thoughtfully, casting a look at the burrowing Mamoswine over his shoulder. Whistling quietly, he turned back to his own hole, before scooping sand down into Mamoswine's hole. He wasn't aiming to fill the hole- instead, the sand fluttered down and got all over the giant pig's face.

"Ah! Sand in my eye!" yelped Mamoswine. Krookodile snickered and dove back into a hole. Mamoswine thrashed about before his nose twitched. Honchkrow held on for dear life.

"Mamoswine, calm down-!"

"Ah…ah…ACHOO!"

Mamoswine let out a massive sneeze, causing sand to puff up in the air around all of the campers. Everyone tried their best to shield their eyes and mouth, but the grains of sand were caught by the wind and flew in everyone's face- a few Pokemon were fine, such as Krookodile, and he looked around wildly.

"Great…what the hell!?" growled Weavile.

"Now what do we do, we'll like, never find it!" gasped Noivern.

Garchomp frowned, looking around, before closing her eyes. It was soon…yeah, it was definitely soon- but it was a challenge they could win.

"Relax!" roared Garchomp. "We ARE gonna find it!"

"What do you- wait, what?" asked Gliscor, as Garchomp started glowing with a harsh light.

"Is she?" asked Gengar, eyes wide. "This is bad."

Garchomp's body grew taller, her arms and legs gaining more bulk as her form expanded. Her head grew longer, her jaw stronger, her skull more formidable. Her arms extended, and her once small claws turned into enormous scythe shaped fins. Teeth patterns adorned her chest and torso, and a powerful tail lashed behind her. The land shark had decided to be the first among the contestants to mega evolve!

"HERE I COME!" snarled Mega Garchomp, moving through the sand before emerging a few seconds later with a golden idol in the shape of Mew. Everyone stared in shock.

"Oh come on!" grumbled Mismagius.

"WE WIN, YOU LOSE!" screeched Mega Garchomp.

**000**

**"I'm grateful Garchomp wanted to help, but…this seems foolish," said Alakazam. "Her Mega Evolution didn't even win the challenge- it just got us an advantage. And she can never use it again. How incredibly brash of her."**

**000**

**"Waste of a Mega Evolution," said Scizor. "I know I won't be throwing mine away so foolishly."**

**000**

"Thanks for the sneeze, Mamoswine," hissed Bisharp.

"It wasn't me, some sand fell in my face!" protested Mamoswine.

"I can vouch for him dere," said Honchkrow, nodding. "Just fell in his face."

Mew teleported into the area, grinning, while Rhydon lumbered forward, scowling. "Well, looks like Mega Garchomp has put the Gardevoirs ahead of the game by finding the treasure. And what a beautiful, lovely treasure it is. It's like the immunity symbol…but golden."

Scizor glanced at Kabutops, who snickered.

"So, the Graceful Gardevoirs are the winners of part one, which means they get an enormous advantage during Part Two of this challenge- while the first part was a callback to the Abandoned Ship challenge of World Tour, this second part will be more like the Snow Fort Challenge of Total Pokemon Island!" shouted Mew.

"Snow Fort Challenge?" asked Weavile. "How's it going to be like that? We're in a DESERT!"

Mew sighed and pulled out a button. "Cover your faces!"

Mew slammed down the button and there was a massive cloud of sand that flew into the air. Everyone shielded their eyes (minus Krookodile, who folded his arms and yawned) so they wouldn't have to deal with more grains in their face. When the minor sandstorm finally settled, everyone was shocked to see two massive sandcastles, a few meters away from each other, standing in the middle of the desert. They each had several stories, complete with windows and openings so you could see the inside, as well as towers that someone could easily stand on top of to look down below at the other castle. Rhydon grinned.

"Those are your forts- they're a bit bigger than a tiny little sandcastle right? Anyways, the castles are stocked up with dodge balls that you guys are going to throw at each other. The sand castles are dense, but not invincible. If you get hit with a dodgeball, you're out of the game and have to sit aside. If all of your team is knocked out, or if your sand castle is destroyed, you lose. Any questions?"

"…how did you manage to get two sand castles to pop up, that makes no logical sense," snapped Bronzong.

"It doesn't matter, loser," growled Rhydon. "It's there now, and it's your fort. Anymore not so shitty questions?"

"Diglett found the idol, yo!" piped up Noivern. "Doesn't that mean we like, get a nice advantage or something?"

"Right, forgot to mention that- the Graceful Gardevoirs get two cannons in their fort that they can stock up with dodge balls to fire at the Vileplumes," said Rhydon.

"Cannons? Blast!" muttered Bisharp. Wooper headbutted Diglett in joy.

"What other questions?" asked Rhydon.

"Does Mega Garchomp get to stay that way for this challenge, or does she have to change back?" asked Mismagius warily.

"She gets to stay that way," answered Mew. "The challenge may have multiple parts, but it's still one challenge."

"NOT GOING AWAY THAT EASILY, WITCH BITCH!" roared Mega Garchomp. Mismagius scowled.

"Is that all you need to know?" asked Mew. "Because I want to see some ACTION!"

"Oh please, what important things do you have to do?" asked Banette, rolling his eyes. "Update your pink Legendary problems blog?"

"For your information, I don't have a blog." snapped Mew.

"Yeah well…you…ugh, forget it," muttered Banette. Everyone exchanged a look of shock. Banette had lost his mojo!

"Look- put it this way- either you can all go to your sand forts, or I can reinstate the World Tour rules and ask for a song," said Mew, folding his arms.

Everyone rushed to the forts. Weavile started to run towards Banette, but a large, steel bell floated in her path.

"Leave him to me," drawled Bronzong. "I'll get him back on his feet, you just worry about winning the challenge."

Weavile frowned, eyeing Bronzong suspiciously. "What's in it for you? You never do anything without their being a win for you."

"Look, Gardevoir and I were…almost friends, and Banette isn't far behind on that list," snapped Bronzong. "I don't want a weakened team anymore than you do- if I wanted to knock him out specifically, I'd wait until the merge."

Weavile sighed. "Alright. Just…go easy on him."

**000**

**"I could ask a lot of questions- why is Weavile so worried about Banette, why I'm being so nice to a competitor, why I didn't beat Banette to that jab at Mew," muttered Bronzong. "But no. My real question is how the hell those sandcastles popped up. Seriously."**

**000**

**"Banette's been thrown off his game," said Trevenant, smirking. "I won't deny it- it's good to see. That's a strong competitor tossed aside- in more than just the game."**

**000**

**"Only difference I see between normal Garchomp and Mega Garchomp is that while Garchomp is normal a grouch, Mega Garchomp is almost…a psychopath? Homicidal? If I was a ghost, I'd be freaking out right now," said Gengar, shivering.**

**000**

**"SMASH THEM INTO PIECES AND GRIND UP THE BONES!" snarled Mega Garchomp.**

**000**

**"That Sand Rush ability was a fluke," scoffed Bisharp.**

**000**

Everyone gathered up in the castles, with Weavile and Gothitelle at the cannons for the Graceful Gardevoirs. Bisharp and Toxicroak poked their heads out of the castle, before exchanging a glance. Toxicroak chuckled nervously.

"I…uh…we're screwed!" said Toxicroak, giving a scared laugh.

"Do you always laugh?" asked Scizor curiously. "Like, no matter what situation?"

"It's a condition- kind of like a nervous tick."

"Enough about that," interrupted Bisharp. "I think we can make it- we just need to survive and not get hit by any of the dodge balls."

"That still gives them the option to break our castle down," pointed out Crobat. "They've got two cannons, Mega Garchomp, and other powerhouses like Swampert-"

"We've got a few powerhouses ourself," said Scizor, flexing. "We'll play smart and try not to mess up. Let's make sure Mega Garchomp squandered her Mega Evolution, got it?"

"Alright…let's go!" yelled Trevenant.

"On your mark…get set….GO!" roared Rhydon into a megaphone.

Gothitelle immediately fired her cannon, but Bisharp dodged it long before it got close. It bounced harmlessly away into the Vileplume fort. In response, Medicham picked up the ball and dash forward, hurling it at Alakazam. The psychic lazily grabbed the ball with his mind and tossed it back, while Medicham rolled to avoid it. Alakazam smirked at her, before Mega Garchomp pushed him out of the way.

"THIS ONE'S MINE!"

Mega Garchomp whipped the ball down towards the Vileplumes, and everyone cleared the way to avoid it. Mamoswine, however, was too slow, and got hit directly in the nose, letting out a howl of pain. The giant Pokemon looked down at his nose and let out a sad whine, before trudging out of the fort. Rhydon pointed to him.

"One down!"

"THAT'S RIGHT, PUNK!" screamed Mega Garchomp.

"WATCH YOUR AIM!" snarled Luxray, electricity coursing through her fur.

"HE'S THE ENEMY!" snapped Mega Garchomp.

Weavile, in the meantime, fired her cannon towards the upper section, where Arcanine was walking with a ball in his paws. She aimed for his feet, but the dog jumped back, letting out a triumphant bark.

"Nice aim!" he yelled.

Weavile grinned. "I know."

Arcanine looked down and his eyes widened- the sand had crumbled away where the ball had struck, leaving a dent in their fort.

"Less time than we thought," grunted Trevenant.

"Let's just win before that!" yelled Gengar, hurling a ball towards the other team. Wooper hopped in the air and blasted it with his water, sending it veering to the side. Scizor, on the other hand, dashed forward and threw her ball at a curve. Weavile ducked under it, but it hit Diglett head on. The dazed mole slumped in his wheelbarrow. Wooper sighed and pushed him down and out of the castle.

"Careful, their aim is good!" said Alakazam.

"If we can knock Alakazam out, they'll lose their strategist," said Trevenant.

"Good idea," admitted Medicham. "But it'll be hard to execute."

"Then let's thin the ranks," said Toxicroak, grinning, before his eyes widened. He ducked, a powerful shot from Swampert embedding itself in the wall.

Kabutops grinned. "Way ahead of you!"

He dashed over to grab the ball, before it deflated when he popped it with his scythe.

Mew teleported into the room.

"KABUTOPS!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" snarled Kabutops.

**000**

**"Look, it isn't exactly easy having these for hands!" protested Kabutops. "I can't hold things. I can't softly touch something. I mean, yeah, I can slice meat without a fork, I can rock climb with easy, I can chop up wood for fires but…okay, never mind, I've got a pretty good deal here."**

**000**

Mismagius flew forward, but Weavile was ready. Grinning, she fired the cannon, nailing the witch girl in the head and sending her plummeting down in the sand below.

"MISMAGIUS IS OUT!" snapped Rhydon.

Bisharp glanced at Honchkrow and Crobat. "We need to disable those cannons. Could you two fly and try and lob it into the cannons to disable them?"

"Sure thing!" said Crobat, grinning.

"Yeah, I tink we can- GAH!" Honchkrow's sentence was interrupted by a dodgeball nailing her in the skull. She fell onto her back before getting up, snarling and swearing as she stomped out of the castle.

Crobat glared over, where Mega Garchomp was grinning. Crobat scowled and grabbed a ball, gliding forward. He dodged some balls tossed by Luxray and Swampert, before tossing one directly at Mega Garchomp. She tried to avoid it, but bumped into Wooper. As she struggled to regain her balance, the ball bounced off her back and Crobat caught it. Mega Garchomp let out a roar of fury, before Mewtwo restrained her with telekinesis, carrying her out of the castle as she thrashed violently in the air.

But Crobat wasn't done- dodging an attack from Gliscor, he twisted in the air and hurtled towards Gothitelle's cannon. She attempted to fire on him, but Crobat stuffed the cannon with the dodgeball in his feet before flapping back towards the others. Gothitelle's cannon refused to fire, but it also started to malfunction and shake. Gothitelle's eyes widened as the cannon began to make strange noises- she pushed it over the edge of the castle, where it exploded as it fell, leaving a sizable dent in the sand.

"Go Crobat!" yelled Medicham. Crobat smiled as he flew back to his friends, but Alakazam was ready for him. Using his telekinesis, he nailed Crobat in the back, sending the bat crumpling to the ground.

"Ooooh," muttered Gengar, groaning.

"He still managed to get out their strongest player and take out a cannon…good work, dude," said Kabutops.

Scizor ran forward, swinging her arm in a wide arc before boomeranging a ball across the divide. Mightyena didn't even see it coming, the force of the ball knocking her off the castle.

"We're catching back up!" shouted Trevenant.

"Not for much longer," said Gothitelle, hurling a ball back over. Everyone braced themselves and dodged it easily. But they weren't prepared for the second ball that viciously followed, striking Bisharp in the stomach. He hissed and dropped to his knees, before getting up and stomping away.

"Damnit…there goes our leader," snapped the tree.

"We don't need a leader, just common sense," argued Scizor. She held up a ball. "Follow my lead."

**000**

"Okay…we need to talk," grumbled Bronzong, as Banette slouched around the sand base.

Banette gave him a look, his eyes expressionless. "No we don't. Don't play like you know what I've gone through."

"I don't," admitted Bronzong. "But I have a rough idea after facing your fear. You're not so much disturbed by the fact that you couldn't scare them. You've got a similar problem to your scarecrow friend, don't you."

Banette was silent.

"You're afraid that if you get hurt again, you might submit to your grudge and do more things you regret," said Bronzong, eyes narrow. "I felt that fire inside of you as I was being torn in two. You felt pain, physical and mental, and that brought out a side of you. No wonder you understood Cacturne so well."

Banette sneered. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Except his problem is going away. According to our friendly empathetic friend, his personalities have almost completely combined at this point."

"Yeah well, guess what," snapped Bronzong. "When Hypno and Mismagius hurt you, you didn't lose yourself- yeah, you punched Hypno, but you didn't lose yourself to that thing in your past. It's gone, Banette! You've changed into a better Pokemon, so stop worrying and start living!"

Banette froze. "What?"

Bronzong sighed. "You have to forgive yourself, and you have to realize that it won't happen again. You were freshly evolved, left alone, a lot of things happened. You hadn't completely gotten a grip. Well, now you have. So if you don't want to get eliminated, I suggest you show it and- eh?"

A ball flew past all of the other Gardevoirs and struck Bronzong in the back. He scoffed and glanced at Banette.

"Try to think it over and see if I hit the nail on the head, okay?"

The bell floated out of the castle, before stopping dead.

**000**

**"That was…nice…good of me?" asked Bronzong. "What's…what's HAPPENING to me?"**

**000**

"He…he didn't even move!" snapped Krookodile. "So useless…I swear, if we lose-!"

"No…he wasn't useless- we lost a player, but we got another one back!" said Weavile, smirking.

Banette ran out from the back, leaping in the air and firing a shot straight across the divide. Gengar barely avoided the blow, his eyes wide.

"Guys…Banette's back in the game…"

"That's…not good," admitted Toxicroak, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever…he's not gonna change shit," hissed Trevenant, whipping another ball across the battlefield. Krookodile gulped and pushed past, before smirking. His tail wrapped around and hit Noivern, knocking her into the ball.

"Ow!"

"Gotcha!" snarled Trevenant.

"Oh…shit, sorry!" yelled Krookodile, going over to help Noivern up. Hypno's eyes watched him, gleaming with interest.

"It's cool, bro…just…watch where you go in the future, you dig?" muttered Noivern, rubbing her skull.

"I promise," lied Krookodile.

Hypno gave a grin, noticing everything that had happened in that exchange, but unfortunately, his thoughts were cut short by a ball striking him in the head. Hypno staggered before falling out of the sand castle, landing on the soft sand below, utterly dazed.

"THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING!" roared Weavile.

**000**

**"If we lose, Bronzong's out of the question, might as well sabotage Noivern," said Krookodile shrugging.**

**000**

**"There's no way that wasn't intentional," said Hypno, smiling. "Interesting development. Krookodile, eh? That might be something for me."**

**000**

Kabutops growled, tossing a ball in the air before kicking it across the area. Alakazam easily sidestepped it.

"We need to take the brainiac out!" shouted Kabutops.

"If I can interject- I have a strategy- we all aim for Alakazam at the same time," said Trevenant. "He can't possibly dodge us all!"

"Even so…there's only so much we can do…we have to distract him," argued Scizor.

"Leave THAT one to me!" snarled Trevenant, a sickening smile on his face. He frowned, before eyeing Wooper blasting away an attack from Arcanine with a jet of water. Chuckling, Trevenant fired his shot, the ball swerving before it struck Wooper in the head. The Pokemon spun around from the force of the blow, water spraying everywhere, damaging the walls of the castle and hitting all of his teammates.

"Wooper! Quit it!" yelled Gliscor, flailing in the blast.

"Great, now he's gone and damaged the- GAH!" Alakazam's voice was interrupted by four dodge balls striking him at the same time. The Psychic fell backwards. Gothitelle and Weavile both turned in worry, but Alakazam raised a hand, getting to his feet on his own.

"I'm fine. That was clever on their parts…," said Alakazam, folding his arms. "You'll have to win the game now. Good luck."

Wooper dragged his tail as he walked out, Alakazam scowling at him the whole time.

"We got him!" yelled Gengar. "This is great!"

"Don't let up yet!" shouted Kabutops, dodging a cannon blast from Weavile. "They still got the cannons…and they've got some strong players!"

Swampert threw a ball so hard it embedded itself in the wall, cracking the hard sand around it. Arcanine stared at it in shock, before Gliscor swooped over, hitting the dog with a ball and sending him tottering off the edge of the castle.

Krookodile grinned, leaning over the side of the castle. "Sorry, but I think we've got this in the bag. We've still got our cannon, and you've got two players who've been away for a season."

Scizor and Kabutops froze, with Scizor folding her arms.

"Oh really?" asked Scizor, pointing a claw at Krookodile. "You think I can't keep up with you, big mouth? Want to come over here and say that?"

"I can't, it's against the rules!" yelled Krookodile. "But you might not want to get distracted!"

Scizor turned to see a cannon being fired. She quickly sidestepped the ball, which hit Gengar in the face. The Ghost let out a quiet, dazed chuckle, before falling on the ground. Trevenant grumbled and dragged him away, before tossing him out of the castle.

"I'll teach you to doubt me!" yelled Scizor, taking her ball, and throwing it hard. The ball seemed to swoop upwards, going up past Weavile. Krookodile laughed.

"Nice shot!"

Scizor smirked. "Thanks."

Krookodile turned, before seeing where the ball had struck- it had hit the sand above Weavile, which had been weakened by Wooper's water spray. The sand crumbled, and Krookodile leaned on his tower, eyes wide.

"Oy, claws! Get outta there!"

Weavile glanced up before letting out a shriek, the sand falling on top of the cannon, causing it to totter and fall off of the edge, landing in the large dunes below. Weavile and Luxray peered over the edge. Luxray glanced at Weavile.

"I told you to let me use it," said Luxray sternly.

"And doom us all?" muttered Weavile. "Fat chance."

They both shared a glare before two balls struck them both in the head. Kabutops and Medicham were grinning from the other side of the field.

"We're on even playing ground now!" yelled Kabutops, pointing a scythe at Krookodile. "Got any more words you wanna get off your chest?"

"Ugh!" growled Krookodile, before he swung his arm, whipping yet another ball across the field. Medicham dodged it, before rolling to avoid a shot from Gothitelle. Gliscor's eyes bugged out as he dashed behind a wall to dodge a shot from Trevenant. Banette leaped forward, throw a shot that Scizor barely avoided.

It wasn't until Krookodile chucked another ball that a player got out. Toxicroak was finally hit, and walked out of the base clutching his head. Krookodile let out a cackle of triumph that was interrupted when Medicham hit him.

"That's for everything you've done!" muttered the fighter.

Trevenant dodged another hit from Swampert, spinning and hurling the ball in his hand at Gothitelle. She tried to dodge, but it hit her arm, knocking the Gardevoirs from four to three. Swampert gulped and glanced at Gliscor. Banette, on the other hand, leaped forward and chucked a ball at Trevenant. Trevenant was hit in the head, before he snarled, glaring down Banette on the other side.

**000**

**"He didn't look too happy when Banette got him!" said Toxicroak, giggling quietly.**

**000**

**"Who knew that crocodile was such a cocky jerk?" asked Kabutops, arching a brow. "Hello? Being an old player doesn't make you bad."**

**000**

**Trevenant cracked his knuckles. "I'll get him. I will."**

**000**

Medicham, Scizor, and Kabutops grinned, flinging balls at the other side. Swampert dodged a few before tossing back a hard blow did a lot of damage to the castle. Scizor grit her teeth and threw her ball back, aiming her shot at Gliscor. Gliscor dodged it, swooping to the side, but a ball from Medicham ended his time in the challenge. He plummeted downwards, bumping into the castle and taking a bunch of sand down with him.

Banette growled. "This is bad…"

Swampert gulped as more shots came their way. "What do we do?"

"Well, I mean…I don't know," admitted Banette. "But- DUCK!"

Banette got down, but Swampert was nailed in the jaw, Kabutops grinning at him from across the way.

"Another down, one to go!" yelled Scizor.

Swampert sadly glanced at Banette as he walked out. "Good luck!"

Banette looked across, his eyes wide. Medicham, Kabutops, and Scizor were all up? How the hell was he supposed to pull this off? Kabutops and Scizor fired away, with Banette getting low to the ground to avoid their hits.

Weavile and Alakazam watched from the sidelines. "I think we lose this round."

"If any one can pull this off, it's Banette," argued Weavile.

"Maybe. Unlikely, though."

Banette's eyes narrowed, before he looked across the divide. He grabbed two dodge balls in his hand and ran backwards. Scizor and Medicham exchanged a glance.

"What do you think…he is doing?" queried Medicham.

The question was answered as with a loud cry, Banette leaped out of one of the castle's "windows" and flew through the air, hurtling towards the Vileplume Castle. Scizor and Kabutops both let out shocked gasps. Scizor gripped a ball tightly, but before she could make a move, Banette swung both of his arms, firing two shots at the enemy team. Scizor's eyes narrowed as she wound up and fired a counter shot.

Medicham was hit first and she dropped to her knee, but Kabutops dodged the second ball. Scizor's ball, on the other hand, soared through the air and hit Banette in the face. Spinning in the air, Banette dropped down and landed in the sand, groaning.

Rhydon blew his whistle, and Mew reappeared on the scene.

"Congratulations, campers! The winners of this challenge are…the Victorious Vileplumes!"

"YES!" yelled Scizor, grabbing Kabutops. The two hugged each other, with Medicham punching the air nearby. The Gardevoirs sighed, with Swampert going over to help Banette up.

"Sorry…I couldn't pull it off."

"That was a fine last stand, dude," said Noivern, nodding vigorously. "You did your best!"

"But it wasn't good enough, was it?" asked Mew, smirking. "Anyways, gather up your brains and decide who's going to be the one going home tonight. And remember, for two of you, a night on the Nightmare Isle awaits!"

Mew teleported away, laughing.

**000**

**"I sure dodged a bullet there!" said Mamoswine, shaking out his fur. "If we had lost, I would've been sent packing for sure…but…who will the Gardevoirs send home?"**

**000**

**"Well, this one won't be too easy," said Gliscor, tapping his chin. "It's basically 'did you suck in the dodgeball challenge or not' tonight."**

**000**

"What eez your plan for ze vote, dear?" asked Gothitelle, looking to Alakazam. His eyes were narrowed in thought.

"I don't know. There are plenty of candidates. Diglett is not too great as a player. Krookodile caused trouble. Wooper blasted water and weakened the base. Mightyena's still mediocre. I suppose even Garchomp is possible if go with the fact that she's already used up her single Mega evolution."

"I suppose sat could work, but at least she tried to 'elp ze team, oui?" argued Gothitelle.

"True enough, true enough…," said Alakazam, sighing. "This game is…not nearly as much fun as I was hoping. I can honestly say I'm bored."

"Bored?"

"Not with you or anyone else here," said Alakazam hastily. "That part is fine. But as for the puzzles…the games, the challenges…for the most part…they're dull. I wish Hypno had been on my team. That would've been fun."

"You really wish to do battle wiz 'im another time," said Gothitelle, hiding a smile with her hand.

Alakazam gave her a smile in return. "Is it that obvious? To think I've been given the opportunity to annihilate that scum for a second time. It's absolutely wonderful."

Then he coughed. "I digress. Who do you think we should vote for?"

"Any of ze candidates you mentioned," said Gothitelle. "Zis challenge was not ruined by one person, but multiple members of our team did not perform up to ze standards we needed."

"Well stated. We'll just have to wait and see."

**000**

Krookodile stalked through the woods, his tail swishing back and forth as he wandered through the trees. He grumbled to himself, hoping that he was safe from the elimination. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Worried, are you?"

Krookodile froze and turned, seeing Hypno smiling as he rounded a tree. "I would be if I were you."

Krookodile growled. "The hell do you want?"

"I saw what you did to Noivern- very subtle…and very sneaky," purred Hypno. "Here's what I propose- you ally with me, and I won't reveal it."

Krookodile stared him down, before letting out a loud laugh. "Okay, do you think I'm that dumb? No one's gonna trust you over me, pal! Why don't you tell me the real reason you're hounding after me?"

Hypno stared, scowling deeply- his plan hadn't gone through. That clever croc called his bluff. "Very well. I want an alliance with you- join forces with me and we can sabotage and destroy everything from inside out."

"And why the hell do you want me for that?" snapped Krookodile.

"You're on the enemy team, and you want to win as much as me," explained Hypno. "With you bringing down one team, and me destroying the other, we can easily take control of this entire competition post merge. And I can't betray you, due to the fact that you're a Dark-type. This deal is good for you."

Krookodile frowned, stroking his chin, before grinning and holding out a hand. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal. On one condition. We wait two or three challenges before we start sabotaging."

Hypno frowned, folding his arms. "Why is that?"

"You get someone out in those two or three challenges, then I'll ally with you," said Krookodile, smirking. "I'm not an idiot- you're bad news and everyone knows it. So if you can take someone out and still walk, I'll believe you haven't lost your touch. Until then…"

Hypno grit his teeth, before smoothing his fur. "Fine. If you don't get eliminated tonight, that is."

Krookodile chuckled. "I doubt it'll be me. I know a couple votes already- the fact that I'm not a threat works wonders."

With that, Krookodile swaggered away, Hypno's angry gaze following every step.

**000**

"Well, Graceful Gardevoirs…here we are again- another night, another ceremony, another Pokemon sent packing!" said Mew, smiling. "Anyways…if I call your name, you're safe. Alakazam!"

Alakazam smiled, getting up and going to receive his block.

"Banette…Swampert."

Banette and Swampert high fived, running to grab their blocks.

"Gliscor."

"Yeah baby!"

"Weavile!"

"Of course."

"Gothitelle!"

"Naturally."

"Luxray!"

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!"

"And Bronzong!"

"Tch," muttered Bronzong, joining the rest. The remaining campers looked nervous. Wooper and Diglett looked at each other warily, while Noivern and Mightyena both gulped. Krookodile folded his arms defiantly, while Garchomp gnashed her teeth.

"I guess all of you under performed today," said Mew, snickering. "Of course, for one of you, this is the curtain call, but the rest of you will get to perform again. Anyways…Krookodile, Noivern, you're both good."

Krookodile laughed, glancing back at Hypno, while Noivern sighed in relief, going to go float next to Weavile.

"…Diglett…and…Mightyena, you're both safe as well!

Mightyena sighed in relief, before she calmly pushed Diglett to the others. Diglett gave Wooper a fearful look. Wooper glanced to Garchomp, who's eyes were scowling at him. Wooper gulped.

"Wooper, you blasted your base with water and weren't too useful…Garchomp, you just used your Mega Evolution to win a challenge, but you STILL lost…so…who's it gonna be?"

Wooper gulped and shifted in his seat, while Garhomp just spat on the ground defiantly.

"The player who stays is…"

Everyone leaned in to watch closely.

"…Garchomp."

"…oh," said Wooper, a little shocked. "Well…uh…okay."

Garchomp opened her mouth before she swallowed and gave Wooper a pat on the back. "Sorry."

Wooper huffed and got up, glancing to the other campers. "Well uh…a little earlier than I thought, but hey, I had a great time!"

**000**

**"Garchomp's wasted her Mega, she's just a spare body we can vote off on a rough night," muttered Weavile. "Wooper, on the other hand, is a former finalist. I'd rather have him gone."**

**000**

**"He messed up our base, and Garchomp is crippled- no flying under the radar this time, Wooper," said Bronzong, smirking.**

**000**

**"Well, I gave it my all, but I guess I won't be a finalist two seasons in a row," said Wooper sadly. He perked up. "Oh well, Mamoswine, Diglett, and Luxray will keep carrying that torch for me! I know you guys can do it- make me proud and win one for Team Vent!"**

**000**

Wooper trotted down to the dock before stopping. At the edge of the dock was a large toilet.

"What…Mew…what the hell?" asked Wooper, staring. Mew telekinetically picked up Wooper, laughing.

"Well, this time, I thought I'd give you a bit of fun getting off the island! This toilet will take you through a large tube and far away from here. Nice work, Wooper, but it's time to get flushed!"

"Wait, is this clean-!" yelled Wooper, getting dropped in the toilet, but Mew didn't wait- he flushed the toilet and Wooper went down, letting out a shout the whole time. Mew dusted off his hands before posing proudly.

"Ah…that one felt good…really good…ANYWAY!" said Mew, clapping his hands. "We need to find out who's going to the island on each team. So…for our losers, the Graceful Gardevoirs, the camper heading to the island is…Noivern!"

"Aw, man, what the heck is that!" complained Noivern. Gliscor folded his arms unhappily.

"And for the Victorious Vileplumes…Honchkrow."

"Whaddya mean dere sendin' me over?" asked Honchkrow. Mewtwo came along and grabbed both girls, dragging them away to the island.

**000**

**"This bites," muttered Gliscor.**

**000**

**"This bites," mumbled Crobat.**

**000**

Arcanine mumbled under his breath as he headed bad to his cabin for a good night's sleep, but when he rounded the corner, he found Mightyena standing there. He sighed, closing his eyes before opening them and fixing her with a glare.

"What do you want now?" asked Arcanine, scraping his paw against the ground. "You and I tend to not get along. I haven't spilled- I haven't done anything. Get off my back."

He started to walk past her before Mightyena spoke.

"Who was she?"

"…who was who?" asked Arcanine, trying to stall her out, or hoping she made a mistake.

"That girl on the plane."

"…Ninetales," said Arcanine, glancing back at her. "Why do you ask?"

"She…when you got my fear…you weren't surprised…or scared?"

Arcanine swallowed noisily before turning to face her. "No. I wasn't. Rejection happens- it wasn't fear that I was experiencing- it was pain. But I knew that I had already went through it once. I could go through it again."

"…did she really treat you like that?" asked Mightyena quietly.

"Not…exactly that bad. Not nearly as coldly," admitted Arcanine. "She led me on, kissed me at one point, only to back out at the end and say Houndoom was the one she wanted all along. I was just brought along for the ride. Funny huh?"

"I…I didn't think-"

"Yeah, fun fact, no one does," barked Arcanine. "Everyone looks at me and thinks 'oh he's just another jock, another dude on the football team', yeah no. I deal with shit all the time. So, when you're done making an ass of yourself, come find me, because you've brought up shit that I don't want to talk about. Goodnight."

Arcanine stormed into his cabin, slamming the door behind him. Mightyena was left alone, staring at the doorway.

Perhaps they weren't so different after all.

**000**

"It appears Hypno has other plans," commented Bisharp to Toxicroak. "Regardles, I don't really have any thoughts for the meeting. Wooper's been eliminated. I suppose that's good for us in a way, but he wouldn't have been my preferred candidate."

"Well, there's still plenty of time before the merge," said Toxicroak. "As long as we win and force the Gardevoirs to shrink their numbers, we can easily overtake them."

"Indeed," agreed Bisharp. He glanced over. "Thoughts, Trevenant?"

Trevenant didn't answer. He was gripping another tree hard, staring off into the darkness, a fist clenched at his side.

"Trevenant?"

"He's still moody," whispered Toxicroak.

Bisharp gave Toxicroak a confused look.

"He took that shot Banette hit him with personally."

"YOU WANT TO SHUT YOUR TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU?!" snarled Trevenant, his eye glowing. Toxicroak cackled, while Bisharp gave him a disapproving look.

"Trevenant, it was a challenge, it's not a big deal," said Bisharp.

"Let me tell you something, right here and right now," growled Trevenant. "I'm gonna get him. I don't know when and how, but I'm gonna get him. That puppet is MINE."

**000**

Yikes! What a chapter! Oh well, not nearly as crazy as the last one.

Wooper walks this time. Tragic, sad, but as it goes with most runner ups, they don't last long in the season after. Wooper was eliminated partially due to his mess ups in the challenge, but also because of his past as a strong competitor. Reminder that Wooper was eliminated due to injuries in Season One, and was a finalist in Season Two.

Fun Fact: Wooper is actually extremely smart, but his ADHD makes his mind sort of wander.

The challenge was sort of a three way mix on Abandoned Ship Scanner Challenge, Snow Fort Challenge, and arguably the Dodge Ball challenge. I like to imagine they had big, three story castles as their bases. Anyway, this was a fun challenge to write, probably my favorite so far.

Scizor and Kabutops shined this chapter- I'm determined to prove they're more than just a rival/background couple. And speaking of Scizor, UH OH. Looks like someone found an immunity idol!

Hypno scheming, mad Trevenant, Arcanine and Mightyena, blah blah, you read all of this. Onto a sneak peek!

Next Chapter: A femme fatale steps back in to host, but absolutely no one is pleased. The challenge is violent, vicious, and only one team can be victorious. One contestant misses another, while another is determined to put another back in their place. At the center of episode, two foes face off for a second time, their entire battle leaving the rest of the campers speechless!

Wooper: Hey, you guys should review! For me! The teams! The vent! Review!


	8. Lopunny's Big Bad Brawl!

Hey guys, it's time for another chapter! Sorry I've been absent, my laptop was lost for a week, and after that I had a bunch of work to do. I worked hard to get this up as soon as possible. It's gonna be a good one, so I hope you're ready for it!

Cacturne and Gardevior return this chapter, but I'm gauging fan interest- if you'd like Cacturne and Gardevoir to give mini performances of songs on Nightmare Isle Nightly, tell me!

**000**

Celebi had a pair of headphones on, reading a magazine, humming and singing quietly.

"People may not think…you're much to see…but babe you light a fire in me," sang Celebi quietly, listening to the latest album produced by Cacturne and Gardevoir.

"Uh…Celebi?" asked the cameraman, a nervous looking Watchog. "We're rolling."

"CRAP!" shouted Celebi, tossing her magazine aside.

"Hi everyone, Celebi here, and it's time for another Nightmare Isle Nightly!" shouted Celebi, throwing up her hands. The crowd cheered happily. Celebi wiped her brow. That had been a close one. "Anyways…my guest tonight is uh…well…oh yes! The man behind the album, and the island…along with his partner, the former champion…for their second visit, we have Gardevoir and Cacturne!"

Gardevoir stepped in, waving to the crowd happily, while Cacturne followed at a more leisurely pace, giving a halfhearted wave to the crowd. They both moved to sit back down.

"I didn't think we'd be called back so soon," admitted Cacturne.

"Well, unfortunately, Vileplume and Clefable had to reschedule later- but, I planned on inviting you back soon anyways," said Celebi. "After all, now that the fear challenge has been had…"

"The whole island has been updated," said Cacturne, nodding sagely.

"So, Cacturne, what sort of updates were made to the island?" asked Celebi.

"Obviously, we had some restraints due to some impossible fears to emulate- but we DID add an abandoned hospital that would certainly terrify Bisharp and the needle fearing Swampert. A few pitfalls- they won't bury you alive, but Toxicroak wouldn't know that. We simply put in new things to scare the Pokemon. Some large falls and cliffs, a couple of clown statues, that stuff. Some deep puddles for Arcanine. A few burned rubble areas…Bronzong, Scizor, Weavile, and…Banette don't like fire."

"Would you know anything about the missing footage from the Fear Challenge episode?" asked Celebi, frowning. "Fans were appalled that for the first time, footage was cut."

"Well, Mew doesn't use all of the footage each episode," pointed out Gardevoir. "I'd guess that Banette's fear might've caused disturbances in the camera- Weavile's fear was burning buildings, perhaps the camera got damaged in the debris."

Cacturne gave Gardevoir a look, but no one could hear the conversation they were having in their head. They both seemed to know more than they were letting on. Celebi coughed dryly.

"Well, it may not relate to the Nightmare Isle's remaking, but we also have news!" said Gardevoir, changing the subject. Cacturne looked away. Gardevoir grinned before holding out her hand to Celebi. Celebi stared. A beautiful ring was on her finger, next to another, less flashy ring.

"Wait…a ring on your finger…you mean…you two?" asked Celebi, eyes wide. Gardevoir nodded excitedly. Celebi and Gardevoir both squealed while Cacturne sighed in embarrassment.

"MARRIED?" asked Celebi. "OH MY GOSH WHEN'S THE WEDDING?"

"We haven't decided yet- we're thinking after this season is over so our old friends can come along!" said Gardevoir.

"How did he propose?" asked Celebi, interested.

"Well-"

"Can we not discuss this?" asked Cacturne, arms folded in defiance.

"Oh come on, at least let me share the story!" said Gardevoir, poking him in the side.

Cacturne shrugged, smirking. "I mean, fine, but if you do, you'll have to pay that price somewhere else. And it just so happens-"

"Don't you dare!" hissed Gardevoir.

Cacturne gave a sly grin. "Try me. I'll get rid of all of it."

"O…kay, I'm missing some context but uh…before we cut back to the point of this minishow, I have to ask…how did the album go?" asked Celebi, interested.

"Amazingly…they paid for the ring," muttered Cacturne under his breath.

"It's been great- we've decided to take some time off to relax and watch the show, but we may consider doing concerts during the time," said Gardevoir.

"Remind me when you're free- we could use a bit music on this show!" said Celebi. "Anyways! Time to check on the Nightmare Isle! So, last time the idol was found by Scizor, so we don't have to look there. We just need to see how Honchkrow and Noivern are doing."

"The idol was found?" asked Cacturne. "By Scizor? This soon?"

He grinned. "Interesting."

Gardevoir gave him a glance, which Cacturne returned. After holding another conversation with just their eyes, they both turned to Celebi.

"Well, we should see how the victims are faring," said Gardevoir.

"You two are acting very strange- I'll blame the ring," said Celebi, laughing. "I won't pry. Anyways, let's check the Nightmare Isle!"

**000**

"Why da hell…did Mew…have to hide it…on da ground!?" asked Honchkrow as she stumbled through a path of bushes. She finally emerged, coughing before spitting out a leaf on the ground. "Unbelievable."

She shook out her feathers and tapped a tree with her talons, crawling up it and peeking in a hole. Just because it wasn't in the tree TOPS didn't mean it wasn't in the tree TRUNKS.

"Crobat gave me good intel…poor guy, must be worried sick about me," muttered Honchkrow. She shivered as she walked ahead, noticing some white bushes up ahead. Her eyes narrowing, she took some cautious steps closer before pushing through them. Her eyes widened as she stumbled upon a frozen lake. It wasn't pretty- there was barely any light shining through the dense trees, and the lake looked black and odd. Honchkrow swore and flew over it, before stopping.

"Maybe…underwater…"

Honchkrow flew down and tapped the ice with her beak, before busting it open with a slash of her powerful wings. As she lowered her head to peer into the black water, a harsh wind blew, knocking the mafia bird in. Honchkrow let out a loud screech, before crawling out almost immediately. The ice had refrozen by the time she emerged, her foot caught in the frozen fluid. Hissing, Honchkrow shattered the ice with her talons, freeing herself. She glared down as the water froze over again.

"If I had been in dere for too long…," muttered Honchkrow, making a face as she imagined getting trapped under the ice. Then she remembered.

"Wasn't dat…Marill's fear…did Mew…add OUR fears to da island?"

Honchkrow let out a low grunt, turning and trotting away. "What a joik. I need a cigar."

Elsewhere...

"Aw sheesh, what was that?" asked Noivern, looking around wildly as a screech echoed across the forest.

She flew up into a tree, crouching down and getting low, her eyes listening for any sign of something coming to get her. Noivern bit her lip- this place was pretty nasty- creepy trees, freaky caves, and all of that.

The branch broke under her, and she started to plummet, before she pulled out of the fall and went high in the air. Panting heavily after the scare, she looked around, before her eyes saw something…what was that?

"Is that…a town?" asked Noivern, gliding closer. Down below was a small area filled with buildings. But the buildings were far from being in good shape- the houses were broken, windows shattered, covered in grime and cobwebs. A playground was seen, the swings swaying ominously in the wind. A broken down hospital was near…and far beyond…what was that? She couldn't make that out. Noivern flew closer, before staring at something through the trees. With a gulp, she started flying in the other direction.

Something was wrong with that mansion, and she didn't want to know what.

**000**

"Well, not too much going on there, since we already know the idol's been found," said Cacturne, chuckling quietly.

"Honchkrow seems to be figuring more about the island- a bit unexpected for someone of her background," said Celebi, stroking her chin.

"Don't let the thug accent fool you- Honchkrow isn't like Rhydon and Trevenant, she's a lot sharper than she looks," warned Gardevoir. "Honchkrow is slow to get going, but if you let her get too far in the competition…"

"She becomes unstoppable…and I think we may get to see her leader side soon," said Cacturne.

"As for Noivern, she seemed to have the same reaction to the mansion as the others," said Gardevoir. "That thing is crazy…also, Cacturne, did you make that little village."

"I'm surprised you noticed my work," responded the scarecrow.

"Thank god our house doesn't look that."

"Only because you didn't let me pick the wallpaper."

"Alright well, unfortunately not much drama happened this time!" said Celebi. "But we'll be back again to check up on the contestants next time!"

**000**

Gengar sat in the cafeteria, thanking Mewtwo for his meal, before he glanced next to him. Gliscor, Crobat, and Banette were all there. "So…what do you think about this season so far?"

Gliscor frowned to himself. "I dunno man…this hasn't been my favorite one. It feels less…fun, you know? So many Pokemon are just trying to win. Where's the good times?"

Crobat gave Gliscor a hard look. "Okay, from a guy that totally wanted to win in the last two seasons, that's weird coming from you."

Gliscor paused, tapping his chin with his hand. "Well, you want me to be honest? I've still got most of the money Mew gave me for getting me sick last time. I don't really have to worry about anything financial wise for a while. But like…that whole sickness thing got me thinking- first season- eliminated because of Lopunny. Second season, I was basically my girlfriend's bitch."

"You weren't just your girlfriend's bitch," said Crobat. Gengar gave a nod.

Gliscor glanced to Banette. "You agree with that?"

Banette gave him a look. "What? No, you were whipped like crazy."

"Banette!" said Crobat, exasperated.

"My point is- romance, big problems for us last time," said Gliscor, pointing to everyone. "Gengar was trying to woo Froslass the whole time, Crobat you were in a depression, I was whipped, and Banette got accused of being unfaithful. Why not you know, try and just have fun this time around?"

"…he makes a point," said Gengar, shrugging. "I'm sad about Froslass being gone, but I can't let that get me down."

"Well, while you guys put relationship shit behind, I'll be over here coping with my ex who suddenly hates me for some reason," muttered Banette, shaking his head.

"Whatever…tell you what dude," said Gengar, grinning his old grin back in season one. Crobat's eyes widened.

"He has the Gengar look," said Banette. "I know that Gengar look."

"Party," said Gengar, grinning.

"A party? Now?" asked Gliscor.

"No, not NOW," said Gengar, smirking. "Tonight. If we have a challenge, then after the elimination."

"We're on different teams," said Gliscor. "What the hell do we do to explain why we're playing around with you guys."

"Just tell Alakazam it was MY idea- Banette can back you up. Brainiac knows I wouldn't try and screw you with a fake party."

"…okay, I'm game," said Gliscor, a smile coming to his face.

"What about the Nightmare Isle?" asked Banette. "Some of us will have to go if we have a challenge-"

"Don't worry about that!" complained Gengar. "I gotta go talk with Mewtwo about lending me food!"

**000**

**"You get a party in Gengar's head and it's gonna happen," said Crobat, shaking his head with a smile. "Still, good he's keeping a grin on his face."**

**000**

**"We are gonna have FUN TONIGHT!" yelled Gengar. "Party Master Gengar is BACK IN ACTION! WOO!"**

**000**

Medicham concluded her training in the forest, cracking her knuckles as she wiped off the sweat with a towel. Breathing heavily, she slowly made her way back to the campgrounds, moving through the trees. She soon arrived, quietly going towards the bathrooms to shower off. As she reached it, the door opened, and she bumped into HIM.

Bisharp looked down at her. "Sorry. Didn't see you there."

"It's fine," said Medicham, a bit stiffly. She and Bisharp didn't see eye to eye. Bisharp sighed.

"How is the island treating you so far?" Small talk? From him? Absurd.

"The temperature and biomes of this island feature many places for training- as such, I am enjoying my time here. The challenges have proven to be interesting enough to hold my attention as well."

"Have you been making friends at all or simply training?" asked Bisharp curiously. He was only asking to know her allies. Medicham restricted his movements by quite a lot.

"I…am rather independent," admitted Medicham. She flushed in embarrassment, but only slightly. "I usually fit in more with men, as most girls find me to be a bit…sweaty and serious for their tastes."

"There's nothing wrong with being serious," said Bisharp, giving her an odd look. He shrugged. "Scizor and Kabutops may train with you."

"I would feel as if I am interfering with their relationship. A third wheel, I suppose," said Medicham. "Maybe Swampert-"

"Don't trust Swampert- he's on the other team," warned Bisharp. "It's a competition, after all."

"…then what does it mean when the teams are disbanded?" asked Medicham, staring Bisharp down.

"What's THAT mean?"

"Well, you are friends with Trevenant and Toxicroak, and you get along fairly well with our team- do they become your enemies when you've made it to the merge?" asked Medicham, curious.

Bisharp was silent. What could he say? Saying yes and she could go tell everyone he said that. Saying no would be completely out of character, and Medicham would be suspicious.

Medicham didn't wait for an answer. "I see. You don't know yourself. Have a nice day, Bisharp."

Medicham entered the bathroom, heading towards the women's section. Bisharp glanced behind him, before shaking his head and walking away.

**000**

**"I'll ask Swampert anyway," said Medicham, arms folded.**

**000**

Mightyena was alone in the forest. She was sitting by a river, looking down into the water. Clear and flowing. Just like the tears on her face.

Why wasn't it going away? The pain? The hurt? She had joined in the competition as an excuse to get away from it all, and nothing was getting better! And of course, she had to keep her eyes on HIM. Arcanine. He had seen her crying…he knew she was weak, he'd try and take advantage of that…but...

But he hadn't, had he? He had asked why she was crying, but she had lashed out. Mightyena cursed quietly. If only she had the strength to lash out at Absol. Then maybe none of this would've happened.

But Arcanine- he had been used. He'd been hurt. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

"I want answers."

Mightyena jumped and turned around, hackles raised. Arcanine, on the other hand, was calm, eyeing her quietly, his gaze level. He stepped forward, but she stepped back. Sighing, Arcanine gave in and sat down.

"There. I won't get close. I'm sorry for getting so snippy with you after the fear challenge, but it was a rough night for everyone."

"…it's…fine," mumbled Mightyena.

"…you were crying again," said Arcanine.

Mightyena swallowed. "Yes. So?"

"Why?"

Mightyena looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"You said that the first time, but you don't look so sure. Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you're…you're…popular!" spat Mightyena. "You've got plenty of friends. Your a jock, the star player, Mr. Handsome and Perfect! Pokemon like you don't have the same problems as Pokemon like me!"

"You say that, but you don't know that- yeah, I may not have gotten shoved into a locker, but we probably both had crappy relationships and shit," said Arcanine, eyes narrowed.

"…there was a boy…he was…like Ninetales," said Mightyena. "He…he was so kind…he noticed me, talked to me and…he used me…I helped him with homework, but when he had finally passed the class…he went back to another girl."

"And left you all alone again…I know how that feels…to be used by someone…they act nice, and kind, and loving, and then you're left in the dust. And it hurts," said Arcanine quietly. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Mightyena sniffled. "I…thank you I…wait a minute."

"Eh?"

"You…you're going to do it too!" whispered Mightyena. "THAT'S why you've been trying to help me even when I've been mean! You need something from me, don't you? You want something, like every other boy! I should've known!"

"Wait…wait…hold on, that's not-!" began Arcanine.

"Yeah right! I should've seen that coming!" snarled Mightyena, tears gone and replaced with fury instead. "Stay away from me, you jerk! I won't get fooled again."

Arcanine stood up, before letting out a roar and blasting a nearby tree with fire. Mightyena cowered in fear, but Arcanine didn't turn to her. He scuffled his feet and stomped the ground, before letting out a howl of anger.

"THAT IS IT!" shouted Arcanine. "I'M SORRY I ASKED! Arceus, I try and help someone and be nice, but everyone thinks I'm an asshole! Everyone thinks I'm the bad guy, that I seduced Ninetales to try and steal her from Houndoom, but you know what? Whatever. That's it. I am done."

Arcanine turned and stomped off. "You can keep crying all you want. I don't want to help anymore. If what you want is for assholes to leave you alone, then wish granted, princess."

**000**

**"I am so sick and tired of always being the bad guy!" ranted Arcanine. "She's unbelievable! Well, if she wants to see me as an asshole, I'll help her out. I'm done being walked all over! DONE!"**

**000**

**"I saw Arcanine earlier, and he looked PISSED!" said Gliscor. "I'll talk to him when I can. Hopefully the party cheers him up."**

**000**

"Attention campers!" yelled Mew. "It's time for another challenge. "Veterans, kindly lead the newbies to the area where the baseball diamond once was. You can't miss it when you're there. I've got a surprise waiting."

Scizor grinned, pointing towards a forest. "Alright guys, follow me."

Kabutops snorted. "Are you cracked? It's only in the complete opposite direction."

Scizor scowled. "Okay, as someone who was on this island LONGER than you, I think I would know."

"And as the Pokemon who was ELIMINATED after the baseball challenge, I think you're full of shit."

"Oh really?" asked Scizor hotly. "You want to get beaten to shit instead?"

"By you? Fat chance."

"NIMBASA CITY!" yelled Luxray.

Everyone turned and stared at her for a long time.

"That's where the Baseball Diamond is!" explained Luxray proudly.

"Are you nuts?" asked Toxicroak.

"Well…technically, that IS correct," admitted Bisharp.

"Guys…follow me," said Mamoswine sheepishly, moving in another direction. The arguing couple turned and gaped as Mamoswine and Luxray led the way. Everyone followed behind them.

Mamoswine and Luxray were having a pleasant conversation about the weather as they led the gang along.

"I'm so happy that the sun has been so active here…as much as I love thunderstorms, it's…been a while since we've had so many nice days in a row," said Luxray, sounding far more calm than she ever did normally.

"Well, I obviously prefer the cold," laughed Mamoswine. "But sun isn't that bad. Hey, would you like to go for a walk on the beach later? Look for more shells for you collection?"

"Totally! I found this cool one that looked like a Spinarak fighting a Cryogonal!"

"That sounds awesome," said Mamoswine, while Luxray brushed up against him happily.

Weavile and Garchomp exchanged a bewildered glance.

**000**

**"She sounds…almost…NORMAL when she talks with Mamoswine," said Weavile, rubbing her head in thought. "Like…like she's not in a nuthouse. Is that a side of Luxray that he gets to see only?"**

**000**

**"Nauseating," grunted Hypno.**

**000**

"Here we are- whoa, what the heck?" asked Mamoswine, eyes widening. Luxray's jaw dropped. Everyone else stared.

In the center of the massive field was an enormous black cube. Completely dark, it was metallic and had no windows. Sitting outside of it was Noivern and Honchkrow. Crobat flew forward, giving Honchkrow a peck on the cheek.

"How was it?"

"Not too bad, but I wouldn't go and do it again," admitted Honchkrow.

"Good to have you back, Noivern," said Swampert, smiling at Noivern.

"Thanks dude…hope I don't get picked again," said Noivern, shivering.

"So…what the hell is this thing?" asked Banette, turning to Alakazam.

"It's…clearly a large black cube…I assume we're meant to go inside at some point…it must have some purpose that is unknown."

"So what you're saying is…you don't know," said Krookodile with a smirk.

Alakazam scoffed and looked away.

"Is dere a door to it?" queried Honchkrow, peering around at the block.

As if she had said the magic word, a rumble shook the earth around the Pokemon and a part of the cube seemed to fall off. However, they noticed that the piece had flopped over, revealing a staircase inside of the cube. Banette gave a grin and nodded to Gengar.

"After you."

"Hell no," said Gengar, holding up his hands.

"Boys," grunted Garchomp, stomping forward and lashing her tail as she walked inside. Everyone shrugged and followed her in.

"Uh...whoa," said Mamoswine, eyes wide.

The inside of the cube was more awe inspiring than the outside. They were in what appeared to be a massive stadium. Other than the staircase and the outer edges, the entire circular arena was covered with grass. There were strange circular designs in the grass- circles were outlined in white, and they seemed to get smaller and smaller. Alakazam eyed the lines curiously.

"...what are the indications of the lines, I wonder," murmured the Psychic.

"Of all things, THAT'S what you're wondering about?" snapped Krookodile. "Not, you know, the idea of having a challenge inside this massive weird thing?"

"That'll be explained soon enough," muttered Hypno, counting the painted rings under his breath.

"Yes it will!" said Mew, floating in with Mewtwo in an arm chair. "What do you think of our floating chairs? Pretty neat, huh? We actually went down to this cool store and got a nifty deal-"

"Rather than doing the sensible thing-," drawled Bronzong.

"-and floating them yourselves?" asked Banette, arms folded.

The two exchanged a glance, before sharing a smirk. Mew stared in confusion, while Mewtwo chuckled under his breath.

**000**

**"Alright- Banette's not THAT bad...for a loudmouth," said Bronzong.**

**000**

"ANYWAYS," grumbled Mew through gritted teeth. "Another day, another challenge, you know the drill. This time, your challenge is based on the old King of the Hill challenge! Just like last time, it's going to be a survival challenge-"

"ANOTHER one?" asked Garchomp, staring in annoyance. "We've already had Primeape's and Rhydon's. This is ANOTHER 'last as long as you can' challenge? Come ON!"

"Sorry, but when you get to all participate, things get even better and more drama emerges," said Mew, grinning. "So, once again, we've brought back a contestant to host the challenge, so introducing...the ravishing rabbit herself...Lopunny!"

Lopunny floated down in her own armchair, smiling evilly down at all of the other contestants. "Well, well, well. Look at what losers are still stuck competing for a cash prize."

"And look who didn't make the cut," said Mismagius, chuckling. Lopunny scowled.

**000**

**"Lopunny's an old enemy," said Mismagius. "But she doesn't have brains, not like Weavile did. This challenge is probably going to be easy."**

**000**

**"As long as there's no makeup, I can handle whatever Lopunny throws at me!" said Crobat.**

**000**

"I may not have returned on the show, but it wasn't because I wasn't accepted- it's simply because I, unlike all of you, have moved on to bigger and better things," scoffed Lopunny.

"Do enlighten me," said Alakazam, looking skeptical. Lopunny opened her mouth, but Banette was quicker.

"Spending all of your money trying to buy brain cells instead of shopping?" asked Banette.

"CAN IT!" snarled Lopunny. "The challenge this time is King of the Hill. All of you veterans should remember that challenge- Garchomp being tripped up by Gengar, Bellsprout getting sent soaring by Rhydon, Banette actually losing to Hitmonlee-"

"Cacturne beating you without even touching you," continued Banette, eyes gleaming.

"POINT BEING!" shouted Lopunny. "This time, it's going to be a little different. This time, you'll all be fighting as a team to see who can stay on the longest- rather than dueling each other, you'll all be fighting at the same time!"

"What?" asked Mightyena, eyes wide. "That's crazy."

"And that's exactly what we love about it!" yelled Mew, clapping his hands. "Once you're all on the battlefield, it will rise up. As players are knocked off, the battlefield will shrink. So from 20 fighters to 10, the battlefield will get a lot smaller! If it gets to the point where a member of each team is left on top, they'll have sudden death on the smallest platform. The circles on the battlefield will show you how small the field is going to shrink."

"Any questions, idiots?" asked Lopunny.

"Rules on flying?" asked Noivern, cocking her head to one side.

"Not allowed!" said Lopunny, sticking her nose in the air. "Unfair advantage. Floating doesn't count either- if you don't have legs and float, you must be at least a foot from the ground...witch bitch."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" hissed Mismagius, charging up a ghostly energy.

"And attacking?" asked Alakazam. "Are we limited to simple punches and kicks, or are special abilities allowed?"

"Any ability can be used," said Mew. "But don't focus on one person for too long- after all, this is a FULL TEAM EVENT."

"Is there any pattern that you'll have? For people getting out, of course," queried Medicham.

"Fall off and you're out," said Lopunny, preening herself. "Each time a member of both teams, we raise the battlefields. Any other stupid questions?"

Everyone glanced at each other, before shrugging.

"Alright then!" said Mew, clapping his hands. "Everyone, get on the field. There are platforms for all of you to stand on until the game starts!"

**000**

**"No flying puts me and the others at like, a HUGE disadvatange," said Noivern, shaking her head. "But, like, I've got to totally try!"**

**000**

**"A BRAWL!" yelled Garchomp, flexing her muscles with a grin. "FINALLY! Only it sucks that I can't Mega Evolve."**

**000**

**"Greeeeeat…physical labor…why?" asked Bronzong, huffing. "Lopunny just wants to see us beat each other up…"**

**000**

When all of the remaining contestants were ready on their platforms, they all waited. Alakazam glanced back and forth warily, while Garchomp gnashed her teeth. Diglett squirmed in his wheelbarrow, while Trevenant cracked his knuckles. Smoke flared out of Arcanine's nostrils as he growled under his breath, and Honchkrow tilted her hat. Lopunny looked over all of them with a gleeful smile before throwing up her hands.

"LET THE BATTLE FOR THE HILL BEGIN!" roared Lopunny. Mewtwo rang a gong. Everyone shifted their feet as the grassy platform rose into the air, resembling a large, wide plateau. The first "pillar" was enormous. When the tower stopped raising out of the ground, a few Pokemon snapped into action immediately. Medicham dashed through the grass, while Garchomp and Banette tore through the grass. Arcanine bounded forward, fire glowing in his mouth.

Diglett stared in horror as Trevenant scuttled towards him, before blasting him off of the pillar with a nasty punch. Diglett let out a shriek as his wheelbarrow soared off the edge. Trevenant let out a foul laugh as Diglett plummeted below. Medicham whirled around, gaping at the ghostly tree in disbelief.

"Trevenant, you didn't even let him get out of-ah!" Medicham leaped backwards as Gliscor rushed forward, slamming a claw in the ground where the warrior had been moments before. Her eyes narrowed, but Gliscor gave her a grin. He leaped backwards, letting the wind carry him away. Medicham scowled.

"Flying isn't allowed!" protested Scizor, witnessing the spectacle.

"Gliding is," said Gliscor, chuckling.

"…he's barely floating- I'll allow it," said Mew. "But no leaping too high, Gliscor."

"Got it."

Mismagius floated around Gothitelle, who narrowed her eyes. Gothitelle charged up a powerful blast, but Mismagius avoided it. Mismagius countered with her own blow, but Gothitelle ducked. Gothitelle leaped into the air and threw a psychic attack back at Mismagius, knocking the ghost down, but not off of the battlefield. Gothitelle was about to finish the job when she heard a loud cry- Mamoswine was charging at her, and she made a hasty retreat. Mamoswine snorted and chased after her.

Toxicroak looked around, dodging a far away attack from Luxray. He gulped, before turning around. His eyes bulged out of his head as Garchomp swung a powerful arm. Toxicroak was knocked off of the platform, flailing all the way down. Lopunny floated down, pointing to a painted ring.

"GET IN THE RING IF YOU'RE STILL IN!"

All of the remaining players dashed into the slightly smaller arena, which started rising out of the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared as a second pillar rose out of the first. It wasn't much smaller, but rather than grass, the terrain was made of dirt.

"It's gonna be a bit more rough- don't let any dirt slow you down!" yelled Mew.

Luxray charged herself up and launched herself at Crobat, who rolled to the side. The poor bat was struggling without his ability to fly, and it showed. Mismagius ran over to help him out, striking Luxray with a ball of energy, causing the lightning cat to turn on her. Crobat panted, but his relief faded when Noivern appeared. With a loud shriek, she blasted him backwards, sending Crobat tottering near the edge. Noivern was about to leap in for the kill when Bisharp arrived, defending Crobat and pushing the dragon back.

On the other side, Arcanine charged forward, swinging legs at a retreating Scizor. Scizor gulped, dodging a blast of flame from Arcanine, wondering what the heck had gotten into him. Arcanine glared before charging forward. Scizor ducked, but Arcanine sailed over her easily. When she turned around to guard, she was met with a powerful kick, sending her over the edge. Kabutops, who was in a fight with Swampert, turned and glared.

"We're not losing yet!" shouted the shellfish.

"We'll see about that!" said Alakazam, grabbing Gengar and hurling him across the battlefield. Gengar rolled back on his feet, but he only barely managed to avoid a wicked punch from Garchomp. Gengar's eyes widened as Garchomp gave him a nasty grin.

"WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS, SHADOW BOY."

**000**

**"Still a grudge? It's SEASON THREE! STILL A GRUDGE?" asked Gengar.**

**000**

**"This is a whole different game," said Scizor, frowning. "It's not about fighting. It's how well you can stay on the platform."**

**000**

As Alakazam stepped forward, ready to knock the Crobat on the edge over, he noticed a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. Alakazam barely had time to dodge an attack from…Swampert?

"Swampert, you blithering idiot, I'm on your team!" snapped Alakazam, avoiding another punch. Then he saw it. Swampert's eyes were vague and unfocused. And there, in the background.

Hypno grinned. "It's about time we settled this, right?"

"I couldn't have stated it any better myself!" snarled Alakazam, but a smile was on his face.

As Gengar ran from a furious Garchomp and Arcanine charged after a fleeing Noivern, Weavile sprung into action and knocked Crobat off of the edge. Honchkrow, who was engaged in a fight with Luxray, turned at the sound of Crobat's yell.

"Why…of all da-," seethed Honchkrow, but she was interrupted by Luxray zapping her. Banette jumped out of nowhere and punched her, sending her skidding to the edge, where she soon tumbled off.

"And the Gardevoirs take the lead!" yelled Mew. "Current events- Honchkrow, Crobat, Scizor, Toxicroak, and Diglett have been knocked off. This game is definitely in favor of the Gardevoirs right now, but with Hypno controlling Swampert and several power players, we'll have to see what happens next!"

"I know I said I'd only raise it when one member of each team falls but…screw that, we're going up again!" shrieked Lopunny. "Get in the middle."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and dashed to the center, where another pillar rose out of the dirt battlefield. This time, the terrain was sandy. Mamoswine took a step forward, only to find that he was starting to sink in the sand. Grunting, he let himself go down, giving everyone a challenging glare.

Arcanine, meanwhile, was still on a rampage. He swung his head to hit back Mightyena, knocking her away. Mightyena winced in pain, leaping away from Arcanine.

"Look I…I'm sorry, okay?" asked Mightyena. "I didn't mean-!"

"It's a little late for that!" spat Arcanine. "From now on, competition comes first!"

Arcanine charged Mightyena again, knocking her off of the pit of sand. Mightyena let out a loud whine as she dropped downwards. Banette looked over, eyes wide.

"Oh snap!"

Krookodile dodged a few attacks from Kabutops before slamming his tail against the shellfish's side. Kabutops staggered away, while Krookodile dove into the sand, about to give chase, when he remembered- Mamoswine was stuck in the sand. Smirking, Krookodile tunneled towards him until his nose collided with the pig's leg. Grinning, Krookodile opened his jaw and bit down.

Mamoswine's eyes widened before he started shaking his body. Nearby, Gliscor and Bisharp glanced away from their fight as Mamoswine started shifting the sand around. Meanwhile, Garchomp finally caught to Gengar, picking him up over her head and hurling him down off of the pillar.

"VENGEANCE!" she roared. Gengar, despite falling, rolled his eyes.

Mamoswine stomped and shook around before he burrowed under. Everyone watch Mamoswine digging through the sand before the powerful Pokemon yanked Krookodile out. Krookodile was caught on his tusks, and gave Mamoswine a nervous grin. With a loud cry and a toss of his head, Mamoswine hurled the screaming crocodile off of the pillar.

"Not bad!" yelled Mew.

"Let's raise the level again!" said Lopunny, pressing a button. "Everyone, get to the center!"

Everyone quickly wandered to the center (with Alakazam dodging an attack from Swampert in the process, before the pillar started to rise. This pillar was very cold and everyone was startled to see snow forming on the pillar. Banette took a cautious step before he let out a shout.

"There's ice now!" yelled Banette. "Careful guys."

"No problem," snarled Arcanine, burning a path through the snow as he lunged for Luxray, who rolled out of his path.

On the sidelines, Bronzong watched lazily, before he noticed Kabutops skating over. "Uh oh."

Bronzong carefully twirled out of the way, while Kabutops nearly slid over the edge. With a loud shout, he dug his scythes in the ice, screeching to a halt, before he turned to glare at Bronzong.

"Fight me like a man, jackass!" hissed Kabutops.

"I'll fight my way, thanks," drawled Bronzong, backing away.

Banette leaped out of the way as Medicham tried to hit him with a Hi Jump Kick, before he fell on his butt again. Rubbing his side, he looked up to see Mismagius charging up a blast of power. Banette's eyes widened, but before anything could hit him, Noivern dove in, beating Mismagius away with her powerful talons. As Mismagius floated away, Weavile grabbed behind her and knocked her over the edge.

Banette grinned. "Thanks! That was close."

"Too close," snarled a voice. Trevenant appeared, grabbing Banette and holding him up in the air. Banette struggled, while Trevenant laughed cruelly.

"Time's up, puppet brat," snarled Trevenant. "I'm going to have fun- ARGH!"

Gliscor had broken away from Bisharp and slammed into Trevenant, sending the tree skidding away. Gliscor gave Banette a grin before moving back towards the dark knight. Trevenant slammed a fist into the ice, looking up, his red eye fixed on Banette.

"You're not getting away that easily."

**000**

**"Trevenant holds a grudge- I need to make sure that anger doesn't give us away," mused Bisharp.**

**000**

Kabutops had moved on to clash with Garchomp. Kabutops hacked and slashed at her, but Garchomp refused to give ground, giving powerful jabs and kicks, occasionally chomping at him with her teeth. The two narrowly avoided Alakazam and Hypno, who was still using Swampert as a puppet. Kabutops snapped back with a kick, but Garchomp dodged it. The two continued skating across the ice.

Bronzong watched from afar, before he frowned, an idea forming in his mind. Getting close, he picked up speed before ramming into Kabutops. The delinquent was caught off guard as he slid into Garchomp, sending both Pokemon skidding off the edge.

"Whoa!" yelled Kabutops.

"I'M ON YOUR TEAM, BRONZONG!" roared Garchomp as she tumbled over.

"Eh…casualties," muttered Bronzong indifferently.

**000**

**"I hate him…I'll get him back for that!" growled Garchomp, rubbing her nose. "I bet he did that on purpose."**

**000**

**Bronzong smirked.**

**000**

"Middle again!" trilled Lopunny. Everyone groaned as they made there way to the center again. The platforms were getting much smaller- this arena was only about the size of a movie theater, compared to the stadium from before. The landscape shifted again and this time, the platform seemed to be made of water. Water flowed over the edge of the pillar, and down below. The whole thing was starting to look like a bizarre cake.

"Water!?" yelped Arcanine, his determined face fading for a moment. Then his eyes narrowed. "That's not gonna stop me. Not this time."

"He's determined," grumbled Bronzong, noticing from afar as Arcanine headed towards Luxray.

Meanwhile, Alakazam stared down Hypno, his eyes focused as Swampert lumbered towards him. Hypno grinned as he moved his hand, but suddenly, Swampert stopped. Hypno's eyes widened in astonishment.

"But how-!"

"Now eez your chance, Alakazam!" shouted Gothitelle, focusing her power to grasp Swampert and hold him down. Alakazam's eyes closed in concentration, before he glanced over, noticing Mamoswine chasing down Noivern. Reaching with his mind, he grabbed the massive pig and flung him at Swampert. Mamoswine let out a loud squeal as he struck Swampert, sending the dazed Water type sliding across the edge, while Mamoswine himself hit the ground, laying on his side in the water. Alakazam faced Hypno again, before a shout caught his attention- Gothitelle had been struck by Trevenant, and was getting beaten closer to the edge.

"Stay away from me you ruffian!" hissed Gothitelle, slapping Trevenant away. Trevenant growled and charged her down, kicking her off the pillar.

"YOU stay away from ME!" sneered Trevenant. Alakazam groaned- they had just lost two players…the Victorious Vileplumes were slowly getting closer to catching up. But then again, Hypno had lost his puppet.

"Fight me alone…if you dare," said Alakazam dangerously.

"Don't get so cocky since you caught me off guard last time!" spat Hypno. "This time I'll wipe the grin off your smart little face!"

Arcanine snarled as he leaped after Luxray. The wild and crazy girl was having a moment of conflict- she couldn't use her electric powers due to the pillar being made of water- while she could shock Arcanine to keep him away, she would hurt her fellow players. Luxray bit her lip, before she got an idea.

"STOP!" shouted Luxray, staring down Arcanine. Arcanine froze for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he dashed at her at an extremely fast speed.

Luxray giggled as she fell.

**000**

**"Well that didn't work!" said Luxray, smacking her head with her tail as she laughed.**

**000**

Mamoswine scowled at Arcanine as he got up, but there was no time to waste. Lopunny had flown over in her floating arm chair, signaling for them all to get in the middle. As the pillar rose, Gliscor looked over the side- they were really high up. He felt fine, but he could tell that some of the Pokemon, like Mamoswine and Weavile, were looking nervous. The field changed again, with this pillar changing to resemble muddy, swampy terrain. Bisharp looked down in disgust, smearing mud off of his blade in annoyance.

The fighting broke out, with Mamoswine fending off Gliscor, Noivern duking it out with Medicham, Banette avoiding Trevenant, and Alakazam and Hypno, who were still locked in their war. Arcanine had shifted his focus to Weavile, blasting flames at her. Bronzong drifted on the sidelines, trying to keep an eye on everyone.

Banette ducked a punch from Trevenant, his eyes wide as the tree drove him closer and closer to the edge. Trevenant grinned and lunged forward with a fist, but Banette vanished into the shadow, slipping behind him and elbowing him towards the edge. Trevenant fell over and landed in the goop. He pushed himself up with a snarl, but he was stuck.

Weavile, on the other hand, was dodging the blasts of flame, her eyes wild and scared. "Stop it! Dude, I know it's a challenge, but fire's not cool!"

"Yeah, well I'm tired of losing!" snarled Arcanine. "I'm sick of being the bad guy!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Weavile, leaping aside and sliding in the mud. "You're not a bad guy. You saved me!"

"Well everyone has this idea that I'm a user and a sneak!" growled Arcanine, hitting Weavile. Weavile hit the mud, but she was stuck. She gave Arcanine a dirty look.

"You're NOT a bad person!" snarled Weavile. "I would know because I, unlike you, know what it's like to be bad! You have no idea what it's like to be really hated, asshole! I understand you have some problems, but you're a strong guy and you shouldn't be bothered by it!"

"I'm not as strong as I'd like!" growled Arcanine.

"Well if you're so bad, why'd you save me?" challenged Weavile. Arcanine stopped, and looked like something had been cleared from his eyes.

"I…I don't…I don't know…," admitted Arcanine. Weavile grabbed him.

"GLISCOR!"

Gliscor looked over. Bisharp shoved a blade forward, but Gliscor caught it and knocked him in the mud. The Ground-type charged over, avoiding the Mamoswine, and punched Arcanine, sending the dog over the edge. But Arcanine was ready, grabbing Gliscor and dragging him over. Weavile grabbed Gliscor's tail, trying to pull him away, but they both went over with Arcanine.

"…well that worked nicely for us," admitted Hypno.

"Oh come on," drawled Bronzong.

Lopunny appeared again, motioning everyone to make it to the center (although Trevenant had some difficulties, and had to be dragged by Mamoswine). The landscape shifted again- to a hot, warm rock, with cracks in it. Steam occasionally spurted out of these cracked, keeping everyone warm.

"Th-there's no actual lava, right?" asked Mamoswine nervously.

"Mamoswine, it's hot- it's not boiling," said Mewtwo, looking exasperated.

Everyone split into fighting groups again. Medicham went back to her battle with Noivern, and Banette was busy with Trevenant. Bronzong tried to slink away, but Bisharp pounced after him.

"It's about time I took care of you," snarled Bisharp darkly.

"Take care of yourself," countered Bronzong lazily. Bisharp started knocking him backwards. Bronzong tried to fend off the blows as best as he could, but the edge was getting closer. Suddenly, Bisharp backed off.

"Eh?" asked Bronzong, before he turned, seeing Mamoswine charging right at him. The pig struck Bronzong hard, and Bronzong struggled not to be pushed- but Mamoswine's girth was too much. Mamoswine advanced slowly, dragging Bronzong over to the edge. Noivern, who was avoiding kicks from Medicham, thought fast. Dodging a punch, she glided over and hit Mamoswine. Mamoswine was caught off guard and went tumbling over, dragging Bronzong with him.

"Smooth move!" yelled Banette.

"That's how I rock and- AGH!" Noivern was caught off guard by a vicious shot from Bisharp, who laughed as she rolled across the land scape.

"Easy pickings," spat Bisharp.

"Careful! They still outnumber us!" yelled Alakazam, dodging another attack from Hypno.

Hypno laughed, throwing a shadow ball at Alakazam, who ran to avoid it. Hypno launched more and more attacks, but Alakazam continued to avoid them…albeit barely.

"Be careful, mon amour!" shouted Gothitelle from down below.

"I think they've got this in the bag," commented Gliscor to Diglett. "We might want to start thinking of someone to vote…"

"No way!" hissed Weavile. "They've got this. Alakazam and Banette are great, and well…Noivern may be new but-"

Noivern was hit again, skidding close to the edge. Bisharp advanced on her, while Trevenant creeped towards Banette. Medicham stood by, doing nothing- it would be unfair to interfere with a fight.

"Finish her off, Bisharp," said Medicham. "Do not waste time."

"I'm not," growled Bisharp, slicing his blades together. He lunged forward, and Noivern flinched, but as he did, a waft of steam flew into his face.

"Ugh…stupid…battlefield," grumbled Bisharp, wiping his eyes. But Noivern was ready. She crawled around him and tripped him. Bisharp hit the ground with a shout of pain, and Noivern blasted him with a wave of sound. Bisharp flew off the edge, but not before he had stabbed a blade in the side.

"He's off!" yelled Garchomp.

"No…it didn't count in Season One, that won't count here!" protested Gengar.

"Bisharp is still in!" yelled Mew. Bisharp grinned meanly and grabbed Noivern's tail.

"If I'm going down…you're going down with me!" snapped Bisharp, kicking off the wall and dragging Noivern along. Noviern scrabbled on the ground, but she was pulled away with Bisharp. "FINISH IT, MEDICHAM."

Medicham watched in shock as Bisharp tumbled away, before she turned. Banette was still at battle with Trevenant. Trevenant punched Banette and knocked him over the edge.

"Gotcha!" snapped Trevenant, but Banette wasn't done. He latched onto the edge with his claws and rolled back up. Trevenant tried to stomp him with a root, but Banette was too quick. He punched Trevenant square in the jaw, and the tree teetered on the edge, before he let out a dull groan, falling back. Banette smirked, while Medicham got herself ready to fight.

Trevenant's eye widened. "OH NO YOU DON'T, RUNT!"

Banette's eyes widened as Trevenant reached, grabbing the tail on Banette's head. Banette stared in horror as Trevenant didn't just stop there. Grinning foully, Trevenant reached towards the zipper.

Banette jumped.

**000**

**"He could have killed me!" yelled Banette. "Did no one see that? HE COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"**

**000**

**"I wasn't actually going to pull it," scoffed Trevenant. "But it got him to fall."**

**000**

**"I wonder why Banette jumped, yo," said Noivern, eyes wide. "He looked scared as hell, but I don't see that as a reason for him jumping."**

**000**

Alakazam cursed as Banette disappeared from view. He had Medicham to his left, and Hypno in front. Hypno grinned, clapping his hands.

"Well, well, well…just you, me, and another player- sound familiar?" asked Hypno. "If only Weavile were still up here…the three could be reunited."

"Medicham, work with Hypno and take him down!" ordered Bisharp.

Medicham hesitated.

"MEDICHAM!" snarled Bisharp.

"You know…it's a shame, really. How we turned out enemies- we're really rather similar, you and I," continued Hypno. "We both plot. Manipulate others, loathe our parents…we could work very well together outside of this competition."

"You sound like a pathetic story villain," spat Alakazam. He glanced to Medicham, making sure she was in his peripheral vision at all times. "I'm nothing like you."

"MEDICHAM, I SWEAR!" roared Trevenant.

Medicham's eyes clenched shut. "I'm sorry."

"Hypno, stand aside!" she shouted, as she dashed forward. "I will defeat Alakazam myself!"

Alakazam turned wildly, but as he did, Hypno charged up a Shadow Ball. When the energy was completed, however, he didn't release. Alakazam had turned to face Medicham and.

"Wh-what is…this?" asked Medicham, being held in front of Alakazam like a shield. "I can't move!"

"What the…his mind shouldn't be able to completely hold her!" protested Toxicroak. "She's a Psychic too!"

"Alakazam's father is a Machamp!" revealed Weavile, grinning. "He's got physical strength and mental strength! And enough to hold Medicham in front!"

She glanced to Gothitelle. "Isn't this great? He's-"

Gothitelle was frowning. "Alakazam would not normally use someone as a shield. Zat is not his personality. Zat seems like something that Hypno would do."

Weavile's smile faded, before she looked down. "He's…he's not Hypno, though. He's still a good-"

"I am aware, believe me," interrupted Gothitelle. Her eyes were calm, but focused. "If Alakazam eez using such tactics, zen he definitely does not want to lose."

**000**

**"Who would think that brainiac would have an ace in the hole? Come ON!" grunted Krookodile. "Stop pulling out all of these wonky moves! I need to get these guys eliminated!"**

**000**

At the top of the pillar, Hypno smirked.

"Is that your shield? Using someone else so mercilessly…who do you think you are? Me?" asked Hypno, shaking his head.

Alakazam's eyes narrowed.

"We really are alike," continued Hypno, glancing at the Shadow Ball in his hand. It was simple- hit Medicham hard enough to knock both her AND Alakazam off of the pillar. It was that easy. He look at Alakazam, smirking with his eyes narrowed.

Bisharp, on the other hand, was livid. "Hypno. Don't do it. We can't risk you getting rid of the numerical advantage."

Hypno wasn't listening.

"Hypno, don't hit Medicham!" yelled Mamoswine.

Hypno looked at Alakazam, who was daring him with his eyes.

"Do it," dared Alakazam. "I see that personality lurking behind your eyes. Show them how ugly you really are."

BAM!

Medicham flew off the edge, but Alakazam had managed to roll aside, avoiding the blow. Hypno's eyes were blazing, biting his lip to hold back a scream of fury. Lopunny flew in.

"And the final two are Hypno and Alakazam!" said Lopunny, as a glowing pillar raised the two even higher. Hypno and Alakazam shared dual glares with one another. "Let's see how it goes!"

"If he doesn't win this, I'll skin his hide- he threw away an advantage so easily!" growled Bisharp.

Medicham just scoffed, folding her arms. "For once…we agree."

**000**

**"This got intense really quickly," said Banette.**

**000**

**"Hypno versus Alakazam again…you know, try as we might to deny it, we all kind of want to see it," admitted Crobat uncomfortably.**

**000**

Alakazam faced Hypno, and Hypno faced Alakazam. The two of them stood perfectly still at the top of the pillar. Alakazam's eyes narrowed, while Hypno bit his lip.

And a moment later, everything sprang to life.

Hypno launched shadow balls everywhere on the pillar, while Alakazam grit his teeth and threw up a Light Screen. Alakazam attempted to grab Hypno via telekinesis, but Hypno easily parried the blow with his mind. The two began to move, slowly around the pillar, as if they were dodging each other's attacks- but everyone knew that while they might not have seen the psychic moves, they were there.

"It should've always been this way!" roared Hypno, leaping forward with a charged up fist. Alakazam's eyes widened before ducked under the draining punch. "You and me, enemies to the bitter end, duking it out with each other!"

"Whatever happened to working together?" challenged Alakazam, swinging a leg. But Hypno caught and pushed Alakazam back. Alakazam got close to the edge, but easily caught himself.

"Me? Ever work with you? You're beneath me you imbecile!" spat Hypno. "I only wanted to lure you in to knock you down!"

"Imbecile?" asked Alakazam, calm and in control as usual. "If so, what does that make you? I've outwitted you on several occasions."

"Oh really?" asked Hypno, his eyes glittering dangerously. "You think you're better than me?"

"A better man? Yes," admitted Alakazam. "No amount of surgery can fix that ugly personality of yours, Hypno."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME UGLY!" snarled Hypno, throwing another shadow ball at Alakazam. This time, he was unprepared, and he staggered close to the edge. The Psi Pokemon glared at the hypnotist, who slowly advanced upon him, pendulum in hand.

"Let me hypnotize you," crooned Hypno. "Let me take that oh so brilliant mind of yours and make it jump off the edge. The laughing stock of the whole series- Alakazam. You can't beat me- I eliminated you once, and I'll do it again."

Alakazam laughed. "You never eliminated me. If anything I eliminated myself."

"Try to hide it all you want, I beat you!" spat Hypno, getting angry.

"No you didn't!" hissed Alakazam, firing a blast of shadow back at Hypno.

"COWARD!"

"UGLY!"

Two shadow balls collided in mid air, the collision causing dark smoke to billow over the pillow. Alakazam coughed and tried to move, but went rigid when he felt someone grab his arm.

"It's over…you're OVER!" spat Hypno, clenching Alakazam's arm tight. "DONE FOR."

The pendulum loomed over his head. Alakazam sighed.

"You fool."

Hypno froze.

Alakazam charged up a Shadow Ball and his Hypno point blank, knocking both of them over. Everyone held their breath as Hypno and Alakazam both slid over the edge. Alakazam managed to grab the edge. Weavile and Gothitelle let out gasps.

Alakazam grinned in triumph before he let out a grunt of pain. Hypno was hanging on one of his legs. Alakazam's eyes widened- his own weight was heavy enough- he couldn't hold Hypno too.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE!" raved Hypno, eyes alight with fury. His pendulum was still in his grip. Alakazam narrowed his eyes, and a familiar look graced his face. Not anger. Not sadness. Simply disappointment.

The look that Hypno wanted to rip to shreds.

"You tried to win too beautifully," hissed Alakazam. "You could've knocked me off, but you wanted the perfect, flawless victory. You focus too much on looking beautiful and succeeding, but it's time for you to learn the UGLY TRUTH."

Alakazam kicked Hypno square in the jaw, causing Hypno to let go and fall. Alakazam grunted with effort as he pulled himself back on the ledge.

"I'm better than you," whispered Alakazam quietly, watching Hypno plummet down.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE KING OF THE HILL REMAKE CHALLENGE IS…ALAKAZAM!" shouted Mew.

The Graceful Gardevoirs all cheered, with Banette and Gliscor highfiving each other. Noivern let out a loud screech of happiness that was joined by Luxray. Alakazam gave a small wave before gently floating himself down.

"Oh come on, why did that JERK have to win?" whined Lopunny.

Mew floated over to Mewtwo. "Can you…uh…you know…get her out of here?"

"Never thought you'd ask," said Mewtwo, grinning evilly.

**000**

**"As a host, I do not play favorites with campers- that would be against my hostly duties…but I suppose I can admit that because she's NOT a contestant anymore, that Lopunny is a total jerk," said Mew, laughing.**

**000**

**"I hate that bunny bitch," grumbled Mewtwo.**

**000**

Scizor clutched a flyer in her claws, giving it a confused look. "What IS this?"

"Gengar? What are you up to?" asked Swampert, taking a flyer from Crobat.

Gengar snapped his fingers and grinned. "Dudes. Party. Tonight. Post elimination ceremony. Everyone's invited."

Alakazam frowned, looking it over. "A party…hum…well, I suppose that could be nice…do you have the supplies for such an event?"

"Totally!" said Gengar. "Banette's talking it up with Mew. But I think this is a night that we need to remember that we're older- we're friends, and we shouldn't let any old competition wreck that, you know? So, we do it like we did when we were Kyogres all that time ago- PARTY IT UP! We're here baby!"

Alakazam cocked a brow. "That's…not a bad idea."

Gothitelle giggled. "Ah, so ze quiet smartypants eez interested in having fun?"

"I mentioned I was bored- that scrap with Hypno was enough for me. Time to relax."

Scizor nodded in approval. "It DOES sound like fun."

"Slay me," groaned Bronzong, floating away. "Hell no."

"THIS IS GONNA ROCK!" yelled Noivern. "YO, I CAN BRING MY GUITAR, I CAN BUST OUT SOME JAMS, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS NEW JINGLE-!"

"Kabutops, have you heard?" asked Scizor, turning around.

Kabutops glared at her, a bunch of flyers ripped and stuck on his sickles. "I heard."

**000**

Hypno wandered through the forest, angry and seething. He couldn't believe it. Impossible. After all of this time, after all of this waiting…what had gone wrong? What the hell happened?

"It seems like you got your chance."

Hypno whirled around, his eyes alight with fury, before he calmed down. Krookodile was eyeing him calmly, his dark eyes gleaming in the sunset shining through the canopy. He let out a yawn as he leaned against a tree, his tail flicking back and forth- almost like a metronome. Hypno looked him over before responding.

"What do you mean by THAT?" asked Hypno icily.

"Your chance to manipulate someone- after all, your skin is on the line."

"My skin?" asked Hypno, laughing. "I was successful in the challenge- I was one of the final two in the challenge- I simply slipped up against Alakazam, who always has a cheap plan and trick up his sleeve."

Krookodile paused, before shrugging. "Alright. Since your position is a safe one, twist the elimination- get someone big out of the competition."

"Big?" asked Hypno, rolling his eyes. "After a test like this? No one would dare eliminate the jock Arcanine after the rough physical challenge here. No one is going to aim for Kabutops who's been a strong player each time. I can't just pick off the biggest threats right now!"

"If you can't do that, then what good are you to me?" snapped Krookodile. "Look. I'm not saying win the lottery. Just manipulate them into voting for someone."

Hypno frowned, before he smirked. "Honchkrow. Weak after the island, poor performance in the challenge. It'll cripple Crobat- as they say, two birds with one elimination."

Krookodile smirked. "Good idea. I'll be interested to see how it plays out."

**000**

**"My glorious return is here at last! Watch your back, Alakazam- I'll have you next time, but for now, I have some other campers to trip up!" yelled Hypno, cackling.**

**000**

Trevenant folded his arms, glancing around warily. He tapped his foot, shooting a confused glance at Toxicroak. Toxicroak gave a shrug of his shoulders, kicking the ground a bit nervously.

Trevenant spoke first. "So where the hell are they? No Bisharp and Hypno tonight?"

"Beats me." Toxicroak was holding a paper in his hand.

"Relax."

Trevenant and Toxicroak turned, seeing Bisharp step into the clearing. He had a look of concentration on his face, as if he was thinking very hard. He didn't seem to be in a pleasant mood (of course, he never was after losing a challenge). He stroked his chin before nodding to himself. Trevenant snorted.

"Hate to break your daydream, but what's going to happen now? Where's Hypno?"

"Not coming," said Bisharp shortly. "And don't worry- I have a plan. Let's just say I've let someone get under my skin and stay too long."

Trevenant folded his arms. "Medicham?"

"Not quite. The- Toxicroak, what is that you're holding?"

"Oh, this?" Toxicroak held up the paper. "Gengar's handing out invitations to a party- both teams are invited to relax and hang out. Mewtwo's providing food."

Bisharp gaped. "How did they manage that? He seems to be a rather angry fellow."

"Banette worked out a deal."

"So that little shit got the food?" snapped Trevenant. "Count me out of a party."

"No, I think it's best if we all go," insisted Bisharp. "We want to maintain a sense of normalcy, and we don't want anyone to get on our case. Especially since Hypno's in our gang- they find out we've collaborated with him, and we'll be suspicious."

"Fine…I'll go…but I won't like it," muttered the tree. "Can I go?"

"Have a date?" asked Toxicroak, smirking.

"Can it. I have some shit I want to do."

"Like Mismagius."

"CAN IT, FROG."

"Just get out…I'll pass a message to you later on who to vote off. And don't be surprised when I tell you," said Bisharp.

"You have someone in mind?" asked Trevenant, interested.

"A few. You'll know when I've made the decision."

Trevenant nodded, before trotting through the undergrowth.

Toxicroak nodded his head in the departing ghost's direction. "You think he's up to something?"

"Trevenant? No, but there's a matter I want to discuss with you privately. Trevenant isn't suspicious, he just needs watching. After this elimination, switch your stalking over to him."

Toxicroak gave a croak of agreement.

Bisharp glanced at Toxicroak, eyes glittering. "But speaking of suspicions…it so happens that you were right."

Toxicroak looked surprised. "You mean he…"

"You've been following him like I instructed, and you insisted you know what you saw that night- that indicates there's a traitor in our midst. What I saw tonight confirms it."

"So what do we do about it?" asked Toxicroak.

"Never backstab a Pokemon who's made of blades," said Bisharp, smirking grimly. "Switch your eyes to Trevenant- I don't think he's going to turn on us, but make sure he does nothing to give us away. As for the vote…you know what to do."

Toxicroak let out a loud cackle. "You got it, boss!"

**000**

**"You've been in check for quite a while, my dear friend," said Bisharp. "Let's see if you have any moves left."**

**000**

**Toxicroak grinned. "Never try to play some players."**

**000**

Hypno walked up to Scizor, who was exiting the bathroom. "I have a proposition for you."

"Turn around and don't face me."

Hypno stared in confusion. Scizor scowled and raised a claw threateningly.

"You're not going to hypnotize me. So turn around and face the other way, or else I'm not going to bother listening."

Hypno scoffed and turned around, glaring in the distance.

"Talk."

"Vote with me to eliminate Honchkrow," proposed Hypno. "It's a good play on our part."

"Honchkrow?" asked Scizor, narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"I joined World Tour with Honchkrow- she becomes a threat later on, but as of right now, we can eliminate her right now. Her performance hasn't been outstanding- we have an opportunity to nip her in the bud."

"…you're talking sense- but why are you campaigning to eliminate her?" asked Scizor, her eyes narrowed in thought. "There's nothing in it for you except getting rid of a future threat."

"Simple- I want the axe to fall on someone other than me," said Hypno. "Honchkrow is the logical choice."

Scizor touched her chin, but then she nodded. "Alright, deal."

**000**

**"Hook, line, and sinker," said Hypno, chuckling.**

**000**

The elimination ceremony was very relaxed compared to most. The Graceful Gardevoirs were laughing and joking in the stands, with Noivern chatting animatedly with Luxray and Banette. Alakazam was holding a pleasant conversation with Swampert, who he had apparently struck a friendship with after saving him from Hypno's control. Even Garchomp seemed a bit calm, though she would occasionally cast a glare down at Gengar.

Down below, the Victorious Vileplumes seemed calm. Bisharp looked stern, but not scared, and Honchkrow and Crobat were talking about…business. Hypno had a confident smile, while Trevenant was grouchy as usual. Mew walked up with Mewtwo, before exchanging a confused glance with his co-host.

"Okay, seriously? What's the deal? No one seems excited or scared at all!" shouted Mew, folding his arms. "Come on- one of you is LEAVING. FOREVER. Aren't you at least a little worried?"

"We all know what's going to happen," said Kabutops. "Get on with it."

"…alright, Kabutops, Scizor, Bisharp, Trevenant, Toxicroak, come on up."

Kabutops and Scizor exchanged a look and walked up together. Toxicroak skipped up after them, gobbling his Poke block, Bisharp beside him.

"…Gengar…Arcanine…Mamoswine."

Arcanine walked forward slowly, as if he was exhausted, while Mamoswine and Gengar ran up and ate their Poke blocks. Mamoswine jumped up and down, while Gengar grinned. They were both ready for a better meal- at the party.

"Crobat, you're also safe…"

Crobat grinned and flapped up.

"Same with Mismagius…and Medicham."

"Good," grunted Mismagius, floating forward, Medicham following behind. Honchkrow had a curious expression on her face, glancing towards Hypno with a knowing look. Hypno shrugged and gave her a pleasant smile in response. Honchkrow snorted.

"So you pointed da target at me, eh?" asked Honchkrow. "You, my friend, just made a mistake."

"We'll see."

Mew grinned as the tension rose slightly. Good times.

"And so, Honchkrow and Hypno are at the bottom- Honchkrow, after your night on the island, your performance was the best tonight. Hypno, you're a scoundrel and a liar, and you were unable to beat Alakazam at the top of the pillar-"

"SHUT IT!" hissed Hypno. Mew looked offended.

"Sheesh, touchy. Alright, now it's time…the final Poke Block belongs to…"

Hypno grinned, Krookodile leered at his back, and Honchkrow tilted her head down.

"…HONCHKROW."

Hypno's smile slipped off of his face. "What."

"I figured as much," said Honchkrow dismissively, walking up to Mew to take her block.

Krookodile let out a low whistle. "Well, would ya look at that?"

"Me? You voted for ME? I was a key performer in this challenge!" blustered Hypno."Honchkrow hasn't done anything useful, and you said-!"

"I'd rather keep Honchkrow around- she isn't a scheming, lying snake," said Scizor, folding her arms.

"She's also a team player- she wouldn't hit me just to win a challenge," said Medicham, scowling deeply at Hypno.

"But I-I-I-!"

"It seems that they've decided to eliminate you," said Bisharp. "Sorry, Hypno."

"But you-," said Honchkrow, before Bisharp silenced her with a glare.

"Well, Bisharp, let me say-!" snarled Hypno.

"How upsetting."

Hypno froze, clenching his fists, before turning to see Alakazam in the stands behind him, casually tapping his fingers. He glanced at Hypno, before frowning.

"This is the best you could do, my old foe? I'm disappointed. I wish you could've lasted longer."

"SHUT UP!" roared Hypno. "This…this isn't over yet! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT I'VE LOST."

"Mewtwo? A little help?" asked Mew, nodding to the enraged hypnotist. Mewtwo gave a nod and grabbed Hypno, dragging him away.

**000**

**"I didn't expect him to get far enough to ally with me," said Krookodile, cackling. "I wonder who decided it was time to send him off?"**

**000**

**Bisharp gave the camera a knowing look. "Did he really think I would't keep an eye on him? I've had Toxicroak trailing Hypno this entire time, and when he saw Hypno making a deal with Krookodile, I knew that it wouldn't be long before we had to cut him out of the alliance. Hypno striking down Medicham to get Alakazam was the perfect bait. I caught him meeting with Krookodile again."**

**Bisharp laughed coldly. "After that? Warn Honchkrow. Toxicroak tells Scizor what he's up to. We all look like kindhearted heroes. No one will suspect a thing now."**

**"Although, I'm pleased Alakazam interrupted when he did- who knows what Hypno could have revealed."**

**000**

Hypno thrashed in his bindings, spitting and hissing in fury as Mew stood next to the rocket that he was tied to. Mew gave a loud laugh.

"Well, Hypno, you've never gotten the honor of a crazy elimination ceremony, so I thought we'd really send you off with a bang! So this time, we're gonna do the rocket elimination! You should be honored- this one is big and noticeable, just like you want to be!"

"Hope your face doesn't get messed up on landing," said Weavile smugly.

"I'LL BE BACK! THIS ISN'T THE END!" roared Hypno.

"Actually, this is," admitted Mew. "You didn't last NEARLY as long as I thought, and since you sort of screwed around with us by tricking us into thinking you were a Probopass, I'm kind of…not bringing you back. So uh…good luck!"

Mewtwo pressed a button and the rocket launched, flying into the sky, Hypno screaming with fury all the way.

Mew watched him sail into the distance, while Alakazam gave him a mock salute. Mew turned to the campers, laughing.

"Seven campers down already- but there are two more campers we need to send off. As you know, we always have to send some campers to the Nightmare Isle!"

"Aw come on, lay it off!" protested Gengar. "We're having a party tonight and everything!"

"Well, Gengar, about that- YOU'RE going to the island!" shouted Mew.

Gengar froze. "WAIT, WHAT!?"

"No, no, just kidding- you're the one that threw the whole party, everyone here would be awful if they sent you out!" said Mew cheerfully. "The one actually going is Toxicroak."

Toxicroak stared in shock, before slumping over. "Aw man, I wanted to go to the party…!"

Bisharp gave him a pat on the back. "I'll save you some snacks from it for when you come back."

Toxicroak gave him a smile of appreciation. "Ha…thanks dude…have fun there."

"And from the Graceful Gardevoirs…it was a close one- it was a toss up between Mightyena and Banette…but unfortunately…Banette is the one going!"

Banette grinned. "Fine. I can skip a party and get the immunity idol."

Scizor gave Kabutops a smirk. Bronzong noticed it and he gave a look of confusion.

"Alright- normally this is where I would give you all a lecture and try to make you guys miserable, but I have a night planned ahead. Mewtwo and I are heading to an old college hang out, so you guys will be free- FOR ONE NIGHT. AND IF YOU TRASH ANYTHING, I'LL KNOW- I HAVE CAMERAS!" said Mew.

"Perverted old man," grunted Banette to Mewtwo, who snorted with laughter.

"Coming from you?"

"Hey, if you got the magazines, might as well look!" said Banette.

"You're unbelievable," said Mewtwo, laughing.

**000**

**"No Banette at the party, no problems," grunted Trevenant. "Arcanine was campaigning to get Mightyena on the island, but Banette's more of a threat. He's also annoying."**

**000**

And so the party began.

Surprisingly enough, almost every Pokemon showed up at the party. Gengar was roaming around, a lampshade on his head, shaking everyone's hands (even Garchomp's, although Gliscor and Crobat both watched her to make sure she wouldn't kill him). The only noticeable absence was Bronzong.

"I guess Bronzong decided to never show up," said Mismagius to Trevenant.

"Between him and Banette not being here, I'll manage," grunted Trevenant. "That guy gets on my nerves. What a joke."

"Aha…uh…yeah," said Mismagius, silently thinking. She didn't really hate Banette as much as she claimed, but when she was around Trevenant.

"I'm glad you decided to show up though- we've survived another round," said Trevenant.

"Yeah we've…we've managed to pull it off," said Mismagius.

Trevenant glanced over to where Crobat was getting Honchkrow some punch. He glanced back to Mismagius.

"Want some punch?"

"Not if it's what you did to that Mr. Mime clown," teased Mismagius.

Trevenant chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Shut up and wait here."

Weavile, on the other hand, was less pleased with Banette's absence.

"This has to be the most awkward feeling ever," she admitted to Mamoswine (Luxray was talking with Noivern in the distance). "Hypno's gone…and I should be ecstatic but-"

"You miss Banette," said Mamoswine.

Weavile froze, before scowling. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really," admitted Mamoswine, gobbling up some popcorn in a bowl. "But I've been in this competition a lot. You have that same look around him that you had around Hypno."

"Who else knows? Besides you and Gothitelle."

"Well, I do. Luxray's a smart girl, so she's probably figured it out too, but I don't think she cares. Other than that? I can't imagine- maybe Bronzong or Alakazam."

"Alakazam has no idea," said Weavile, sighing uncomfortably. "You think Bronzong's caught on?"

"He doesn't miss a beat," said Mamoswine, shaking his head. "But he's not much of a blackmailer- there's nothing to worry about there if he knows- he hasn't said anything yet, right."

"…any advice? You deal with crazy girl all the time-"

"Don't call Luxray crazy in front of me," said Mamoswine sternly. Weavile gulped. Mamoswine may have started out a tiny porker, but he now had the size and strength to back up his jolly attitude- he was almost intimidating.

"Sorry- how did you get with Luxray?"

"It was very uh…well, she was forward," said Mamoswine, blushing. "You might have to be forward with Banette."

"There's a few…issues we have to sort out," said Weavile.

"Then talk with him- he's not in a good spot right now- you should approach him."

**000**

**Weavile stared. "Okay, so Luxray is apparently a genius, and Mamoswine's a mind reader. Wooper is pretty clever too when I think about it…and Diglett isn't an idiot. Are we a bunch of idiots for underestimating Team Vent?"**

**000**

"Time for a rock show!" yelled Noivern, holding her guitar high in the air.

"No, no, and no!" growled Kabutops. "You're not blowing our ears off."

"Well…I mean…I can't do it without a full band!" admitted Noivern. "Who here knows how to play an instrument?"

"Does it even matter?" grunted Garchomp. "The only instrument here is your guitar, and a bunch of our musically gifted competitors are off with Meloetta making albums…that dancing jerk and her scarecrow smartass of a boyfriend…"

"Wait…wait…Gliscor!" screeched Noivern, rushing through the crowd. She bumped into the Ground-type while he was talking with a Diglett in a corner.

"Yo, what's up Noivern?" asked Gliscor, looking a bit flustered.

"You can play drums, right? You should totally help me put on a rock show!" shouted Noivern, clapping her hands together. Gliscor shook his head.

"Uh…no, I…there are no drums around here."

"We can look for some, I bet Mew has some on the island for a music challenge!"

"I can't do it, Noivern," said Gliscor, shaking his head.

Noivern pouted. "Oh come on, help me out…do it for me? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with some hardcore melodies playing in the background?"

Gliscor bit his lip and looked back and forth. He was starting to shake and panic on the inside. His heart was pumping…what could he do?

Kabutops noticed from afar and walked over.

"Hey Noivern!"

Noivern turned, but Kabutops had disappeared. When she turned, Gliscor was also gone.

Gliscor had moved outside, behind the cafeteria, and was panting heavily. Kabutops appeared around the corner and sat beside him.

"…I'm guessing the whole Pidgeot situation was a bit more damaging than you let on," said Kabutops quietly.

"I…Noivern is sweet but…Pidgeot was sweet and…aw hell man, what do I do?" asked Gliscor, breathing heavily. Kabutops reached over and carefully patted him with an arm.

"Relax, dude…Noivern will understand if you explain it. Just…calm down and wait until you can."

**000**

**"Poor dude got torn apart by Pidgeot during and after their relationship," said Kabutops. "He mentioned it to me on the way here. Gliscor's been terrified of getting in a relationship ever since. Noivern doesn't know that…I hope she doesn't take it personally."**

**000**

**"I…I thought he liked me," said Noivern sadly. "I guess he…might not? Maybe I was too forward. Aw man…"**

**She sadly strummed her guitar.**

**000**

"So…you agree to train with me?" asked Medicham, smiling happily.

"Of course I will!" said Swampert, cracking his knuckles. "I'd be happy to work out with you whenever you want. I mean, your team won't mind, right? I know mine won't."

Medicham thought of Bisharp, but shook her head. "There is no harm in it. Working out together will be fun- your muscles and strength are very inspiring."

Swampert scratched his head in embarrassment. "Yeah well…you're pretty great yourself. After all, you're a shiny and everything- that combined with your muscles is very awesome."

Medicham blushed. "I appreciate the compliment. So, meet up tomorrow?"

"Totally!" said Swampert, nodding enthusiastically. "We'll go for a jog to warm up and then get to some really muscle building!"

"I look forward to it," said Medicham, laughing and walking away. She headed towards the door to get some fresh air. Stepping outside, she was surprised to find Bisharp, sitting on the staircase.

"…you're not at the party?" asked Medicham.

Bisharp sighed. "I was. I needed some air. Once Luxray and Mamoswine started cutting a rug, I needed to get out of the way."

Medicham remembered the poor chair that had been smashed and knew that Mamoswine would get a lecture from Mew for it. "Yeah…it was a bit crazy in there- still, it's a good opportunity to make friends."

Bisharp stood up. "Friends are nice, but I remember my reason for being here."

"To win…right," said Medicham, folding her arms. "But in that case, I have a question."

"I'll answer."

"You didn't try to eliminate me? You aren't holding up to your word."

Bisharp glanced at her. "Hypno was the far more optimal choice. He wasn't a team player, and he knocked one of his own teammates off of the pillar. On top of that, he was scheming and had some nefarious plots on the side…at least I assume."

Medicham stepped forward, eyes flashing. "Is that really it? Is it really just all logic and competition? You don't care for anything but that?"

Bisharp scowled and stepped towards her, shoving his face into hers aggressively. "You're in no place to judge me- I told him not to hit you. What more do you want from me?"

"Because you wanted a better shot of winning!"

"Because I was worried about you!" spat Bisharp.

Medicham froze. Bisharp looked away awkwardly.

"Is that true?" asked Medicham, eyes shocked.

"Well…uh…I…forget it," muttered Bisharp, pushing past her and stepping inside.

**000**

**"This isn't good- I can't let that happen," said Bisharp, shaking his head.**

**000**

But while everyone was partying and having a good time, there was one camper who had…better things in mind.

"There has to be something…we've been sending fodder players to the island, but they just sent Banette- a veteran," said Bronzong, grumbling. "There has to be a confidence from within- how could BANETTE have been sent to the island? Did no veteran say that was a bad idea?"

Bronzong had already searched the Victorious Vileplume cabins during the party, but there was nothing there to suggest that one of them had the idol- not even Trevenant or Hypno had managed to get it apparently. Bronzong scowled deeply. There had to have been slip up. One of them had to have it. Unless…were they REALLY that stupid.

"They do have Gengar…and Toxicroak," muttered Bronzong. "Maybe I ought to look around our cabins as well…since I…well…"

Bronzong went to the Graceful Gardevoir's cabins, slowly moving and sneaking throughout the cabins. But no matter where he looked, there was nothing to suggest that any of his teammates had found any sort of immunity. Bronzong frowned.

"Banette was sent to the island- he'd be one of the last Pokemon I'd send since I think he'd find the idol," said Bronzong, drawing on a notepad with a piece of paper. "That would suggest one of the Victorious Vileplumes found the idol. But I know for a fact that none of them can possibly have it. What does this mean."

He looked around, grumbling in frustration. "What does this mean?"

Then he saw it. A piece of paper, sticking out in a pillowcase. Bronzong's eyes gleamed as he pulled it out with his telekinesis. He knew who's bed that was. He read the paper, before his eyes widened.

"…no way…," whispered Bronzong. "That's clever…that's something I would have done. Brilliant idea."

Then he grinned. "But not brilliant enough to get past me. Now that I have this knowledge…it'll be all the easier."

Bronzong began to laugh, a quiet, sneaky little laugh that no one could hear at the party.

**000**

This chapter was long and it took a long time to write. I hope you enjoy it!

Hypno is gone, gone, gone for good! Alakazam finally dealt him the final nail in the coffin. And just as before, Hypno lets his ugly side out for all to see.

Fun Fact: Hypno was originally going to come back as normal and get eliminated in the second episode. I decided that having him come in disguised as a Probopass and making some dark deals would be a good way to get some drama started, so I went with that.

The challenge was Lopunny's, and I based it on the King of the Hill- I imagine it as a battlefield that slowly shrinks and gets higher, until only two are left fighting on the top. It's pretty cool to imagine in my opinion.

Alakazam beats down Hypno once again, Mamoswine kicks ass, there was a lot of fun this challenge.

And as for other things, romance- Mightyena pushed Arcanine off the deep end, Gliscor reveals his fear of relationships, and Mamoswine and Luxray continue to be the healthiest couple ever.

But on the other hand…what did Bronzong do? Well, you'll find out eventually.

Next Time: Romance is in the air when a hopeless romantic comes back, embarrassing one of the competitors. The teams are altered for one of the most bizarre challenges yet. Two contestants finally sort out their differences, but another couple realizes their problems are only beginning. At the end of a romantic challenge, one of the most diabolical schemes yet leads to an elimination that shocks everyone.

Hypno: Review, before I hypnotize and MAKE you.


	9. Trapinch's Romantic Rendezvous!

Here comes Chapter 9! This will be a fun one.

**000**

"Welcome back to Nightmare Isle Nightly! I'm your host Celebi and today I'm here with an ex-competitor- WOOPER!" shouted Celebi, to a thunderous applause.

Wooper gave a happy wave of his tail, bowing his head to the audience before sitting down.

"Good to see you, Wooper- how are you doing?" asked Celebi.

"I've been good!" said Wooper, bobbing his head. "It's uh…been good. I may be eliminated, but I'm watching from the Resort, and it's been nice!"

"Right, Mew has a resort for the eliminated campers once again, correct? I've seen it, it's pretty nice. How are the suites?"

"I HAVE A POOL IN MY ROOM!" yelled Wooper, bouncing happily in his seat.

"So…nice?" asked Celebi, laughing nervously.

"I HAVE. A POOL. IN MY ROOM."

"So I assume you go swimming often?" asked Celebi.

"Of course! Marill comes a lot too! That girl's hilarious!"

"Oh? Spending time with Marill…do I detect a budding romance?"

Wooper blushed. "Well uh…I mean…that might be the next challenge coming up! Trapinch is going back this time and she's a hopeless romantic!"

Celebi stared. "I didn't receive news on that- how did you-"

"Trapinch and I are in contact with each other, since I'm Diglett's best friend- I mean, you can't expect Diglett to hold a phone to talk to Trapinch!" explained Wooper, as if it was obvious…and it kind of WAS.

"So…how was the competition for you, Wooper? You weren't runner up this time- a lot of us were shocked to see you leave so soon!" said Wooper.

"Anyone you think should win? Deserve it?"

"Well, Mamoswine and I have had our shot- Luxray or Diglett should get it! But a lot of the competitors deserve it, I think!"

"Hmmm...speaking of competitors, there are two that we need to check up on. Banette and Toxicroak were the ones who were left on the island. What's your thought on that?"

"I think Banette will be okay, but Toxicroak seems like a guy who'd get spooked!" said Wooper, cocking his head to one side. "But yeah, doesn't Scizor have the idol?"

"Well, we found her with it on camera," admitted Celebi. "But you're still curious to see what's going on in Nightmare City, right? Let's find out!"

**000**

Toxicroak was in a sandy area, panting for air as he looked over his shoulder. He had stumbled across a hospital, with a few broken needles littered outside of the door, and he had immediately turned and bolted, dashing through swamp water and bushes until he had gotten far away. Toxicroak had wound up in a small desert area. He looked around wildly before swallowing.

"Okay…it's no big deal…you haven't found the idol, but you know…you've survived!" said Toxicroak. "Pat yourself on the back…and-and you caught Hypno…no one's gonna let you die, Toxicroak. You're good."

There was a loud snap, and Toxicroak dove on the sand, ducking for cover. He looked around and saw nothing. Sighing, he got up, turned around and dusted himself off.

"No big deal. No big deal at all."

He turned around and screamed. A statue of Cacturne was in front of him, the eyes gleaming yellow. Toxicroak let out a nervous laugh. He had seen a similar one before- a Froslass statue that had an aura of iciness around it.

"Not a problem- not the real thing, right?"

Suddenly, the wind picked up as sand floated around the statue. Toxicroak's eyes bulged before he bailed…again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island...

Banette stared at the walls of the mansion, trying not to lose his nerve. "There's something up with this place. There are noises, sounds, things moving, but around here…everything's silent. Gone. Nothing."

Banette looked at the door, clenching a fist. "You're not on fire. You're not tearing me apart. You're not me…facing Mismagius…and Weavile…but I'm scared of you. What's inside?"

Banette closed his eyes. "Think logically. There has to be a way. You can go in. There's nothing to fear…nothing…"

Banette stepped up to the door and gripped the knob. But he didn't move. He slowly turned it, but then the camera cut out.

**000**

"Drat, what's going on?" asked Celebi, folding her arms. "The cameras are cutting out! I wonder if it's Banette, this is twice now for him."

"No, Cacturne said that everything about the mansion has to be a secret- cameras are connected to the door- when the door opens, they shut," said Wooper. "Darkrai did it."

"Darkrai WOULD do it," muttered Celebi in annoyance. "He always was a smart one…well, I suppose it can't be helped. As for Toxicroak…well, as he said, no luck catching that idol."

"Well…he doesn't seem like the type to get it," pointed out Wooper. "Feel bad for him, though."

"Well, since the CAMERAS are so COOL, this is another uneventful episode of Nightmare Isle Nightly," grumbled Celebi. "I suppose we'll be back next week- why'd she have to get the idol so quickly…?"

**000**

Gliscor groaned, rolling over in his bed, squirming around and trying not to wake up. "Come on…I'm not gonna do it…Simipour got my money…"

Rolling over he looked to see Weavile and Garchomp looking at him. Noivern was on a bed nearby.

Gliscor shut his eyes, before he sat up wildly, letting out a yell. "HOLY HELL WHY AM I IN THE GIRLS' ROOM?"

"You're not in the girl cabin, you're in the guy cabin!" snapped Weavile.

"THERE ARE GIRLS IN THE GUYS ROOM."

Diglett popped out of his wheelbarrow in alarm, looking around wildly, while Krookodile's eyes shot open as he rolled off of his bunk and hit the floor. Bronzong scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance before he went back to reading his book, though he was the one to finally answer Gliscor's question.

"Yeah, some of the girls stayed in our room- we have room without Unfezant and Wooper."

"Man…I can't believe Wooper's gone so soon," mumbled Diglett unhappily.

"WHY ARE THEY IN HERE?" Gliscor was still not taking this revelation well.

Weavile sighed in annoyance. "Look, let's just say…girl code, okay? We were uh…doing someone a favor."

Gliscor looked at her oddly. "What? Who?"

"Don't worry about it," grumbled Garchomp.

"Where's Alakazam?" asked Diglett, confused.

Weavile and Garchomp exchanged a look. Krookodile got up and looked outside, squinting at the girls' cabin nearby. He let out a note of understanding as he saw a sock on the doorknob.

**000**

**Krookodile snorted, laughing. "Guess Alakazam enjoyed beating Hypno a LOT more than we thought."**

**000**

**"Pffft. Kalos girls," snapped Garchomp.**

**000**

Bisharp yawned as he walked through the forest, trying to wake up. There had been a challenge yesterday, so he assumed there wouldn't be one today. Stretching, he walked a little more forward and leaned against a tree.

Things were going well- Hypno was gone, and his alliance could dominate his team's votes through trickery and simple tactic. Bisharp paused and wondered who the next target was. Kabutops and Scizor were certainly powerful players who could cause trouble. Mamoswine was a veteran. Honchkrow had unpredictability. It was all of matter of who he could nab first. There was always a way- cold logic had always served Bisharp well in the past, and he knew that as long as he kept his wits, he wouldn't lose.

"HA!"

Bisharp's eyes snapped open as he looked around in confusion. The sound was close, but he had no idea where it had come from. He glanced in the direction of the camp, before he heard it again.

"HI-YA!"

"Harder! Once you complete this, we've got to do crunches, so you need to keep going!"

Bisharp blinked before he peered around a tree, moving quietly towards the noise. Once he was behind a large oak, he peered out, before he saw it. Medicham and Swampert were trading blows in the clearing, with Medicham striking Swampert's beefy arms, and Swampert trying to hit her with powerful blows in return. Medicham dodged the attack and swung a leg back, but Swampert caught it.

"Not bad!" he grunted. "Now once again, with feeling!"

Bisharp scowled deeply, and his eyes flashed. After he had warned her not to, Miss Shiny Moral Compass had to go and fraternize with Swampert. Bisharp spat on the ground quietly. Swampert? Of all campers? Why had she chosen him? Bisharp clenched a fist, having half a mind to go and tell the other campers, before he stopped.

"No…careful…plan this out…this could be the card you need to play to eliminate her," muttered Bisharp. He turned and walked away, his dark gaze fixed on the two of them, before he continued away.

**000**

Gengar woke up, groaning in pain as he fell out of his bunk, the lampshade still on his head. He pushed it off of his face and looked around, rubbing his head. What the hell had happened last night? He peered over and saw Trevenant and Mamoswine slumped over in their beds. Mamoswine let out a quiet burp, while Trevenant stretched, grunting in pain. Arcanine pushed back into the room, yawning. Gengar glanced at him.

"I didn't spike the punch…did we party THAT hard?" asked Gengar, confused.

"I think Krookodile might've spiked it…or was it Bronzong? I can't remember…might've been Mismagius as a joke," grunted Mamoswine, letting out a quiet snort.

Arcanine shrugged. "Who knows? All I know is everyone partied hard. Honchkrow and Crobat flew somewhere and never came back, and Kabutops and Scizor are currently hogging the showers."

"They only take up two showers," said Mamoswine, confused.

"They take up a whole bathroom," muttered Arcanine under his breath. "The door was locked, anyway. I couldn't get inside to take a leak, so I just went in the woods and came back here."

"How'd you know it was Kabutops?"

"Fresh slash marks on the door."

"Ah."

Trevenant let out a snort of derision. "All lovey dovey bullshit aside…I hope they get out soon…romance is absolutely nauseating."

"Says the man who seems to have attracted a ghostly girl," said Mamoswine, giggling quietly.

Trevenant growled, but he was too tired to start a fight. "Dating is fine- it's ROMANCE that's gross."

"Well…after last night, we're good on romance," said Gengar brightly, though he was still shielding his eyes from the light. "I mean…what could possibly happen to make today bad after a night like that?"

RIIIIIIING!

"Attention campers, this is your returned host Mew speaking! I need all of you to report to the cafeteria stat! Breakfast is being served there for all of you, as I am aware that you all had a rather long night. As for whoever stole my special supply of…well…you know who you are! I will find you!"

"Special supply-?" asked Mightyena, looking up.

"Don't ask," said Diglett quickly.

Everyone moved along to the cafeteria, and they weren't surprised to have already found Banette and Toxicroak waiting for them. Banette looked a bit uncomfortable, his eyes narrowed in thought, but he gave everyone a calm wave of the hand. Toxicroak, on the other hand, looked spooked, as if he expected monsters to jump out and get him at any second. One by one, the campers entered the door- Arcanine slouching in, casting a glare at a sheepish Kabutops and Scizor, while Bronzong just grumbled under his breath. Bisharp's eyes were slits when Medicham sat at the table, while Crobat and Honchkrow both seemed in a very good mood. Mew waited next to Mewtwo, and was about to start, before glancing at Mewtwo.

"Aren't we…missing one or two?"

Mewtwo counted, frowning. "Yeah…hang on…where's the genius?"

The door opened again and Gothitelle walked in, looking absolutely radiant. She calmly walked past her team before sitting at the very end of the table, with Weavile gaping at her. Gothitelle had apparently taken the time to do her makeup, but there were a few oddities- Weavile noticed it was smudged. The model calmly took out her lipstick to reapply it, not looking at anyone else.

Alakazam, on the other hand, looked a bit worn, as he slowly walked, slightly limping, to his seat at the table. Gliscor and Krookodile both stared at him, before Alakazam spoke.

"What?"

"Nothing you just uh…got something on your…neck," mumbled Gliscor, tapping his own neck to indicate.

Alakazam frowned, before wiping off some lipstick. "I…um…that is to say."

"Spare us the details and let Mew get on with the challenge," snarled Garchomp.

**000**

**"I saw that glow on Gothitelle," said Weavile. "I recognize that glow. I had that glow after…well…that's not here or there."**

**000**

**"Apparently egghead has some game to back up his brain," said Trevenant, folding his arms. "Impressive."**

**000**

"Alright! It's time for another challenge to get underway!" said Mew. "Now, I realize some of you may be exhausted after all of that partying last night, so, GOOD news! While, yes, we ARE having two challenges in a row, which is not something that we will be doing often, this challenge is going to be easy!"

"Two challenges, one after the other?" asked Garchomp, folding her arms. "Are you cracked? We usually get a day or two off!"

"That goes for the Nightmare Isle too!" snapped Krookodile. "I had to spend two nights there, and puppet prat and frog boy only need to spend ONE!?"

"Yeah, well you see…things happen…let's call this a punishment for the jerk who stole from my special…supply…," grumbled Mew. "Judging from the reactions, I'm guessing the punch was spiked, and I WILL find out who eventually."

Krookodile and Kabutops exchanged a nervous glance across the room, but didn't say a word.

"Anyways…a new day, a new challenge….and a new camper to host it!" said Mew, brightening back up. "And today's host is…"

"HELLO EVERYBODY!"

Diglett popped out of his wheelbarrow. "Is that…?"

Into the room trotted a tiny little red Pokemon with an enormous, snapping head. Trapinch grinned at the crowd proudly, before running up to Diglett.

"Diglett! I've missed you so much!"

Diglett blushed as everyone giggled.

**000**

**Diglett huffed. "Trapinch is well…she's really sweet and kind…but…I mean…a little TOO emotional for me at times. Not that I'm not HAPPY with her but…you know."**

**000**

**"Not a hard challenge?" scoffed Bronzong. "More like a pathetically easy one. Hang on, let me call it- a ROMANCE challenge."**

**000**

Trapinch hopped up on a stool to speak to the campers. "Alright…so rather than focusing on brutality and strength for one day, we're going to embrace our more sensual side! This challenge is going to be a remix of the Cerulean City challenge! It's going to be a romantic Date Challenge!"

Everyone was silent.

"Called it," said Bronzong, groaning.

"This challenge is to see who can have the most romantic date- each team will put forward the same amount of couples to compete! And whoever has the best date wins!" said Trapinch proudly.

Everyone stared in deadpan silence.

Mew coughed. "Yeah, so…about that…I found that challenge, you know, terribly boring, so I decided to throw my own twist on it!"

Banette clenched a fist. "You know how I feel about twists."

"Relax, buddy, no automatic eliminations. Here's how it'll work- you'll put forward as many couples as you can to compete in a series of dating challenges- however, while your couples try to have the perfect date, the enemy team can mess them up! To explain it more clearly, the non-couple Gardevoirs get to mess up the coupled Vileplumes, and the non-couple Vileplumes get to do the same to the Gardevoirs. So, say Kabutops and Scizor are on a date- Krookodile and Swampert, assuming they're not on a date, would try to mess up their date. Get it?"

"Okay…so how do we determine a winner?" asked Honchkrow, glaring down Mew hard.

"It'll be a gauntlet- the couple that performs the worst will be eliminated during each leg of the challenge- so say ten couples compete- after the first challenge, only nine will be left. Get it?"

"Is there a limit to how many Pokemon can sabotage?" asked Bisharp. "Or can an entire team gang up on one couple?"

"It IS possible for you to do that, but the sabotage will be set- you're not allowed to kill one of the dates," said Mew sternly. "I'll explain more when we get there."

"Can you have a couple formed between a Graceful Gardevoir and a Victorious Vileplume?" asked Mamoswine hopefully.

Mew chuckled, shaking his head. "No, Mamoswine. You can't. That'll complicate things too much- you and Luxray aren't going on a date today."

Mamoswine looked a bit crestfallen, while Luxray shrugged and hopped over, rubbing her head on him. "It's okay, Mamoswine- I appreciate the offer."

"Luxray, get back over here," growled Garchomp.

"I'LL BE BACK- GET TO THE CHOPPER!" shouted Luxray, bounding back.

Trapinch looked horrified. "Wait…Mew…this isn't romantic at all! What are you doing?"

"Saving my show from becoming a soap opera!" shouted Mew, annoyed.

"Rather than your life being a soap opera?" asked Banette, grinning. Mew shot him a glare. Mewtwo chuckled.

"Well considering that Celebi situation."

"MEWTWO, YOU ARE MY MAIN MAN, YOU DO NOT NEED TO BE SAYING THAT SHIT."

Mewtwo started laughing hard, before he regained control and marched to the kitchen.

**000**

**"A couple challenge? On one hand, Trapinch is as creepy as ever, but two? I can finally go on a date with TREVENANT!" shouted Mismagius, squealing happily. She then froze. "Oh god, did I just…gross."**

**000**

**"Messing up couples is my forte," said Alakazam. He sighed. "But alas, I would rather shed that image and go on a lovely date with Gothitelle. I'll let Bronzong handle the sabotage this time."**

**000**

"Now then, form your couples!" yelled Trapinch. "And make sure we have an even amount on each side! Try and get at least three!"

"Three on each side," muttered Garchomp, before turning to the other Gardevoirs. "Alright, volunteers?"

"We shall be ze first couple," said Gothitelle, striding forward. Alakazam winced as he stepped forward. Gliscor snorted.

Banette tapped Noivern on the shoulder. "Okay. So here's the thing- I want you to go with Gliscor, but he is TERRIFIED of relationships. He might freak out if you're…you know…forward with him."

"I was just talking to him last night and he totally flipped and left me alone," said Noivern unhappily. "I just don't think he likes me."

Banette groaned internally. "Okay, I can get where you got that idea, but that's probably not the case. Gliscor's a nice dude, he's just had some relationship drama. Just go and ask him and don't FORCE him to do anything."

"G-got it," said Noivern, looking nervous, floating over to Gliscor.

Meanwhile…with the Victorious Vileplumes...

"You got me an' Crobat," said Honchkrow, before giving him a piercing glare. "And you remember we're in public, and we are doin' this for a CHALLENGE. Got it?"

"If you say so," said Crobat, smirking at her. Honchkrow groaned in embarrassment.

"As much as I hate the idea of doing Trapinch's disgusting gauntlet of love, we'll volunteer," said Kabutops, nodding to Scizor. "That gives us two so far."

"And our third?" asked Medicham.

"How about you with someone- for the sake of a challenge, of course," stated Bisharp.

"I'd prefer not to-"

"We'll do it," grunted Trevenant. He glanced at Mismagius and jerked his head to her. "You. Me. Date nightmare challenge. Can you handle that?"

Mismagius froze, a small blush on her face. "Uh…yeah…sure."

"Any other last second couples we can create?" asked Bisharp. Toxicroak shook his head. "Fine. We have three…they only have two over there."

"They've already got three," pointed out Bronzong from the other side. "We need a third couple to do this thing, and I will NOT volunteer."

"…can't Luxray just take Diglett…as friends?" asked Garchomp impatiently.

"Yes, Garchomp- good luck prying Diglett's wheelbarrow away from his rabid girlfriend," snapped Bronzong.

Everyone looked over to where Diglett was against the wall, talking quietly to Trapinch, who was sitting in the other side of his wheelbarrow. The mole seemed a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed, but he had a pleasant, lighthearted tone in his voice while he spoke with Trapinch, who seemed extremely excited.

**000**

**"Trapinch isn't so bad- y'know, once you get to know her," said Diglett, shrugging sheepishly. "She just gets very…easily obsessed with things. She was on this knitting kick for a month before I showed up here."**

**000**

"Well, our problem still isn't solved," said Mightyena dryly.

"We need that third couple to…compete and…oh," said Banette, noticing Mismagius partnered with Trevenant. Alakazam caught sight of it and frowned.

"Banette, try to focus on the challenge- after all you can sabotage them if you-"

"How about instead of that, Banette and I make the last couple," said Weavile, folding her arms challengingly.

Alakazam and Banette both looked at her in shock. Alakazam shrugged, but Banette wasn't convinced.

"You…and me?" asked Banette, eyes wide. "But…but after what happened I don't think…"

"That's exactly why we have to do this," admitted Weavile gravely. "We need to talk."

Banette looked a bit scared, before giving in. "For the good of the team, sure…we can…be the final couple."

Mew nodded as three couples from each team stepped forward. Alakazam and Gothitelle looked confident, while Scizor and Kabutops smirked in determination. Banette looked uncomfortable next to Weavile, but that was nothing compared to the look of utter surprise on Mismagius's face.

**000**

**"Ohohoho…looks like witch chick is realizing Banette may have other suitors- never thought about that while you were mooning over Trevenant, eh?" asked Bronzong, smirking. "Sabotage will be fun."**

**000**

**"Wait…wait…WEAVILE?" asked Mismagius, amazed. "Gardevoir was one thing, but WEAVILE? No way…it…it has to be for the challenge…that's all."**

**000**

Mew led the couples along in front, while the other campers followed from further behind, Luxray pushing Diglett's wheelbarrow glumly, while Trapinch was chatting animatedly with him.

"I wanted a date with Mamoswine," muttered Luxray unhappily.

"Well…there's alway after the challenge, right?" asked Diglett awkwardly.

"YOU'RE RIGHT- I WILL PREPARE THE HOCKEY STICKS!" roared Luxray.

Garchomp glanced at her uneasily. "I don't like her…she's psychotic."

"Big words from your mouth," muttered Bronzong. Garchomp glared. Bronzong was getting on her last nerve. Something NEEDED to be done about him.

Medicham huffed, glancing over to Swampert. "I don't like this challenge. While a date sounds nice, sabotage is not my favorite thing."

"Well, since it's a rule, you're not breaking your honor code!" said Swampert brightly.

"That is true…may we…continue our own training schedule later?" asked Medicham.

"Why not?" said Swampert, shrugging. Medicham looked away, smiling to herself. Bisharp scowled.

Mew led everyone along for a trip until they arrived at a strange set up- it was almost as if Mew had built a small city in the middle of a field. There were several small buildings set up, including what resembled a club, sidewalks, and a restaurant, as well as a gym. Mew turned and grinned at the campers.

"Alright, couples…as Trapinch said, there are different attractions for this date challenge, but I've set it up so that we only need a few. Here's how it works. We pick an attraction- every couple competes, worst performance is out of the challenge. We determine the worst performance by different factors in each section. So…let's go to the first challenge- THE SIDEWALK!"

Mew led everyone over to a long sidewalk, filled with various things- benches, alleyways, trash cans, manholes, street lamps, and fire hydrants. Everyone eyed it carefully. Mew smirked, motioning the couples over to a starting line.

"First section? Walk down the sidewalk and avoid the various obstacles…but the obstacles don't just sit there and wait…no, the enemy team will get buttons to control them."

"Buttons to control them?" asked Kabutops, frowning. "So…for example, they can press a button and…I don't know, make a trash can fall on us?"

"Pretty much!" said Mew, handing the saboteurs the buttons. Bisharp frowned, glancing to the enemy team, and was utterly shocked at one camper's expression.

Bronzong's eyes were glowing, a smirk on his face. He looked ready.

"Alright…first couple to go?"

"We'll go first," said Weavile, glancing at Banette. Mismagius glared.

"Good idea…going before everyone figures out the buttons," muttered Alakazam.

Banette and Weavile walked over to the starting line, eyeing various objects with interest- there were many decorations on the sidewalk. It was difficult to tell which ones would attempt to ruin their time walking down the sidewalk. Banette and Weavile glanced at each other, before nodding. Banette took her hand.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" yelled Mew.

Banette and Weavile ran forward, skidding to a halt at a puddle. Banette hopped over and held out a hand, helping Weavile over. Toxicroak smirked and slammed his button…only to stare as a trashcan far ahead fell over. Toxicroak released the button, and it flipped back up.

"Alright, I'm the trash."

"My turn!" yelled Arcanine. Banette and Weavile ran under a streetlight. Arcanine slammed his button. One of the lightbulbs fell from the lamp. Weavile stared in shock as she dragged Banette out of the way. He gave her a grateful grin. Medicham pressed her button, causing a punching glove to come out of a window. Banette ducked, pulling down Weavile, before they kept running. Medicham tapped her other button, sparking a fire hydrant to explode. The two leapt backwards, water spurting from the hydrant. Weavile grinned and stretched a claw, freezing the stream with her touch. The two continued to run.

Bisharp tapped his button, causing a bench to fall over, but Banette and Weavile jumped over it. Toxicroak's manhole button was easily avoided. Mamoswine tried to hit them with a second trashcan button, but it didn't work. Banette and Weavile bobbed and weaved through the sidewalk of traps before they crossed the finish line on the other side, with Banette pulling Weavile out of the way of Gengar's button (another lamp). Banette grinned at her, while Weavile blushed slightly.

"And Banette and Weavile set the bar high!" yelled Mew. "Will Honchkrow and Crobat be able to keep up with that?"

"Of course we will," snapped Honchkrow, walking over, Crobat waiting for her. They gave each other confident smiles. Mew clapped his hands, while Bronzong and Krookodile got their buttons ready. Honchkrow and Crobat took off the moment Mew gave the signal, dodging Diglett's streetlight button easily. Krookodile mashed his button moments later, causing a trash can to fall over, but Honchkrow and Crobat easily flied over it. Bronzong waited, watching as he counted buttons under his breath. When Honchkrow and Crobat flashed towards a window, Bronzong pressed his button.

A boxing glove flew out of the window. Crobat's eyes widened as he pushed Honchkrow out of the way, taking the glove to the face. Crobat hit a street lamp and hit the ground.

Honchkrow stumbled before turning. "CROBAT!"

"It's…nothing," grunted Crobat, rubbing his eye for a moment before he flapped after her. Honchkrow grabbed Crobat with a wing and helped guide the dizzy bat to the end, avoiding Garchomp's fire hydrant and Swampert's bench trap. Other than Crobat occasionally drifting off course, they reached the end with no difficulties. Mew smirked.

"Well, other than black eyed batty, Honchkrow and Crobat demonstrated street smarts that were pretty good for a start as well. As for Crobat getting hit- that was pretty romantic, taking the hit for your girlfriend. So you lose less points."

Crobat gave a tired smile. Honchkrow pecked him on the cheek.

"You shoulda let me take dat hit!" fussed Honchkrow. "I can't be a leader without seeing shit coming! Dat hit woulda taught me a lesson!"

"Learn your lessons in a way that doesn't give you a black eye," rasped Crobat.

"You're such a knight," groaned Honchkrow, rolling her eyes.

"Chivalry isn't dead and neither am I."

"Okay, lovebirds- we need another go- it's Gliscor and Noivern's turn!"

**000**

**"He took that hit better than I thought!" said Gengar proudly, folding his arms and nodding. "Crobat's grown up. Good on him!"**

**000**

**Bronzong smirked. "I pride myself on my sabotage skills."**

**000**

Gliscor and Noivern started up before they both started to glide forward, Gliscor lagging behind slightly to keep an eye on the nimble Noivern. Noivern grinned as she looped over a trash can and around a light, causing Toxicroak to grunt in annoyance. Gliscor, on the other hand, was a bit clumsier, and Medicham nearly caught him with the punching glove. Gliscor and Noivern continued to weave, but Gengar saw his chance and caused a light to fall for Gliscor. Noivern heard the sound with her powerful ears and pounced on Gliscor.

"Watch out!"

The lightbulb smashed on her back, and Noivern let out a groan of pain. Gliscor seemed horrified.

"Oh shit! You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally mellow, but we need to finish!" said Noivern. She took Gliscor by the claw and they both flew to the finish line.

"An average performance from Gliscor and Noivern!" said Mew, clapping his hands. "No real weak performances yet! And who will be our next choice?"

Mismagius glanced at Scizor, while Alakazam examined his hand, bored. Mew grunted in annoyance.

"Trevenant and Mismagius, you're up."

Trevenant scoffed and stomped to the starting line, Mismagius floating by his side. Mew gave the single and Trevenant charged forward, splashing through the puddle and scuttling past the obstacles. Mismagius zipped and dashed behind him, covered in mud and trying to avoid the traps that Trevenant set off.

Krookodile grinned as he caused a trash can to fall, making Trevenant stumble. He growled before Mismagius tapped him.

"We need to work together- OH!"

Weavile snickered as a light dropped on Mismagius' head. Trevenant reached down to help her up.

"Sorry about that."

Trevenant gave her a small, grim smile before stepping forward, getting knocked by Bronzong's punching glove button.

Bronzong smirked on the sidelines, looking at Garchomp. "And THAT'S how you do it."

**000**

**"I am so sick and tired of that damn bell acting like he's the best thing in the world!" snarled Garchomp. "That's it- I've decided. He's going DOWN."**

**000**

Mismagius dashed across the finish line, panting, while Trevenant stomped across a second later. Mew floated forward, smirking, while Trapinch hopped up smiling.

"Have fun?"

Trevenant and Mismagius both gave her a death stare. Trapinch backed away slowly. Trevenant scoffed and stomped away, Mismagius following him hastily. Mew shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk! A not so promising performance from Trevenant and Mismagius- will Alakazam and Gothitelle keep up the performance drop?" asked Mew, grinning at the camera.

Alakazam gave Gothitelle a tired glance. "You lead."

"Did I wear you out zat much?" asked Gothitelle teasingly. Alakazam huffed.

"GO!"

Mew and Trapinch watched Alakazam and Gothitelle sprint forward, with Gothitelle using her telekinesis to push the lights away when they fell. They both levitated over the puddles, dodged around the benches, and kept moving. Alakazam casually used his mind to shift the hydrant's spray away from him and Gothitelle. Bisharp scowled, mashing his button desperately. As the punching glove flew out, Alakazam held up a hand and caught it, giving Gothitelle a clever smile. Gothitelle gave him a mocking curtesy and they continued.

Alakazam and Gothitelle reached the end the quickest out of anyone so far. Mew stated that they were in the lead. That left Scizor and Kabutops. The rival lovers glared at each other, confident smirks on their faces.

"Give up now- you already know I have a leg up on you," said Scizor mischievously.

"I don't care what kind of advantage you've got- I'm still gonna win," said Kabutops with a grin. They both got in a pose, sharing dual glares with one another. Mew watched the two before clapping his hands.

"FINAL COUPLE, LET'S GO!" yelled Mew. "Show the newcomers how it's done!"

Kabutops and Scizor dashed forward. Diglett pressed his button, causing a trash can to fall, but Scizor punted it, sending it flying away in the sky. Kabutops, meanwhile, hacked through a bench trap sprung by Mightyena.

Arcanine went slack jawed. "Damn."

"They're not supposed to destroy it!" squealed Trapinch in horror.

"I'LL ALLOW IT!" yelled Mewtwo. Mew whirled to face him. Mewtwo gave him a look of defiance.

"…alright, Mewtwo allows it," said Mew in disapproval.

Scizor and Kabutops leaped and smashed their way through the sidewalk until they arrived at the end, leaving chaos in their wake. They had beaten Alakazam and Gothitelle by four seconds.

"And the winners are…Alakazam and Gothitelle!" yelled Mew.

Kabutops and Scizor froze.

"Oy…I thought we had to get through the fastest!" protested Kabutops.

"Yeah…uh…no…it's a romance challenge- you had to work as a COUPLE. So Alakazam and Gothitelle dodged everything, worked together, and acted lovey dove! So they're safe! You guys come in second. But what really matters is which couple performed the worst and that would be…ghastly and ghostly. Trevenant and Mismagius, you're out. But don't worry- you'll get to join your team and sabotage the remaining couples!"

"Thank Arceus," muttered Trevenant, striding away. Mismagius sighed and followed him.

**000**

**"Would it KILL him to have shown a bit of romance?" asked Bisharp, exasperated. "We'd better not lose…I'll need a better scapegoat than Trevenant…"**

**000**

**Gliscor looked relieved. "That went well…Noivern's a real sweetheart…and I…well…ugh, she's probably not too interested in me after that party…"**

**000**

**Noivern sighed dreamily.**

**000**

Mew clapped his hands and teleported all of the campers with him to inside a large dance studio. The floor was a large square, while there were stands filled with seats in the back. Trapinch waddled to the center of the dance floor and grinned happily.

"So, here's the second part of the challenge- you guys get to have a romantic dance!" gushed Trapinch happily. "Such a romantic time to slow dance with your love…"

"I don't slow dance," growled Banette.

"You don't have to!" said Mew. "Any sort of dance is accepted, but romantic ones will tip you more points! But…obviously that'd be too easy so I've decided to get our sideliners some toys."

Mewtwo walked in with two barrels full of tomatoes. Krookodile grinned and took a bite. "DELICIOUS."

"Really?" asked Mamoswine, poking his nose and sniffing them.

"Those are…rotten," said Bisharp, looking a bit queasy.

"Yes they are!" said Mew, trying to ignore Krookodile digging for more. "Anyways, you guys get to throw those tomatoes at the enemy campers to try and mess them up. We only have one song playing, so it'll be fine."

"What song?" asked Noivern, curiously. "Is it metal? Can it be metal?"

"CAN IT NOT BE METAL?" asked Crobat, eyes wide.

"No, we'll take a track from our former champion's album- Super Effective!" said Mew, holding up an album with Gardevoir and Cacturne on it. "Let's see…Rock All Night Long sounds good…alright- DANCERS, TAKE YOUR STAGE."

Honchkrow and Crobat flew forward, while Gliscor and Noivern awkwardly shuffled their feet. Alakazam and Gothitelle got in a tango position almost immediately.

"Does he tango to everything?" muttered Krookodile, still chewing.

"Krookodile, stop eating the ammo!" said Luxray. Her eyes widened. "You know what'll happen?"

"Let me guess- I'll blow up," snapped Krookodile sarcastically.

"No, you'll have an explosive case of diarrhea and cry for two days," said Luxray, pushing up her glasses.

**000**

**"Where'd she get the glasses?!" cried Krookodile.**

**000**

The music, a classic rock sort of tune, started up, and the contestants immediately broke into dance. Alakazam and Gothitelle weaved through the crowd in a fast, speedy tango, while Honchkrow and Crobat just bounced and bobbed around next to each other. Banette and Weavile both shrugged before breaking into a few dance moves.

Noivern started to break dance almost immediately, causing Gliscor to back away. Noivern paused when a tomato sailed past her.

Toxicroak huffed. "I missed."

"Okay…never mind!" shouted Noivern, taking Gliscor by the claws. "Dance together to keep an eye out!"

Scizor and Kabutops, on the other hand almost looked like they were- sparring. Kabutops would swing his arm, but Scizor would twirl out of the way and then respond with a move of her own. It was some bizarre dance combined with a battle. Even when they had to work together, it was a competition.

Bronzong motioned everyone over. "Mightyena and Krookodile, you throw at Scizor and Kabutops. The rest of us, gang up Honchkrow and Crobat."

Bisharp, on the other hand, divided equal numbers up to attack each couple, with Trevenant and Mismagius on Banette and Weavile.

"Come on, tomato throwers…let's see how you do!" shouted Mew.

Tomatoes started sailing through the air, Mightyena almost hitting Kabutops off the bat. Kabutops swerved away and smirked, continuing his fight with Scizor. More tomatoes flew, with one hitting Gliscor's tail, and another skimming Gothitelle's skirt. But the dancers continued moving.

Banette in particular was a blur, trying to dance and dodge Mismagius and Trevenant at the same time. Weavile scoffed as she grabbed Banette and pulled him close so he could dodge a few tomatoes.

"They're focusing us," muttered Weavile, bending backwards to avoid another tomato. "Just focus on dodging. You're doing fine."

"I…yeah…thanks…," said Banette awkwardly.

Noivern and Gliscor were awkwardly slow dancing with each other- but at a fast speed. Gliscor had been hit a few times, while Noivern had only been skimmed.

"Are you alright?" asked Noivern, concerned. "You're uh…looking a little…put out."

"I'm fine," said Gliscor, trying not to act nervous. "I just uh…don't like rotten tomatoes, heheh."

"Yeah…no one does!" said Noivern, cracking a grin.

Gliscor smirked, before getting hit on a wing. "Damnit!"

Honchkrow and Crobat on the other hand, had problems of their own. Honchkrow and Crobat had been dodging for sometime, but Crobat was taking all of the hits.

"Why da hell are they ganging up on us?" asked Honchkrow, waltzing awkwardly with a dazed Crobat.

"Keep on them," drawled Bronzong, flinging more tomatoes. "Hand me another."

"We're out!" spat Garchomp.

"What," muttered Bronzong, glancing over to Krookodile, who was chewing quietly.

Bronzong scowled. "KROOKODILE!"

Mightyena, on the other hand, had noticed something else. Arcanine, on the other side, had taken a seat and wasn't throwing anything. Biting her lip, she noticed Bronzong scolding Krookodile, before she padded over. The look in his eyes was strange. It was almost wistful, but also filled with pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously. "It…is something wrong?"

"That's not your business," growled Arcanine, eyes burning up. But it was still there. Mightyena sighed and walked away in defeat…for now.

"Sorry I asked."

**000**

**Arcanine huffed."On one hand, she's more annoying than anyone I've ever met, but man, I don't have it in me to HATE someone…ugh."**

**000**

**"I…his eyes…they're like…mine," said Mightyena quietly. "I…I have to set things right."**

**000**

"The song is almost over!" shouted Medicham. "I have this album- we're running out of time!"

She whipped a ball with perfect accuracy towards Alakazam and Gothitelle, who immediately ducked behind- Honchkrow and Crobat?

Crobat took another hit, while Alakazam winked at Medicham from across the room, causing Medicham to flush angrily.

Honchkrow scoffed. "Honestly, dis is just-"

BAM! A tomato thrown by Swampert slammed into her open mouth, causing Honchkrow to stagger backwards, right as the song ended. Everyone stopped and stared, watching Honchkrow's expression change from annoyance to pure horror. Letting out a low crow of disgust, Honchkrow spit out the tomatoes before turning away and vomiting.

"Oh…crap, I hit her so hard she threw up!" yelled Swampert in horror.

"Uh…no, she just has a weak stomach," said Diglett reassuringly.

"Oh…"

"Well…that's not so romantic," said Mew from above, looking over the damage. "And judging by how red Crobat is, you guys got hit the most. Scizor and Kabutops have a few marks, same with Gliscor and Noivern. Alakazam and Gothitelle have barely been hit! And Banette and Weavile…well…not too bad. So it seems this time, Honchkrow and Crobat are out! The Graceful Gardevoirs have a huge advantage- only Scizor and Kabutops are left in the game!"

Kabutops and Scizor groaned.

"I told you we should've gotten out first," muttered Kabutops angrily.

Honchkrow clutched her stomachs and staggered away, Crobat following her worriedly.

"We managed another round!" said Banette brightly. He took a step forward, slipping on a tomato and falling down.

Weavile looked down and snorted, laughing as she helped him up. Banette grinned as well and started chuckling with her.

**000**

**"Banette and…Weavile? Friends?" asked Kabutops, eyes narrowed. "Weird. But whatever."**

**000**

**"What the hell is with those two?" asked Mismagius, shaking her head.**

**000**

"And our third round is…the romantic candlelit dinner!" shouted Mew, teleporting everyone into a nicely lit restaurant. "This time, your sabotaging will be a bit more subtle- you'll be the waiters and waitresses for these Pokemon's tables! So, try and mess up their little dinner date- except for messing up the food they order- that's not allowed, because I know all of you will do it and the least we can do for these unlucky victims- I MEAN COUPLES, is give them what they want to eat."

"As long as I get the tomatoes," said Krookodile, grinning. Diglett sniffed the air and shuddered. How many tomatoes did that crocodile devour?

"Alright everyone! Sit down at your tables and get eating!"

Scizor and Kabutops slumped down in their seats, while Gliscor, Banette, and Alakazam all pulled out the chair for their respect dates. Bisharp looked horrified.

"You both need to try!" hissed Bisharp as he walked past to Gliscor and Noivern.

"Oh come ON!" growled Kabutops, muttering as Krookodile came to take their order.

"Water and water," snapped Scizor. Krookodile closed his mouth and walked away.

"So…what's your plan for tonight? We've got a lot on our plate," said Kabutops.

"If we lose, I have a get out of jail free card," said Scizor. "I'll convince them to vote for me. And that's ONLY if we lose."

"True…but we should avoid that as long as possible," pointed out Kabutops, tapping his plate thoughtfully. "I feel like there's something going on, though. Like…someone's plotting under our nose and we don't know it. This doesn't feel like Weavile."

"I still don't trust Weavile and Alakazam…but they're on the other team, how can they possibly get us? After all, it's not like they've directly tried to sabotage us."

"There's always Bronzong- he's a sly one."

"True…let's just keep our eyes open."

Meanwhile, with Alakazam and Gothitelle...

"Apple cider for the lady, and a lemonade for the man," said Toxicroak, grinning. He stepped forward, before tripping. "WOOPS!"

The beverages spilled and flew towards Alakazam, but he simply caught the glasses with his mind and refilled them. "Close shave, Toxicroak. Thank you for bringing our stuff over."

Toxicroak hung his head and went away. Arcanine came over to light the candles with his mouth, but he missed and almost burnt Gothitelle's napkin, which she pulled away just in time.

"The candles, Arcanine," snapped Alakazam. The dog sighed and did as he was told.

"So…Hypno eez gone- what eez your new plan of entertainment?" queried Gothitelle.

Alakazam hummed quietly, bending one of the spoons at the table experimentally, but it didn't have the same feeling as his own. "Wait until something piques my interest."

"You seemed razzer piqued last nuit, Alakazam," said Gothitelle mischievously.

Alakazam chuckled. "Yes, well, regarding THAT sort of entertainment, I think you have me covered. I'm hoping someone on the enemy team steps up soon- the only ones around here who I know for sure match my intelligence are you…and…well, possibly Bronzong. And he's on my side."

"So…are you simply going to wait for zem to rise up, or will you force zem to?"

Alakazam smirked. "Are you suggesting I'll go out of my way to create my own opponent for my amusement?"

"I zink you will do almost anyzing to keep your entertainment going," said Gothitelle. "Creating your own enemy is dangerous, however- you will not win ze prize so easily if you do so. And even if we make it to the finals, my love, I do not plan to simply give up ze prize to you."

Alakazam laughed as he twirled his drink in his cup, giving it a taste. Gengar wandered past, stumbling with a tray of bread towards Alakazam, but Gothitelle caught him and shooed him away. Gothitelle grinned at Alakazam.

"You don't care about ze money anymore, do you?"

Alakazam gave her a knowing smile. "Is it obvious?"

"You do not care for ze money- you simply care for ze thrill of ze sport," said Gothitelle, smiling at him. "You just want to ease your boredom."

"Don't we all?" asked Alakazam, grinning as he glanced around. "This challenge is droll, but I have high hopes that this season will continue to hold my interest. Hypno certainly made things fun- I can only hope I can make a new enemy in his place to keep it up."

**000**

**"Alakazam's not even trying to WIN?" asked Gengar. "He's only trying to win for the thrill of winning! What the heck, man? Geniuses, huh?"**

**000**

Noivern leaned back, trying to wipe some water that Bronzong had easily spilt on her with a napkin. Gliscor shifted awkwardly in his seat- he had been watching Alakazam and Gothitelle nervously, knowing how nothing was making them get flustered- but then again, they were an actual couple, as last night had proven.

Noivern looked across at him, her eyes less lively than normal, and when she spoke, her usual manner of speech had dropped.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Okay? Haha…of course!" said Gliscor, in a voice that was so fake it was unbelievable.

Noivern hummed quietly, before taking a sip of water and putting it down. "…if it's about what happened at the party, I'm not mad."

Gliscor perked up. "Well I mean- I…I kinda bolted…it was rude, I'm sorry…it was wrong and-"

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong," said Noivern, confused.

"Oh…sorry for apologizing and well uh…"

"You don't have to keep saying sorry for that either," said Noivern, a little teasingly. Gliscor flushed.

"Why are you so nervous around me- er…nervous lately?" asked Noivern, cursing in her head.

As if a switch had flicked, Gliscor went quiet, backing away in his seat a little. They were spared for a moment by Mismagius coming over with the food. Mismagius gave a smirk as she prepared to put the food down messily, hoping to cause a mess, but Noivern swiped the tray from her and put it down, taking the food off. Mismagius gaped as she was handed the empty tray. Noivern smiled sweetly, before Mismagius turned away, scowling.

Noivern looked back at Gliscor. "Don't answer if you don't want to."

"Well, no I mean- you asked so I should-"

"Don't do something because I want you to, I don't want to push you, dude!" protested Noivern, holding ups her hands. This wasn't what she wanted at all! She wanted Gliscor to be comfortable, relaxed, and happy- not pressured and scared. What was going on with him?

"Forget it…I'm a crummy date," muttered Gliscor.

"You aren't a crummy date!" argued Noivern. "I…and…it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to!"

"I…I do but I…I don't…I can't-!" blustered Gliscor, his eyes wild with nervousness.

"GLISCOR!" shouted Noivern, causing Gliscor to jump. Everyone turned.

"Calm down…it's okay…just relax and drop it," said Noivern soothingly, her loud voice shifting to a softer, more sensitive tone- the kind of voice that would sing a love song rather than death metal. Gliscor took a breath, trying to relax before he slumped over in his seat.

"Are you alright?" asked Noivern.

"Y-yeah…I'm…I'm cool," said Gliscor. "I…I…thank you…for understanding…maybe eventually we can talk about it and-"

"Gliscor, just take your time. Stop talking about it and eat. You don't want your food to get cold, that's not gnarly at all," said Noivern, shifting back to her old self. Gliscor gave her a smile and started eating, Noivern staring at him.

Something was wrong with him, there was no doubt about that- Gliscor had some doubts and fears in his head- and Noivern wanted to help. But she couldn't…she couldn't push him. That was part of the problem. She just had to wait.

But waiting was hard. Especially when he was so damn cute.

**000**

**Noivern sighed. "It really sucks, y'know. I want to help him, but when I try, he shrinks away, and if I don't, I feel like he's not gonna get better- it's like…what has this dude gone through?"**

**Noivern perked up, before looking determined. "I'll…I'll settle for being friends, but…most of all, I want this dude to be alright. No one else seems as beat up as this guy…well…except maybe Mightyena, but she snaps when you ask her what's wrong…"**

**000**

"What do you think?" asked Banette, casually watching Weavile eat. His zipper mouth wasn't very useful here.

"Not bad- I had better the last time we ate together," said Weavile shortly. She put the fork down and looked across at Banette, her gaze piercing. Banette sighed, before shrugging.

"Alright, I give- you clearly want to talk about this-"

"We HAVE to talk about this," insisted Weavile. "We had a long night together, and we've put this talk off for too long."

"Look, what do you expect me to say?" asked Banette, throwing his hands up. "I…I didn't expect it to go that far! Some stuff happened that shouldn't have and-"

"So you regret it?" asked Weavile coolly.

Banette was silent.

"You sure as hell seemed happy the morning after," continued Weavile.

"You're one to talk, Miss Afterglow," countered Banette.

"So we're just going to ignore our little one night stand?" asked Weavile. "It happened, Banette. But we keep acting awkward around each other and it's only so long before it starts hurting our team."

"What are you expecting? A relationship?" hissed Banette.

"I wasn't EXPECTING anything," said Weavile, eyes narrowed. "Especially you not being reasonable enough to talk about it. If you're not interested, you can just say no and end it here!"

"I don't want to- I mean that is…LOOK!" snapped Banette. "I'm not sure if I feel the way…the way I should-"

"So you just did all of that on a whim?" asked Weavile, eyes blazing.

"Maybe you did too!" snapped Banette. Weavile stared in shock.

"Neither of us were in the right mind that night," continued Banette. "I want you to look inside of yourself and answer this, Weavile- were we out with each other because we liked each other, or were we just lonely Pokemon looking for a way to not spend a night alone?"

Weavile opened her mouth angrily, before she stopped and thought. Banette had a point. He certainly had a point there- Weavile frowned. Was her infatuation with the puppet real? Or after Hypno and Alakazam both moved away from her, did she just want to feel someone's arms around her. Weavile went silent, and looked down into her water. What if Banette had been using her in place of Mismagius- and what if she had used him in place of Alakazam?

Was this what was bothering him? Not the fact that they had spent that night together, but his reasons?

It was certainly on her mind now.

"You don't know," said Banette, eyes hard. "And I…I don't know. Even if there was some sort of relationship between us…I…just as Mismagius wouldn't get with me because she couldn't trust me…I…I can't be with you if my feelings aren't for you."

"…at least you're honest," muttered Weavile. "You're already ahead of the last guy who acted interested in me."

Banette snorted.

"Can you answer me this?" asked Weavile. "Do you still have feelings for Mismagius?"

Banette swallowed. "Yes."

"…I figured…next question- if you had equal feelings for us both, who would you pick?"

Banette tried to respond, but nothing came out. "I…I…that's…I…"

Weavile leaned forward, reaching for his hand. "Okay, calm down, you don't have to-"

Banette pulled his hand away, staring at her, almost scared.

"LOOK," said Banette. "I…I'm not healthy. Not for other Pokemon. I shouldn't…I shouldn't be with anyone. I'm a Banette and we…well, you know. And I…I…I have to go."

Banette immediately got up, pushed in his chair, and ran off, as Trevenant walked over with a bill. He glanced at Weavile.

"Huh…puppet boy leaving you alone at the table? What a jerk," muttered the tree, walking away.

"Hey, where's he going?" asked Mew. Mewtwo glanced at him and shrugged.

"How the hell do you not know?" sputtered Mew. "He's your RIVAL, you should KNOW him?"

"Rival…oh…YEAH, RIGHT, RIVAL!" said Mewtwo. "Uh…I'll go…harass him I guess?"

**000**

**"Right…Mew doesn't know we buried that hatchet. I guess we'll have to keep up the act when he's around to bring in the ratings," said Mewtwo, rolling his eyes.**

**000**

"Well since Banette left, he and Weavile are officially DISQUALIFIED!" yelled Mew, clapping his hands. Weavile gaped.

"Hang on, I can go get him!" shouted Weavile.

"No, he's out! But I'm afraid that's not it- you see, you guys got DISQUALIFIED- you didn't come in last in the challenge- so rather than one couple getting taken out this round, it's gonna be two!" explained Mew, smirking.

Kabutops swore and Noivern gasped. Weavile just growled and stomped past Alakazam and Gothitelle.

"It's fine," said Alakazam gently. "It wasn't you who left- even if we lose, you're safe."

"Yeah…," muttered Weavile, walking past them. "But Banette's not…"

"Alright…so I'm tallying up the scores on your date- Alakazam and Gothitelle weren't sabotaged at all, Scizor had a drink spilled on her, while Kabutops sliced apart some parts of the table by mistake. As for Gliscor and Noivern, there's some messy food and drink spills there. So, Alakazam and Gothitelle move to the final round. If Scizor and Kabutops don't win…well, then it's over!"

Scizor clenched her claws, while Gliscor gulped.

"FORTUNATELY, Gliscor had a few more mess ups, and so he and Noivern are out of the challenge! Which means Scizor and Kabutops go to the final round against Alakazam and Gothitelle!"

"YES!" shouted Scizor, punching the air. Kabutops let out a shout, while Noivern and Gliscor shrugged and left.

"Sorry about that," muttered Gliscor.

"Relax, it's just a challenge! You at least stuck through the whole date, bro!" said Noivern, laughing.

Bisharp, on the other hand, was looking thoughtful. Toxicroak glanced at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"If we lose, Trevenant's in trouble…so I'll just have to make a play of some kind," said Bisharp quietly. "I want Scizor or Kabutops gone- preferably Scizor, she seems to be the brains between the two. If she loses this…we might have the edge."

"Well…we don't know the final round!" pointed out Toxicroak.

"You're about to!" yelled Mew, grabbing everyone with his mind and teleporting them to what looked like a wrestling ring. Alakazam and Gothitelle looked around, while Scizor cracked her back. Kabutops sharpened his scythes.

"That's right! A battle between our couple! A double battle to see who can knock the other out of the ring more quickly!" yelled Mew. "In the red corner, we have our two tough cookies from Season 1- Scizor and Kabutops! And in the blue corner, the reigning King of the Hill champ and his lovely femme fatale- Alakazam and Gothitelle!"

The spectating campers starting getting into it, with Gengar yelling loudly and Luxray jumping up and down. A few of the campers, however, just decided to leave- Banette, Arcanine, and later Mightyena, all left the scene rather quickly. Gliscor, on the other hand, seemed a bit comfortable next to Noivern now. A weary Honchkrow returned with a watchful Crobat at her side.

"You feeling alright?" asked Mamoswine, eyes watchful.

"You appeared to have been sick in a nasty way," agreed Medicham.

"I'm…I'm fine, just…don't remind me," grumbled Honchkrow, groaning.

"Alright- so what are our rules of sabotaging this time?" asked Bronzong with interest.

"None! You've already done your jobs! It's now up to your final remaining couples to take the win! You got them to this point- the rest is up to them!" said Mew happily.

"Any rules?" asked Alakazam. "For us?"

"All moves, and Mega Evolutions, are allowed- the first team to knock both of the couple out of the ring wins!" announced Mewtwo, holding up a whistle. "You ready?"

"I have no objections," said Alakazam.

"Agreed," said Gothitelle.

"I've been waiting for this chance for a long time," said Scizor, grinning.

Kabutops chuckled. "Let's show 'em we're still strong after a season of absence!"

"BEGIN!" roared Mewtwo, blowing his whistle.

**000**

**"I smell blood in the water," said Bisharp, his eyes gleaming.**

**000**

**"I've been waiting for a chance to knock that Psychic off his feet," said Scizor, laughing. "I couldn't imagine a better opportunity than this!"**

**000**

**"Let zem try to stop us," dared Gothitelle.**

**000**

Alakazam and Gothitelle immediately stepped back, while Scizor and Kabutops rushed forward. Scizor charged at Alakazam with a bullet punch, but he dodged it, stepping back. Kabutops, on the other hand, lunged for Gothitelle, slicing down and pinning down a part of her dress. Gothitelle hissed and slapped him, knocking him away.

"I'll hold 'em down!" snarled Kabutops, rolling back and swing at Gothitelle. "You finish them off!"

"That's the plan!" said Scizor, smirking. She clenched a fist and tried to knock Alakazam off, but he managed to throw a Shadow Ball, pushing Scizor back a bit. Gothitelle twirled behind Scizor, pushing her forward with a Psychic blast, knocking her on the ground. Alakazam made to grab her with his powers and started lifting her.

"One down," drawled Alakazam.

"You wish!" growled Kabutops, kicking Alakazam in the back, causing his focus to slip. Scizor rolled away, back next to Kabutops.

"Come on- a Machamp is your father, fight like a man!" challenged Scizor.

"I fight like a man with a brain- try it sometime," countered Alakazam.

"Kabutops, carve 'em up!" yelled Crobat. "You've got this, man!"

"Alakazam, be careful!" shouted Diglett, worried.

Scizor and Kabutops both ran in separate directions, stretching themselves on the boundaries of the ring. They released and charged forward, but Alakazam grabbed Kabutops and threw him to the ground, while Gothitelle hit Scizor in midair. She fell to the ground, hitting the floor of the ring. Growling angrily, Scizor got to her feet.

"Come on, Scizor!" roared Trevenant. "Take him down."

"Gothitelle, you can do it!" shouted Weavile. "You've got more brains more than the two of them put together!"

Gothitelle smirked. "She eez not wrong zere."

Scizor snarled under her breath, before leaping forward at a blinding speed, landing a hard blow to Gothitelle's stomach. Her eyes widened as she staggered back, leaning on the edge of the ring, gasping. Scizor saw her chance and went to follow up, but Alakazam managed to trip her with a leg, though Kabutops was on him a moment later, swinging his scythe in a wide arc.

There was a dull noise as Alakazam held up an arm, which Kabutops left a nasty cut on. Alakazam winced, muttering under his breath before he pushed Kabutops away. Kabutops landed on his back, groaning.

"Scizor!" shouted Bisharp. Scizor got up, groaning, before she looked to Bisharp.

"You can beat them- use your Mega Evolution!"

Gothitelle, who was about to charge forward, froze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Bronzong coolly. "Alakazam has one too, he'll counter it."

Weavile looked in the ring, where Alakazam froze. A flash of fear was in his eyes.

"I…no…I don't exactly wish to…that is," stammered Alakazam.

"What?" snapped Krookodile. "Alakazam, just use it if Scizor uses it. There's no big deal!"

Gothitelle frowned. "Alakazam does not have to use eet if he does not wish too."

But Bisharp wasn't done. His eyes were on the prize now. "Scizor, there's no better time! Use it now- Alakazam won't use his. Your Bug moves will easily overcome their Psychic powers! Just Mega evolve and destroy them."

Scizor was deep in thought. What would she do?

**000**

**Bisharp smirked. "This is perfect. If Scizor mega evolves and wins, we win and I can vote her out later since her Mega evolution is gone. Scizor mega evolves and loses, we nail her for being useless even WITH her Mega Evolution. If she doesn't evolve and loses, then she clearly doesn't care about helping her team. Your move Scizor- heads I win, tails you lose."**

**000**

**Scizor frowned. "I probably should've Mega Evolved. But I didn't want to use it this early- especially before the merge. Timing your Mega Evolution is crucial. Besides, I still have the immunity idol- they're not going to nail me that easily."**

**000**

"I don't need it!" snapped Scizor, turning and punching Alakazam in the jaw. Alakazam staggered backwards, gasping in pain, before Kabutops leaped around and kicked him in the side. Alakazam staggered, before falling off of the edge. Scizor and Kabutops grinned.

"Nice!" shouted Gengar, pumping his fists.

But Gothitelle, on the other hand, was not happy. Latching onto Scizor with her telekinesis, she flung the other girl out of the ring. Scizor hit the ground beside Alakazam, who smirked at her.

"Nice move."

"Shut up."

Gothitelle and Kabutops were alone in the ring, with Kabutops sharpening his scythes as he slowly advanced on Gothitelle.

"Just because you're a lady doesn't mean I won't slug you," warned Kabutops.

"Bring eet on!" dared Gothitelle. Kabutops growled and leapt forward, swinging a scythe and pushing Gothitelle back. Gothitelle danced out of his way, while Kabutops carved a path of slashing and hacking towards her. Gothitelle moved close to the edge, and Kabutops swung hard, slicing apart one of the boundaries. Gothitelle eyes the scythe warily. It was definitely strong- she had to avoid that.

Gothitelle tried to grab Kabutops with her mind, but he managed to charge her and break her concentration. Gothitelle kept barely keeping out of the way of Kabutops's blows, and soon she tripped. Kabutops grinned.

"Finish it," ordered Bisharp, folding his arms. Kabutops slammed his arm down, but Gothitelle rolled out of the way, and his scythe embedded itself in the floor of the arena. Kabutops's eyes widened as he tried to pull it out. Gothitelle smirked and used her psychic powers to help him- when Kabutops was free, he wasn't prepared for the motion, and he staggered backwards- tripping out of the ring.

Mewtwo blew his whistle, while the campers gasped. Mew floated forward.

"AND THE WINNER IS…GOTHITELLE! THE POWER COUPLE OF ALAKAZAM AND GOTHITELLE WIN IT FOR THE GRACEFUL GARDEVOIRS!"

Gengar's jaw dropped, while Kabutops groaned on the ground, twisting his body around to get up. He spat out some dirt on the ground, before walking up to Gothitelle, holding up a scythe.

"Good match."

"Merci. You as well."

"A good match is all well and good, but we have an elimination to decide," drawled Bisharp.

"That is true! Victorious Vileplumes, it's time for you to pick a camper to send home! I'll be meeting you all at the elimination ceremony!" said Mew, teleporting away.

**000**

**"That girl can fight- no wonder Alakazam's head over heels for her," grumbled Kabutops, rubbing his back.**

**000**

"You seem annoyed," said Toxicroak, looking down at Trevenant.

Trevenant was seated on a stump, before he looked up. "We were out first- I'm gonna be on the chopping block."

"Bisharp said he had a plan- I wouldn't worry," said Toxicroak, grinning.

Trevenant gave him a weird look. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I know the plan and…look, I just…I laugh a lot, that's all," responded Toxicroak, snorting.

Trevenant looked across the way, seeing a glum Mismagius floating along. "Tell Bisharp to make it work, I've got someone to talk to."

Trevenant followed after Mismagius, frowning at her. "You look like you've had better days."

"Well, you and I were out first, and face it, you're more useful than me. Everyone thinks so, and it looks like Banette's got a hot new date," muttered Mismagius, her voice more somber than the usual fire that it held.

Trevenant scoffed. "If you say you're weak, then you're weak. I don't think you're weak. And as for zipper lips, I don't think that date went well- he left halfway through."

Mismagius perked up. "Yeah, well…they got further than us."

"In the challenge, maybe…as for outside of it..."

Trevenant stepped forward and grabbed Mismagius, before pinning her against a tree. Mismagius opened her mouth in surprise, but Trevenant moved in before a word could come out. Mismagius had no idea how long they were kissing, but one thing was for certain- it was a long time before they finally broke free. Mismagius was flushing heavily, while Trevenant had the same surly expression.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" asked Trevenant quietly.

"…y-yes," said Mismagius breathlessly.

"Good," said Trevenant, smiling grimly. "As for the elimination ceremony, vote Scizor- she's the one who didn't Mega Evolve- I don't plan on going home, and I don't want to see you go either. Got it?"

"Got it," said Mismagius, still dazed.

"Good."

**000**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mismagius, punching the air. "WE KISSED! WE TOTALLY KISSED! IN YOUR FACE, BANETTE!"**

**000**

**Diglett was covered in bite marks. "Trapinch likes goodbye kisses. It's not the most pleasant experience."**

**000**

"Vote Scizor?" asked Honchkrow, folding her arms.

"Keep it down," snapped Bisharp. He sighed.

"Toxicroak, Medicham, Trevenant, Mismagius, and I are all voting for her," said Bisharp. "Scizor and Kabutops obviously won't. Your votes will help seal the deal, assuming Crobat joins with you."

"And why exactly do you want Scizor gone- Trevenant and Mismagius obviously don't wanna get sent home, but what's in it for you?" queried Honchkrow, her red eyes fixed on Bisharp's face.

"She's a threat, and she could've Mega Evolved this challenge to win- she didn't," explained Bisharp shortly. "She's not a team player- she's an individual player. Once she gets to the merge, she could be unstoppable."

"Scizor did me a solid- when Hypno wanted me out, she voted him instead of me," said Honchkrow, frowning.

"And who was the one who TOLD you Hypno wanted you out, and to vote for Hypno?" asked Bisharp. "I want what's best for the team- Hypno was out to manipulate everyone- Scizor's only out for herself. Both of them aren't helpful for a team."

"…Kabutops won't be happy," responded Honchkrow.

"He's strong- he can handle it," countered Bisharp. "And besides, couples have to say goodbye to their significant others on the show eventually. I'm not telling you to vote for Scizor, but I think it's in your best interests. Do as you wish."

Honchkrow pondered the idea while Bisharp walked off, a small smile on his face.

**000**

The elimination ceremony was quiet and tense. Alakazam and Gothitelle were relaxing in the gallery, while Gliscor, Krookodile, and Weavile were watching with interest. Banette's eyes were fixed on Mismagius, who was sitting very close to Trevenant. Mismagius glanced back, and Banette looked away. Trevenant smirked while no one was looking. Mew floated forward, a box of Pokeblocks in his hand.

"Campers…the elimination ceremony is upon us again…to take another young, precious life from this island and send it away. A lost chance of a million-"

"Just get on with it," growled Garchomp from the stands.

Mew gave Garchomp a long look.

"Thanks for making him pause and take longer," snapped Bronzong. Garchomp held up a fist, but Swampert restrained her quickly.

"WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME!" yelled Mew indignantly. "YOU CAN COME UP! MAMOSWINE!"

Mamoswine let out a happy snort, walking up to get a Poke block.

"Bisharp…Medicham."

Bisharp and Medicham walked up side by side, taking their blocks.

"Arcanine…Toxicroak…and yeah, Crobat too."

Crobat flapped forward, Arcanine padding after him. Toxicroak shot out his tongue and snapped his Poke Block from Mew's hand. Mew looked horrified.

"…er…oh god gross…Gengar and Honchkrow."

Honchkrow strutted up to take a Poke Block, while Gengar grabbed his and ran back.

"Kabutops…Mismagius."

Kabutops glanced back at Scizor, who gave him a confident nod, while Mismagius cast a worried gaze at Trevenant.

"Trevenant, you and Mismagius were the first ones out in this challenge…and you didn't give her much help in that first part. Cold, dude. Really cold. As for Scizor, well…you didn't Mega Evolve to help your team. And after Charizard's elimination, heh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me- I think it was a fantastic idea," said Scizor.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," said Bisharp quietly.

"…the Pokemon going home tonight is…"

Scizor was calm, while Trevenant was grinning.

"…Scizor!"

Trevenant laughed loudly, before getting up and walking towards Mew, but Scizor stood up.

"Not so fast, trunk head!"

Trevenant froze, while Mew looked shocked. Bisharp's eyes flashed, while the Graceful Gardevoirs all leaned forward with interest.

"Just one minute- I have something I need to get," said Scizor, walking off into the woods beyond the campfire.

"Where is she going?" asked Noivern.

"Is she not gonna leave without a fight?" wondered Diglett, who seemed more worried than confused.

"Maybe she's a cyborg," whispered Luxray.

"Luxray, no."

"Perhaps she…maybe, that is, she found a certain object," said Alakazam gravely.

Scizor came back a moment later, smirking at Trevenant.

"You can't eliminate me- not yet. Because I have…THE IMMUNITY STATUE!"

Scizor held up the wooden statue, looking across at Mew and Trevenant. Trevenant's eye widened in horror, while Bisharp stared in shock. Utter shock. Impossible! She had managed to locate the idol after one time on the island? There was no way!

"Well…that means Scizor's still in!" said Kabutops, laughing. "Tree boy is out of here!"

"Actually…wrong," said Mew, floating forward with a frown on his face. "Can I see that statue?"

Mew took the idol from Scizor, looking it over, checking it from the top and ended looking at the bottom. Mew's face cracked into a smile.

"Oh…oh wow…well, I don't know how to break this to you gently, so I won't bother!" said Mew, a huge grin on his face now. "But this immunity idol…IS A FAKE!"

Scizor froze. "What."

Kabutops's jaw dropped. "What."

"WHAT?" yelled everyone else.

"That's right- you, my friend, have been duped! This idol isn't the real one at all! Someone must've slipped these on the island!"

"Why you- it was YOU, wasn't it?" snarled Kabutops.

"Me? No way! I'm a jerk, but I play by fair rules- now THIS, THIS is a MASTERPIECE of cruelty right here!" said Mew. "Well, thanks for the twist, Scizor, but unfortunately, you're still going home."

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted Scizor.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Trevenant was roaring with laughter.

"If I ever find out who did this I'll…I'll…," growled Scizor.

"Do something to them AFTER they're eliminated, like you!" finished Mew.

Bronzong's eyes gleamed, while in the shadows, Krookodile grinned.

**000**

**"I can't believe it! Someone…someone took the time to create a bunch of fake immunity idols? But who…who had the time- who could've known someone would've found it?" asked Scizor, her eyes still wide with disbelief.  
**

**"Grr…it had to be someone before me. Kabutops, babe, I need you to win and solve this mystery for me. Don't let them dupe you as well! You can figure this out- you're as smart as- well, almost as smart as me! Win it!"**

**000**

**"Heheheheh…hehehehehaha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Krookodile roared with laughter, holding an immunity symbol in his arms. It closely resembled the one Scizor had- it was clearly a second fake.**

**"I planted it! Me! Me, me, me, me, and ME! I decided that if I couldn't find it, I wouldn't give other the opportunity- instead, I stole the trail! I carved up about thirty of these babies and hid them throughout the woods the second time I went on the island, in all of the places I'd checked and a few that I hadn't! They all look different, and they're all in different spots! That way, NOBODY can get the immunity idol!"**

**"Scizor, consider yourself conned! I thought I'd be able to knock out a player with that, but I never thought I'd reel in such a big fish! GOODBYE!"**

**000**

Scizor glared at Mew, who was stretching back the massive slingshot she was currently in. Kabutops looked worried and annoyed, while Bisharp still couldn't believe his luck. Scizor just spat on the ground and waited.

"Just get it over with."

"A woman of few words- then I'll respond with only one word: ADIOS!" shouted Mew, releasing the slingshot and sending Scizor soaring in the sky.

"SCIZOR…BABE…I'LL WIN FOR YOU!" yelled Kabutops.

"Yeah, Kabutops…about that…you'll be winning…but you're gonna have to be winning on the Nightmare Isle tonight…YOU'RE THE NEXT VICTIM!" said Mew, laughing.

"Fine!" snarled Kabutops. "And I'll find the REAL idol this time!"

"And for the lucky Graceful Gardevoirs the one who was sent was…Gliscor!"

"Aw, what?" asked Gliscor, gaping. Noivern frowned and flew over.

"Hey…dude, you'll be okay- I made it through, and you're a bigger, tougher stronger guy than me."

"I…uh…well…thanks," muttered Gliscor, embarrassed.

"And that concludes a stunning elimination ceremony! See you next challenge!" said Mew happily.

**000**

Arcanine was walking through the forest, huffing to himself, his head sad and his heart heavy. His eyes darted from the trees, making sure no one was around.

The wounds still hurt. The rejection. The pain. The judgement. Any interviewer who had found him playing sports in the fields with his younger siblings would always ask. About the game, the money…and Ninetales. Even now, he was just the lunkhead jock who she hadn't picked.

It still felt awful.

"He hurt me too."

Arcanine froze, before turning, seeing Mightyena standing in the trees. Arcanine tensed, bracing himself for a confrontation.

"Calm down," said Mightyena, sounding almost tired. "I-I don't want to fight. Not anymore."

"And what changed that?" snapped Arcanine. "A whim?"

"No…your…your eyes."

"My…my eyes?" asked Arcanine, confused. Mightyena sighed quietly.

"Not to sound like I'm judging you, but you're a jock- you tend to be more physical. While I…well…I may not be a sporty Pokemon, but I notice other things. And…when we fought that other day I…I was scared."

"…what did he do to you?" asked Arcanine, looking more concerned than angry now.

"He…he was a charmer," said Mightyena bitterly. "He…he was nice to me. The goth girl in the corner, he noticed me and came along…I helped him with his homework and it was almost like a dream…until I found out…it was all a lie- partially a bet, and partially to help him with his school work so he wouldn't fail. He killed two Pidgey with one Stone Edge."

"…I…Ninetales led me on…she…she flirted with me, and she was…special," said Arcanine, trying to force the words out- they made him feel wretched. "She was so kind, so beautiful, and it felt natural being with her but I…I…I didn't know she had a boyfriend. She never mentioned it when we were talking…she didn't tell me after she kissed me and I…I was the bad guy."

"…you really do understand…that's what I saw in your eyes…today," said Mightyena.

"Understand what?"

"Loneliness," said Mightyena. "And pain. Not physical, nothing like that trauma Banette experienced but…pain in the heart. Pain that won't prevent you from playing a game or drawing a picture…but it'll stop you all the same. I saw that in your eyes during the challenge. All of the couples…it hurts…right?"

"I…yeah…it did," admitted Arcanine.

"I felt it too…and…I was so scared the other day…so scared that you were out to charm me and use me and I…I hope I'm not wrong when I say you don't seem like that type of guy."

"I'm not…and…I don't really think you're a bitch," apologized Arcanine awkwardly.

Mightyena laughed. "You're not so bad yourself…well, for a jock."

"Can it, goth girl," said Arcanine back.

Mightyena padded closer. "I was hoping maybe we could…start over?"

Arcanine took a step back, a bit warily. "I…uh…I hope you don't mean as like a couple- I don't think either of us are ready for that."

Mightyena snorted. "For a ladies' man, you're not so good at this. I'm not saying we have to be smitten for each other but uh…well…I wouldn't say no to a date sometime."

"Are you sure it could work between us…I mean…you're kind of dark and edgy and…I'm not," said Arcanine bluntly.

"I…I don't know," admitted Mightyena. "But I'm…willing to at least give it a try. You know?"

"…want to go for a walk tomorrow?" asked Arcanine.

Mightyena smiled. "I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Mightyena."

"You too, Arcanine."

**000**

**"That went…well?" asked Arcanine, who still looked baffled.**

**000**

Honchkrow lit a cigar and held it in her beak, glancing at Crobat, who was calmly perched on a tree at her side. Honchkrow glared at a Pokemon in front of her, before speaking.

"Meeting like dis is bound to make anyone who knows suspicious…let's keep dis quick."

Garchomp folded her arms. "You know I tend to hate things that take too long. And did you have to bring Crobat?"

"Crobat is my associate in my group of…well…yeah," blustered Honchkrow.

"You're a gang leader, I know," snapped Garchomp.

"I am NOT a gang leader!" snarled Honchkrow. "Close your trap, hon, or I'll end dis meeting early and make your time here worse. Speak up- what do you want?"

"I want your help," growled Garchomp. "To take someone out of this competition. Because for once in my life, I know I can't get him with brute force."

"Well whaddya know- sharks learned some humility!" Honchkrow chuckled and blew a smoke ring. "Alright- before we talk business, let us know who it is."

Garchomp bared her teeth. "Bronzong."

"Bronzong?" asked Crobat. "That seems random- if it was Gengar or Alakazam I might get it, but BRONZONG? What's the deal?"

"He's a schemer and he treats me like shit- but I can't go after him, he'll see me coming a mile away. I want him gone! And I bet it was him who laid all of the statues on the island!"

"That's…something he'd do, actually," admitted Crobat.

"I feel stealing the statue is more of his ting," argued Honchkrow.

"That's not the point- I'm making you an offer you can't refuse," said Garchomp impatiently.

"Dat's not your line, sweetheart- you ain't in the position of power," said Honchkrow sternly. "What's in it for me?"

"You take out Bronzong now rather than later," said Garchomp, folding her arms. "He knows your weaknesses, and he took out Crobat last time. And in return, I'll eliminate someone from my team or mess up someone on yours. Provided you take care of Bronzong for me."

Honchkrow pondered for a moment, while Crobat looked thoughtful.

"Crobat, what're your thoughts?"

"It's a good deal," admitted Crobat.

"I think so…and I'll accept after a few terms get changed," said Honchkrow, examining her feathers.

"Changed terms?" snarled Garchomp. "What do you-!"

Honchkrow smacked Garchomp's mouth shut, before blowing a smoke ring in her face.

"Let ME make an offer dat YOU can't refuse," said Honchkrow quietly. "I'll eliminate Bronzong, but in return, you eliminate someone of my choice-"

"I already agreed to that!" interrupted Garchomp.

"AND," continued Honchkrow. "You bring ME da immunity idol."

"What?" asked Garchomp. "Are you kidding? I don't even know where it is?"

"You find it," said Honchkrow dismissively. "I'm willing to wait. Check both da Graceful Gardevoirs and da Victorious Vileplumes- go to da Nightmare Isle- I'll convince da team to send you next time. Bronzong will get eliminated, but if you double cross me, I can easily turn da tables on you."

Honchkrow held out a wing. "We gotta deal or what, toothy?"

Garchomp glared down at the outstretched feathers. Honchkrow was definitely the winner- an immunity idol and having to eliminate a Pokemon of her choice? That was going to be difficult- but maybe…maybe she could get lucky and Honchkrow would go down before she had to give in to that end of the bargain.

Garchomp shook Honchkrow's wing. "Deal."

**000**

What a chapter that was, eh?

We got some romance this chapter, but I wanted some subtleness in there. Highlights of this chapter include Alakazam and Gothitelle being a perfect power couple, Trevenant getting with Mismagius, Arcanine and Mightyena making up, and more!

Scizor goes home- I tried to play that so NO one saw it coming. But I bet some did.

Fun Fact: Scizor was eliminated before Kabutops this round because she outlasted Kabutops last time. THE RIVALRY CONTINUES.

There are some issues, as we get an eye inside on what's wrong with Gliscor (I haven't said it outright, but if anyone hasn't guessed it, feel free to ask me) and Banette and Weavile's past relationship is finally brought into the light. Any questions there I can ALSO answer.

And what's this? Garchomp and Honchkrow making a deal to take out Bronzong? After one of the most DIABOLICAL SCHEMES in the whole show, Bronzong's getting suspected- Krookodile is partying in his head right now.

Anyways, not much else to say- onto the next write up!

Next Episode: The next returning host causes old tensions to rise yet again- but will one contestant be able to take it? Another contestant is starting to feel a bit strangely towards an enemy, and the feeling is anything but good. The challenge causes all sorts of craziness to happen, but when something goes too far, everyone is sad to see someone go.

Scizor: I guess you should leave a review. HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT FAKE LIKE THE IDOL!


End file.
